Snake and Wolf: The Finding
by Saerry Snape
Summary: {COMPLETE} Just before the trio's fifth year at Hogwarts begins, Severus Snape finds out his little sister Saerry is still alive. But there's something up with Harry as well. What could it be?
1. Prologue - Memories

**__**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame **(Oh, God, I'm rhyming. Stop me before I begin to speak in rhyme!)**

****

Disclaimer 2: I own the plot and Saerry Snape. Nothing more, nothing less

This story is a branch of my other HP story Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses. My original character from that story (Saerry Snape) is the main character in this one. But instead of being seven years after the trio graduates, it's their fifth year. And Saerry's twenty years old. Here's the twist. She's thought to be dead.

ON TO THE STORY! Okay, the prologue but hey, its part of the story….

****

Prologue

**Memories**

__

Fifteen years ago…

Fire crested the night sky as the great manor owned by the Snape family burnt. Those wizards and witches that lived around dared not try to stop the fire.

The Dark Mark hovered above the house, showing all that could see it that Voldemort's Death Eaters had been on another raid and had killed again.

In the chaos of it all a young girl of five years of age stumbled away from the flames. Tears streamed down her face as she cried silently. She was the only survivor of the fire in Snape Manor. Her parents had been killed by one of the Death Eaters while she had hidden in her older brother's room. As the fire had started she had fled.

Now she stumbled towards the forest that lay behind the manor. It was the only place she could think to go.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Saerry Snape gathered her somewhat singed robes in her hands and ran into the forest. Away from the fire. And away from all that she knew.

At the same time, Severus Snape stood on the Manor's lawn, horror filling his black eyes.

His parents, his little sister, all gone. All killed.

Fighting the urge to cry, to simply let go, he turned and walked away. All he had ever loved in his life was gone.

Now all he had left was his so-called loyalty to Voldemort and his loyalty to Albus Dumbledore.

Blinking back a lone tear, he Apparated away.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Three days later…

Severus Snape could barely believe his ears.

Voldemort was gone. And little Harry Potter had been the one to do it, when other wizards and witches could barely stand against the Dark Lord.

He was glad Voldemort was gone.

He was free now, except for the Dark Mark on his arm, which could get him thrown in Azkaban.

But Dumbledore had promised to keep him from that fate.

Yet he almost wanted it. He had nothing else to live for.

Except maybe the Potions job Dumbledore had offered him. He could take it and probably live a fairly good life. Or he could not and live the life he'd been living since he'd graduated from Hogwart's and joined Voldemort.

Sighing Severus decided to take the job.

It was what his parents and sister would have wanted.

__

A/N: And there you are ladies and gentlemen. The prologue. What do ye think? Good? Bad? Medium? Needs some fava beans and a Chianti? *grin* Heheh. Maybe not that last one. **lol** Anyway, Chapter 1 is in the works. And remember, if you read don't forget to review. Just press the little box at the bottom of your screen. It costs nothing and its no skin off yer teeth! ^_^.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Lost Are Found

**__**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame

****

Disclaimer 2: I own the plot and Saerry Snape. Nothing more, nothing less

****

Chapter 1

**The Lost Are Found**

A dark blur that almost faded into the darkness of the Forbidden Forest flashed through the trees. Its claws goughed the earth beneath it as it ran. Behind it raced a figure in a black cloak, its face hidden by a hood.

Suddenly a howl rang out from somewhere close and the hooded figure paused for a moment before continuing its chase.

Silver flashed in the light of the full moon as the figure pulled a short dagger from the folds of its robes. It threw the blade at the creature it was chasing then fled in the deeper parts of the forest.

The dagger hit the dark furred beast in its side. It let out a soul-shattering howl and stumbled for a moment before falling to its side.

A minute or so later a huge shape lumbered out of the dark, a lantern held out before it.

The shape revealed itself to be Rubeus Hagrid, groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creature's teacher at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He looked solemnly down at the fallen werewolf, his dark eyes sad.

"Poor 'ting."

The half-giant knelt down and gently picked the werewolf up. It let out a tiny whimper then was silent. Hagrid headed off back through the forest, making a beeline for his cabin.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After almost a half hour of walking, Hagrid was back at his cabin and he had done his best to fix the knife wound in the werewolf's side.

He also was careful to keep an eye on it in case it woke up.

As he was looking up from the fire to check on it he saw a glimmer of light around its throat.

Carefully reaching forward, he found himself holding a silver medallion that was nearly invisible in the werewolf's thick black fur. The symbol on it was somewhat worn but could be made out as two snakes twined together to make a circle with a wand sending off sparks intertwined between the snakes coils. Below that were a number of words in Latin.

Hagrid peered at the medallion for a moment before turning back to the fire.

He knew he had seen that symbol somewhere before.

He just didn't know where.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Severus Snape sat in his office working on deciding what the schedule for the upcoming year's classes would be.

After a few moments of writing his hand cramped and he leaned back in his chair, rubbing one hand over the other. Absently he noticed the silver ring on his right ring finger. On it was an image of two snakes twined together in a circle with a wand sending off sparks intertwined between the snakes, below which were the words _Lanx Domus Magus_. It was the Snape family crest.

Sighing, he picked up his quill again and began to write.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hagrid watched the werewolf sleep peacefully as he tried to think of where he had seen the symbol before.

Then he remembered.

He had seen the same symbol on a ring Severus Snape had.

Rising, he headed for the door to go get the Potions Master. Then he sat back down.

If he left now and the werewolf woke up, it'd escape.

Sighing he settled into his seat. Sunrise was only about an hour or so away. He could wait until then_ and then_ do get Snape.

Hagrid looked at the werewolf again then set about to making some tea.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As the sun rose the jet-black fur of the werewolf began to fade away, revealing pale skin that was almost translucent. Its face warped, shifting to human.

Hagrid watched for a moment then tossed a blanket over the changing form, blushing as he recognized what gender the werewolf was.

A few moments later the sun rose fully and a twenty year old woman was pale skin and long, greasy black hair was lying in the cabin, still sleeping as if nothing had happened.

Hagrid looked at the woman for a moment then rose and headed up for the castle to tell Dumbledore what had just happened. He just hoped the woman wouldn't wake up before he returned with Snape and Dumbledore.

__

A/N: And that's chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be coming as soon as my muse gives me some new ideas.


	3. Chapter 2 - Reappearances

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Nothing more, nothing less_

Chapter 2 

****Reappearances****

Hagrid walked quickly into the castle and made for Dumbledore's office.  Mumbling the password he hurried up the stairs, opening the door, and saw the headmaster standing by the window, his phoenix Fawkes on his shoulder.

"Yes Hagrid?"

"There's something ye might wan teh see."

Dumbledore arched an eyebrow.  "Lead on."

"Might want teh get Professor Snape too."

"Severus?"

"Yeh.  I better go make sure she's still 'ere."

With that the half-giant turned and left.

Dumbledore stood in his office for a moment then headed towards the dungeons, Fawkes still sitting on his shoulder.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Severus Snape was pondering over what to do to the Gryffindors in the upcoming year when Dumbledore entered his office.

"Severus?"

"Mmm?"

"Hagrid has something you might want to see."

Severus looked up and asked, "What?"

"He did not say."

"A man of many words."

Dumbledore gave him a fairly skeptical look and he rose from his chair.  "I'm coming, I'm coming."

With that the two left the dungeons.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As Hagrid got back to his cabin he looked back and saw Dumbledore and Snape just coming out of the castle's main doors.  Hurrying into his cabin, he relaxed when he saw the woman was still there, sleeping still.

A few minutes later Dumbledore entered, followed by a disgruntled looking Snape.

"Now what's this all about," was Snape's first question.

Hagrid pointed at the woman and said, "She's goh a medallion on."

"Point being?"

"Same crest on ih as on deh ring yer wearing."

Snape looked down at the silver ring, then glared at Hagrid for a moment before walking over to the cot the woman was lying on.  He carefully reached out and grasped the medallion.

Almost immediately he dropped it.

"No.  I-it can't be."

Dumbledore peered at Snape, who had gone pale.  "Severus?"

"Its…its…"

"_Who_ Severus?"

Severus swallowed hard and looked at the woman.  The face was a bit different than he remembered, the hair was longer and riddled with foliage, but it was still the face of the five-year-old girl he remembered gazing fondly up at him.

"_My sister_."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hagrid blinked.

"Sister?"

Severus nodded.  He slowly reached out one hand and brushed a lock of greasy black hair back from the woman's pale face.

"Saerry."  His voice was almost a whisper and it seemed he was speaking to himself.

Dumbledore waved Hagrid from the cabin, who glanced at Snape then left.

Once outside he asked, "What're we doin?"

Dumbledore smiled and replied, "Severus is having a hard time with this."

"Yeh knew?"

"I knew he had a little sister but not that she was alive.  Everyone thought she died in the burning of Snape Manor."

Hagrid looked back at the cabin.  "Seems not."

"Indeed.  Let's head up to the castle.  They can still hear us."

Hagrid nodded and the two set off.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Inside the cabin Severus listened to what they were saying, not paying attention to the fact that the woman was beginning to stir.

Her eyelids flickered for a few seconds then opened, revealing eyes as black as the midnight hair.  A second later she had jumped back away from him, clutching the blanket to her.

Severus blinked and took a wary step back.

"Easy, easy.  I'm not going to hurt you Saerry."

Black eyes met black but he saw only wild animal instinct in those eyes.

A low growl brought him back to reality.  Severus looked around for a moment before realizing where it was coming from.

"Saerry.  Saerry.  Dear sister, what has happened to you?"

The woman growled in reply and looked around the cabin, obviously searching for a way out.

Slowly, Severus reached out to touch her arm but she jerked it back and snarled.  But he continued to reach.  As she tried to move her arm again, he caught it in a surprisingly firm grip and held it tight.  She struggled against him, whimpering and growling, sometimes even trying to bite him.

"Merlin's beard, Saerry.  OW!"

Her teeth had caught his hand, which now sported blood.  She stared at it for a moment then looked at him, something like intelligence flashing through the animal instinct in her eyes for a moment.

Severus sighed and started to turn away.  A moment later something heavy landed on his back with a shriek and drove him to the floor.  He hit the floor hard but rolled over, sending whatever it was flying.

As he tried to get up the woman jumped out of nowhere, now without the blanket, and tackled him.  She wrapped her hands around his throat, her face locked in a feral expression, and he brought his own hands up to grip her shoulders.  As he did the sleeves of his robe fell back.

The grip on his throat loosened as the woman was transfixed by the symbol on his left arm.  She stared at it and Severus watched as human intelligence drove back the animal instinct in her eyes.

A minute later Saerry Snape looked down at her older brother, breathed out the words 'I'm home', then collapsed in a heap on his chest.

A/N: Agh, fithy.  *yawn*  11:33 and I'm already tired.  Strange.  Anyway, what do you guys think?  Good?  Hmmm.  Next chap may be up tomorrow or next weekend.  Or possibly during the week if I can manage it.  Keep an eye out.


	4. Chapter 3 - Awakening

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Nothing more, nothing less_

_A/N: Calistal – Yep, ya did.  Glad ya like it._

_Kaiyo No Hime – Its right here!  Hope ya like!_

Chapter 3 

****Awakening****

Severus sat in the Hospital Wing beside the bed that held his sister's still form.  She had been asleep ever since she had fainted on him in Hagrid's cabin.  And that was two hours ago.

Madam Pomfrey looked up from a book she was reading at her desk at him and frowned.  He ignored her.

The doors gave a little creak as someone entered the room.

"Severus."

Severus turned and saw Dumbledore standing there.  Rubbing at his eyes he said, "Yes?"

Dumbledore walked slowly over to him and said softly, "You should get some sleep."

"I'm not leaving her."

"Don't forget to take care of yourself as well as her Severus."

Severus waved a hand and said, "I'll be fine."

Dumbledore sighed and patted Snape's shoulder before leaving.

Severus leaned his arms on the side of his sister's bed and laid his head down on them.  He would get some rest.

But he wasn't about to leave his sister's side.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_CRASH!_

Severus woke up with a start as something fell on the floor.  Looking around he saw Peeves hovering upside down above the wreckage of what used to be a hospital bed.  He was just about to do something about that when Madam Pomfrey came in.

"PEEVES!"

The poltergeist cackled and zoomed off, leaving Madam Pomfrey to yell after him.  She glared at Snape then pulled out her wand and set about to fixing the hospital bed.

"Uhn…"

Severus turned around quickly as a moan came from the figure in the bed beside him.

Black eyes blinked open and looked up into his.

For a moment there was silence then a quavering voice said, "S-s-s-s-Sev?"

Smiling, he nodded.

"Hello little sister."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

An hour or so later Severus stood outside the Hospital Wing.  He paced back and forth, throwing occasional glares at the closed doors.

Madam Pomfrey had thrown him out after Saerry had woken up, insisting that she had to make sure she was all right.

Severus sneered at that and thought, _Of course she's not all right.  I knew that.  Fifteen years in the Forbidden Forest and no one would be all right._

Suddenly his thoughts were broken into as the doors opened.

And out stepped Madam Pomfrey, followed by tall, skinny woman wearing a dark red robe, shoulder length black hair curling about her shoulders.

Severus halted in his tracks and stared.

"Saerry?"

Saerry nodded and brushed a stray lock of hair off her face.  Rather sheepishly she replied, "Yes."

Severus smiled and said, "You look….Merlin's beard, you look like an angel."

"Thank you."

Madam Pomfrey stared at him as Severus cautiously wrapped an arm about Saerry's shoulders.  Saerry jumped slightly but relaxed after a moment.  Both of them walked off, leaving Madam Pomfrey to stare after them.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Severus led Saerry to his room, both of them silent as they went.  As soon as they were at the staff quarter's entrance he glared at the portrait that faced him.

The portrait shifted to life and its inhabitant, a stone-faced wizard, grumbled, "Password?"

Severus replied, "Phoenix," and the portrait swung open, causing Saerry to jump.  He smiled at her and squeezed her shoulders, softly saying, "S'alright.  Its just a picture."

The stone-faced wizard snorted and growled, "Are you going to go inside or just stand in my door all day?"  Severus thumped the back of the portrait and snarled, "If I want to stand in your door all day I'll stand in your door all day.  Now shut up and leave us alone."

The wizard grumbled something ineligible and fell silent.  Saerry looked suspiciously at the portrait then asked, "Is that like…"

"Yea."  Severus nodded.  "Just like the portrait on the third floor at the manor."  He glared at the portrait and added, "Only more grumpy."

The portrait swung backwards, almost hitting them, but Severus grabbed the edge, holding the door open.  He pushed Saerry inside and thumped the portrait across the back hard as he slipped inside after her.

As the portrait slammed closed and the stone-faced wizard grumbled about missing him, Severus smiled and said, "Exactly like the portrait on the third floor."

Saerry nodded and gave a faint smile.  Suddenly she hugged him tightly, burying her face into his shoulder.  He stood motionless for a moment then slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Saerry sniffled then looked up at him.  Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sobbed, "I never thought I'd see you again.  I-I thought you were in the manor wh-when it burned."

Severus frowned and brushed a hand over her cheek.  He whispered, "I thought you were inside too.  By Merlin, I should have known you weren't."

Saerry leaned her head against his shoulder and mumbled, "You couldn't have known Sev."

"I should have.  Saer…"

The only response to him was a soft snore.  He smiled and slowly twisted her around, slipping one arm down and pulling her up into his arms.  Shifting his grip slightly, he walked down the hall to his room.  As he passed McGonagall's room she looked out and stared at him.

"Severus, what are you doing?"

Turning, Severus replied, "Going to my room."

McGonagall blinked and looked at Saerry then asked, "I see."

Severus glared at her and strode on past.  As he came to his door he stood for a moment, wondering how to get the door open with his hands and arms full of Saerry.  Then he remembered something Macnair had done during a Death Eater raid when they couldn't get a door open with their wands.

Moving back he kicked at the door as hard as he could.  It slammed open, causing McGonagall, Sinistra, and Flitwick to stare down the hall from their rooms at him.  Ignoring them he went inside, kicking the door shut.

Walking into his bedroom he laid Saerry down on the bed, pulling the dark green covers up over her shoulders.  She curled up under the blankets, giving a soft little sigh when she stopped moving

A smile curved at Severus' lips, causing the muscles in his face to twitch slightly.  It had been years since he had truly smiled.

As he turned to leave the room he paused in the doorway, one hand on the doorknob, and looked back at his sister.  With Saerry back things would be different.  Or at least some things would.

Finally letting the smile break through, he closed the door and settled on the couch to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4 - Back to Hogwarts

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Nothing more, nothing less_

Chapter 4 

****Back to Hogwarts****

Harry Potter sighed and leaned back into the comfortable back of the seat.  It was September 1 once again and he was heading back to Hogwart's for his fifth year.  He looked forward to seeing the huge castle again and especially the gamekeeper, Hagrid.

The only things he didn't want to see were Filch and Snape, both of whom really didn't like him for one reason or another.

Turning his head, he saw Ron leaning against the side of the car, asleep and snoring loudly.  Shaking his head he looked at Hermione, who was sitting beside Ron and giving him scowls between reading a large book in her lap.

Harry shook his head and at two and turned to look back out the window.  All he could see where large, grassy fields speckled with cows.  Sighing he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand.  The wood was smudged with fingerprints and had a few scratches but beyond that it looked normal.

Only it wasn't.

Harry closed his eyes, remembering what had happened at the end of fourth year.

_**Flashback**_

_"Harry's wand and Voldemort's wand share cores.  Each of them contains a feather from the tail of the same phoenix.  **This** phoenix, in fact," added Dumbledore, and he pointed at the scarlet-and-gold bird, perching peacefully on Harry's knee._

_"My wand's feather came from Fawkes?" said Harry, amazed._

_"Yes," said Dumbledore.  "Mr. Ollivander wrote to tell me you had bought the second wand, the moment you left his shop four years ago."_

_"So what happens when a wand meets its brother?" said Sirius._

_"They will not work properly against each other," said Dumbledore.  "If, however, the owners of the wand force the wands to do battle . . . a very rare effect will take place.  One of the wands will force the other to regurgitate spells it has performed – in reverse.  The most recent first . . . and then those which preceded it . . ."_

_**Flashback**_

Harry sighed again, drifting out of memory and back into the present.  Hermione looked up from her book at his sigh and asked, "Are you okay Harry?"

Nodding absently, Harry stuffed his wand back into his pocket and went back to staring out the window.

Hermione watched her friend for a moment, before turning back to her book.  Only she paused when she noticed something strange.  Looking back up she blinked.  Harry's hair was longer, hanging to almost below his ears.  And he almost seemed . . paler.

Shaking her head Hermione went back to her book.  She thought, _I must be imagining things._

A long silence swept through the room, only broken by Ron's snores and the cheerful hooting of Pigwidgeon, who was muffled by a ragged blanket Ron had put over the tiny owls cage.

Suddenly the door slid open, causing Harry and Hermione to wake up and Ron to wake up.

Draco Malfoy walked into the cab, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.  He smirked and said, "Still here Potter?  I'd have thought you'd be to scared to show your face after what you did to Diggory."

Hermione gasped and Ron turned red with anger as he yelled, "Sod off Malfoy!"  But Harry simply narrowed his eyes at Draco, glaring coldly at him.

Draco blinked and took a step back, his gray eyes wide.

Hermione stared at her friend while Ron snapped, "Go back to your snake friends Ferret."

Draco's attention abruptly changed from Harry to Ron and his smirk returned.  "Shut up Weasley.  You don't have enough money to talk bad about them."

"And I wouldn't want to!"

Draco was about to say something when suddenly a wand was pressed against his throat.  Everyone turned to stare at Harry, who was standing, his eyes blazing.  He pressed his wand up against Draco's throat, causing the Slytherin to hiss in pain, and snarled, "Get the hell out Malfoy.  I'm really tired of looking at your face and hearing your voice."  Pushing the wand harder against Draco's throat, he leaned close to him, and said in a soft voice that carried a load of hatred and rage upon and sound dangerous at the same time, "Get.  Out."

Gray eyes wide, Draco pushed himself backwards, falling into Crabbe and Goyle, who were staring at Harry.  Draco immediately regained some composure and straightened, his smirk coming back into place.

He snarled, "You'll regret this Potter."

Harry raised his wand to point directly between Draco's eyes.  He said again, "Get.  Out," putting force on the first syllable of each word and spacing them out."

Draco sneered and walked off, his two cronies following him.

Harry watched them go before lowering his wand and closing the door.  He then stuffed his wand back into his pocket and sat back down as if nothing had happened.  Hermione and Ron however continued to stare at their friend.

Finally Harry turned to them and snapped, "What?"

The two blinked and Ron said, "Nothing.  You just . . you just kinda reminded me of Snape when you were glaring at Malfoy."

Now Harry blinked, shock flooding his face.

"You've got to be joking."

"I'm not."

Hermione nodded and said, "You really did Harry.  It was weird."

Ron shook his head.  "No, it was _strange_.  Hey, what happened to your hair?"

At the quick change of subject Harry blinked again and was speechless for a moment.  He glanced up at his hair and shrugged.

"You don't know?"

"It just started doing that a few weeks after my birthday."

Hermione leaned forward, eyes showing concern.  "And you didn't tell anybody?"

Harry looked down at the floor and replied, "I didn't think it was anything to worry about."

"It is!"

Ron gaped at Hermione for a moment then said in a serious voice, "Herm, hair growing longer is nothing to worry about."

"It could be!"

Ron shook his head and turned to look out the window.  Hermione looked about to say something else when an amplified voice rang through the train.

"We are about to come to Hogwart's.  All students get ready to get off the train in three minutes."

Whatever Hermione was about to say was forgotten as the three pulled their school robes on and left their cab.  As the train pulled to a stop they got off and began walking towards the spot where the horseless carriages waited to take them up to the castle.

"'arry!"

Harry turned to see Hagrid waving at him over a sea of first years.  Waving back, he gave the half-giant a forced smile then ran to catch up with Hermione and Ron.

As he settled back into the carriage he wondered what was going on with him.

A/N: I'm going to be adding in something from a challenge Severitus (Read his(?) stories.  They're awesome!) made.  If you know what that is, don't say anything.  If you can guess what it is, don't say anything.  If you don't know what in the heck it could be, don't worry, it'll be shown soon enough.  *grins evilly and works on Chapter 5*


	6. Chapter 5 - Snape’s, Werewolves, and Wor...

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Nothing more, nothing less_

_A/N: Severitus – Thank you.  Unfortunately he's not (though that's a good idea for another story!  *grin*)  So do I.  Its fun to write the two of them together.  ^^  Oh, and he knows.  You'll see that in this chapter.  Yes, its fun to weave the challenge into this.  Especially for writing things like the scene on the train  *evil grin*.  *laugh*  Very heavily debated.  Heheh.  ^___^  I look forward to that._

_Ah really?  Cool.  ^^  Yep, its fun to mess with people's minds.  __J___

Chapter 5 

****Snape's, Werewolves, and Worries****

Saerry awoke with a start, sitting up quickly and looking around the room frantically.  It took her a moment to remember all that had happened and as she remembered she relaxed and lay back down onto the bed, pulling the dark green cover up to her chin.

A few moments later there was a soft knock at the door and she said, "Come in."

Her older brother Severus entered the room, his face lighting up when he saw her.

"Good evening."

"Evening brother."

Severus frowned and sat on the bed beside her.  "Something wrong?"

Saerry shook her head and replied, "Nothings wrong."

"Saerry . ."

"What?"

"I know something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong Sev, I swear."

Severus chuckled and said, "You haven't changed a bit Saer.  Now, come along.  The Sorting's about to begin and you look like you haven't had anything to eat in weeks."

"I haven't."

Her brother's face instantly shadowed and he said, "C'mon then.  I refuse to let my sister waste away into nothing."

Saerry shook her head and ducked under the covers.

"Oh no you don't . . ."

Saerry giggled as Severus tried to pull the cover off.  He gave a little _humph_ then said, "Ah ha!"  A second later he was tickling her sides and she was laughing her head off.

"Sev . . . . please . ."

"Not until you come down with me!"

"Sev . . ."

"I'm not stopping till you come."

"AH!  FINE!"

Severus stopped tickling her and got up.  As Saerry poked her head out from under the covers he grinned and held out a hand.  She gave a half-smile then threw the covers off, rising to take his hand.

With a smile he handed her a brush and said, "For your hair."

Saerry ran the brush through her hair one-handed then sat it down on the bed.

"Let's go."

Severus gave a faint nod and led her out of the room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As the horseless carriage stopped at the front of the castle, Harry, Hermione, and Ron piled out of it, heading quickly up the stairs.  They walked quickly into the Great Hall, only slowing to let Ron's twin brothers Fred and George catch up along with their friend Lee Jordan.

Fred grinned and asked, "So, Harry, how was your summer?"

Harry sighed.  "Horrible."

Fred looked about to say something when George asked, "What happened to your hair?"

Harry rolled his eyes then heard the question asked again as Ginny, Ron's younger and only sister, joined them as well.  He looked at all of them and glumly said, "I don't want to talk about it okay?"  With that he walked faster, heading into the hall before them.

The twins looked at each other then turned to Ron.

"What's up with him?"

Just as Ron opened his mouth to reply, Hermione covered his mouth with her hand and said, "Another run-in with Malfoy."

The twins eyes narrowed.  George hissed, "Slimy Slytherin," and Fred nodded in agreement, followed by Lee.  Ginny frowned, looking off after Harry.

As more people came in, they headed on into the Great Hall to catch up with Harry.  They saw him sitting alone, staring down at the tabletop, paying no attention to what was going on around him.  Quickly, they hurried over to him, Ron sitting down beside him with Hermione beside him and Fred, George, and Lee on the other side of the table.  Ginny squeezed into the spot on Harry's other side and gently touched his shoulder.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up at her, his eyes smoldering with confusion.  A second later it was gone and he said, "Hello Ginny."

Ginny frowned, worried, and asked, "Is something wrong Harry?"

"WILL ALL OF YOU STOP ASKING ME THAT?  NOTHING'S WRONG!"

Everyone blinked at Harry's outburst and several people from other tables and their own looked over at them.  Harry looked back down at the table and closed his eyes, obviously not wanting to talk.

Ginny felt a little pang inside but she left him alone.  Ron tried to get Harry to join in the conversation but gave up when Harry looked up once to glare at him.  Hermione looked worriedly at her friend, her eyes meeting Ginny's over his bowed head.  Fred and George also looked worried but they were happily talking to Lee.  None of the trio nor Ginny spoke a word.

The first years came in, led by McGonagall, who was carrying the battered Sorting Hat and the three-legged stool.  She sat them down and pulled a scroll out of her robes then watched the hat with a piercing gaze.  The first years stared at the hat in wonder while the rest of the school waited.

A few seconds later a rip opened near the brim and the hat began to sing.

_Another year, another day_

_More new students for me to place_

_Either in Gryffindor, where the bravest are_

_Or Hufflepuff, where the loyal lie_

_Perhaps Ravenclaw, where the thinkers are_

_Or Slytherin, where the cunning are found_

_In one of these you shall go_

_So put me on your head_

_And just sit tight_

_For all shall put you, where you seem right!_

(a/n: Those who had read my other HP story Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses will notice that this is the same song the hat sings.  As I couldn't think of another one, I just decided to use the one I already had)

Everyone clapped as the hat finished then fell silent as McGonagall unrolled the school.

"Ainsworth, Jeffrey."  "RAVENCLAW!"

"Arney, Matt."  "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Adcock, Linda."  "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Sorting went on, cheers going up from each table as a new House member was put there.

Finally, after "Vigoda, Cyrus" and "SLYTHERIN!" McGonagall rolled up the school, picked up the Sorting Hat and stool, and disappeared through a door to the side of the Head Table.  As soon as she reappeared Dumbledore stood.  Instantly everything went silent.

"Welcome to a new year.  I have a few before-dinner announcements to make as there is a large announcement to be said after supper.  There are very few things to remember this year, the foremost being that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden.  I am sorry to say that all Hogsmeade trips have been canceled due to . ."

Dumbledore could not continue as a loud groan went up from the students and they began to talk loudly.

Dumbledore gave a little cough and everything went silent again.

"As I was saying, all Hogsmeade trips have been canceled due to the returned of You-Know-Who.  All students must be in bed by curfew as well.  That is all.  Now, let the feast begin."

Instantly the dishes and cups on the tables were filled and everyone began to eat.  Although some looked about nervously, either searching for Voldemort himself to appear or looking to others in confusion.

Ron, Fred, George, and Lee dug into their food greedily until they noticed Hermione and Ginny only picking at their plates and Harry not eating at all.

Fred leaned across the table and asked, "C'mon, Harry, what's up."

Harry mumbled something they couldn't hear in reply then said it louder when George said, "What?"

Emerald eyes flashed angrily as Harry looked up to glare at Fred and George.  "I said its _nothing_.  Now _leave me alone_."

With that he looked back down at the table, leaving the twins to look at each other in surprise and Ron and Hermione to remember what happened on the train with Draco.  Once again, Harry had looked like Snape.

The two turned to look at the dark Potions Master and had to blink.  Sitting to his left was a woman in red robes with the same dark hair, black eyes, and pale skin.  While they watched Snape leaned over to say something to the woman, who turned her full attention to him.  She smiled and replied to him then looked around the room, her eyes bright and curious.  Snape smiled and leaned back into his chair, putting a scowl on as he spotted Ron and Hermione staring at him.

Turning around quickly, the two looked at each other then shook their heads.

"You don't think?"

"Couldn't be . ."

The twins caught their surprised looks and asked simultaneously, "What's up?"

Ron looked at his brothers and replied, "Look at Snape."

Fred blinked.  "Why?"

"Just do it."

The twins looked in that direction and blinked.  George gaped and hissed, "There's two of them!"

Lee looked up in confusion and said, "Huh?"  Fred pointed at Snape and Lee looked, his eyes going wide a second later.

Ginny turned to look as well and had to blink twice.

Snape spotted them staring and scowled at them before turning to the woman again as she touched his arm.

Fred gaped at them for a moment longer then asked, "Who do you think she is?"

"Daughter maybe?"

Hermione shook her head.  "Probably not."

Lee asked, "Then what?"

Ginny spoke up now.  "Sister?"

Fred, George, Ron, and Lee all looked at each other then said at the same time, "Snape?  A sister?  No."

Ginny gave a little shrug and mumbled, "Could be."

Hermione nodded.  "That's more than likely what it is."

Harry spoke up suddenly.

"Or maybe they're not related at all."

Fred rolled his eyes and George said, "Yea, Harry.  They're practically twins!  I think they're related."

Harry sighed and looked up at Snape and the woman.  After a moment he returned to the position he was in before and sighed again.

The other six looked at each other worriedly then returned to eating, not wanting to ask Harry what was wrong again and be yelled at.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Severus scowled as he saw the remaining Weasley's, Granger, and Jordan all staring at him from the Gryffindor table.  He growled softly and Saerry turned to look at him.  She followed his line of sight and watched the six for a moment before reaching out and touching his arm.

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

Severus turned to look at her and replied, "Trying to stop the blasted Gryffindors from staring in this direction."

Saerry gave a little laugh.  She smiled and said, "Same old Sev.  You never did like Gryffindors.  Especially James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter . . oh, I can't remember.  Peter something."

"Pettigrew."  Severus' voice came out in a growl.  He had had to go twice through the summer to Death Eater meetings and have seen Pettigrew.  A coward of a man, the real betrayer of the Potter's and the betrayer of his friends, Black and Lupin.  Severus loathed him.  Not only had he clung to those in power, he had betrayed the only true friend Severus had had during the years at Hogwart's.

Lily Evans.

Saerry caught the anger and sadness in her older brother's eyes and looked worriedly at him.

"Sev?  What's wrong?"

Severus closed his eyes before answering her question.  When he reopened them, the sadness and anger were gone, replaced by a mask of calm.

"Nothing's wrong Saer."

"Severus . ."

Laying one hand on top of hers he said, "I'll tell you later.  It's too . . risky . . to say it here."

Saerry nodded.  She knew her brother had been a Death Eater.  That was what she had recognized when she was . . . wild . . . before.

Giving a soft sigh, she leaned back in her chair just as the plates cleared and Dumbledore stood up.

"Now, I suppose most of you are wondering who the new face at the Head Table is."

At his words over a hundred heads turned to look at her, causing her snap to attention and want to hide at the same time.  Only Severus felt her muscles tense or saw her eyes widen.  And only his hand on hers kept her from bolting.  Silently she cursed the wolf's reaction and tried to calm herself down.

Dumbledore smiled at her and she felt herself relax.  Something about the man did that to nearly everyone.

Turning back to the students Dumbledore continued, "No need to worry, she is not a new teacher."  Several students groaned and Saerry smiled.  She saw Severus frown out of the corner of her eye and Dumbledore smile at her as well.

"She is simply a guest here due to the fact that her only relation is here and she has no place to stay.  I hope you all will be polite and kind if you see her in the halls or elsewhere.  If you do not, I'm afraid you shall have to face her brother."

Saerry gave a little chuckle as Dumbledore smiled at them again, causing Severus to blush slightly.

Dumbledore paused for a moment then said, "Ms. Saerry Snape."

Saerry waved at the students, a cheerful smile on her face, causing some who had groaned when they heard her name to grin.  Severus leaned towards her and whispered, "You're ruining the Snape reputation dear sister."

Saerry grinned and replied, "It is what I live for brother."

Severus gave a snort and Saerry could see laughter dancing in his eyes.

Dumbledore raised a hand and silence fell almost automatically.  The Headmaster's blue eyes twinkled as he said, "We also have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  A returning teacher actually.  Professor Remus Lupin!"

Several of the students cheered, including the six Severus had been glaring at.  Saerry noticed that a boy sat in-between the red haired boy and girl, his head bowed.  She frowned at him for a moment then turned her attention to the man who had entered the hall from the door to her left.  He was fairly tall with brown hair speckled with gray and a tired face.  But his eyes were a friendly brown as he walked over and sat down in the only empty chair, which was the one beside her.  Severus glared at him over her but the man ignored it.

Instead he turned to Saerry and said, "A pleasure to meet you Ms. Snape."  Saerry blinked then smiled.

"You as well Mr. Lupin."

"Please, call me Remus."

"Saerry."

Remus smiled and said, "Alright then."  He then looked beyond her to Severus and said, "Hello Severus."

Severus narrowed his eyes and growled, "Lupin.

Saerry was about to break the two of them up when Dumbledore said, "Now, everyone off to bed.  Prefects, lead the first years to the dorms."

Chairs scraped against the stone floor loudly and Saerry winced.  She saw Lupin do the same and turned to stare at him.  As some of the staff got up to leave she leaned forward and asked in a low voice, "Pardon me if you're offended by this, but are you a werewolf?"

Remus stared at her for a moment, giving Severus a glare, then replying, "Yes."

Saerry nodded.  "I thought so."

"Why is that Ms. Snape?"

"You winced at the chairs over the floor.  I noticed it because I did the same thing."

Remus' eyes widened.  "You . .?"

"Yes Mr. Lupin."

Remus nodded then looked over at the Gryffindor table, where three of the seven that Severus had been scowling at where trying to get the black-haired boy to get up.  Saerry noticed where he was looking and asked, "Do you know them?"

"Yes.  The red-haired boy is Ron Weasley and the red-haired girl is his sister Ginny.  The other girl is Hermione Granger."  He paused a moment then continued, "And the other boy is Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?"

Saerry turned to look at the boy.  She vaguely remembered hearing about Lily and James Potters son from Severus and her parents but nothing beyond that.

Remus nodded.  "Yes.  Though, I don't understand why he's so . ."

Severus looked up from looking at the floor and said, "Out of it?"

Remus glared at him then his gaze softened as it drifted back to Harry, who still hadn't rose from his seat despite his friend's urgings.  The werewolf turned back to Severus and growled, "You haven't done anything to him have you Snape?"

Severus looked up and snarled, "I didn't do a thing to the boy Lupin."

"Then what's wrong with him?"

Sensing a fight about to emerge, Saerry turned to Remus and said, "Why don't you go check on him?"

Remus looked at her then nodded, rising from his chair and walking swiftly over to the four, his patched cloak swirling behind him.

Saerry turned on her brother, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

Severus gave her a hurt look and said, "Now, Saer . ."

"Don't you 'Saer' me Severus Sadiron Snape."  Severus winced at her use of his full name but kept his eyes on her.  Saerry continued, "I want you to leave that poor man alone.  He has enough on his mind.  I should know."

Severus sighed.  "This will be hard."

"I know.  I'm your sister remember?  I know how you can be to people.  But at least _try_.  For me?"

"Alright.  I'll _try_."

Dumbledore walked over to them and said, "Ah, Severus.  I hope you know what will be needed to be done for Remus."  He paused, his blue eyes turning to Saerry.  "And of course, Ms. Snape."

Saerry smiled at the Headmaster and said, "Saerry, please, Headmaster."

"Then do call me Albus, Saerry."

"Of course He – Albus.  But what is this about something for Remus and myself?"

Severus turned to her and said, "It's a potion.  For your . . ahem, _condition_."

Saerry blinked then realized what he was talking about.

"They have a  _potion_?  Does it cu . ."  She cut off her words as Severus turned away and the twinkle left Dumbledore's eyes.

"Oh."

Severus turned back to her and said, "But it'll help during the transformations.  You'll be able to control it.'

Saerry smiled at the thought of not waking up not knowing where she was and covered in blood or feathers for once.  She said, "That will be wonderful."

Dumbledore smiled at them and said, "I will leave you two alone to talk."  With that he turned and left the hall, eying Remus standing by the four Gryffindors.

Severus sighed and put his head in his hands.  Saerry touched his shoulder and said, "Its not your fault brother.  What happened to me happened."

"It shouldn't have."

"But it has and it cannot be undone."

Severus looked up at her and nodded.

"I know.  But I can wish can't I?"

Saerry nodded.  "You can.  I wish for that everyday."

Severus smiled and took her hand.  He said, "I think its time we left."

"What about . .?"  Saerry looked at Remus and the four children, three of which were talking to Remus.  The other, Harry Potter, still sat in the same position.

Severus shrugged.  "They'll work it out."

Saerry was appalled at her brother's lack of compassion but then he had hated James Potter during the time he was in school with him.  Sighing she rose from her seat and said, "Let's go."

With a nod Severus rose and led her down through the gap between the Slytherin and Gryffindor table.  As they passed the spot where Remus and the children stood Saerry could not help but look at them.  She blinked at what she saw.

What she saw was a boy with pitch-black hair that hid his ears.  At the moment that hair fell over his forehead and nearly hid the emerald green eyes.

As they walked out into the hall she said, "Severus."

"Mmm?"

"That boy.  Harry.  He . ."

Severus sighed.  "Don't talk about him Saer."

"But Sev he . ."

"Please."

"Alright.  But I intend to talk to you about that boy."

Severus rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm about her shoulders as they walked up to the portrait that led to the professor's quarters.  He hugged her close and said, "I know you will.  But not tonight."

Saerry nodded and Severus muttered the password to the painting, which moved aside, the wizard in it grumbling all the while.  They passed through and went down to Severus' rooms.  As they entered Severus said, "You can have the bed until Albus finds some other place you can stay."

"I'll take the couch if you want."

Severus smiled down at her and kissed her cheek.  "Dear little sister you are a saint.  But _I_ shall take the couch and relinquish the bed to you."  He turned serious and said, "Now go before I change my mind."

Saerry smiled, remembering how Severus would change his mood from loving, to playful, to serious all in a few seconds when she was a child.  She glumly said, "Alright Professor."  Severus laughed and she reached up to peck his cheek.

"Good night Sev."

"Good night Saer."

Saerry went into the bedroom, closing the door behind her, as Severus settled down on the couch.

A/N:  Ooo, that's long!  Eight pages!  Longest chap yet in this story!  Whoosh!  *grin*  Is Sev a bit out-of-character?  I don't think he is that much but then again you guys might have another opinion.  Anyway, ONTO CHAPTER 6!


	7. Chapter 6 - What’s Wrong With Harry?

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Nothing more, nothing less_

Chapter 6 

****What's Wrong With Harry?****

Remus walked away from Saerry and Snape towards Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry.

"Professor Lupin!"

Hermione smiled at him, as did Ron, while Ginny blushed furiously.  Harry didn't even look up.  That was what worried Remus.

He leaned over Harry and softly said, "Harry?"

No response.

"Harry?"

Still no response.

"Harold James Potter, if you don't answer me I will give you a detention."

Harry didn't waver an inch.

Remus blinked and looked at Hermione and Ron.

"How long has he been like this?"

Ron replied, "Since Malfoy decided to pay us a visit on the train."

Remus' face darkened.  He knew how much Harry hated Draco Malfoy and vise versa.  But what could have happened to have caused Harry to not even look up at his father's old friend?

Remus looked at the boy again, noticing that his hair was longer and less wild and that his skin was paler as well.

Turning to Ron and Hermione he asked, "What happened on the train?"

Ron glared at nothing in particular and replied, "Malfoy came in with his usual insults.  He said some rubbish about Harry killed Cedric then turned on me.  Then Harry was up, his wand pressed against Malfoy's throat."  Ron swallowed hard and looked at his friend then back to Remus.  "He looked ready to kill him."

Hermione nodded while Ginny gaped at Harry from behind Remus.

Remus rubbed his temples, looking up as Saerry and Severus walked past, Saerry looking over at them, her eyes falling on Harry at once.  Her black eyes widened as she looked at him then the two were gone.  Remus shook his head then turned back to Ron and Hermione.

"Anything else?"

The two nodded and Hermione softly said, "He – er, he looked kind of like Professor Snape."  Ron nodded and said, "Same glare."

Remus blinked and turned to look at Harry.

"Strange.  And he won't move?"

"Not an inch," replied Ron.

"Well then . ."  Remus swept Harry up into his arms and began to carry him out of the hall.  Harry didn't protest or anything, just looked up at Remus, confusion swirling in his eyes.

Remus swore he saw small changes in Harry's face but ignored them.  He went up stair after stair, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny right behind him, until he came to Gryffindor Tower.  Turning to the three he asked, "What's the password?"

Ron's ears turned red and Hermione replied, "We don't know."

Remus sighed and turned to the Fat Lady, who smiled and said, "Remus Lupin.  Fancy seeing you here again."

"I'm back to being a Professor."

"Of course.  Now, what's this?"  The portrait turned her eyes to the limp Harry in Remus' arms.

Remus gave a slight smile and said, "Harry's not feeling well and as none of us know the password we were wondering if you would let us in."

The Fat Lady smiled.  "Of course.  But only because of the boy."  Her face softened as she said, "He's been through so much."

Remus nodded and said, "Thank you," as the portrait swung open.  He stepped inside and was instantly bombarded by questions.

"Professor Lupin!  What's wrong with Harry?"

"Oh, is he ill?"

"Professor Lupin!"

"Quiet down!"  The common room became quiet and Remus said, "Harry will be fine.  But I want none of you to disturb him."  Turning back to Harry's friends he added, "Not even you three."

The three Gryffindors nodded and Remus trudged up the steps to the boy's dormitory.  Ron followed him in and walked over to Harry's bed, pulling back the covers.  Remus lay Harry down in the bed and covered him up.  The emerald green eyes looked up at him, still confused and not even slightly asleep.  Remus frowned and pulled out his wand.

"_Dormio._"

Instantly Harry's eyelids fluttered closed and he was asleep.  Ron stared at him and breathed, "What did you do?"

"Sleeping Charm.  He'll be asleep till morning so there's no need to worry about anyone disturbing him."  He frowned and added, "Though I'd not get to loud if I were you."

Ron nodded and Remus left the dorm.  Hermione and Ginny were waiting for him at the top of the stairs.  He walked over to them and said, "He's asleep.  I have to use a Sleeping Charm but he's asleep."

Ginny looked up at him and asked, "Will he be alright Professor Lupin?"

Remus smiled down at the red-haired girl and replied, "I'm sure he will be.  You two should go to bed as well probably."  The two girls nodded and Hermione led Ginny up into the girl's dorm.  Remus watched them for a moment then left Gryffindor Tower, saying goodbye to the Fat Lady as he went out past her.

A/N: A short chap after the long chap but it's all I could think of.  More stuff on Saerry, Severus, and what's going on with Harry to come in the next chapter.

Dormio = To Sleep 


	8. Chapter 7 - Regrets

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Nothing more, nothing less_

_A/N: Warning, rape implied in this chapter.  More about that to be explained in later chapters._

Chapter 7 

****Regrets****

Severus Snape tossed and turned in his sleep.  His dreams were troubled, as they always were, and of the past.

The first thing he saw was that first fateful meeting of the Death Eaters, when he, a foolish boy just out of Hogwart's, had joined their ranks.  He had been so proud then, which vain ideas of what it would be like to be one of Voldemort's feared Death Eaters.

Then it shifted to his first raid.  He remembered how shocked he had been.  It had not been what he had imagined.

The dream continued to shift, winding up through different raids and meetings, his childhood innocence vanishing little by little with each raid until it was gone.  He turned harsher and colder then he had been at Hogwart's to Potter and his gang.  The only thing that could brighten the shadow upon his soul had been his little sister.  Her laughter was like a blast of cold water, making him wish he had never joined Voldemort.

But what was done could not be undone.

Then his dream shifted to the one memory he wanted to escape forever.  The moment his heart had clenched in fear.

The moment two Death Eater's brought forward Lily Potter among other women they had kidnapped.

Then came those frightful words.

_"Choose one Severus._"

He saw Lucius Malfoy staring right at Lily and he snarled inside.  He _had_ to choose her.  Malfoy would kill her.

Steeling his will he stepped forward and pointed his wand at Lily, who was screaming wordlessly and kicking at her captors.

"_Dormio_."

Lily fell silent, asleep in her captor's arms.

He then heard the next frightful words.

_"A wonderful choice Severus."_

Severus tossed on the couch, wanting to get away from that soft, malicious voice.  But he couldn't.  The dream continued.

He watched Lucius glare at him as he stepped forward to take Lily from her captives.  Picking her up in his arms he walked towards the stairs.  Going up them he looked down at her, wishing he could get her out of the place.  But he couldn't.  Not without risking her death and his own.  He would gladly die but he knew she would as well.

Crying inside he leaned down and whispered, "I'm so sorry Lily.  Forgive me."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"NO!"

Severus awoke with a start and fell off the couch with a loud _thump_.

Saerry poked her head out of the bedroom, her hair disheveled, her eyes bleary from sleep.

"Sev?  What's wrong?"

Severus picked himself up off the floor, grabbing the blanket that he must have kicked off during his dream, and replied, "Nothing Saer.  Go back to sleep."

"Sev . ."

He whirled to face her and snapped angrily, "Its nothing!"

Saerry nodded, not at all perturbed by his anger.  She was the only one who didn't fear him or hate him.

"I'm sorry Sev.  Its not my place to ask you about your dreams.  Good night."

With that she closed the door before he could say a word.

Sinking down onto the couch he closed his eyes and dropped his head into his hands.  He could still see the last part of the dream and what lay beyond it.  That he had to dredge up out of memory.  But he remembered it.  The one thing he would give his own life to change.

"Dreams don't show horrible things little sister.  Only nightmares."

Sighing he cursed himself and thought, _Lily, Lily, I'm so sorry.  For everything that happened to you.  For what I did.  If I could change it I would.  But your gone and now I can't.  Except, maybe, through your son.  I hope you hear me wherever you are and forgive me._

Lying back down onto the couch Severus lay awake, staring at the ceiling.

He was in that position all night.

And he was there when his sister awoke in the morning.

A/N: Poor Sev.  Forced to do hurt his best friend.  *sigh*  Anyone know what's going on yet?  Yes?  No?  I'm not going to say anything's right but you can still guess.   ^-^


	9. Chapter 8 - Good Morning

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Nothing more, nothing less_

Chapter 8 

****Good Morning****

Harry rolled over onto his side and opened his eyes.  He blinked as he saw he was in his bed in Gryffindor Tower and wondered how he had gotten there.  Then he remembered.  Remus Lupin had carried him all the way up from the Great Hall.

Sighing, he sat up and looked over at Ron, who was still asleep.  Beyond him Neville, Seamus, and Dean were also asleep, the curtains pulled closed around the latter two's beds.  Tossing off the covers Harry rolled out of the bed.  Finding himself still in his robes from last night he changed into another pair from his trunk then crept out of the boy's dorm and went down into the common room.

A fire crackled merrily in the fireplace and he walked over to its warmth, hugging his robes to him.  Sitting down on the floor in front of the fire he sighed and stared into the flames.

After a while he fell asleep again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione woke early in the morning, finding herself unable to sleep.  She finally decided to go down to the common room.

Grabbing her own copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ and wrapping up in a thick cloak she headed downstairs.  Only to stop when she saw someone lying in front of the fireplace.

She blinked then headed down the stairs.  Sitting her book down on one of the couches, she crept over to the person.

As she did she saw it was Harry and sighed.  Moving back over to the couch she sat down, bundled her cloak about her, and opened her book.  Hermione glanced up at her friend every once in a while, vaguely wondering what was going on with him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry awoke the next morning to find himself lying in front of the fire.  He sat up and looked around, spotting Hermione asleep on the couch, _Hogwarts, A History_ lying open on her lap.  Shaking his head he got up and walked over to her, reaching out and gently shaking her.

"Herm.  Herm, wake up."

She grumbled something unintelligible and tried to roll away from him but Harry kept trying.  He finally hissed, "Herm, the O.W.L.S are today."

Hermione shot awake instantly and looked around saying, "What?  I haven't studied!"  She then saw Harry standing in front of her, a grin on his face and held in mirth dancing in his eyes.

"Oh you!"

Hermione slapped his arm and Harry only grinned more.  He chuckled and said, "C'mon.  Everyone else will be up soon and they'll think something's up from the both of us being down here in the common room."

Hermione nodded and rose, her book under one arm and the cloak pulled closer around her.  Harry grinned at her and said, "Its not _that_ cold Herm."

"Yes it is!"

"No its not."

"Yes.  It.  Is."  She quickly added, "And if you don't agree I'll curse you."

Harry threw up his hands.  "You win."

Hermione grinned and said, "Of course I do."

Harry gave her an amused look and laughed.  Shaking his head he went up the stairs into the boy's dorm.  Hermione watched him as he went then went on her own way.

A few seconds later Harry was back down, only this time with a cloak pinned around his neck.  He pulled a chair in front of the fire and sat down in it.  Staring into the flames he wondered what was going on.  Not only had his hair been growing (and regrowing in the same style whenever Aunt Petunia cut it) but he had been developing a sharp temper as well.  That was the main reason he had confronted Draco on the train.

Sighing he leaned back into the comfortable chair.  He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like it one bit.

Suddenly Ron came thundering down the stairs, followed by a bleary-eyed Dean and a half-asleep Neville.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to smile at his friend and the other two fifth year boys.

"Morning Ron, Neville, Dean."

Neville smiled at him while Dean only managed a wave as he fell into a chair.

Ron walked over to him with a grin on his face then frowned.

"Um, Harry?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Did you get contacts or something?"

Harry blinked, not know Ron knew anything about contacts, as they were Muggle.  "No.  Why?"

"'Cause you don't have your glasses on."

Harry blinked again and put a hand up to his face.  Sure enough his glasses weren't there.  And he could see perfectly.

"Um . ."

Ron peered down at his friend and asked, "What's going on?"

Harry sighed and leaned back into his chair.

"I don't know Ron.  I just don't know."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Saerry rolled over and opened her eyes, wondering where she was for a half-second before she remembered.  Sighing, she got up and left her brother's bedroom.  She stopped in the doorway when she saw him still asleep on the couch, his face shifting between fear and sadness.

"Sev?"

Walking over to him Saerry began to shake him.  After a moment his eyes opened.

"What?  What?"

Saerry smiled and kneeled down at her brother's side.  "Morning."

Severus smiled in returned and mumbled, "Morning."

"Don't you have classes dear brother?"

"Not a first one."

"Well then don't you want some breakfast?"

"No," was the sullen reply.

Saerry sighed and nodded.  "Alright.  But I'm going down to get some."

Severus nodded before closing his eyes again.  Saerry shook her head at her brother then left his rooms.  As she walked down the hall and exited through the portrait, her keen hearing picked up two people's voices in the hall on the other side of the portrait.

"Look, something's up with Harry Herm.  He doesn't need his glasses to see and he hasn't got contacts."

"And how is it that you know about contacts Ron?"

"My mum."

"I didn't know she couldn't see."

"Oh she didn't use them for that."

"Then what does she use them for?"

"Uh . . you don't want to know."

"Ron . ."

"Trust me Herm.  You do _not_ want to know."

Saerry smiled, knowing that the two she was hearing were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  And they were going in the direction of the Great Hall, probably for their breakfast, same as she was.

Smiling she went around the corner and saw the two of them talking to each other as they walked.  Now she had a chance to really look at them.

Ron was tall and gangly with a long nose, flame red hair, and freckles while his friend Hermione has bushy brown hair and brown eyes.  She was also shorter than Ron but most girls were shorter than boys.

"Good morning."

Ron and Hermione looked up to see Saerry Snape standing in the hall in front of them.  And they swore she just said good morning.

Hermione smiled and said, "Good morning Ms. Snape."  Ron echoed her a moment later but Hermione could sense something in his voice and elbowed him.  He thought Saerry was going to be exactly like her brother, Professor Snape.

Saerry smiled and said, "Hello Hermione, Ron."

"You know our names?"

"Yes I do.  Remus Lupin told me last night.  Is your friend Harry alright?"

Ron nodded and Saerry asked, "Does he not want breakfast?"

As Hermione shook her head Saerry gave a little chuckle.  She smiled at the two and said, "Sounds like my brother.  Didn't want to get up either."  As the two students looked at her in shock she asked, "Do you mind if I walk with you?  You seem to be heading for the Great Hall and that's where I'm going."

Ron started to nod but Hermione elbowed him again and said, "We don't mind Ms. Snape."

Saerry laughed inwardly at the two of them then smiled.

"Please, call me Saerry."

"Oh we couldn't . ."

"You can.  Just think of me as another student."

Ron snorted, earning him a glare from Hermione.  Saerry laughed and asked, "Am I that funny Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes Saerry."

Saerry grinned then said, "Alright, enough talk.  While we are standing here the breakfast is getting eaten."

Ron and Hermione smiled and the three of them walked to the Great Hall together, practically talking non-stop.  Hermione kept asking her questions while Ron basically listened, only saying a few things himself.  Saerry did her best to answer Hermione's question without giving away something in her or Severus' past that shouldn't be heard.

Just as Hermione asked about where she had been staying for the last few years they entered the Great Hall.  Saerry said goodbye to the two of them and walked up to the head table.  Dumbledore smiled at her and said, "Good morning Saerry."

"Morning He – Albus."

"How are you and Severus getting along?"

Saerry smiled and replied, "Admirably.  Though I really want to know why most of the students moaned when they heard my name."

Dumbledore chuckled and patted the arm of the empty seat on his left.

"Have a seat my dear."

Saerry nodded and went around the table.  As soon as she had settled in the chair Dumbledore began to explain exactly why most of the students disliked Severus Snape.


	10. Chapter 9 - Classes

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Nothing more, nothing less._

Chapter 9 

****Classes****

Saerry blinked as she heard all the reasons why the students did not like her brother.

"Merlin.  I knew Sev could be harsh but I didn't know he could be _that_ harsh."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "He has been through rough times."

Saerry nodded sadly, knowing exactly what the old wizard was talking about.  "Yes he has.  Harder than most."

Dumbledore smiled and patted her on the arm then rose and left.  Saerry frowned at the table, no longer hungry.  But she picked up a sausage anyway and forced it down.  A second later the plates and cups vanished and the students headed to their first class, some running wildly around, not knowing where to go.

Saerry watched as Harry Potter shoved his way through the crowd and made his way over to the stern-faced woman that Severus had told Saerry was Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration Professor.

She watched McGonagall frown at something Harry said then handed him his schedule and walked off.  Harry looked down at his schedule and smiled then immediately frowned.  He gave a little sigh and then began to walk slowly towards the door.

Saerry rose and followed him, wondering what was wrong.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry stared down at his schedule and held back a moan.  He had Defense first, which was a good thing, but double Potions after that.

It was not going to be a good first day.

Brushing his hair back out of his eyes he sighed and headed off towards Defense.  But as he left the Great Hall he heard a voice cry out, "Harry Potter?"

Turning he nearly jumped out of his skin.  For a second it looked like Snape was bearing down on him but then he saw the red robes and the slightly different face and relaxed.  He thought, _That must be his sister._

Looking up at he as she came closer he said, "Hello Ms. Snape."

"Hello Harry.  You don't mind if I call you Harry do you?"

"No Ms. Snape."

"Please, call me Saerry."

Harry blinked.  He hadn't expected that.

"O – okay."

Saerry smiled and glanced at his schedule.  She could see it quite well as she was almost as tall as Professor Snape.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts?  That sounds interesting.  Do you think the professor who teaches that will mind if I sit in class?"

Harry blinked.  "Why would you want to do that?"

Saerry gave a sad smile and replied, "I never had a chance to come here.  I'd like to see what goes on."

Harry smiled.  He had almost not gotten a chance to come to Hogwarts.  Absently he wondered why she had never come to Hogwarts but shook the thought off.

"Professor Lupin won't mind."

"Oh, Remus teaches that class?  How interesting."

"You know Professor Lupin?"

"He and I met last night.  My brother doesn't like him very much."

Harry shook his head, remembering his third year.

"No he doesn't."

Saerry smiled down at him for a long moment then said, "Well, we should get to walking or you'll be late."

Harry nodded and led Saerry down the halls.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Remus watched as the fifth year Gryffindors poured into his class, all of them grinning.  They remembered Remus' classes from third year and they claimed he was the best Defense teacher they had ever had.  He supposed he had been as their first year teacher had turned out to be a supporter of Voldemort, their second a coward who took credit for others, and the one after him had turned out to be a Death Eater in disguise.  Though only Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew that little detail.

Looking around he saw Hermione and Ron enter the room but without Harry.  Remus instantly wondered what was going on now.

Hermione smiled at him and waved.  "Hello Professor Lupin!"

Remus waved back at her and Ron then looked worriedly at the door.  The bell signaling the beginning of class rang then but he waited, his eyes on the door.  Several of the students looked at each other but other shushed them.

A second later there was the sound of footsteps outside the door, which swung open to reveal Harry and Saerry Snape.

Saerry smiled at Remus and said, "So sorry to keep a student out of your class Remus."

Remus smiled back at her.  "Nothing to worry about."  Turning to Harry he said, "Take a seat Harry."  The boy nodded slowly and sat down next to Ron, who leaned over to ask him something.  Harry glared at him in return and Remus blinked.

Hermione was right.  Harry _did_ look like Severus Snape from that glare.

"Remus?"

The werewolf shook his head and turned to find himself eye to eye with Saerry.  She asked, "You don't mind if I sit along in class do you?"

"No.  Not at all."

Saerry smiled at him and took a seat at the back.

Remus looked around the room once then pulled out the roll.  As he began to read the names off he cast a worried glance at Harry, who was looking glum again.  He noticed Saerry watching the dark-haired boy as well.

A/N: What's going on?  I can't say.  Though you'll get a hint in the next chapter.  *evil grin* 


	11. Chapter 10 - Potion Dreams

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Nothing more, nothing less._

Chapter 10 

****Potion Dreams****

One hour later Saerry accompanied Harry, Hermione, and Ron to Potions, the class her brother taught.   What surprised then all when they got there was the note on the door.

_All Potions classes have been canceled for today._

Ron gave a whoop then smiled sheepishly as Hermione elbowed him and he remembered whose company he was in.  Saerry smiled at him and said, "I know how hard it can be to deal with Severus sometimes."  She added, "Besides, students normally don't like all of their teachers."

Ron snorted and Hermione elbowed him again while Harry shook his head at his friend.  He had perked up a little when Hermione had read the note on the door.

Saerry peered at the note then turned to the three.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check on Severus.  I've been worried about him since last night."

Hermione asked, "What happened?"

Saerry smiled and replied, "A dream I think.  Or a nightmare.  He didn't tell me what it was."

She said her goodbyes to them then walked off down the hall.

Ron stared after her and said, "She's strange."

Hermione glared at him.  "I think she's nice."

"That's just it!  She's Snape's sister!  She's not supposed to be nice!"

"So you want her to be evil?"

Ron's ears turned red and he mumbled, "I never said that."

Harry laughed at his two friends and said, "You practically did Ron."

"I did not!"

Hermione smiled and said, "C'mon.  Let's go sit by the lake."

The two boys nodded and the three walked out of the dungeons.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Saerry walked quickly away from the three Gryffindors, her long legs getting her to the portrait of the stone-faced wizard in half a minute.  She coughed and wizard glared at her.

"Oh its you."

"Yea."

The wizard snorted and Saerry fixed him with a cold glare.

"Fine.  Password?"

"Phoenix."

The portrait swung open and she stepped through, thumping the portrait across the back as her brother had done.  As it swung back into place, she heard the wizard grumbling something about getting her and Severus back for that one day.  Shaking her head she walked quickly down to her brothers quarters and entered the room.

She saw him, still sprawled on the couch.  He was asleep again but she could see him tossing and turning, his face wracked with pain.  She could also see he was saying something but she couldn't hear what it was.

Moving closer she listened hard and heard it.

"I'm sorry.  By Merlin, I'm sorry Lily.  Please forgive me."

Saerry felt tears prick at her eyes.  She hated to see her brother in so much pain.  She started to move forward to wake him when the dream changed.

Severus rolled onto his back from his side and she could see the sheen of sweat on his pale skin.  His breathing was harsh as he began to whisper the word "No" over and over again.  Suddenly he sat up straight, eyes flashing open, and yelled, "LILY!"  A second later he fell back onto the couch.

"SEVERUS!"

Saerry was instantly at her brother's side.  She saw his eyes, full of old pain that still hurt as if it was new, turn and focus on her face.

"Saer?"

"Shhh."  Saerry placed a finger over her brother's lips to silence him and brushed a strand of his long black hair off his face.  She smiled and whispered, "Go to sleep Severus."

"No . . the dream . . ."

Saerry plucked a small bottle out of her robes.  She had found in his Severus' bedroom and had instantly recognized it for what it was as she had seen her brother take it a few times when she was little.

"Dreamless Sleep Potion."

"No . ."

"Sev you have to sleep.  Now drink this."

Saerry pulled the stopper out of the bottle and forcefully opened her brother's mouth.  She let a little of the potion flow into his mouth then restoppered it and tucked it back into her robe.

She watched as Severus' eyes fluttered closed and his breathing became normal.  With a sigh she rose and turned to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway.

"Albus!"

Dumbledore smiled and walked over to her.  He looked down at Severus and asked, "How is he?"

"He was having a nightmare.  I gave some Dreamless Sleep Potion I found."  She looked at the old wizard and asked, "Do you know who Lily is?"

Dumbledore couldn't hide the surprise in his eyes.

"Why do you ask?"

"He kept saying he was sorry.  Then he yelled out her name just before he woke up."

Dumbledore frowned.  "Curious . ."

Saerry nodded.

"Mmm.  But _who's Lily_?"

Dumbledore sighed and looked at her.  Behind his half-moon spectacles she could see his bright blue eyes were tired.

"Lily was Harry Potter's mother.  She and James, Harry's father, were killed by Voldemort fifteen years ago."

"The poor boy . .  But, how did Severus know Lily?"

"They were in the same year at Hogwarts.  Lily became friends with Severus despite the fact that her friends James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter did not like him."  Dumbledore looked at Severus then back at her.  He continued, "He was devastated when she died.  Almost as much when he thought you were dead."

Saerry felt tears prick her eyes again as she looked down at her brother.

"He's been through so much pain."

Dumbledore laid a hand on her shoulder and said, "Perhaps you can help him with that."  He paused then added, "Come get me if he wakes up.  I will wish to know what his dream was about."

Saerry nodded and watched as the old wizard left the room.  As soon as he was gone she turned back to her brother, watching him sleep peacefully for the first time since she had found him once again

A/N: Yea, I know I said what was going on would be found on in this chapter but it didn't turn out right.  But you'll find out next chapter I swear!


	12. Chapter 11 - The Abscondo Charms

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Nothing more, nothing less._

Chapter 11 

****The Abscondo Charms****

Harry, Hermione, and Ron trudged into Transfiguration class, Harry and Ron looking half-asleep and Hermione looking hyper.  The trio had been sitting by the lake for two hours, watching the fourth year Care of Magical Creatures class confront Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts.  They had laughed as several of the students jumped when one of the Skrewts had blasted fire, well remembering their own encounter with the creatures last year.

Now they found desks at the back of the room and waited, Ron promptly falling asleep.  The tabby cat sitting on McGonagall's desk fixed its eyes on him and Harry prodded Ron awake.

"Ron."

"Go away."

"Ron."

"Sod off."

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Hermione, who gave a half-smile and moved to stand behind Harry.

"**_RON!_**"

"_WHAT?_"  Ron sat up as they both yelled at him and saw Hermione and Harry laughing at him.  He glared at them then saw the tabby cat watching him.

"Oh."

Harry and Hermione continued to laugh until the cat turned into a frowning Minerva McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger."

Hermione immediately fell silent but Harry only managed to after Ron reached over and punched his shoulder.  Even after that his eyes were dancing with laughter.

McGonagall quickly called the roll then said, "Today we are going to learn about two certain charms known as the Abscondo Charms.  Unlike most charms, these are used to disguise things that one does not want to be seen and to show what is not wanted to be seen.  Mr. Longbottom, if you would come to the front."

Neville jumped as she called his name and walked to the front of the room slowly.  Everyone in the class could see he was visibly shaking.

McGonagall brought out her wand and pointed it at Neville, who covered his eyes with his hands.

"Now, the Abscondo Charms are used for disguise only.  Nothing actually changes when the Charms are used and everyone around sees this as the real way a person looks."

Turning to Neville she said, "_Delitesco!_"  A second later an exact replica of Ron was standing there.

"Look in the mirror Mr. Longbottom."

Neville turned and jumped when he saw what was in the mirror.

"Wow."

"_Arguo!_"

Neville reappeared and McGonagall said, "You may sit down Mr. Longbottom."  With a nod Neville practically ran to his seat.

McGonagall looked at all of them and said, "Now, I want you all to practice using _Delitesco_.  You may practice _Arguo_ in your spare time."  With a curt nod she sat down behind her desk and began to grade a stack of papers lying there.

The class was quite fun for the trio.  Hermione made Ron look like Draco Malfoy, who gasped when he saw what she'd done and said the charm on her.  The only thing that happened was her hair turned a brilliant shade of purple.  Harry fell out of his chair from laughing so much.  He didn't notice Ron and Hermione smiling evilly down at him until Ron whispered something to Hermione, who pointed her wand and said, "_Delitesco!_"

A second later Harry had long black hair falling into his eyes.  He blinked then looked up at his friends.

"You didn't."  His voice was lower and he didn't even want to think about who it sounded like.

Ron covered his mouth with his hands and Hermione, obviously trying not to laugh as well, nodded.

McGonagall looked over her desk and Harry saw her smile.  She looked at Hermione and said, "A perfect replica Ms. Granger."

"Thank you Professor."

Harry looked at McGonagall and begged, "Professor, please do something."

(a/n: *evil cackle*  Have you guessed who Hermione made him look like yet?  Is the suspense killing you?  WELL THEN HERE'S WHAT SHE DID!  *laughs maniacally*  I am sooo evil.)

McGonagall looked at him and he swore she was trying not to grin.  She said, "I never thought I'd hear those words from Severus Snape."

Ron burst out laughing and fell out of his chair, causing Harry to glare at him.

"Oh you think this is funny do you?  Who looks like Malfoy at the moment?"

Ron continued laughing while pointing at himself.  Harry shook his head and pointed his wand at him.

"_Delitesco._"

In place of Draco, there was suddenly another Hermione.

Harry gave a triumphant "Ha!" while Hermione giggled softly.

Ron sat up abruptly and asked, in Hermione's voice, "What'd you do?"  He immediately covered his hands with his mouth and Harry grinned.

"Gotcha."

Ron snarled and jumped over the desk onto Harry, who rolled away just before his friend pounced on him and began to run frantically around the room with Ron right behind him.  All of the class laughed loudly at the sight of Hermione Granger chasing Professor Snape around the Transfiguration room.

McGonagall, trying not to laugh, yelled, "Mr. Potter!  Mr. Weasley!  Sit down!"

Ron stopped in mid-chase and blinked at her before returning to his seat.  Harry was already back in his seat, sitting sideways.  Hermione laughed at the two of them, which earned her two glares.

Near the end of class they finally convinced Hermione to work the counter-charm.

Unfortunately it didn't work.

Ron groaned.  "You mean I have to look like Herm for the rest of the day?"

Harry looked him and growled, "You've got it easy.  I have to look like Snape."

Hermione shook her head and them and said, "_Delitesco._"  A second later the two were back to normal.

"What'd you do?"  Ron looked shocked.

Hermione smiled and replied, "I did that charm again.  Only I put you back as yourselves.  We'll still have to take the charm off though."

Ron blinked.

"I thought we were back to normal."

Hermione rolled her eyes.  "No Ron.  I did the charm again.  I'll have to work on the counter-charm tonight."

"Oh fine."

Harry laughed at the look on his friends face then practically ran out of the room as class ended.

The trio walked down the halls, Ron and Hermione laughing over Harry looking like Snape.  Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.  Turning to walk back wards he said, "C'mon, let's get to lunch."

The other two nodded and they set off quickly towards the Great Hall.

Abscondo – To hide

Delitesco – To hide away

Arguo – To show


	13. Chapter 12 - Confessions

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_A/N: Author's Note from Chapter 7 to be fully explained in this chapter.  If you did not see it, go back and read it._

Chapter 12 

****Confessions****

Saerry sat at her brother's desk, idly drawing on a piece of paper when she heard a groan from behind her.  Turning, she saw Severus sitting up, one hand moving up to rub at his forehead.  He looked at her and asked, "What happened?"

Saerry turned around in her chair and replied, "Nightmare.  I gave you some Dreamless Sleep Potion."

Severus' eyebrows arched and she laughed.

"It was in your room.  And you told me what it was one time."

"Oh."

Saerry smiled and rose, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Albus told me to get him when you were awake."

"Use the fireplace."

"Hmm?"  Saerry turned to give her brother a confused look.  Severus sighed and said, "Black pot over the fireplace.  Throw some of the powder into the fire and say 'Dumbledore's Office'."

"Oh!"

Saerry grinned sheepishly, embarrassed that she had forgotten that mode of communication.  Walking over to the fireplace she found the small black pot on the mantle and took a pinch of the powder out of it.  Throwing it into the flames she called out, "Dumbledore's Office."  A second later the Headmaster's head appeared in the fire.

Dumbledore smiled and cheerfully said, "Severus is awake?"  At Saerry's nod he said, "Step back.  I will come through this way."

Saerry moved back to stand at the head of the couch, watching as the flames in the fireplace turned green and Dumbledore stepped through them a second later.  He brushed soot off his robes then smiled at the two of them.

"Did you sleep well Severus?"

Severus nodded and looked up at Saerry.  He said, "I couldn't have managed it without Saerry."

Saerry flushed and playfully slapped his shoulder.  He grinned and said, "Its true."

Dumbledore smiled at them, his blue eyes twinkling.  Then he turned serious.  Looking down he said, "Severus, I'd like you to tell me what your dream was about."

Saerry watched as her brother's already pale skin turned almost white as he stared wide-eyed at the headmaster.

"Albus, please . .  I can't – it's too much to just see it in my _dreams_."

Dumbledore sighed.

"I'm afraid I must insist Severus."

Severus opened his mouth to protest then sighed.  He pushed himself up onto his elbows then grabbed the back of the couch, pulling himself all the way up.  Saerry sat down beside him, her eyes reflecting her worry.  Dumbledore settled down in the chair in front of the desk, his blue eyes watching Severus closely as he waited.

After a moment Severus said, "I will tell you."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "That is all I ask."

Severus sighed again and Saerry laid a hand on her brother's arm.  He smiled at her then said, "It happened a few months before Voldemort attacked the Potters.  Some of the Death Eaters wanted a bit of – pleasure.  Voldemort let them have it.  He gave them permission to kidnap witches, both pureblood and Muggle-born, which ever they wished, from their homes."  There was a pause before he added softly, "Voldemort gave those in his inner circle first choice.  _I_ was one of those few."

Saerry stared wide-eyed at her brother while Dumbledore simply waved one hand, a signal for him to continue.

"He – he gave us a choice between any of the women they had taken."  Severus swallowed hard then choked out, "Lily was one of those taken."

Dumbledore blinked then leaned forward and asked, "What happened?"

Severus swallowed again and continued.  "Voldemort gave me first choice.  I saw Lucius Malfoy watching Lily.  He – he had killed another woman that had been captured earlier.  And he wanted nothing more than to hurt Potter.  I – I couldn't let him do that.  I would have gladly let him hurt Potter but Lily . .  I would have killed _him_ and _everyone_ that got in my way before I let them lay a finger on Lily.  She was – God, Albus, you know how she was!  I couldn't let them do that to her!  _I couldn't!_"  He let his head fall into his hands and Saerry could feel tremors running through his body.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, letting all of it sink in.

"_You_ chose _her_."

Severus looked up and nodded, his face a mask of no emotion.  But Saerry could sense how much he hurt to tell the secret out loud.

"Yes," he said, in a voice far stronger than the one he had been talking in before.  "I did.  I had no choice.  Malfoy would have killed her.  And so would have anyone else.  They all knew how much Voldemort hated the Potters."

"Did anything come of it?"

"No."

Saerry blinked, remembering the boy, Harry.  She leaned forward and asked, "Are you sure Severus?"  He nodded and sank his head into his hands again, gripping fistfuls of hair in each.

After a moment he gasped, "Go."

Dumbledore nodded, not at all surprised.  He said, "I will return later."  Saerry nodded and he left, this time going out the door, which Saerry heard lock behind him with a soft _click_.

As soon as the headmaster was gone, Saerry turned to her brother.

"Sev."

"Please Saerry.  Go away."

"I will _not_ leave my brother to suffer!"

Severus looked up at her and hissed, "Go away damn you!"

Saerry looked fearlessly into his eyes and calmly said, "No.  I won't leave you."

Severus stared her for a moment then closed his eyes.  When he opened them they were glittering with unshed tears.

"Thank you Saer."

Saerry smiled.  "I'm here for you Sev.  No matter what, I'll always be here for you."

Her brother stared at her then abruptly and to her utmost shock, wrapped his arms around her and began to sob into her shoulder.  She had never seen him break down before.  He had always seemed so . . strong and unbreakable when she was a child.  She guessed the strain of remembering what he had done to his best friend had been too much for him.

Slowly wrapping her arms around him she let him shed his tears.

A/N: Yes, I know that's not very Snape-like but hey, stories don't have to be completely correct.  Ah, anyway, moving on.


	14. Chapter 13 - In Gryffindor Tower

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Nothing more, nothing less._

Chapter 13 

****In Gryffindor Tower****

"_Arguo!_"

Harry watched as Hermione practiced the second spell of the two Abscondo Charms.  She had mastered the first one and was now trying to dispel the illusion around the objects that were now what they had been before.  So far she had gotten it pretty good but he didn't trust her yet to try it on him.

"Oh, blast!"

Hermione sighed and sat down in her chair.  Ron looked up in shock and gasped, "Giving up?  We need a camera!  This _must_ be put cherished!  Hermione giving up!  Harry, quick, where's Colin?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "In bed I suppose," while Hermione glared at Ron.  She hissed, "Be quiet Ron.  I don't see you or Harry trying out the charms!"

Ron snorted and Harry idly flicked his wand at a pillow.

"_Delitesco_."

The pillow was suddenly a large, potted plant.

"_Arguo_."

The plant vanished and the pillow reappeared.  Only instead of being scarlet and gold, it was brown and green.

"Whoops."

Ron laughed while Harry stared at the pillow.  Hermione gave a little _humph_ and turned back to practicing the charm.  The two boys laughed at her and she scowled at them.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A half-hour of failed charms, laughter, and scowls later the trio was in bed.  Harry and Ron has said goodnight to Hermione as she went up into the girls dorm then crept up into their own.  Ron had fallen asleep the minute his head hit the covers and was now snoring loudly.  Harry however was lying awake, staring out the window at the crescent moon.

A lock of black hair fell into his face, reminding him of Transfiguration class, and he brushed it back.

After a while his thoughts began to jumble as sleep came upon him.

As his mind drifted he idly wondered by Professor Snape hadn't been in class that day.

A/N: Short, I know.  But do not fear!  The plot shall soon appear!  *dies*  Oh God, I don't know what in the heck that was but I _do not_ want to do that again.


	15. Chapter 14 - Idle Times

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Nothing more, nothing less._

Chapter 14 

****Idle Times****

Saerry woke to find herself on the couch, her brother asleep in her arms.  She blinked for a moment then disentangled herself, gently leaning Severus back onto the couch and lifting his legs up onto it as well.

Pulling the chair at the desk over to the couch she sat down in it and watched her brother sleep peacefully without the aid of the Dreamless Sleep Potion.

Smiling, she brushed back a lock of his hair, reminding herself to tell him to wash it.  She herself needed a bath but she was not going to leave him alone.  Not after last night.

Leaning back in her chair she recalled what had happened.  How her brother had confessed to raping Harry Potter's mother.  Saerry was appalled by the thought of her brother, who she had thought highly of ever since she could understand what he was saying, had done something like that.  But then again – he had done it so the woman would not be hurt or killed by the other Death Eater's.

She sighed then snapped to attention when someone, or _something_, rattled the doorknob.  Rising she called, "Who is it?"

"Remus."

Saerry blinked.  _Remus?_

Moving forward she unlocked the door and opened it, letting the werewolf walk in.  He smiled at her then spotted Severus on the couch.  His eyes narrowed for a moment before he turned back to Saerry.

As Saerry closed the door she felt her hackles rise.  She could sense a great amount of anger radiating off of Remus and she had a feeling she knew why.

"I suppose Albus told you."

Remus gave a curt nod and glared at Severus.  He snarled, "The bastard.  I can't believe he did that to Lily."

"You knew her?"

"Yes.  She was one of my best friends."

Saerry nodded and said, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about.  It _him_ that should be sorry."

"He is."

Remus snorted.  "I doubt that."

"Trust me Remus.  My brother feels horrible for what he did."

Remus sighed and looked at her.  His brown eyes met her black and he gave a half smile.

"Alright.  I'll trust you."

Saerry smiled warmly then asked, "So, what are you doing down here?"

"Ah!  Albus asked me to take you to get a wand as I don't have a class until after lunch."

"I can't.  I swore I wouldn't leave my brother's side while he's asleep."

Remus frowned.

"Hmm.  I don't know what to do about that.  Do you know when he'll wake up?"

Saerry shrugged and replied, "Half and hour, an hour at the most."

"We'll have plenty of time."  He smiled and added, "And I'll cast protection spells on the door, so you won't have to worry about anyone getting in."

Saerry looked ready to refuse but Remus said, "You do want a wand don't you?"

"Yes!"

"Then stop worrying.  Everything will be fine."

Saerry gave him a skeptical look but gave in.  Remus grinned and escorted her out of the room, casting a few protection spells over the door as he closed it behind them.  As they stepped out from behind the portrait of the stone-faced wizard Saerry cried, "Oh!  My robes!"

Remus looked at her robes, which were wrinkled and had a stain near the bottom.  He smiled and flicked his wand at her.  Instantly the red robes vanished and were replaced with dark green robes and a black cloak.  Saerry blinked at the clothes and Remus said, "We'll have to buy you some robes while were getting that wand."

"With what?  I don't have any money."

Remus smiled and said, "Albus said to charge it to the Snape's."

"Oh Severus will be furious."

"Can he afford it?"

"Certainly.  The Snape's were quite a wealthy family before . ."  Saerry's voice trailed off as she remembered the night fifteen years ago when the Death Eaters has set fire to Snape Manor, killing her parents, and forcing her to flee into the forest, where she had been bitten by a werewolf and then forced to live until two days ago.

Remus noticed that her voice dropped off and that her eyes suddenly blazed with cold fury.  He waited until she shook it off then asked, "Shall we be going?"

Saerry forced her memories back down and straightened her shoulders.

"Let's go."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A few minutes later Saerry and Remus were walking out of Mr. Ollivander's shop, Saerry staring at the sleek wand in her hand.  It had taken a few tries to get it but she had it now.  Twelve inches, ash, with a phoenix feather inside.  Saerry twirled it in her hand, drifting back to her childhood when Severus had let her play with his wand one time.  He had ended up regretting it as she had turned his robes a brilliant shade of pink, his dark a dark orange, and the entire room had been splashed with all the colors of the rainbow.  But he had laughed about it and picked her up, turning to look at every corner of the room.  Still laughing he had said, 'You're a wonderful painter Saer.'  Saerry had giggled and hugged his neck.

Smiling at the memory, she wondered where that little girl and her gentle, older brother had gone.  The past seemed almost like a story than she had not lived, but watched.

As a hand fell on her shoulder she jumped then looked at Remus, who was smiling.

"Sorry."

"No problem Saerry.  I'm used to people doing that."  A shadow briefly crossed his face before he continued, "Now, how about we get those robes?"

Saerry noted the shadow but had it forced out of her mind as Remus steered her into another store where Madam Malkin, the owner of the shop, immediately greeted them.  She said hello to Remus and smiled at Saerry, before leading her over to a stool and taking her measurements.

A half-hour later they walked out of the store, each with an armload of boxes.  Remus directed her over to a shaded spot and pulled a battered looking pocket watch, which was a Portkey back to Hogwarts, out of his robes.  As Saerry shifted her bundles to her other arm and reached out to touch the watch she spotted someone glaring at her from across the street.  Looking quickly she saw no one.  A second later Remus activated the Portkey and they were gone.

A/N: Don't ask me where this came from, as I don't rightly know.  We'll just say it's a little interlude between chapters. 


	16. Chapter 15 - The Diary

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_A/N: Warning: Rape in this chapter.  No visuals but…well, you know_

Chapter 15 

****The Diary****

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat in the library the next day during lunch.  Hermione had dragged them there in the hopes that they'd work on the three-scroll essay Professor Binns had assigned them that morning.  Ron refused to work and insisted on bothering Hermione while Harry went off looking through the bookshelves.

He peered at the spines of the books, moving quickly along until he spotted a gap between two of the books.  Pulling one out her saw a small, thin, blue book fall over into the space the other book had been in.  Curious he grabbed the book and replaced the other one.  He nearly died to shock when he opened the book and looked at what was written on the inside cover.

It read: 

_Lily Evans_

Harry gaped at the book in shock.  It had been his mother's.

As he skimmed through the pages he saw that it was a diary, _his mother's_ diary.  From the date on the first page she had started it during her first year.  Curious, he flipped to the back and saw that the last entry was dated October 30.  The day just before Voldemort had killed her and his father.

"Harry!"

Harry snapped the book shut and shoved it into his robes.  He'd read it later.

Hermione appeared a second later.  She blinked at him then said, "C'mon, we've got to get to Charms."

Harry rose and followed her to where they had left their things.  Ron asked, "Where were you?"

"Just looking."

"What?"

Hermione hissed something as Madam Pince the librarian glared at them then pulled them roughly out of the library.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Later that day Harry found he couldn't sleep.  And listening to Ron's snores wasn't going to help him.

Finally he got up, got his mother's diary, and crept down to the common room.

No one was there that late at night but the fire was still merrily burning.  Harry settled down near it for light and flipped through the diary.

He skimmed some of the entries from her school years, laughing quietly as she described some of the Marauder's plans.  But he had to look twice when he saw the name Severus in the journal.  He quickly read that part fully.

_I don't see what James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter get from torturing Severus Snape.  He's not the bad of a guy.    And he's the only reason I've been passing Potions all these years._

_I can tell why no one likes the Slytherins as most of them are great obnoxious fools in Severus' words and I agree with him.  But Severus – he's practically a Gryffindor.  I just hope he never finds out I said that.  He really doesn't like Gryffindors (except for me of course).  I think that's horrible because he doesn't have any friend in Slytherin either.  I just hope one day he'll be happy._

Harry blinked at the entry and read it twice to make sure he hadn't been seeing things.

His mother had been friends with Snape?

Harry considered that for a moment then flipped on to the entries after Hogwart's.  The entries were more spaced out but still in the same hand.  Harry skimmed through them until one word caught his eye.

Death Eaters.

He had turned the page before he had noticed it and quickly flipped back.  Glancing at the date he saw it was sometime before he had been born.  Looking down at the entry he began to read.

_It has been two days since Voldemort's Death Eaters captured me.  I can't remember clearly where they took me but I can remember what happened there._

_I was raped._

_The Death Eaters had looked over me like I was – like I was a broomstick.  I tried to fight the one's holding me but the next thing I knew a Death Eater had stepped forward, pointed his wand at me, and uttered the Sleeping Charm._

Harry didn't want to read anymore but it was like the book was a magnet and he was a piece of iron.  It drew him to it.

_The next thing I remember is waking up during it all.  I nearly screamed from sheer terror when I realized what was going on but then I saw the Death Eater's eyes through his mask.  They were black as pitch yet they showed pain, pain for what he was being forced to do._

_He was gentle, not at all what I had expected a Death Eater to be._

_Then I knew._

_I knew who it was._

_It was . . ._

A/N: MWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  ^_^  Cliffies are sooooooooooooo much fun.


	17. Chapter 16 - Truth Be Told

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_Taracolloween – Here you are!_

_Severitus – I've been working on it continuously.  Its so much fun to write!  *grin*  Thank you.  And do tell me when you've updated A Father's Sin._

_Charm – More chapters coming right up!_

Chapter 16 

****Truth Be Told****

_It was Severus Snape._

Harry looked at the words in horror.  Snape had raped his mother?  He couldn't believe it.  No one could do that to their best friend.

But, thought Harry, Snape would have had to.  Voldemort would have known if he hadn't.

Harry shook his head, trying to get the horrible thought out of his head.  He flipped on through the diary.  Stopping on a page dated a week or two after the one about the Death Eaters he began to read.

_James still hasn't returned.  I'm afraid of what I will have to tell him when he returns.  I'm afraid of what he'll think._

_I can barely believe it myself._

_I'm pregnant._

_But my child is not James'._

_They are the child of a Death Eater._

_My friend, Severus Snape._

Harry gaped at the page in shock then through the book violently away from him with a yell.  It flew across the common room and landed perfectly in a chair.

Harry stared at the fire, the words echoing through his mind.  _But my child is not James'.  They are the child of a Death Eater.  My friend, Severus Snape._

Harry pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.  He couldn't believe it.  He wasn't the son of James Potter, star Quidditch player and one of the famed Marauder's.

He was the son of an ex-Death Eater, a spy, and the current Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_Severus Snape_ was his real father.

Harry shook his head, trying to cling to the life he had known since he was eleven.  But it couldn't and it shattered, replaced with a broken past were his mother had been forced to carry a child that was not her husband's, but her friends.

Harry laid his head on his knees and cried silently.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione crept downstairs during the still hours of the morning.  No one else appeared to be up as she went down to the common room, Hogwarts, A History in one hand.  She didn't notice anyone was there until she heard a sniffle.

Blinking she saw Harry sitting by the fire, his knees drawn up to his chest.  She could see tears glittering in his eyes from the light of the fire.  He didn't look like he had slept.

"Harry?"

Harry didn't even look up at her.  He just kept staring at the fire.

Hermione walked over to him and knelt down beside him, placing on hand on his shoulder.  She could feel is trembling under her fingertips.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

There was a pregnant pause before Harry turned to look at her and whispered, "It's a lie.  It's all a lie."  With that he turned back to the fire.  But Hermione saw a tear trickle down his cheek.

She asked, "What's a lie?  Harry?  Harry?"

Harry only shook his head and stared into the fire.

Hermione looked at her friend, wondering what he was talking about and what had shaken him up so much.  Harry had always seemed stronger than most.

"Harry, what's wrong?  C'mon, you can tell me."

Harry shook his head and Hermione sighed.  She wasn't going to get anything out of Harry.  Moving over to a chair she sat down and opened her book.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

About a half hour later Ron came down the stairs and saw Harry sitting by the fire.  He looked at Hermione and asked, "How long has he been like that?"

Hermione looked up from her book and replied, "He was here when I came down.  I don't think he slept."

"Why?"

"He wouldn't say."

Ron blinked.  "What?"

Hermione shrugged and looked over at Harry, who was paying them no heed.  She looked back at Ron and said, "He wouldn't talk to me.  But he might talk to you."

"Herm . ."

"There's no harm in trying."

Ron sighed as Hermione turned back to her book, the discussion obviously closed.  He walked over to Harry and sat down beside him.  After a moment he asked, "So, what's up?"

Harry shrugged, not even looking at him.

"C'mon Harry you can tell me.  I'm your best friend."

Harry shook his head and Ron sighed, looking over at Hermione, who looked up at him.  He mouthed, 'No luck' then rose.  Immediately he spotted something in a chair across the room.  Walking over he picked it up and was about to open it when a cold voice hissed, "Put it down."

Ron turned to see Harry on his feet, glaring at him with smoldering green eyes.  Hermione cast a glance between the two of them as Ron walked over and handed Harry the book, which Harry grabbed quickly then turned and walked up to the boy's dorm without a word.

Ron looked at Hermione, who shrugged.  Neither of them had any idea what was going on with Harry.

A/N: As Severitus asked, the part involving the charms will be coming soon.  In either the next chapter or the one after that.  So keep your eyes open!


	18. Chapter 17 - Battles

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Nothing more, nothing less._

Chapter 17 

****Battles****

Harry walked alone that morning to Defense Against the Dark Arts, lost in his own thoughts.  As he walked into the class he completely missed Professor Lupin's smile as he dropped into a desk.

Remus looked worriedly at him and wondered where Ron and Hermione were.  Normally the three friends were not apart.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up to see Remus standing next to him.

"Yes Professor?"

"Is something wrong?"

Harry blinked and thought, _Could he know?  No, how could he?  Snape probably doesn't even know.  _He shook his head and replied, "No Professor."

Remus frowned and said softly, "I'm always here if you want to talk about something Harry."

Harry nodded without looking up at Remus' face.  The werewolf heaved an inward sigh and walked back to his desk just as Ron and Hermione came in.  They said hello to Lupin then looked at Harry for a moment before coming to sit down beside him.  Ron smiled and said, "Look, er, I'm sorry about grabbing that book earlier.  I had no idea . ."

Harry quickly stopped him by saying, "It was my fault.  I shouldn't have blown up about it.  It's just that . . . well, it was my mom's diary and I kinda want to keep it to myself."

Ron and Hermione gaped for a moment then nodded.

Hermione smiled and said, "We understand Harry."

Ron nodded.  "Yea.  Totally.  I wouldn't want anyone looking through my mom's diary either."

Harry smiled at them, feeling a bit better.  "Thanks guys."

As the rest of the class came into the room and Remus began to call the role Hermione leaned over and whispered, "Oh, and I finally got the Abscondo Charms right.  We can get the charms off you guys tonight."

The two boys nodded then all three of them listened intently to the lesson.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"I hope Snape's still sick," said Ron as they walked down to the dungeons.

Unfortunately the sign was gone from the door, which was unlocked.  When they went in they saw Snape sitting behind his desk, looking a bit worse for wear.  But he still sneered at them as they went to their seats.

Harry sat down nervously, staring at Snape . . no, his _father_ . . wondering if the man could still hate them so much after five years.  Undoubtly he could.

As the rest of the class came in (Malfoy sending a smirk in Harry's direction) Snape stood up and growled, "As I was ill for the first class, you all will do that days work and today's.  And you will finish it or you will fail."  Sending a glare all about the room, even at the Slytherins, he turned and wrote two lists of ingredients on the board.

"Do the one on the left first, then the one on the right."  Snape looked around and snarled, "Why are you still sitting down?  MOVE!!"

As the Potions Master sat back down Ron hissed something under his breath that made Hermione say "Ron!" rather loudly.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Weasley and Granger."

Hermione and Ron scowled while Harry shook his head and began to make the first potion.  It turned out to be the right color, a brilliant shade of green, and he set about on the second potion.  He actually found it quite easy for once and he wondered if it was because of Snape being his father.

As he finished stirring the second potion, which was a dark purple, Snape stood and began to walk around the room, looking at each potion and saying what was wrong with it.

"Longbottom, can't you get anything right?  I suppose you added the snake scales before the beetles didn't you?"  When Neville didn't reply Snape hissed, "Five points from Gryffindor."

When he finally came to their table he criticized Hermione and Ron's potions so badly Hermione looked down at the floor and Ron's ears turned red.

But Snape found nothing bad to say about Harry's potion.

Or so Harry thought.

Snape eyed the two potions then snarled, "I suppose you got Granger to help you didn't you Potter?"

Harry nearly snarled "No" in return but he forced his jaws closed.

"Well Potter?  Nothing to say?"  He hissed, "Bad as your father was."

Harry had to keep himself from jumping up and yelling, "He's not my father!"

Snape finally snarled, "Ten points from Gryffindor.  And make sure Granger doesn't help you next time Potter."  As he walked over to the Slytherin side of the room, Harry could no longer hold his temper, which for some reason had gotten sharper over the summer, and he snarled, "Hermione didn't help me."

Snape turned around slowly, his black eyes glinting maliciously.

"What was that Potter?"

Hermione and Ron threw Harry looks that clearly said 'Be careful' but he ignored them.  Standing up he growled, "Hermione didn't help me.  I got the potions all by myself.  And there's not a thing wrong with her potions or Ron's either."  He added, "Some of the others potions are probably right too but you're too prejudiced against Gryffindors to acknowledge when they've down something right!"  His last words formed into a shout and he found himself panting as he glared coldly at Snape.

Snape's eyes narrowed and Harry saw a vein twitch in his forehead.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for speaking out.  Now sit down Potter."

He turned around but stopped as Harry snapped, "No."

Snape turned around, his eyes flashing coldly.  "What was that Potter?"

Harry crossed his arms defiantly and fixed Snape with the coldest glare he could manage.

"I said I won't."

"Fifty more points from Gryffindor.  Now SIT DOWN!!"

Several of the other Gryffindor were motioning Harry to sit down but something pushed him to continue arguing.

"No."

Snape growled, "I've had enough of you Potter."  He stretched an arm towards the door and yelled, "GET OUT!  AND REPORT BACK HERE TONIGHT FOR DETENTION!"

Harry nodded calmly and packed up his things.  As he walked out of the room he noticed several other Gryffindors glaring at him.  He had just lost a hundred points but for some reason he didn't care.  As he walked past Snape he gave him a last cold glare then set off out of the dungeons.

Snape slammed the door closed after him then roared at the Gryffindors, "GET BACK TO WORK!"  Turning he swept through the Slytherins, complimenting their potions and giving them points, causing the Gryffindors to glare at him.

When class ended, no few of the Gryffindors wished they had walked out with Harry.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Severus watched as the fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin class left the room.  As soon as the last one exited and the door closed he sank down into his chair.  He noticed that his right hand was shaking uncontrollably.

It was doing that because of Potter.

The boy had spoken out for the first time in his class and had continued to do so even after losing fifty points and the rest of his house had been glaring at him.  He had also been glaring coldly at Severus with a look the Potions Master well recognized.

That had been _him_ glaring out of Potter's face.

But it couldn't have been . . .

Unless . . 

Severus' eyes widened and he leapt out of his chair.  He tore out of the dungeons, sprinting past surprised students who stared at him.  For once he ignored them.  All he was worried about was getting to Dumbledore's office as fast as he could.

As soon as he reached the gargoyle he hissed, "Blood lollipops."  The gargoyle shifted to the right and he ran up the moving staircase, going through the door at the top without even knocking.

Dumbledore looked up from where he stood by the window and asked, "Is something wrong Severus?"

Severus shut the door behind him and looked at the headmaster.  As he asked his question he found his eyes averting to the floor.  He couldn't look the old wizard in the eyes as he asked it.

"Is there any evidence that could suggest that Potter is not Lily and James' son?"

Dumbledore blinked.  "Why do you ask Severus?"

"Because I swore I just saw myself glaring at me."

"What?"

Severus sighed and said, "Potter stood up to me in class.  I swore I saw _me_ glaring at _me_."

Dumbledore blinked again and shook his head.

"No Severus, there is nothing that says Harry is not James' son."

Severus breathed a sigh of relief.  Until Dumbledore spoke his next words.

"Unless you could prove otherwise . ."

Severus' heart stopped and he stared at Dumbledore.  Surely he wasn't suggesting . . .

"Are you suggesting Potter could be _my_ son?  That's impossible!"

Dumbledore looked at him curiously and Severus sighed, wishing he had never come up here.

"I have to get back to class."

"Severus . ."

Dumbledore's words were lost as the dark Potions master rose and left the room, slamming the door behind him.  The old wizard shook his head and looked at Fawkes, who trilled a soft note and preened his scarlet-and-gold feathers.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry walked all the way up to Gryffindor Tower, his blood still boiling from his encounter with his father.  The Fat Lady started to give him a cheerful 'hello' but decided against it when she saw his face.  Harry snarled, "Leo Pectus," and the portrait swung open.  He stepped through it and walked over to the fire, throwing his bag down and sitting down in a chair.

Glaring at the flames, he didn't hear the portrait-hole open and two people come in.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to see Ron and Hermione standing there, watching him.  He spat, "What?"

Ron winced as Hermione softly said, "We wanted to see how you were."

"I'm fine.  Now please, leave me alone."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other then left the common room, obviously going down to lunch.  Harry sighed and leaned back into the chair.  He wondered what in the hell had possessed him to get in a fight with Sna – _his father_.

Sighing again he closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ron and Hermione were worried when Harry didn't appear at lunch and were even more worried when he didn't show up for Transfiguration or Charms.  When they returned to the common room, they saw his bag sitting by the fire but no Harry.

Ron sighed and let his bag fall to the floor with a _thump_.  "I guess he's gone to take his detention with that slimy git."

"Ron!"

"You know you hate him as much as me and Harry do Herm."

Hermoine snorted, a strange sound coming from her, and dropped her bag onto the couch.  She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Ron, who ducked behind a chair.

"HEY!"

Hermione laughed and said, "Oh be quiet silly.  I'm only going to take off the Abscondo Charm."

Ron took a tentative step out from behind the chair.  "Really?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

Ron stepped completely out from behind the chair and Hermione said, "_Delitesco!_"

"HEY!  I THOUGHT YOU WERE DOING THE COUNTER CHARM," bellowed Ron as he found himself looking down at Draco Malfoy's hands again.

Hermione smirked and said, "Well, we have to know if it works don't we?"

Ron face fell and he mumbled, "Yea, I guess so."

"Good.  Now be quiet."

Hermione raised her wand again and said, "_Arguo!_"__

An instant later Ron was back to normal and he cheered.  Hermione shook her head at him then looked up as Parvati poked her head out of the girl's dorm.  She asked, "Did I just hear Malfoy in here?"

Hermione grinned and tucked her wand into her robes.

"Nope, that was Ron."

"HERMIONE!"

"What?"

"URGH!"  Ron muttered something unintelligible under his breath and grabbed his bag, stomping up the stairs to the boy's dorm.  He slammed the door shut behind him and Parvati giggled.  Hermione shook her head and sat down to do her homework.

A/N: Next chapter, the detention!  AND Hermione uses the counter charm _Arguo_ on Harry!!  Surprises await our dear little heroes!  *evil laughter*

Leo Pectus – Lion Heart


	19. Chapter 18 - What the...?

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Nothing more, nothing less._

Chapter 18 

****What the…?****

Harry tromped down to the dungeons as soon as he knew the last class of the day had ended.  He had been asleep since lunch and therefore had missed Transfiguration and Charms.  So he tried to avoid Professor McGonagall on his way down.

As he made his way to the Potions classroom he saw his father standing outside the door, his lips curved in a smirk.

"Inside Potter."

Harry moved inside and saw Saerry sitting behind her brother's desk.  She was wearing new robes of Slytherin green and silver with what looked like two snakes intertwined around a wand bursting sparks stitched in silver on the neck.  He wondered what that was as Snape slammed the door shut and moved in behind him.

Saerry looked up and smiled at him.

"Hello Harry."

Harry smiled and replied, "Hello Saerry."

Behind him Snape growled, "Its Ms. Snape to you Potter."

Saerry sighed and said, "Leave the boy alone Severus.  I'm sure he was enough on his mind."

Harry looked sharply at her.  Emerald eyes met black and he blinked.

_She knew_.

Saerry smiled at him then looked at Snape, who loomed behind Harry.  "Why's Harry in here?"

"Detention."

"Oh.  Well, don't be too harsh on him Sev."

Snape growled and Harry wondered if that was about Saerry calling him Sev or about her telling him not to make Harry's detention too hard.  After a moment Snape shoved Harry towards the closet that housed the potion ingredients they used in class and snarled, "Sort those Potter.  In _alphabetical order_."

Harry nodded and went into the closet, not looking back once.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione sat in the common room, still doing homework, when Harry returned.

"Harry!  How was it?"

Harry gave a faint smile and replied, "I had to put the ingredients for class in alphabetical order."

"That wasn't that bad."

"It could've been worse."

Hermione said, "Hmmm?"

"Saerry stopped Snape from giving me a hard detention."

"That was nice of her.  Oh!  Do you want me to do the charm now?"

Harry shrugged and dropped down into a chair.  "Sure.  Why not?"

Hermione smiled and pushed her homework away, pulling her wand out at the same time.  She said, "_Delitesco."_

Harry sat quietly as he looked down and saw himself looking at Ron's hands.  He only arched an eyebrow at Hermione, who smiled and said, "So we could make sure it works."  Harry nodded slightly and Hermione lifted her wand again.

"_Arguo._"

Harry suddenly felt as though something had been stripped away from him.  He felt oddly like a skinned turkey.  Only at Hermione's gasp and her wide eyes did he notice something was wrong.

"What?"

Harry blinked.  His voice was different.  It was just a bit lower with a completely different pitch.  One that sounded hauntingly familiar . . .

Hermione simply stared at him and pointed at a mirror that hung on a wall to her left.

Harry stared at her then rose and walked over to the mirror.

He nearly died of fright when he saw what was staring back at him.

It was a completely different face staring back at him from the mirror.

Long black hair fell to his shoulders, curling slightly at the ends.  His eyebrows were thinner and arched in a way he had seen before.  Snape's eyebrows looked like that.  His eyes were also slanted slightly, like Snape's as well.  His nose, once round, was now more straight and a little bigger, looking more like Saerry's than Snape's.  Harry also noted that his face was sharper, his skin paler than before, and that his lips were much thinner.

All in all he looked more like Saerry than Snape.

But he noticed bits of his mother in there as well.  He had her eyes and he suspected that the curls at the end of his hair were from her as well.  His chin was as round as it had been before so he knew that must be her as well.  He also noted that he was a good bit taller as well, probably rivaling Ron in height.

He stared at the image for a moment, seeing Hermione gaping at him from behind her.  As he turned to look at her she gasped, "You – you . ."

Harry arched an eyebrow and said, "Look like Snape?"

Hermione nodded, brown eyes wide.

Harry gave a short bark of laughter and forced a smile.

"That's because he's my father."

A/N: MWAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!  *evil grin*  Wasn't that fun?  Heheh. I bet ya'll are wondering what's next.  Can't say!  Secret ya know.  *bounces off cackling happily* 


	20. Chapter 19 - Shocks, Fights, and Family

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Nothing more, nothing less._

Chapter 19 

****Shocks, Fights, and Family****

"WHAT?"

Harry jumped on Hermione and clamped a hand over her mouth.  He hissed, "Shhh!"

Hermione mumbled something and Harry moved his hand away.  She sprang away from him and hissed, "You knew?"

Harry nodded solemnly.

"How?"

"My mum's diary."

Hermione looked shocked and Harry explained what he had read in the diary about his mother's kidnapping.  When he was done, Hermione was staring at him in awe.

"Snape and your mum were _friends_?"

"Apparently so.  Seems he wasn't such a bad guy in school."

Hermione snorted and Harry grinned.

"Oooo, don't do that."

"What?"

Hermione gave a little shiver and said, "Gives me the chills."

Harry scowled at her and she shivered again before slapping him on the shoulder.

"Don't _do_ that!"

Harry chuckled.  "Why not?"

"Its creepy!"

Harry scowled again and dodged Hermione's hand when she tried to slap him again.

"Oooo, you!"

Harry laughed and said, "You have to be quicker than that Herm."

Hermione smiled and said, "Oh do I?"  Just as she pulled out her wand they heard voices in the corridor.  They looked at each other and Hermione hissed, "Behind the couch!"  Harry dove behind the couch just as the portrait hole opened and Ron, Fred, and George came in.

Ron grinned and said, "Hey Herm!  Harry back yet?"

Hermione stuffed her wand into her robes and replied, "No."

Harry cowered behind the couch, hoping the three would leave soon.  He heard Fred and George head up the stairs to the boy's dorm and gave a little sigh.  Harry then heard Ron say something else.

"But . . . he's got to be back.  I just went to ask Snape if Harry was done with his detention and the slimy git wasn't there!"

Harry let his head droop down, his long hair falling over his face.  Shaking his head he muttered, "Bloody hell."  Lifting his head again he heard Hermione spouting off names of other places he could be but he could tell Ron wasn't buying.

Finally he called, "Give it up Herm.  I suppose we have to tell him."

Hermione whirled around and cried, "No Harry!"

"Herm!"

"Alright."

Ron stared at Hermione then growled, "What's going on?"

Harry squirmed out from behind the couch and stood up, brushing dust off his robes.  "I think I can explain that."

Ron gave a yelp of surprise and pulled out his wand but Hermione jumped on him, jerking his arm down.  He blinked and roared, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"  Hermione snarled in reply, "That's _Harry_!"

"_WHAT?_"

When the two finally managed to get their friend calmed down, Ron asked, "Okay, what's going on?  And why do you look like Snape, Harry?"

Harry quickly explained, with Hermione adding bits in.

When they were done Ron glared at him and said, "So . . ."

Harry blinked then narrowed his eyes.  "Ron, don't do this."

"Do what?  You don't even know what I'm doing."

"You're angry at me just because I'm a bloody _Snape_!"

Ron stood up and roared, "SO WHAT IF I AM?"

Harry glared at his friend and noted somewhere in the back of his mind that they _were_ the same height now.  He opened his mouth to say something then decided against it and shook his head.  Leaning forward he hissed, "And I thought _you_ would understand."  With that he turned and stormed out of the common room.  As he did he heard Hermione shriek, "**_RON!_**"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry went straight down to the Potions classroom.  He had found that he didn't want to talk to Lupin, Hermione, Ron, or Dumbledore about what was going on.  He wanted to talk to Saerry.

Knocking on the door he heard Saerry call, "Come in," and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Opening the door he stepped inside.  Saerry looked up as he shut the door and smiled.

"Good evening Harry."

Harry didn't even ask how she knew it was him.  He simply went over and sat down in the first desk.

"How did you know it was me?"

Saerry smiled and replied, "I've suspected something like this since the first night I saw you Harry.  My brother's tale was the reason I began to believe it was true."  She chuckled and added, "As I would have felt like a fool if it hadn't."

Harry smiled and looked down at the floor.

They both were silent until Saerry said, "You know, I'm your aunt now don't you?"

Harry nodded and said, "And Snape is my father."

Saerry smiled and when Harry felt her hand touch his shoulder and looked up she was standing above him.  She sat down in the desk beside him and said, "He's not that bad Harry."

"He hates me."

"Only because he hated your . . James Potter."

Harry nodded and Saerry looked at the door.  She muttered, "He should be back by now."

"Where is he?"

Saerry blinked and stared at him for a moment before saying, "Ah . . ."

Harry smirked.  "I know he's a Death Eater."

Saerry blinked again.

"Oh!  Well . . ."

"Yea."

They sat for a few minutes then Saerry asked, "Have you been to Dumbledore yet?"

"No."

"You should go tell him."

Harry gave a little shudder and he felt Saerry's hand grip his thin shoulder tightly.  He turned to see her smiling at him, her black eyes, so much like her brother's, showing kindness and perhaps, just a little bit of love.

She whispered, "I'll go with you.  And we'll leave a note for Severus.  Will that be alright?"

Harry nodded and Saerry pulled out a wand.

"_Accio parchment and quill._"

A quill flew off the desk but all of the papers on the table rose up and flew towards them.  Harry quickly pulled out his wand and muttered something.  One blank piece of parchment flew to Saerry while the desk formed into stacks and landed neatly on the desk.

Saerry looked at him and blushed.  She muttered, "Still haven't got the hang of magic yet."

Harry grinned and said, "I'll help you."  As an afterthought he added, "Aunt Saerry."

Saerry blinked then smiled at him.  "Let's just say Saerry for now Harry.  It's going to take me a bit to get used to having a nephew!"  Harry grinned in reply and nodded, before waving his wand, causing a bottle of ink to float over to land on the desk Saerry was sitting in.

Saerry smiled and said, "Thank you Harry," before dipping her quill in the ink and began to quickly jot down a note.

When she was done she placed it and the quill and inkbottle back on the desk.

"Alright.  Let's go."

Harry nodded and the both of them left the classroom, Saerry muttering the locking spell over the door her brother had told her to use.  Turning, she wrapped and arm about Harry shoulders and led him down the hall.

A/N: Well those two are getting along quite nicely aren't they?  Next chap, Sev's reaction!  MWAAHAHAHAAAA!!!


	21. Chapter 20 - Wounded Truth

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_Taracollowen – Ah, yes, but you'll see WHY that is explained very soon.  A small hint is the fact that Harry didn't read **all** of his mother's diary.  *malicious grin*_

_Charm – Heheh.  ^^  Here we are!_

Chapter 20 

****Wounded Truth****

Harry and Saerry walked straight to Dumbledore's office from the dungeons.  As soon as they came to the stone gargoyle that guarded the stairway up to the Headmaster's office, Harry began to feel nervous.  Turning to look up at Saerry he said, "I don't know if we should do this."

Saerry smiled down at him and tightened her grip on his shoulders.  "It'll be fine Harry.  I'll be right here by you the whole time."

Harry brightened somewhat and asked, "Even when we talk to Snape, I mean, Severus, I mean . . oh, you know!"

"Call him whatever you want Harry."

The two smiled at each other then Saerry said the password (Blood Lollipops) to the gargoyle, which jumped aside.  They went up the stairs slowly and Saerry knocked on the door.

Dumbledore's voice called, "Come in."

Saerry pushed the door open and ushered Harry in in front of her.  As she closed the door behind her, Harry hugged his arms around himself.  He felt strange being in the Headmaster's office looking like a different person.  As soon as Saerry placed her hands on his shoulders he felt the feeling fade.

Dumbledore looked up from a piece of parchment on his desk and smiled.  "Ah, Saerry.  Is there something you need?"  His twinkling blue eyes fell on Harry, who blinked like an owl.  Dumbledore arched his eyebrows at Saerry and asked, "And who is this?"

Saerry replied to the first question with a simple, "I'm fine Albus."  As she started to answer the question Harry felt like bolting.  Saerry must have felt it through her grip on his shoulders and tightened her hold.

"Albus, this is Harry Potter."

Dumbledore blinked.  "Harry?"

Harry couldn't help the quaver in his voice as he replied, "Professor."

Dumbledore looked back at Saerry and frowned.

"So, Severus' tale had something attached to it."  He looked thoughtful for a moment then asked, "Does he know?"

Saerry shook her head and Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"Does anyone else know Harry?"

"Ron and Hermione.  Hermione did the spell."

Both Saerry and Dumbledore's eyebrows arched and they said simultaneously, "_Spell?_"

Harry nodded and Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair.

"What spell Harry?"

"The Abscondo Charms.  We learned about in Transfiguration and Hermione figured out how to work the counter charm of the two as Professor McGonagall wanted us to learn it so we could take the charm off ourselves."

Saerry peered down at him then looked at Dumbledore.  "As I don't know much about spells Albus, you will have to fill me in on this one."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "The Abscondo Charms are used to disguise and reveal things.  You can look like anyone or anything and it feels completely real.  Which is why many Aurors use it to infiltrate places."  He looked thoughtfully at Harry and added, "I suppose Lily could have done it."

"What?"

"Performed the charm on Harry when he was born so he looked like he was James' son."  He looked at Harry and asked, "Am I right?"

Harry shrugged.

"I don't know.  I found my mum's diary in the library but I stopped when I . ."  He ducked his head and Saerry tightened her grip on his shoulders again.

Dumbledore nodded.  "I see.  Well, I suppose we could perform the charm again."

Saerry blinked and asked, "But shouldn't the charm have lasted a while?"

"The charm begins to break down eventually.  I suppose Lily thought she would tell James' sometime later.  Unfortunately . ."

Harry and Saerry nodded their heads.  They both knew the tale, Saerry because she had been looking through every history book in the library that she could find to catch up on what she had missed for fourteen years of her life in the Forbidden Forest.

After a few minutes Harry said, "Professor?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I – I don't think I want to do the charm again."

Dumbledore's eyes flicked with something like pride and he asked, "Why not?"

Harry looked down at the floor and replied, "Well, it would break down again wouldn't it?  And . . . I'd still be living a lie."

Saerry smiled down at him and said, "You've not been living a lie Harry.  Your mother was Lily Evans and your father, as far as you knew, was James Potter.  You _are_ the Gryffindor Seeker.  You're the only person to ever survive Avada Kedavra and you're the _best damn_ kid I've ever met.  You also have two of the best friends anyone could ask for.  You're _not_ living a lie."

Harry looked up at her and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Anytime Harry, anytime."

Dumbledore smiled at the two of them then nodded.  "Alright.  The charm will not be performed again.  But, we will have to change some things."

Harry blinked.

"Like what Professor?"

"Your name for starters."

Harry swallowed hard.  _Harry Snape_.  That was a horrid thought.  Then came another terrible thought.  _Oh no.  What will Sirius think?_

Harry asked, "Do we have to change my name Professor?"

Dumbledore nodded.  "I'm afraid so Harry.  We'll announce the change at breakfast tomorrow."

"Oh no . . ."  Harry closed his eyes and imagined the look on Malfoy's face when he found out 'Harry Potter' didn't really exist.

Then he had another horrible thought.

What if _Voldemort_ found out Snape had a son?  Would Harry be forced to join the Death Eaters?

Harry chased that thought down and crushed it.  He would _never_ join Voldemort.

Saerry must've sensed something was wrong because she leaned down and whispered, "Don't think about it Harry."

He blinked at her, wondering how she knew what he was thinking.

Dumbledore apparently had had the same thought but he shook it off.

"Well, that settles that.  I shall see you two tomorrow at breakfast."

Saerry said, "Goodbye Albus," and Harry mumbled something that sounded like "Thank you."  The two turned quickly and left the Headmaster's office.

Dumbledore looked thoughtfully after them then began to write a letter to Sirius.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Saerry steered Harry out of Dumbledore's office and into the hallway.  As they walked back down to the dungeons she draped her arm about his shoulders again and said, "Now, that wasn't so bad was it?"

Harry shook his head.  It hadn't been as bad as he had thought.

They walked in silence until they came to the entrance hall.  Just as they were halfway down another hallway the great doors burst open and they both whirled around, wands out.  But what stumbled through the door shocked them both.

It was a battered and beaten Severus Snape, his Death Eater robes torn in several places.

He spotted them and croaked, "Saerry," before collapsing in a heap on the floor.

Saerry quickly ran to her brother's side while Harry shut the doors.  She gently touched a bruise on the side of his face and winced.

"Oh Severus . ."

Harry knelt down on the other side of Snape, his heart pounding against his ribcage.  After a moment he said, "We have to get him down to the hospital wing.  Quick."

Saerry looked at him.  "He's too heavy to carry."

Harry waved his wand and muttered the first spell he had even learned.

"_Wingardium leviosa._"

Snape instantly rose up into the air and hovered a good two feet off the ground.  Harry quickly steered him in the direction of the hospital wing and he and Saerry followed him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As they entered the wing Madam Pomfrey looked up from her desk, blinked, then walked quickly over to them.

"What happened?"

Saerry answered her question while Harry moved Snape to hover over a bed.  Gently he lowered him down then tucked his wand into his belt.  A second later Madam Pomfrey pushed him aside and picked up Snape's wrist, feeling for his pulse.  Harry could see how thin his father was and glanced at his own wrist, which was just as thin and pale.

After a few moments he asked, "Is he going to be okay?"

He didn't feel Saerry come up behind him until her hands touched his shoulders.  Madam Pomfrey turned to look at the two of them, eyed Harry for a moment, then said, "He'll be fine."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and he heard Saerry do that same.  Neither of them wanted to lose Snape.

Saerry gave a little tug on Harry's shoulders and said, "C'mon."

Harry tried to resist but Saerry's grip was strong.  She pulled him out of the hospital wing, both of them casting a glance backwards at Madam Pomfrey waving her wand over Severus' wounds. 


	22. Chapter 21 - The Fight

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_Severitus - ^_^  Yep.  Ron's gonna get it in this chap though.  *evil laughter*  Oh yes.  He will have a very big surprise.  And then we'll have Sirius to deal with!  *chuckle*  I do?  COOL!  ^^  You have me addicted to A Father's Sin.  __J___

_Kylie, Charm – Thank you, thank you_

Chapter 21 

****The Fight****

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was screaming at Ron.  He was yelling back at her while Fred and George were cheering them on while Ginny was yelling at them to stop.

Hermione, glaring at Ron and looking like a raging mother wolf, yelled, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HARRY!  YOU JUST PUSHED HIM AWAY LIKE HE WAS MALFOY!!"

Ron bellowed in return, "WELL HE MIGHT AS WELL BE!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO ME?"

"YOU SAW HIM!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN HE'S A DIFFERENT PERSON!"

Fred grinned at George and said, "Pass the popcorn." (a/n: Oh, I just _had_ to put that line in there)  George passed Fred a bucket, which Fred offered to Ginny sitting beside him.

"Want some Gin?"

Ginny turned to glare at the two of them and Fred said, "Okay, nevermind."

 The three turned back to the fight, Ginny wishing she could stop them but if anything could fix whatever was going on between Ron and Harry it was Hermione.

Ron glared at Hermione and roared, "YES IT DOES!"

"NO.  IT.  DOESN'T!!  NOW GET OFF YOUR HIGH-HORSE OR I SWEAR I'LL . . . ."  Hermione said something that made the four other Gryffindors stare at her.

George blinked.  "I didn't know she had it in her."

Ron quickly came back with, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU HERMIONE?  HE'S SNAPE'S SON FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!"

Fred, George, and Ginny immediately sprang to their feet and yelled, "WHAT!"

Hermione bellowed, "IS THAT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT?  WELL, WHAT IF YOU WERE IN HARRY'S POSITION?  DO YOU THINK HE WOULD ABANDON YOU?  NO!  BECAUSE HE'S NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON!"  She promptly punched him in the jaw and snarled, "And you're beginning to act like Wormtail."  With that she turned, anger in every line, and stormed out of the common room.

Ginny glared at her brother then went after Hermione while Fred and George went quickly over to Ron, asking what was going on.

Ron shoved them away, growling, "I'm going to bed."  As he went up the stairs to the boy's dorm he rubbed at his jaw, all the while thinking that Hermione had been right.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione stormed off down the halls, her shoulders shaking with anger.  She was so mad at Ron she could have cursed him for a whole month and still not have gotten all her rage out.

"Hermione!"

Hermione didn't slow down as Ginny ran up behind her, panting.  The red-haired girl asked, "What was that all about?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay.  See you later then."

Hermione's only response was a growl and she continued down the hall.  Ginny turned and headed back towards the common room, looking back at the older girl as she went.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione walked around the school aimlessly, trying to get the anger out of her system.  Then she ran into Draco Malfoy.

Draco smirked and said, "Well, if it isn't the Mudblood.  Shouldn't you be in bed little Mudblood?"

Hermione glared at him and growled, "Don't mess with me Malfoy."

Draco gave a fake little shiver.  "Ooo, scary."

Hermione promptly turned around and decked him.  As she glared down at him writhing in pain on the floor, clutching at his nose, she hissed in a singsong voice, "I warned you."

Turning on a heel she began to walk off.  Then . . .

"_Petrificus totalus!_"

Hermione found herself on the floor before she could react.  Draco stood above her, his wand in his right hand.  His nose was tilted at an odd angle and one eye was blackening.

Hermione would have smirked if she could have.

Draco leaned down and hissed, "You'll regret that Mudblood."  With that he shoved his wand into his robes and punched her in the face.  He continued with that, moving to other parts occasionally.

Just as he had twisted her arm sharply to the side Hermione heard an angry howl and something, no _someone_, tackled Draco.  Someone tall with long black hair.

_Harry_.

A second later someone was kneeling at Hermione's side, waving a wand frantically over her.  Hermione saw it was Saerry Snape muttering different things under her breath.  Finally Saerry yelled, "Harry!  What's the counter spell?"

There was a sound of bone hitting flesh and a high-pitched scream then a voice growled, "It's . . hold on . ."  Bone snapped suddenly and the scream rang out again.  Hermione recognized it as Draco.  The same voice then snarled, "_Stupefy!_"

Harry's face came into view a second later and he muttered the counter spell.  Hermione immediately pulled Harry into a hug.  He froze for a moment then wrapped his arms around her, careful to avoid her hurt arm.  He and Saerry helped her to her feet and that's when Hermione saw Draco, laying crumpled on the floor, knocked unconscious.  His nose was now nothing but a bloody mass of flesh on his face and she could see one of his arms was twisted under him at an odd angle.

Hermione looked up at Harry, who still had one arm wrapped around her, and saw hate sparking in his green eyes as he looked at Malfoy.  Saerry had the same look in her eyes as she walked over and nudged him with her foot.  Draco whimpered in response.

Harry looked down at Hermione then reached up and gently touched a bruise purpling on the side of her face.  "Bastard."  He glared at the bruise then scowled at Draco's unconscious form.  "I should have killed him."

Hermione shook her head and whispered, "No Harry, it was all my fault.  I was mad at Ron."

"And Malfoy got in the way."

Hermione nodded and Harry gave her a grave look.  Then he smiled and said, "That was some punch you gave him.  Much better that the slap."

Hermione blushed scarlet as Saerry walked back over to them and said, "We should get him up to the hospital wing."  She scowled at Malfoy then asked, "You alright Hermione?"

Hermione nodded and leaned against Harry, who stiffened then relaxed.  He idly waved his wand at Draco, who floated into the air and drifted down the hall towards the hospital wing, they walking behind him with Saerry behind them, a knowing smile on her face.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As they walked into the hospital wing they saw Madam Pomfrey closing the curtains around Snape's bed.  When she saw them she narrowed her eyes and asked, "What happened?"

Saerry did the explaining again as Harry dropped Draco roughly onto a bed then eased Hermione into the one next to his father.  She glanced at the curtains then looked at him and asked, "Is that . .?"

Harry nodded.  "Yea."

Hermione nodded and lay back on the bed, wincing slightly from pain in her arm.

Madam Pomfrey quickly bustled over to her and clicked her tongue several times as she examined Hermione's bruises.  She looked at the two of them and said, "Malfoy did all this?"  When they nodded she shook her head sadly, muttering something about like father like son, then set about to healing the bruised.  When she was done she tried to usher Harry and Saerry out of the room but the two of them glared at her, as if daring her to try and make them leave.  She glared back at them then gave Hermione a sleeping potion before moving over to Draco.

Harry and Saerry settled down in chairs between Hermione and Snape, watching the two of them and waiting for them to wake.  They talked for most of the night, Harry telling Saerry about his horrible aunt, cousin, and uncle (Saerry muttered something about getting them back for mistreating her nephew) and told her all about his adventures at Hogwarts.  She in turn told him why she knew next to nothing about magic and went into great detail about her life in the Forbidden Forest.  Harry had shivered at the thought but as Saerry was a werewolf, it probably wasn't so bad for her.

At around three in the morning Harry dropped off in his chair.  Saerry laid a blanket over her nephew and brushed his dark hair back from his face, noticing how much he looked like her and Severus with someone else mixed in who she guessed was his mother, Lily.

She sat awake all night, watching them.


	23. Chapter 22 - Awakening

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Nothing more, nothing less._

Chapter 22 

****Awakening****

Severus opened his eyes to find himself staring at the roof of the hospital wing.  He growled something under his breath and tried to sit up.  Pain shot up through his side and he fell back onto the pillow.  A second later the curtains were thrown open and Madam Pomfrey smiled at him.

"Trying to escape again Severus?"

Severus sighed.  "I truly despise the hospital wing Poppy."

From behind Pomfrey a voice said, "Well then you'll just have to get used to it won't you?"

Severus craned his head and saw Saerry standing behind Madam Pomfrey, who was now handing him a small bottle and glaring at him.

"Drink it."

Severus sighed and downed the potion.  It tasted horrible but he felt a little better after taking it.

Saerry grinned and walked closer to his bed.

"So."

"So what?"

Saerry leaned closer and asked, "So what happened?  Harry and I found you in the entrance hall nearly tore to shreds.  So I want to know what happened, though I do have a good guess."

"Potter?  What were you doing with Potter?"

Saerry gave him a little smile.

"Severus, he's not exactly a Potter."

Severus pushed himself up to his elbows, ignoring the pain in his side.  He growled, "Then what is he?"

"See for yourself."

She moved aside and Severus found himself staring at a sleeping fifteen year-old who looked like . . . _him_.  Or should he say Saerry, as the boy's features were more like hers, softer than his but undeniably Snape.  Then he noticed other features of the face that gave him a clue as to who it was.  The chin and other things gave it away.  But what gave it away the most was the lightning bolt scar situated right in the middle of the boy's forehead.

Severus blinked and stared.

"_That's Potter?_"

Saerry shook her head and said, "No, that, dear brother, is your son."

Severus nearly fainted at that.

"What?  Oh no . .  No, no, no, no . ."  He let his head fall back onto the pillow, muttering to himself.  There couldn't have been a child.  There just _couldn't!_

Saerry touched his arm and leaned close to him.  She sighed and said, "Severus, he's your son.  Yours and _Lily's_."

"How do you know?" croaked Severus.

"Harry found his mother's diary.  That's how he found out."

"Li – Lily knew?"

"I think so."

"Oh Merlin . ."

"_Severus!_"

"I'm listening!  Are you happy?  I'm listening."

Saerry sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.  "Look Sev, I know you have never looked to have someone to look to you besides me. ."

"Your point?"

"Let me finish."

"Okay."

"But . . . you should reconsider that.  Harry is _your _son making him _my_ nephew.  And if you won't take him away from those horrible people he's been living with for the last fourteen years, I will."

Severus sat up on his elbows again and said, "You haven't even got a place to stay Saer!"

"But I'll still take him in.  The boy needs someone to love him.  Not just his friends.  He needs a _family_."

"Black can handle that quite well."

Saerry blinked.  "Who?"

"Potter . . er, Harry's godfather."

"That's still not real family."

"Close as he's got."

Saerry slammed her fist down on the table beside the bed and snarled, "Not anymore."

"Saer . . ."

"Now you listen to me Severus.  I will not let you ignore this boy.  He's willing to give up everything, _everything_ that he's been told for the last four years and start over.  With you and me.  Are you telling me that you can't do that for him?"

Severus closed his eyes then opened them and looked back at Harry.  As he did he felt something inside telling him to open up to someone besides his sister.  Something telling him to take Harry in.

He shook his head then looked back at Saerry.  Their eyes met and he sighed.

"Alright.  I'll do it."

Saerry smiled and softly said, "I knew you would."

"Pah."

"He's not that bad of a kid Severus.  Why is it that you hate him anyway?"

Severus waved a hand and replied, "A long story . ."

"I have time.  Its only about 6:30.  And as you're staying in here today, I'll be in here with you."  She smiled and continued, "We've got plenty of time."

Severus sighed, knowing she would get it out of him anyway.

"Okay.  It starts in _my_ first year here at Hogwart's . . ."

A/N: As everyone knows why Snape hates Harry (or mostly) I'm not going to go into detail.  Moving on!


	24. Chapter 23 - Father to Son

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_Charm – *turns bright scarlet and blinks several times*_

_Tidmag – Here's more!_

_Phoenix – Thank you_

_Rowen Mafair – Next chapter coming right up!_

_Severitus – That's in this chapter.  ^^  Ah, yes, that was sooooooo much fun to write!  *evil cackle*_

_MP – Right here!_

_Kaijinya Battousai – I keep going and going and going . . ._

_MercS – Thankyou, thank you . . ._

_A warm thank you to everyone that's reviewed and here's the next chap!  Harry and Sev coming right up! __J___

Chapter 23 

****Father to Son****

Harry woke to find himself in the hospital wing.  It took him a second to remember why he was there.  Looking to his right he saw Hermione still asleep and Draco beyond her, a bunch of bandages clustered over his nose.  Then he turned to the left and saw his father propped up on his elbows, watching him coal black eyes.

Harry sprang to his feet and said, "Professor!"

Snape gave a glimmer of a smile and said, "Sit down Harry.  I find it's much more comfortable than standing up."  He looked down at his blanket covered legs and added, "Or laying down."

Harry sank back down into his seat slowly and thought _Did he just call me Harry?_

Snape sat up further in the bed, pain flashing across his face as he did.  Harry was up before he knew it and helped Snape sit all the way up with his pillow propped up behind him.  Snape stared at him the entire time; wonder flickering in his cold eyes.  Harry ducked his head, embarrassed, and quickly sat back down.

There was silence until Snape said, "Thank you," causing Harry to look up and blink in surprise.

Another long silence stretched out between them.  Then Snape said, "So, you're my son."  Harry nodded meekly in reply, his eyes focused on the floor.

"Harry."

Harry looked up and met his father's eyes.  After a moment he looked away and said, "I'll understand if you don't want me."  He didn't see Snape blink or slowly reach out a hand to touch his shoulder then draw it back.

"Harry, look at me."

Harry looked up again and Snape smiled, a real, true smile.  He said, "Look boy, I'm not the best person in the world and the last one a sane person would look to as a father.  But . . . "  Snape paused then continued, "I'm willing to try and be one.  If you want me to that is."

He waited for Harry to reply but when Harry didn't Snape said, "Unless you'd rather live with those relatives of yours.  What're they're names?"

"The Dursley's."

"Yes them."

There was another moment of silence in which Severus studied Harry's bowed head and averted gaze.  The long, dark hair, so much like his own, hid the boy's face, which was also like his own.  He looked so much like himself yet so much like his mother as well.

Severus sighed and said, "I guess that's a no then."

Harry looked up, his eyes wide.  "No?"

"You don't want to stay with your relatives?"

Harry shook his head vigorously and mumbled, "They're horrible."

Severus leaned forward and instantly regretted it as pain lanced up his side gain.  He clenched his teeth against it them noticed Harry looking at him, a worried look on his face.  Forcing a smile he asked, "Worried?"

Harry nodded in reply and Severus asked, "Why?"

"I don't know."

"Ah."

Silence fell again as Severus leaned back, looking at Harry out of the corner of his eye.  Harry was watching him with the same green eyes that sometimes haunted him in his sleep.

"So, what do you intend to do?"

Harry shrugged and said, "I don't know."

Severus sighed.  "Well, I want to know what problem you have with your relatives.  You probably look forward to going home every summer don't you?"

Harry looked up at Snape like he was a madman.

"They hate me."

Severus blinked and thought _His own relatives hate him?_  He asked, "Why?"

Harry closed his eyes and replied, "'Cause I'm a wizard.  My aunt hated my mom too.  They're always . . ."  He paused and turned his head away.

"What?  What are they always doing?" asked Severus, a quaver in his voice.  He reached out and gently grasped Harry's chin, turning the boy's face back to him.  In a soft voice he asked, "What do they do to you, Harry?"

"They . . . they beat me."

"WHAT?!"

Severus let out a bellow that made Madam Pomfrey glare at him from her desk and Hermione shift in her sleep.  He leaned towards Harry, completely ignoring the pain in his side, and hissed, "When?"

Harry looked at him in fear and mumbled, "Whenever they're angry at me.  Normally my uncle does it."

"Why haven't you told Professor Dumbledore?"

"I – I was afraid I'd be sent to an orphanage."

Severus' expression softened.  It made sense that Harry wouldn't have wanted to be sent to an orphanage.  He already had enough things in common with the Dark Lord and he obviously didn't want anything else.

After a moment Severus softly said, "I will talk to the Headmaster about getting you out of there."

Harry looked shocked and cried, "No!"

Severus grasped his chin again and forced Harry to look at him.  "Harry, have you heard nothing I've said?  I'm willing to give being a father a go."  He smiled slightly and assed, "If you want me to."

Harry's face brightened and he breathed, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Of course!  But, what should I call you?"

Severus sighed and replied, "We'll just go with Professor for now Harry."  He smiled and said, "Though you know this doesn't change how I act to you in class."

Harry smiled back and nodded.  "I know."

Severus reached out on impulse and ruffled the dark hair, causing Harry to grin up at his father.

What neither of them knew was that Draco was lying awake one bed away, listening to them.

A/N:  Well, that's that.  Now on to chapter 24.  *blinks several times from reading her horrid writing then moves on*


	25. Chapter 24 - To Class We Go

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Nothing more, nothing less._

Chapter 24 

****To Class We Go****

After a while Saerry came into the hospital wing and handed Harry and Severus a plate of food.  She smiled and cheerfully said, "Breakfast gentlemen!"  As she handed them their plates she softly asked Severus, "Did you ask?"

Severus nodded and replied, "I did."

"And?"

"He agreed.  I just hope I don't mess things up."

Saerry smiled and patted her brother's shoulder.  Turning to Harry she said, "Albus said to take as long as you want eating.  But I'm supposed to escort you to your first class when you're done."

Harry's face fell and he looked from Severus to Saerry.

"I can't stay?"

Saerry smiled and said, "You still have class to get to Harry."

"But . . ."

Severus leaned forward, wincing again, and clapped Harry on the shoulder.  He growled, "Class.  Or I'll give you detention."

Harry sighed then nodded.  "Alright."

Saerry smiled and patted his shoulder.

"What's first today?"

"Divination."

Severus winced and said, "Whoever told that woman she was Sighted should be killed."

Harry nodded in reply then sat his plate down on the bedside table.  It disappeared a second later as he stood up.

"I'm ready."

Saerry nodded and said, "Let's go then."

The two of them said goodbye to Severus and left the hospital wing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As they walked in silence towards the north tower Harry said, "I have to get my books."

Saerry asked, "Where are they?"

"Gryffindor Tower."

"Well, let's go get them."

Harry nodded and turned down a hall that led straight to Gryffindor Tower.  When they got there the Fat Lady asked, "Who are you two?"

Harry replied, "Saerry Snape and Harry Po – Snape."

The Fat Lady blinked and peered at him for a moment before letting out a gasp.  "It is!"

Harry shook his head and heard Saerry chuckling behind him.  After a moment the Fat Lady said, "Password dear?"

"Leo Pectus."

The portrait swung open and Harry stepped through, Saerry right behind him.  No one was in the tower at the moment so Harry didn't have to worry about answering a dozen questions.  He sprinted up to the fifth year dorm and grabbed his bag.  Running back down to Saerry he breathed, "Let's go."

As they set off down the hall again Harry swore he heard the Fat Lady whisper, "Good luck."

A/N: Next chapter (_dun, dun, dun!_)  Divination class!  ^^  Fun fun fun.  Oh yes, there is Ron and also Hagrid and Draco!


	26. Chapter 25 - Divination and Aeyr’s

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Nothing more, nothing less._

Chapter 25 

****Divination and Aeyr's****

When they reached the Divination Tower, Harry waited for the silvery ladder to come down.  As soon as it did he turned to Saerry and asked, "Can you come up with me?"

Saerry shook her head sadly and replied, "I'm afraid I can't Harry.  But Albus said he told all the professor's about everything this morning."

Harry sighed and mumbled, "Its not the professor's I'm worried about."

Saerry patted his shoulder and smiled.  "You'll do fine."  With that she turned and walked off.

Harry stared after her then muttered, "I hope your right."  Slowly, he began to move up the ladder.  When he reached the trapdoor he pushed it open then hauled himself up inside.

A dozen heads snapped to look at him and he froze.

Professor Trelawney looked up from explaining how to use tarot cards and said in her misty voice, "Have a seat Mr. Snape."

Harry winced at the name and thought _You **are** the one that decided to go through with this._  He looked around the room and saw the only empty seat was by Ron, who had a dark bruise over one eyes and was glaring at him.  Harry sighed and walked over to the seat, picking up bits of conversation as he went.

"Snape?  The slimy git has a son?"

"Where'd he come from?"

"Now there are three of them!"

Harry shook his head and sighed.  They'd know soon enough who he really was.  He was just glad his hair hid his scar for the moment.

As he sat down Ron snarled, "What'd you do to Hermione?"

Harry blinked, surprised.  "What makes you think I did something to Hermione, Ron?"

"She left last night and never came back."

Harry smirked, "So _that's_ were you got the black eye."

Ron growled and Harry grinned.

"Ease up Ron.  Hermione had a run-in with Malfoy last night.  She punched him and he put the Full-Body Bind on her, and then started to beat her up.  Saerry and me saw it."

Ron snapped, "And you did _nothing_?!"

Harry scowled and growled in reply, "No. I punched the dastard in the nose and broke his bloody arm."

"You should have killed him."

"I know."

Ron looked up in surprise and Harry growled, "Hermione stopped me.  You know, I don't think she'd be in the hospital wing now if it weren't for you two fighting."

"Oh, so you're blaming _me_ for Hermione punching Malfoy?"

"No, I'm blaming you for acting like a git."

Ron scowled at him then burst out laughing, drawing stares from the other Gryffindors.  He said, "I have been acting like an idiot haven't I?"

Harry nodded.  "Yea."

"Friends?"  Ron held out his hand, which Harry took instantly and said firmly, "Friends."

They grinned at each other then burst out laughing.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Snape.  You are disturbing the vibrations."

Harry brushed tears from his eyes and said, "Sorry Professor."  Ron nodded vigorously from his bent over position, still laughing.  Parvati and Lavender glared at them while the rest of the class looked at each other in awe.  Ron and the boy who was most definitely Professor Snape's son were acting as if they were old friends and they couldn't understand why.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As soon as the class was over Harry and Ron ran all the way down to Hagrid's cabin for Care of Magical Creatures.  The half-giant spotted them and grinned broadly through his bushy beard.  As soon as they were close Hagrid pulled Harry into a rib-brushing bug.

"'arry!  Couldn' believe ih when Dumbledore tol' meh.  Snape's son!  Never thought e'd be tha type."

Harry patted the half-giant's shoulder and wheezed, "Hagrid.  Your – choking – me."

"Oh!"  Hagrid quickly let him go and smiled sheepishly.  "Sorry 'arry."

Harry rubbed his ribs and said, "That's okay."

Hagrid smiled and was about to say something when the rest of the Gryffindors and the Slytherins joined them.  Leaning down Hagrid whispered, "We'll talk later."

Harry nodded and watched as Hagrid turned and began to teach the lesson.

"Today we've got sum Aeyr's to 'ave a look at.  Cen anyone tell me wha' Aeyr's do?"

No one raised their hand and Hagrid's face fell.

"Nobody?"

Silence.

Hagrid coughed and said, "Well den.  Aeyr's are distant relatives o' the serpents, on'y dey goh sum bird in 'em too."  Walking over to a covered cage Hagrid uncovered it to reveal a large serpent with shimmering green scales and yellow-amber eyes.  A pair of silvery-feathered wings were folded to its sides as it cocked its head at the gathered students, who took a nervous step back as the Aeyr's eyes fell on them.

Hagrid said, "Careful now.  Aeyr's are real smart.  An' they spit fire at ye if dey know yer afraid."

The Aeyr flicked its tongue out at Neville, who promptly fainted and had to be carried up to the hospital wing.

When the yellow-amber eyes fell on Harry he heard the creature hiss, "Hello."

Harry nodded and cautiously replied, "Hello."  It came out in a rattling hiss, causing several whispers to start.

"He's a Parselmouth too?  Sheesh."

"You think Snape's one?"

"Wouldn't put it past the slimy git."

"Too true."

Harry felt a hot flash of anger go through him.  They didn't even know his father!  Then again, neither did he really.  But he certainly knew more than they did.

The Aeyr hissed, "Are they alwaysss thisss noisssy?"

Harry nodded and replied, "Mossstly.  Ssssometimesss they're worssse."

The Aeyr shook its head in a sad sort of way then asked, "What isss your name?"

"Harry Po – Ssssnape.  What'sss yoursss?"

"I am Sssaeln."

"Sssaeln?"

Saeln nodded and replied, "Yesss."

Ron nudged Harry and asked softly, "What'd it say?"

Harry turned to his friend and replied, "That they're all noisy and his name is Saeln."

Ron chuckled.  "Yep, they are noisy."

Hagrid peered at them for a moment then said, "Geh ou' yer books.  We're takin' notes."

Several in the class groaned, especially the Slytherins, but got their things out when Saeln hissed at them and flapped his wings.

When class was over Harry told Hagrid what Saeln had said, which caused the half-giant to grin.

"Good ter know his name.  Ben callin' 'im Tolen since I goh 'im."

Harry grinned then headed back up to the castle with Ron for lunch.  As they left he heard Saeln call, "Goodbye Harry."  Harry turned back and waved at the Aeyr.

When he turned back around he found himself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

A/N: Okay, I was wrong.  Draco is _next chapter_.  *slaps forehead*

A/N2: Oh yes, and Saeln will play a role further on in the story.  What exactly I'm not sure but I have the basics down.  Can't say though!  Ruins the surprise!  J


	27. Chapter 26 - Ferrets and Food

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, and Aeyr's.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_Phoenix - __J___

_TeriyakiKat – Thanks!_

_Severitus – There is!  I've got up to chapter 33 written in a notebook of mine and I'm typing it as fast as I can (my writing is HORRID to try and read.  Ick…)  *grins widely*  Mmmm, Saerry is the best.  I can't wait to write the scene at the Dursley's.  *cackles evilly and thinks evil thoughts*  Mwaaahahahaaaaa.  ^^  And Draco is being very, very evil.  You'll see how evil soon._

_Ballerine – Thank you_

_rei-chan – Thank you_

_MercS – Oh they will.  They will get that and much more if Saerry has anything to say about it.  __J__  Mmm, shock is right.  And Draco is being his normal evil self.  *shakes fist in the air*  But he will get what's coming to him!  *thinking evil thoughts, thinking evil thoughts…*  Yes, and there will be more Saeln.  I now have his reappearance all planned out.  ^^  And I'm writing the chapters as fast as I can copy them out of the notebook I've got them written in._

Chapter 26 

****Ferrets and Food****

Draco smirked and said, "Talking to snakes again Potter?  Why don't you just join Slytherin?"

Harry glowered at him and snapped, "Why don't you go talk to _your_ snake friends Malfoy?  They won't turn your nose into a bloody pulp if you make them mad.  Or do you reserve that privilege for Gryffindors?"

Draco sneered at him and hissed, "Don't cross me Potter."

"Or what?"  Harry stepped up closer to Draco and glared down at the Slytherin.  He was a good two inches taller than the blond boy now.  "If you don't recall I broke your arm easily enough last night.  I'd be glad to break something else."

Draco glared at him and growled, "I'll get you Potter."

Harry gave a cold laugh and said, "Whatever you say Ferret."  With that he moved past Draco and went up into the castle, Ron right behind him.

As soon as they were inside Ron gave a whoop and clapped Harry on the back.  He crowed, "Brilliant!  He won't be messing with us anymore!"

Harry grinned at his friend but the doubted Draco would leave them alone just because he had threatened to break every bone in the Slytherins body.

As they entered the Great Hall silence fell and nearly every head turned in their direction.  Harry and Ron stopped immediately as whispers broke out, loud enough for them to hear.  Nearly everyone in the hall was glaring at Harry except for Dumbledore, Saerry, and a few at the Gryffindor table.

Harry shook it off and walked to the empty space beside Ginny.  As he went he heard a voice loudly whisper, "Don't we have enough Snape's?"  He almost turned and said something to whoever it was but Ron grabbed his arm and pulled him over to Ginny.  As they sat down beside her Fred leaned across the table and said, "So, Harry . . . how's it feel to be Snape's son?"

Harry looked around the room at all the faces glaring at him then said, "Horrid.  And how'd you know?"

Fred was about to reply when Ron said, "They were listening to me and Hermione fight."  He grinned and added to Fred, "Everyone else had better watch out."

George now came into the conversation.

"Why's that Ronnikins?"

"Harry might just punch them in the face."

"WHAT?"  Two sets of eyes turned to stare at Harry.  He muttered, "Er, I punched Malfoy in the face."

Ron grinned and crowed, "And broke his arm!"

Fred and George gaped at Harry.  George gasped, "You punched him?"  Fred added, "_And_ broke his arm?"

At Harry's nod the twins both yelled, "YES!"  Harry and Ron watched as they turned and yelled at Draco, "Don't mess with Gryffindors Malfoy!"

Draco glared at them from the Slytherin table and said something to a sixth year beside him.  They both glared but Fred and George had already turned around.

Fred leaned across the table and said, "Tell us everything."  George nodded vigorously and Harry began to tell them what had happened.  Or at least most of what had happened.  He left out the sheer horror he had felt when he and Saerry had found his father in the entrance hall and the entire conversation between him and his father in the hospital wing.  It was something he wanted to keep to himself.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Harry was done Fred and George were gaping in awe.  After a moment George breathed, "_Hermione_ punched Malfoy?"  Harry nodded and Fred gasped, "Didn't know she had it in her."

Ron grinned and said, "She slapped him third year."

"How come we never knew?" asked that twins at the same time, sounding indignant.

A voice from behind them suddenly said, "You never asked."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny whirled around while Fred and George gaped.  Hermione was standing right behind them, a wry smile on her face.

"Hermione!"

Harry sprang to his feet and asked, "What are you doing out of the hospital wing?"

Hermione smiled and replied, "I convinced Madam Pomfrey to let me go."

Ron looked at her and asked, "How'd you manage that?"

"I told her I didn't want to miss class."

Harry chuckled and Ron said, "Only you Hermione.  Only you."

As Harry sat back down, he and Ron made room for Hermione.  She smiled and sat down in between them.  Leaning towards Harry she whispered, "Thanks for the rescue last night."

Harry grinned and grabbed a piece of chicken that Fred was reaching for.

"Hey!"

Harry grinned again and set the leg down on his plate then said, "No problem Herm.  Besides, I've kind of been looking for an excuse to knock Malfoy unconscious."

Hermione smiled and Harry looked back at his plate to see the chicken leg gone.  Looking up, he saw Fred nibbling on the end.  Fred grinned at him and said, "Sorry Harry."

Harry grumbled something and piled food onto his plate.  Just as he was finishing off a piece of ham Hermione cried, "Oh!"  He peered at her as she turned to him and said, "Professor Snape told me to tell you to come to the hospital wing during lunch."

"Why?"

"He didn't say."

Hermione turned back to her plate and Harry looked over at Ginny, who was staring straight down at the table.

"Gin?"

Ginny looked up at him but as soon as their eyes met she looked away.  Harry blinked and asked, "Gin, what's up with you?"

Ginny shook her head and Harry sighed.

"Let me guess.  It has something to do with me being Professor Snape's son doesn't it?"

Ginny nodded and Harry thought _Ah-ha . . ._

He sighed and said, "Look Ginny, I'm not going to turn into an exact duplicate of him if that's what your worried about.  I mean, look at Saerry!  Total opposites."  Silently he corrected himself.  _Yea.  Right.  Total opposites, my broomstick._

Ginny finally looked up at him – and smiled.  She gave a little shake and said, "Thanks Harry.  You know, I was actually imagining another Draco."

Harry shuddered at the thought and said, "Two Malfoy's . . .  Now _that_ is a horrid thought."  Absently he pushed his plate away and got up.  He picked up his bag and said to Ron and Hermione, "I'll see you guys in History of Magic."  Ron nodded and Hermione called a goodbye at his back as he left the Great Hall.

A/N:  26!  Only . . . *counts* . . . six more to copy out of my notebook.  And a quarter if you include what's written of 33.  *blinks and gets to work*


	28. Chapter 27 - Sorrow and Mischief

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, and Aeyr's.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_Severitus – *maniacal grin*  Yes it was wasn't it?_

_Anna Black – Most of this got written over Spring Break.  Which means I have **far** too much time on my hands.  __J__  But I used it wisely!  Sorry to hear that.  I have a ruddy hour time limit during the week.  *glares evilly at parents* _

Chapter 27 

****Sorrows and Mischief****

Saerry sat on the edge of her brother's bed and listened as he related to her what had happened at the Death Eater meeting he had gone to the night before.  As he told her about Voldemort placing him under the Cruciatus Curse, she clenched her fist, drawing a bit of the blanket up into it.  Severus noticed it and laid his hand over hers.

"Saerry."

Saerry met her brother's eyes and said, "Severus . . ."

"Shh . . ."  Severus reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face.  HE said, "I know you don't want to see me hurt Saer, but I've been hurt before."  He paused then continued, "Though I have _never_ been as hurt as much as when I thought you were dead."

Saerry's dark eyes were filled with tears by now as she whimpered, "Sev . . ."

Severus reached up again and gently wiped her tears away.  Saerry sniffled and leaned into his hand.  She looked up at him and for a moment she saw the brother she remembered looking warmly out of the normally cold eyes.

A second later the door to the hospital wing opened and Harry slipped in.  His eyes widened when he saw them and he muttered, "Sorry . . ."  As he turned to go, Severus called, "Harry.  Get back in here, boy."  Harry turned around and blinked at him like an owl before walking over to them.

Saerry watched as her brother let his hand fall from her face and turn to watch Harry.  The warmth that had been in his eyes a second ago had vanished but there was still a breath of that warmth lingering there.  She smiled at that then looked at Harry, who was standing nervously beside the bed.

Harry looked up at the two of them and saw Saerry smiling at him.  He couldn't say he saw the same on his father's face but there was _something_ flickering in those dark eyes.

Severus' lips quirked in a half-smile as he said, "Saerry and I have just been talking about those so-called relatives of yours, Harry."

Harry's heart dropped to his feet and he gasped, "Your – your not going to send me back to them are you?"

Saerry's smile turned to a frown and she asked, "What makes you say that Harry?"

Harry shrugged and Severus shook his head.

"No, you're _never_ going to go back to those _people_.  If they can be called that."  Severus closed his eyes for a moment then reopened them and continued, " Saerry was suggesting we pay them a visit.  Have a little . . . _fun_."

Harry blinked and thought _Did he just say **fun**?_

Saerry leaned forward, eyes bright with mischief.

"So?  What do you say Harry?  Soon as Sev's well we go visit them.  All three of us."

Harry blinked again.  He gasped, "All _three_ of us?"

Severus and Saerry nodded at the same time and Severus said, "Yes."  He ran a hand back through his hair, which was beginning to hang in greasy knots, and added, "Let's just not let any students find out about this."

Harry nodded and looked at his watch.  He had gotten a new one on his birthday from Ron.  It not only told the time, date, and year, there was a charm on the inside that caused the part around the small screens to flash from 'Gryffindors rule' to 'Slytherins stink'.

"Oh, class is about to start."

He got up and muttered a quick goodbye before running out of the hospital wing.

Saerry watched him go then turned to Severus and said, "That went well."

Severus nodded and replied, "Let's just hope it goes well when we decide to do it."

"Christmas holidays."

"Long time away."

Saerry smiled.  "Not too far."

Severus arched an eyebrow and said, "You've been planning this haven't you?"

"You said it, not me."

Severus let out a groan and Saerry grinned in response.


	29. Chapter 28 - Back to Class

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, and Aeyr's.  Nothing more, nothing less._

Chapter 28 

****Back to Class****

Almost two months later Severus was out of the hospital wing (not without several insistences from Madam Pomfrey that he was still suffering from the effects of the Cruciatus Curse) and back to teaching his classes.  He spent a good half-hour going on about how his classes had done nothing while he was ill, which was not true as they had made countless potions in his absence under different teachers.  Unfortunately Saerry and Remus had suffered during the months, as there had been no one else who could make the Wolfsbane potion.

By that time most of the school had found out Harry Potter was actually Harry Snape and had begun to avoid him.  The reason for this was Malfoy, who had told the Slytherins after he had found out.  One Slytherin had told a Hufflepuff a month later, who cast the news through the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.  The news had only reached Gryffindor a week earlier.  Some of the Gryffindors were smarting that they hadn't noticed Harry's scar during all that time.

But the highlight of the two months was when Ron punched Malfoy after the trio found out he had been the one to tell the school.  Ron had received a detention but said he'd take a detention any day that he could punch Malfoy in the face.

At the moment it was Potions and Ron was grumbling something under his breath.  Harry looked at his friend, catching a few of the words, which were "slimy git" and several other choice words that would have gotten him a detention if Snape had heard.  He had found that he wasn't really angry with Ron for calling his father things like that as he had the same demeanor towards Gryffindors that he had had before, although it had improved a little bit.

Snape suddenly said, "Pack it up."  Everyone stared as he walked from looking at Malfoy's potion to Harry.  Harry jumped as Snape leaned down and whispered, "Stay after class.  Saerry wants to ask you something."

When Harry nodded Snape moved on, glaring at a shivering Neville, who had knocked over his cauldron.  Neville, like most of the other Gryffindors, had taken to staying out of his way, Neville more than most.

Harry sighed and shook his head then began to put up what he hadn't used, pouring his finished potion into a glass as he went.

As he put a charm on it to keep it from spilling, Ron leaned over and asked, "What'd Snape say?"

Harry replied, "He said Saerry wants to talk to me about something."

"What?"

"He didn't say."

Ron snorted then bolted out of the room as soon as class was over.  Hermione lagged behind and asked, "Do you want us to wait for you Harry?"

Harry shook his head and replied, "No, you guys go on.  I don't know how long this is going to take."

Hermione smiled and patted his arm before leaving.

Harry watched as the rest of the class slowly left, Malfoy smirking at him and making a slicing motion over his throat.  He glared at him and almost said something when . . .

"Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco turned to face Snape, who was glaring coldly at him.

"Sir?"

Snape's dark eyes narrowed and he growled, "If you wish to have any hope of winning the House competition this year I suggest you do not do anything to test my temper."

Draco's gray eyes widened then narrowed as he said, "Yes Professor Snape."  As she turned to leave he glared coldly at Harry, who did the same in return.

As the door shut behind Draco, Snape heaved a sigh and muttered, "Like father like son."  He looked over at Harry and said loudly, "Let's go."

They left the Potions classroom quickly, Snape turning back to mutter the Locking Charm on the door.  As he turned and began to walk down the hall at a fast pace, his robes and cloak billowing out behind him, Harry noticed a silver ring on Snape's right hand that he had never seen before.  There was an emblem on it that he couldn't make out but it looked a little like the silver stitching he had seen on the neck of one of Saerry's robes.

Harry followed his father up several flights of stairs and was surprised to find that they were in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

Snape turned and said, "Get your broom."

Harry blinked then turned to the Fat Lady, who was watching them curiously.  She looked at Snape and said, "Severus Snape.  Its has been a long time since I've seen you."

Severus nodded.  "Over fifteen years."

"Yes.  I remember that day well."

Harry looked between the Fat Lady and his father.  Both of them had solemn looks on their faces and Snape's eyes had a haunted look in them.  He supposed the day they were talking about had been when something had happened between his father and his mother.

After a moment Severus turned away from the Fat Lady's gaze and said, "Go get your broom Harry.  I'll wait here."

Harry nodded and muttered the password.  As the portrait swung open he dashed up to the fifth year dorm, flung open his trunk, and grabbed his Firebolt.  Sprinting back downstairs he heard Snape call, "Get a cloak."

Harry blinked them ran back upstairs and grabbed his cloak, slamming his trunk shut, then quickly heading back downstairs.  He pinned the cloak around his neck as he jumped through the portrait hole.

As the portrait swung back into place he and Snape began to walk back down the hall.  When they reached the entrance hall, Harry could hear voices spilling out of the Great Hall.

A second later they were outside, a cold wind whipping through their hair and cloaks.  Another second later Harry realized where they were going.

The Quidditch pitch.

As they got closer Harry saw a dark haired figure in dark green robes and a black hooded cloak standing just inside one of the entranceways into the pitch.  The figure waved frantically at them with one hand, the other clutching two dark brooms.

"Harry!  Sev!"

Harry smiled, recognizing the figure as Saerry.

Saerry suddenly ran over to them and practically leapt onto her brother, hugging him tightly about the neck.  Severus swung her around in a circle, a rare smile on his face, before setting her back on her feet.  Grinning, Saerry wrapped an arm about his and Harry's shoulders and said, "C'mon!"

When they stepped onto the grassy pitch Harry asked, "What are we doing?"

Saerry smiled and replied, "I convinced Sev to teach me how to fly.  And who better to give us a hand than the Gryffindor Seeker?"

Harry blushed.  "I – I . . ."

Severus gave him a little push and said, "Fly.  I'll teach Saerry the basics.  You can help me explain Quidditch."

Harry nodded and mounted his broom.  As he kicked off he turned the Firebolt straight up, feeling the sense of absolute freedom and joy he got whenever he flew.  He flew from one end of the field to the other, zooming through the three hoops at either end.  As he did a few loops he heard Saerry cheering from below.  Waving at her, he zoomed back down the field then back to hover above his father and aunt.

Saerry giggled nervously as Severus showed her where to place her hands on the broom and explained how to get off the ground.  She hadn't been on a broom since she was five and that had been a toy broom that had only gone about three feet above the ground.

"Okay, Saer.  Give it a go."

Severus smiled at Saerry, who smiled nervously back.

Saerry gripped the broom tightly in both hands and kicked off from the ground.  She went up about six or seven feet then tilted the broom handle downwards.  Landing neatly, she gave a whoop and hugged her brother about the neck.  Grinning widely she yelled, "C'mon!  Let's fly!"

Kicking off again, she zoomed upwards and saw Harry hovering a little upwards and to her right.  Laughing madly, she shot towards him, slapping his shoulder as she went past.

"You're it!"

Harry spun around and cried, "Hey!"

A second later they were chasing each other around the field, Severus watching them from below, a proud smile on his face.  Saerry flew like a pro and had almost the same love for flying as Harry.  Severus closed his eyes for a moment and thought _Of course, so do I._  He reopened his eyes and watching his son dash after his sister.  Harry flew in a style that some might mistake for James Potter's if they hadn't seen Severus Snape fly.  The two were nearly alike, so much that Severus himself hadn't noticed it during the Quidditch matches except for a few times when he swore he'd seen something that reminded him of himself.  Of course, he hadn't flown in years.

Suddenly Saerry zoomed down to him and hovered at eye level.  She was grinning wildly, her hair windswept.

"C'mon Sev!  I know you can fly!"

"Saer, I haven't flown in fifteen years!"

Saerry looked askance at that then said, "Now's a good time to start!  C'mon big brother!"

Severus shook his head.  "I'll crash.  And I truly do not want to embarrass myself in front of Harry."

Saerry frowned then shot back into the air as Harry dived quickly at her.  Severus moved back out of the way and nearly tripped over the other dark broom Saerry had been carrying.  Reaching down, he picked it up and nearly dropped it.  It was a Nimbus 2002, which was _very_ expensive and just out on the market.  But it was hardly a match for Harry's Firebolt, which was still one of the best brooms you could buy.  The Nimbus couldn't match it.

Still, he smiled when he saw it then looked up at the two.  A smile curved at his thin lips as a plan formed in his mind.

Harry zipped after Saerry as she flew away from him, lying flat across the broom handle.  As soon as he was close he tapped her arm then shot away.  A second later something black shot in front of him, causing him to turn his Firebolt upwards to avoid a collision.  Circling over the field he saw his father _laughing_ at him.

Harry grinned as Saerry moved up behind Severus and tapped his shoulder as she shot past.  Severus gaped in shock as she yelled, "You're it!"

Harry laughed madly until a determined look came onto his father's face.

"Uh-oh . . ."

A second later Saerry and Harry were being chased around the Quidditch pitch.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After what seemed like hours Harry, Saerry, and Severus finally left the Quidditch pitch and went back to the Potions classroom.  They had lunch in Severus' office, Harry and Severus explaining to Saerry how to play Quidditch through the entire thing.

When they were done Harry said goodbye to the two of them, grabbed his bag from the Potions classroom, then dashed up to the Transfiguration classroom as fast as he could.  He was wearing a wide grin for several hours, never explaining to anyone what he was so happy about.

A/N: Ah!  I _love_ this chapter!  Quidditch is sooo cool!  J  Unfortunately, my cheeriness cannot last.  The dark is coming ladies and gents!  _Beware_.  L  Next chapter and the next will be fairly gloomy.  Why?  Oh, you'll see.


	30. Chapter 29 - Halloween News

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, and Aeyr's.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_A/N: *dances happily*  Two more to copy out of my notebook and then I can write creatively again!  __J__  I am **so** getting tired of reading my cramped writing.  Next time, I write in **pen!**  *Snape-ish glare at notebook*  Anyway, MOVING ON!_

Chapter 29 

****Halloween News****

Later than night Harry, Ron, and Hermione dashed downstairs to the Great Hall.  It was Halloween and they were looking forward to seeing what the decorations were this year.

As they entered the hall, they saw bright jack-o-lanterns in place of the floating candles and swarms of bats flying about.  The tables were all covered in black and orange streamers and had large pumpkins sitting at different intervals on them, each stuffed full of candy from Honeydukes.

The trio quickly settled down next to one of the pumpkins and waited for everyone else to fill in.

Harry looked up at the Head Table and saw Saerry looking glumly at the empty seat to her right.  He waved, trying to catch her eye.  As she looked up he mouthed 'Where is he?' as he had noticed that his father was missing.  Saerry put on hand over her left arm and he nodded.

Sighing, he turned back around to see Hermione looking pointedly at him.  She leaned forward and asked, "What's wrong?"

Harry whispered back, "Saerry's worried."

"Why?"

Harry casually waved at his left arm and replied, "Snape got called away.  I think she's worried he won't come back in one piece."

Hermione nodded solemnly.

"She shouldn't worry.  Snape's come back in one piece before."

"Actually, I think she should be worried.  I mean, what is Malfoy told his dad about what's been going on here?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she breathed, "Oh no . . ."

Harry nodded and glared over at the Slytherin table.  He growled, "'Oh no' is right.  I wouldn't put if past the snake either.  He's probably still steaming over my beating him up.  And he looks a bit too smug tonight."

Hermione glanced over at Draco, who was smirking in their direction.  As they watched he moved a finger over his throat in a slicing motion.

"Why that . . .  I bet he _did_ send something to his father!"

Harry frowned.  "And if he did, Vol . . You-Know-Who would have found out from his father and called Snape in."

Hermione cast him a worried look and said, "You don't think . . ."

"You-Know-Who would kill Snape?"

Hermione nodded and Harry shook his head.

"I doubt it.  He'll probably order him to force me to join them.  Or to kill me."

Hermione's eyes widened and she gasped, "You don't think he would do you?"

"Who, You-Know-Who?"

"No, Snape!"

Harry shook his head.  "No.  I don't think he could do it and Saerry would kill _him_ if he did."

Hermione sighed and said, "I hope you're right Harry."  Turning, she began to pile food onto her plate.

Harry sat still for a moment then muttered, "So am I . . ."

A/N: Ah!  There is doubt!  But don't worry.  All doubt between Harry and Sev will soon be killed.  And I _swear_ upon my life and that blasted muse of mine  *glares at muse, who is sitting idly around and not giving ideas for any other stories besides this one*  nothing will happen to Harry or Sev.


	31. Chapter 30 - Into the Dark

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, and Aeyr's.  Nothing more, nothing less._

Chapter 30 **Into the Dark** 

Severus ran quickly across the Hogwarts lawn.  He could faintly hear the Halloween Feast going on inside and absently wondered how Saerry and Harry were handling him leaving.  Quickly he shook the thought away, closing it and the part of himself that could handle his sister and son up as he reached the edge of the Hogwarts grounds and Apparated away.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As he reappeared, he pulled his Death Eater mask from his robes and put it on.  He hated the thing but he had to tolerate it.  For the time being.

As he set off down the dark hall of the building he was in, he heard voices.  Walking on, he saw three other masked figures.  He knew them well as he had spent years in their company yet he loathed all of them.

They were Lucius Malfoy and the elder Crabbe and Goyle.  (a/n: Didn't know what to call these guys so I decided not to give him first names.  If anyone could give me a name to give to them, I would greatly appreciate it.)

Lucius' gray eyes narrowed when he saw him and Severus knew his lips were curved in a smirk behind the skull-like mask.  He said in a cold voice, "Severus."

Severus replied in an equally cold voice.  "Lucius."

The two of them glared at each other for a moment.  At least until a short, balding man with watery eyes and a pointed nose walked up to them.  He looked at Severus and stuttered, "Th – the Master w – wants to see y – you."

Severus nodded, trying to keep the hate he felt for the pitiful excuse for a man out of his eyes.  _Here_ was the reason his son did not have a mother, or even a proper family.

Turning, he followed Wormtail down a series of hallways.  Eventually they came to a large room with a huge throne-like chair in it.  The chair itself was made of ebony and there were hundreds of snake's carved into its surface.

And on the throne sat Lord Voldemort, his snake-like red eyes seeming to look right through Severus.

"Severus, my slimy friend, you have been hiding something from me."

Severus glanced up from the bow he had fallen into and said, putting as much confusion as he could into his voice, "My lord?"

The red eyes narrowed as Voldemort reached out and ripped off his mask.  The vaguely high-pitched voice hissed, "Lucius brought me a very interesting letter from his son.  The boy claims that Harry Potter is _your_ son."

Severus slapped himself inwardly but stayed calm on the outside.  He hadn't spent so many years of his life keeping his emotions hidden for nothing.

"The boy must be mistake, lord.  Harry Potter could no be my son."

"Why do you say this Severus?  Did you not take the boy's mother for your own?"

Severus kept his face a mask of confusion and obedience but inside he was screaming.  He slowly nodded and replied, "I did, lord."

"And nothing came of it?"

"No, my lord."

Silence stretched out in the room for what seemed like an eternity until Voldemort said, "Very well Severus.  But, if you have lied to me you shall be severely punished."

Severus bowed his head lower, knowing what was coming next.

"Yes, my lord."

Voldemort smiled and lifted his wand.

"_Crucio._"

A/N: *ducks tomatoes*  Yes, I know I said nothing would happen to Sevvie or Harry but unfortunately that is not working to well.  My muse has turned evil on me.  *glares evilly at her muse, who looks amused*  Ugh, sometimes I wish I _hadn't_ gotten a muse.


	32. Chapter 31 - Dreaming

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, and Aeyr's.  Nothing more, nothing less._

Chapter 31 **Dreaming ** 

"_NO!_"

Harry shot awake, both hands clutching at his forehead.  He could feel the old scar burning beneath his fingertips, throbbing slightly.  Ron poked his head out of the curtains surrounding his bed, looking confusedly at Harry.

"S'matter?"

Harry rubbed at his scar and said, "A dream.  Did I wake up anyone else?"

Ron's head disappeared then reappeared.

"Nope.  They're all asleep."

Harry nodded and climbed out of bed.  He dug around in his trunk and pulled out his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map.

Ron blinked and asked, "Where are you going?"

"To see Professor Dumbledore."

"I'll go with you."  Ron started to pull back his curtains but Harry shook his head.

"No.  It'll be better if I go alone."

Ron frowned then said, "Whatever you say Harry."

Harry looked at his friend and started, "Its not that I don't want you to come Ron . . ."

"Forget it.  I understand."

Ron rolled over before Harry could say anything, closing the curtains back.  Harry watched the curtained bed for a moment then slung the invisibility cloak about his shoulders.  He headed quickly down to the common room and saw Hermione sitting in a chair near the fire, asleep with _Hogwarts, A History_ open on her lap.  Harry shook his head then walked over to the portrait hole, easing it open and stepping out.

The Fat Lady said loudly, "Who's there?"

Harry shoved back the hood of the cloak and whispered, "Its me."

The Fat Lady peered at him, or more accurately his head, and asked, "Where are you going, dear?"

"Professor Dumbledore's office."

The Fat Lady looked at him for a moment then sighed.  "Alright dear.  But hurry.  Filch will come by soon."

Harry grinned and pulled the hood of the cloak back up.

"Thanks."

Turning he walked quickly down the hall, drawing out the Marauder's Map when he reached a flight of stairs.  He took out his wand, tapped the map, and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  The spider web tracery of the map formed and he stuffed his wand back into his pocket.

He looked at the map and saw the tiny dot labeled 'Albus Dumbledore' in its office.  Another dot labeled 'Argus Filch' was walking past Gryffindor Tower, heading straight towards the 'Harry Snape' dot.

Quickly he set off towards Dumbledore's office.

Harry reached Dumbledore's office in a few minutes.  He froze outside the stone gargoyle and thought _What's the password?_  Then he remembered the map.

Pulling it out, he saw the dot labeled 'Harry Snape' standing beside a tiny stone gargoyle.  A speech bubble popped up that read 'Sugar Quill'.

Harry tucked the map into the same pocket as his wand then muttered, "Sugar Quill," to the gargoyle.  It moved aside and he sprinted up the moving staircase and knocked softly on the door, which opened a second later to reveal a Dumbledore in deep red sleeping robes with large stars that flashed blue and yelled.

He smiled and said, "Come in Harry."

Dumbledore moved aside and Harry headed into his office, pulling off his cloak and sitting down in a chair, the cloak folded across his lap.

The door closed with a _click_ and Dumbledore moved behind his desk and sat down.  His blue eyes focused on Harry's face as he asked, "What is it you want to talk to me about, Harry?"

Harry reached up to rub at his scar then said, "I had another dream."

Dumbledore nodded but said nothing, obviously waiting for Harry to continue.

"They were in someplace dark.  Voldemort was sitting on a black throne with snakes carved in it."  Harry paused and looked eye to eye with Dumbledore.

"Draco sent his father a letter about me.  Voldemort knows I'm Snape's son."

Dumbledore arched a white eyebrow and asked, "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded then said, "But Snape denied it when he asked him.  Voldemort told him that if he was lying he would be severely punished.  Then he put him the Cruciatus Curse."

Dumbledore frowned.  "I had hoped He would not find out."

"He would have found out eventually."

Dumbledore blinked at him then smiled and said, "You're right of course, Harry.  Let us just hope he does not find out before we can figure out what to do."

Harry nodded and yawned.

Dumbledore smiled at him and said, "Perhaps you shoulder head back to bed."

Harry nodded and rose, throwing the invisibility cloak about his shoulders.  As he opened the door and started to leave Dumbledore said, "Oh, and Harry?  Sirius will be here at Christmas.  I believe he wants to spend time with you."

Harry let his jaw drop, forgetting Dumbledore couldn't see him, and gasped, "Sirius – is – coming?  Wh – what am I going to tell him?"

Dumbledore smiled kindly and said, "I'm sure you'll figure something out Harry.  Ah, and remember to tell Saerry about your dream when she gets back."

"Where'd she . . oh . ."

Harry looked out the window and saw the moon waxing to almost full.  Tomorrow it would be full and both Saerry and Professor Lupin would transform.  He just hoped his father had remembered to make the potions for the two of them.

"Goodnight Professor."

"Goodnight Harry."

Harry nodded sleepily and left the office, checking the Marauder's Map twice as he walked along.  As soon as he reached the Fat Lady's portrait he murmured the password and climbed inside.  He fell asleep in a chair near the door, the invisibility cloak still covering him.

A/N: Oh my.  Harry's Christmas holidays are getting complicated aren't they?  *yawn*  Grr, I don't know why I'm sleepy.  Its only 10:10!  *glare*  Going to try and stay awake and finish getting these chapters out of my notebook.  Maybe _that's_ my problem.  Yea . . .  Right . . .


	33. Chapter 32 - Out of the Dark

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, and Aeyr's.  Nothing more, nothing less._

Chapter 32 **Out of the Dark** 

Severus winced as he limped across the Hogwarts lawn, one hand clutching tightly at the clasp of his cloak.  His Death Eater mask hung limply in his left hand as he weaved in a drunken fashion up to the castle doors.

He cursed when he found them looked and drew out his wand.

"_Alohomora Patefacio._"

The doors sprang open at his touch and he limped inside, locking the doors as they closed behind him.

Severus tucked his mask into his robes and limped down towards the dungeons.  He knew he should go see Madam Pomfrey but almost two months in the hospital wing had been a bit too much.  And he had several potions made that could easily fix the pain and stiffness left over from the Cruciatus Curse.

Sighing, he continued on, hoping to make it to the dungeons before Dumbledore or Pomfrey spotted him.

Just as he got there he saw two lamp-like eyes peering at him out the dark.  He drew his lips back over his teeth in a snarl as Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, slunk into the light of the dim torches.

The cat looked up at him then began to move away from him.

Severus sent a kick at the feline, hitting it hard.  Mrs. Norris hissed and spat at him but he simply tried to kick her again.  She dodged this time and then Filch was standing a few feet away, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

Severus fixed him a furious scowl and spat, "Keep that cat out of my way, Argus.  Or you'll find her as the next ingredient in one of my potions."

Filch glared at him for a moment then walked off, Mrs. Norris trailing after him.

Severus hissed something under his breath then turned to the brick wall.  He took out his wand and tapped three of the bricks before muttering, "Lanx Domus Magus."  The bricks immediately rearranged themselves into an archway, much like the entrance to Diagon Alley behind the Leaky Cauldron.

Limping inside, he tossed his wand and cloak onto a table before collapsing into a chair by the lit fire.  This room was his own, a space no one but Dumbledore and he himself knew about.  Severus used the room to store his more dangerous books and potions and also his old school trunk, which was tucked back into a corner.

Sighing, he pulled himself out of the chair and crossed the room to a locked cupboard.  Unlocking it, he pulled out a small bottle.  Pulling out the stopper he took a small sip, instantly feeling warmth run through him and the pain and stiffness fade.  Taking another swallow, he put the bottle back then limped back over to his chair.  Falling into it, Severus closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: ^^  The cat finally got kicked.  Now if only I could do that to Fudge or Skeeter . . .  *sigh*  Anyway, I'm almost done getting the chapters out of my notebook.  ONLY ONE MORE AND ITS JUST STARTED!  *cheers wildly then runs away*

Patefacio - Open


	34. Chapter 33 - Not a good morning....

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, and Aeyr's.  Nothing more, nothing less._

Chapter 33 **Not a good morning….** 

"Harry.  Harry!"

Harry blinked blearily and rolled over.

"S'matter?"

He blinked again and saw a flash of bright red hair above him.

"Ron?"

Ron rolled his eyes and shook his friend again.  He growled, "C'mon Harry.  If you don't get up we're going to be late for Defense!"

Harry groaned and sat up, the invisibility cloak slipping down onto the floor.  Reaching up he brushed his long hair back from his face then yawned.

Ron tugged on his arm and hissed, "C'mon!"

Harry grumbled something and got up, picking up the invisibility cloak as he shuffled upstairs to the fifth years boys dorm.  He threw the invisibility cloak and Marauder's Map back into his trunk, grabbing a new set of robes as he went.  Changing into them, he grabbed his back then went back downstairs.

Ron practically dragged him out of the common room and straight to Defense Against Dark Arts, where they were greeted by Snape's dark figure.  Harry noticed that his father's face was a bit drawn and he wondered if anything else had happened at the Death Eater meeting the night before.

Hermione suddenly trudged in and sat down beside them.

"Morning."

Harry mumbled something unintelligible and laid his head down on the desk.

Ron and Hermione shared a look over his shoulders then Ron asked, "Hey, Harry, you okay?"

"No."

Hermione asked, "Is something wrong?"

Harry sat up abruptly, his eyes flashing angrily for the first time since the Sorting.  He snapped, "No, everything is not _fine_.  Sirius is going to come here during the Christmas holidays and I don't know what in the hell to tell him."

Ron and Hermione blinked then Ron breathed, "Sheesh . ."

Hermione smiled and said, "I'm sure you'll think of something Harry."

Harry gave her a bemused sort of look then gave a harsh laugh that sounded remarkably like Snape.

"I seriously doubt that Herm."

With that he turned to watch his father, barely listening to the lesson.  He was too busy worrying over what to tell Sirius.

Hermione and Ron watched their friend worriedly all throughout the lesson.

Sometimes the world just seemed to be out to get Harry.

A/N: Short I _know_ but now I've got writer's block on this story!  URGH!  *bangs head against the keyboard*  Maybe it'll clear up by tomorrow.  I hope so . . .

A/N: Oh, and I'm going to make an attempt at drawing a picture for this story.  I got the idea just as I was finishing typing up chapter 28.  I will post it as soon as I have it drawn, scanned, and colored.  J


	35. Chapter 34 - Taunted

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, and Aeyr's.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_Tidmag – That might make an interesting story.  I might give that a go sometime._

_Tanja – ^-^  Thank you_

_Jamal Mills – Going as fast as I can!_

_summersun – He told him he might find Harry a bit different when he saw him again._

_Maab – Thank you.  And he is._

_Charm – Here's another one!  ^^  I tend to do that too.  I'm obsessed with Severitus' story at the moment.   : )_

Chapter 34 **Taunted** 

Almost a week later Harry came out of Charms class and found himself face to face with Draco.  He blinked and came to an instant stop.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

Draco sneered, "How'd you manage to get out of it Potter?"

Harry blinked again then remembered what the blond boy was talking about.  He forced his face into a look of confusion and asked, "What are you talking about Malfoy?"

Draco's gray eyes narrowed and he snarled, "You know what I'm talking about Potter.  My father knows about you.  And so does the Dark Lord."

Harry frowned.  "Your point Malfoy?"

"My father sent me a letter telling me I was mistake.  Said you _aren't_ Snape's son."  Draco moved closer and glared up at Harry, their noses almost touching.  His gray eyes burned as he hissed, "But I know the truth Potter.  And I'll prove it to my father."  He paused, an evil smile twisting his lips.  "And then the Dark Lord will _kill_ your father and your aunt and then you."

Draco threw back his head and laughed, not noticing the rage beginning to flicker in Harry's eyes.  Hermione and Ron suddenly came out of the Charms classroom and saw them.

Hermione recognized the look in Harry's eyes and yelled, "Harry don't!"  She started toward him but Harry was already tackling Draco to the ground, punching him in the stomach as they went down.

Draco looked surprised as Harry tackled him then began to fight back, gray eyes flashing angrily.  But he froze when he saw the anger burning in the emerald eyes that were inches from his own.  Then it hit him.

Harry wanted to _kill him_.

Draco finally regained his thoughts and punched Harry in the jaw.  Harry hissed in pain and drove his fist into Draco's nose, breaking it.

"Harry!  He's not worth it!"

Harry felt someone tugging on his shoulders and fought back.  Whoever it was pulled him off of Draco and wrestled him to the floor.  But not before he managed to punch Draco in the eye.

Someone else got a hold of Draco and helped the Slytherin to his feet just as McGonagall came storming down the hall.  She looked fiercely at the students standing around in a loose circle and said, "Who's fighting?"

Lupin looked up from where he and Ron were holding Harry down and growled, "Harry and Draco."

McGonagall looked down at Harry, who was fighting to get away from Lupin and Ron, then looked at Draco, who had a piece of cloth on his nose and was glaring at Harry.  She snapped, "Malfoy, hospital wing."  Draco gave a vague sort of nod and walked off slowly, glancing back at Harry every once in a while.

McGonagall then turned and saw Harry had stopped fighting but was glaring off after Draco; anger, rage, and hate burning brightly in his eyes.  She looked at him then said, "Bring him to my office Remus."

Lupin nodded and pulled Harry to his feet.  Ron stepped back to stand beside Hermione, who looked worried.  He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they watched Lupin guide Harry down the hall towards McGonagall's office.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

McGonagall walked into her office and sat down behind her desk.  Harry and Lupin came in behind her, the latter shutting the door then turning to push Harry down into a seat.

"Harry, what were you doing fighting in the hall?"

Harry looked up at McGonagall, who for one second swore she saw a younger Severus Snape sitting in front of her, glowering at her.  He softly said, "Malfoy.  He sent a letter to his father."

Lupin moved away from where he was leaning against the wall, his face drawn.

"Lucius knows?"

Harry nodded.

"That means Voldemort knows too."

McGonagall winced at the name then jumped when Harry said, "No, he doesn't."

The two teachers stared at him until he continued; "Snape denied it when he asked him."

McGonagall looked at Lupin, who muttered, "That explains why he's been looking worried lately."

McGonagall turned back to Harry, who had shifted his gaze to the floor, his long hair falling over his face.  She sighed and said, "I should give you a detention for fighting but as I assume Draco started it . . ."  She trailed off, looking at Harry, who nodded to confirm that.  "As Draco started it, I will only take fifty points from Gryffindor.  Mr. Malfoy will have fifty points taken from Slytherin as well."  Leaning forward, she said, "I do believe you will easily earn back those fifty points in the upcoming Quidditch match, Harry?"

Harry nodded and looked up, his eyes a little brighter at the mention of Quidditch.  The anger that had been there was now completely hidden.

"Thank you Professor."

"You're welcome Harry.  Now go on.  I'm sure your friends are waiting for you."

Harry nodded and left the office.  As soon as he was gone Remus turned and said, "I still can't get used to him being Snape's son."

McGonagall nodded and said, "It is strange.  He's so much like Lily yet like Severus as well."

"Before he was like James."

"Only because of the charm."

"Of course."

McGonagall shook her head and sighed.  "I think I will leave during Christmas holidays."

Remus arched an eyebrow and grinned.  He asked, "I'm guessing you heard Sirius was coming?"

"I did.  And I do not want to be in the way when he finds out about Harry."

"Oh, but that's what's going to be so interesting.  And entertaining."

McGonagall looked at him and said, "I bet you won't be saying that when he gets here."

Remus shrugged.  "Probably not."  With that he turned and left, leaving McGonagall alone in her office.

A/N: Wheeeee-oooooooo.  I think next I'm going to do a big skip to Christmas holidays with the first Quidditch game just before it.  Or maybe not.  I _really_ want to get to the scene at Christmas so I think I'll do that, _THEN_ the first Quidditch match.  Yea, that'll work . . .  *sets to work*

A/N: Ah!  I got the picture I was talking about drawn, scanned, and colored!  You can currently find it at http://www.ebicom.net/~angiew/snape_family_color2_signed.gif.  As soon as I get my site back up and running it will be posted there, along with the black & white version and the first pic I ever tried to draw of the HP chars.


	36. Chapter 35 - Christmas Holidays and Padf...

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, and Aeyr's.  Nothing more, nothing less._

Chapter 35 **Christmas Holidays and Padfoot's Return** 

During the next month Harry spent most of his time practicing with the Gryffindor team for their first game of Quidditch after Christmas holidays.  Fred and George acted the same as they normally did to him while the rest of the team was a bit jumpy around him.

He rarely got to see Saerry during that time as he had tons of homework and then the exams and the only time he got to see his father was in class.  But he had plenty of time to see them, as Christmas holidays were only a day away.

Harry leaned back into his chair by the fire and watched the other Gryffindors race up and down the stairs, packing their things into their trunks.  He had found out that every student but him was leaving for the holidays.  Ron and Hermione had asked him a few days ago if he wanted them to stay but he shook his head, telling them to spend time with their families.  After all, he now had his own family to spend Christmas with.

But what was bothering him was that Sirius was going to pop up sometime during the holidays.  Harry couldn't imagine what he was going to tell his godfather.

_"Hi Sirius!  Yea, its me, Harry.  Guess what?  Snape's my real father!"_

Harry tore the thought into little pieces and sighed.  After staring into the fire for a while he went up to the fifth year dorm and dug his mother's diary out of his trunk.  He hadn't read it since he had found it.

Casting a glance at Neville, the only other boy in the dorm, who was cowering behind his trunk, he went back downstairs.  As he settled back into his chair he opened the diary and flipped to one of the earlier entries from when his mother was in school.  He read for several hours, laughing at his mother's descriptions of another of the Marauder's pranks or adventures, only occasionally looking up when someone walked by.

Soon he was asleep, the diary lying open on his lap.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry woke the next morning when a trunk was pulled down the stairs with a _thunk, thunk, thunk_.  He looked around and saw a first year dragging her trunk towards the open portrait hole.  Getting up, he tucked the diary into his robes and asked, "Need a hand?"

The first year looked up and went wide-eyed when she saw him.

"Er, n – n – n – no."

Harry sighed.  She had probably listened to something the Slytherins had said about him.  Or one of the other Gryffindors.  They had started to tell the first years, who only knew him by name, things about him when they'd found out he was Snape's son.

He said, "Perhaps you should try levitating it."

The first year blinked.  "Huh?"

Harry sighed.  "Levitation.  _Wingardium Leviosa_.  Professor Flitwick didn't teach you that?"

"Er, well.  I guess I forgot."

Harry laughed.  "Sounds like my friend Ron.

A voice from the top of the boy's stair yelled, "Oi!"

Harry chuckled and called, "Sorry Ron!"

"No problem Harry."

Harry shook his head then looked at the first year, who was gaping at him.

"What?"

The girl blinked then said, "Um, they said you were mean.  Like that fifth year Slytherin."

"Malfoy?"

"Yea, that's his name."

Harry snorted.  He smiled and said, "Just because it turns out I'm Professor Snape's son, doesn't mean I'm evil.  And I am most certainly not like Malfoy."

The girl nodded.  "Yea.  They were wrong."

"Er, who exactly?"

"The second year boys."

"Ah, I see.  I suggest you don't listen to a thing they say."

The girl smiled and said, "I won't."  She looked at her watch then added, "I gotta go.  Bye."

Harry gave a little wave and said, "Bye," as she grabbed her trunk and continued to drag it out of the common room.  Then Ron came charging down the stairs, his trunk floating after him.

"Hey Harry!"

Harry smiled at his friend and asked, "You ready to go?"

"Yep.  All packed.  And I'm going to see your Christmas present with whatever my mom sends."

"Alright.  See you later then?"

Ron nodded.  "Yep.  See ya Harry."  With that he left and Harry sat back down in his chair with a sigh.  He watched as Fred and George left, along with Neville, Seamus, Dean, and the Gryffindor team.  The rest that left were those he didn't know.  Ginny and Hermione were two of the last to leave.

When the two girls did leave they stopped by Harry and each gave him a hug.  Harry blinked at their behavior and asked, "What's up with you two?"

Ginny blushed and left quickly.  Harry shook his head after her.  She obviously was embarrassed around him again.

Hermione however smiled and said, "Nothing's up.  I just hope you survive the holidays.  Snape and Sirius under one roof if going to be hard."

"You're telling me."

Hermione grinned.  "I have to go, the trains leaving soon."

Harry nodded and said, "C-ya Herm."

"Bye Harry."

With that the portrait hole closed after Hermione and Harry was alone in Gryffindor Tower.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Later that day Harry went downstairs to the Great Hall and saw Saerry sitting alone at the Head Table, eating lunch.  Walking over to her he asked, "Where's everyone else?"

Saerry looked up and replied, "Everyone is gone except for you, me, Severus, Remus, and Albus."

"Sheesh."

"Yea.  I think Albus was trying to give us some time alone but . . ."

Harry nodded.  "We won't have much time when Sirius gets here.  He's liable to kill Snape when he finds out."

"He had better not."

"I don't intend to let him."

Saerry smiled then gestured at her plate.  "Hungry?"

"Yea."

"Have a seat."

Harry went around the table and sat down in the chair to her left.  Saerry pulled out her wand and tapped the table in front of him.  Instantly a plate full of food and a goblet appeared.

The two of them ate happily together, chatting through the entire meal about the planned revenge on the Dursley's.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A few hours and a supper later, Harry trudged back up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower to get some sleep.  As he passed a window he saw a dark shape streak across the lawn below.  He blinked and stepped closer to the window.  Looking hard he saw a large, shaggy dog running towards the front doors.

Horrified he thought _Sirius_.

Quickly he ran back downstairs and into the Great Hall.  Saerry was still there, sitting with her head propped up on one hand, asleep.  Harry shook her awake frantically.

"Saerry!"

"Eh?  What?"  Saerry blinked and looked at him.

"Harry?  What's wrong?"

Harry stopped shaking her and said, "Its Sirius.  He's here."

Saerry's eyes went wide and she cursed.  Rising quickly, she grabbed his hand and they ran out of the hall.  As they got through the entrance they saw a flash of black run past them.  Glancing at each other they ran after the black dog.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sirius ran quickly through the halls, his claws clicking on the stone's.  Dumbledore had practically told him there was something wrong with Harry in his letter but as Sirius had been doing something extremely important for the old wizard he couldn't come and see what was wrong.

But now he was here and he was going to see what was going on with his godson.

He skidded to a halt in front of the stone gargoyle and with a _pop_ became himself.  Muttering the password, he shot up the stairs and burst into Dumbledore's office.

Panting, he looked Dumbledore in the eyes and asked, "Where's Harry?"

A/N: Yes, I know.  I am evil.  THE EVIL CLIFFIE!  MWAAAHAHAHAAAAA!  ^^  Next up, Sirius finds out.  *cackles evilly*


	37. Chapter 36 - The Cat is Out of the Bag…

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, and Aeyr's.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_Hippy Flower – I am the Evil Spawn of Voldie?  O_O  And I thought I was the Potions Masters evil sister.  (lol)  ^_^  *bows*  Writing as ordered master._

_MercS – I am always chained to the keyboard on the weekend.  *holds up chains*  ^^  Thank you, thank you.  Yes, they certainly do know him.  But Remus is staying around.  He will be the referee.  *laugh*_

_Charm – *laughs*  Yes, cliffie's are my evil minions.  And I'll try to upload some chapters during the week.  Just for you!  ^-^_

_Tanja – Yep.  Inanimate objects are always annoying.  Except maybe the computer and stereo.  They don't get in my way.  *glares towards the kitchen and the refrigerator*  The refrigerator, however, is a complete different story . . ._

_Phoenix – Thank you  *bows*_

_Aishiteru Duo – You are absolutely right._

Chapter 36 **The Cat is Out of the Bag…** 

Dumbledore looked at Sirius and said, "Hello Sirius."

Sirius planted his hands on the headmaster's desk and growled, "Where.  Is.  Harry?"

Dumbledore smiled slightly as steps sounded on the staircase outside the door.  He said, "I believe that is him now."

Sirius turned around just as the door opened and two dark-haired people charged in.  Both of them were panting from running and looking at Sirius.  The woman finally said, "You must be Sirius Black.  I have heard a lot about you."

Sirius blinked.  Who was this woman?

Then he noticed her features, which looked a heck of a lot like Snape's.

He growled, "Who are you?"

She blinked then smiled.  "Oh, sorry.  I'm Saerry Snape."

Sirius grumbled something about one Snape being more than enough then saw the boy standing beside Saerry watching him.  He turned to ask Dumbledore where Harry was again when he noticed the boy's green eyes.  Blinking, he looked closer and saw several features of the boy's face looked remarkably like Lily's but the rest looked like Snape's.

Then he saw the lightning bolt scar etched on the boy's forehead under the dark bangs.

Sirius' jaw dropped and he gasped, "_Harry?_"

Harry ducked his head and muttered, "Hello Sirius."

Sirius fell backwards, catching himself on Dumbledore's desk, and stuttered, "Wh – wh – what happened to you?"

Harry mumbled something and Saerry softly said, "You have to tell him Harry."

Sirius swallowed hard.  "Tell me what?"

Harry looked up at his godfather and choked out, "Sna – Snape is my f – father, Sirius."

"**_WHAT?!_**"

Sirius exploded.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SNAPE IS YOUR FATHER?  THIS HAS TO BE SOME KIND OF JOKE!"

Harry shook his head.

"It's not."

Saerry nodded and moved one hand to rest on Harry's shoulder.  "It is true."

Sirius glared at Saerry and snapped, "What the hell do you know about the truth?"

Saerry glowered at him, her grip on Harry's shoulder tightening.

From behind Sirius, Dumbledore said, "Perhaps you should show Sirius your mother's diary Harry."

Sirius blinked and whirled around.  "What diary?"

Dumbledore nodded at Harry.  "Show him Harry."

Sirius whirled back around and looked at Harry.  He growled, "What diary?"

Harry muttered something then pulled a small blue book out of his robes.  Sirius grabbed it and Harry said, "It's near the back."

Sirius flipped to the back and began to skim it but was stopped when Harry reached out and turned to another page.  He looked at his godson then down at the page.  As he read his face grew pale and his blue eyes widened.

"The bastard . ."

Sirius slammed the book shut and snarled, "This proves _nothing_!"

Harry snatched the book from him suddenly and flipped it to an entry a few weeks after the one Sirius had read.  He shoved it back into his godfather's hands then stepped back, his back pressing up against Saerry's side.  Saerry wrapped an arm around him, frowning down at Sirius.

Sirius skimmed the entry then slowed down and reread it.  Twice.

He couldn't believe it.  It had to be a trick.

It just had to be.

Rising he slammed the book shut and threw it into a chair.  Before anyone could move he had gone back to his Animagus form and was racing down the stairs and down to the Potions classroom.

Harry gave a yelp of terror and tore after him, yelling.  Saerry cast a single glance at Dumbledore then shot after the two of them, hoping they would get there before Sirius could do serious damage to Severus.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As they raced down the halls they passed Remus, who was staring after Harry.  When Saerry passed by he called, "What's going on?"

Saerry yelled, "Sirius is going after Severus!"

Behind her Remus growled, "Bloody hell," then raced after her, catching up in a few moments and matching her pace.

As they skidded around a corner, Remus grabbing Saerry as she started to fall and getting her back on her feet, Saerry breathed, "I hope we're not too late."

Remus nodded beside her and they ran for their lives.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sirius thundered down the halls, his blood burning in his veins.  He could hear Harry yelling from somewhere behind him but he wasn't listening.  All he wanted to do was get a hold of Snape and make him remove whatever spell he had put on his godson.

When he finally reached the dungeons, he saw the door to the Potions classroom was open.  And he could see Snape sitting behind his desk inside.

Growling, he charged through the door and made a running leap over the desk.

Severus looked up at the last second, eyes widening, before he threw himself to the side.  He grabbed his wand from his robes and scrambled to his feet as Sirius, still in his Animagus form, leapt at him.

"_Stupefy!_"

Sirius dodged the red beam of light by rolling behind the desk and returned to normal, pulling his wand out of his worn robes.  He leapt over the desk with a roar and tackled Severus to the floor.  The two of them rolled around, both of them managing to punch each other several times before they stopped; Sirius on top, Severus on bottom.  Both of them had their wands pointed at the others head.

Severus pulled back his lips in a snarl and spat, "Black."

Sirius growled, "Snape."

They both opened their mouths to utter a spell when a voice bellowed, "_Expelliarmus!_"

Both of their wands flew out of their hands and straight into Harry's free hand.  He was standing in the doorway, panting from running, his wand pointed straight at them.

Sirius stared at his godson and yelled, "Harry, what are you doing?  This snake has poisoned your mind!"

Severus shook his head.  "You always were an idiot Black."

Sirius growled and punched Severus in the jaw.  The Potions Master swung his arm up, hitting Sirius squarely on the side of the head and effectively knocking him off of him.

As they scrambled to their feet, Harry ran in-between them, standing right in front of Severus and glaring at Sirius.

"Harry . . ."

"No."  Harry growled, "Sirius, its true."

Sirius yelled, "IT CAN'T BE!"

A soft voice from the door said, "It is Padfoot."

The three of them turned to see Remus and Saerry standing in the doorway.  Remus walked over to Sirius while Saerry walked over to her brother, reaching out one hand to touch the bruises purpling on his face.

Sirius glared at his old friend and growled, "Moony, don't tell me you believe this too."

"I do Padfoot."

"Great Merlin, Moony, you can't be serious!"

Remus gave him a solemn looked and said, "You read Lily's diary."

"Could have been forged."

"DAMMIT SIRIUS!  YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE THAT HARRY ISN'T JAMES' SON!"

Sirius stared at Remus.  Remus had rarely ever lost his temper, always being the voice of reason and calm during their school days and afterwards.

Sirius snarled, "And what if I don't?"

Remus growled, "Remember that week when Lily went missing?"

"Yea.  How could I forget that?  We nearly went insane that week."

"She was kidnapped by Death Eaters."

"Yea, I know, the diary said that."

"I DON'T KNOW THIS FROM THE DIARY SIRIUS!  LILY TOLD ME!"

Sirius gaped.  "She – she told _you_?  Why didn't she tell me?  Or _James_?"

Remus sighed and replied, "She was scared.  Do you think she wanted to tell James she was kidnapped by Death Eater's and raped?"

"No.  But how did _you_ find out Moony?"

Remus looked down at the floor.  "I was the one that found her.  I saw a Death Eater Disapparate behind her and James' house.  He laid Lily down under a tree, you know, the willow, then Apparated away."

The two of them looked at Severus, who had a distant look in his eyes.  After a moment his eyes refocused and he looked at Sirius and Remus.  He softly said, "I had no choice."

Sirius snarled, "Hell if you didn't."

Harry yelled suddenly, "HE DIDN'T!  VOLDEMORT WOULD HAVE KILLED THEM BOTH IF HE HAD TRIED TO GET MOM OUT!"

Sirius stared at his godson, whose emerald eyes were blazing with anger.  He growled, "I can't believe this . ."

Severus scowled and said, "We can run a Blood Test if you want Black."

Sirius glared at him and hissed, "Fine.  Let's do it now."

Severus nodded and whirled around, storming into his office.  A moment later he returned, a small vial clutched in his hand.  He snarled, "I made this when I heard _you_ were coming Black.  Thought it would be _useful_."

Sirius grumbled something as Severus turned to Harry, who looked at the vial curiously.

"What is that?"

"A Cognatus Potion.  It works somewhat like the Polyjuice Potion except instead of turning you into another person, it shows if you are related to a person.  You just need something of theirs to put in the potion."

Severus reached up and plucked out one of his own hairs.  Sirius gave a little shiver as he dropped it into the potion, which turned from a dark blue to blood red.  Severus handed it to Harry and said, "Drink it."

Harry looked suspiciously at the vial then swallowed the potion in one moment.  A second or two after he swallowed it, he felt a warm feeling in his eyes that quickly faded.  Sirius, Remus, Saerry, and Severus watched as his eyes flashing red for a moment then returned to normal.

Severus took back the vial and sat it on his desk.  Turning to Sirius he growled, "Red means the person is closely related the whoever's hair or fingernail was put in the potion."

Sirius wobbled.  He couldn't believe it.  The boy he had always thought to be his best friend's son was actually that of their worst enemy.

Remus grabbed his shoulder and said, "You should sit down Padfoot."

"I don't need to sit down Moony.  I need some fresh air."

Sirius wrenched himself out of his friends grip and left the classroom.  Remus muttered something under his breath and ran after him.

Saerry sighed and leaned against Severus.  She softly said, "I thought we'd have to pull you two apart with a crowbar when we got here."

Severus nodded and looked at Harry, who handed him his wand, tucking Sirius' into his pocket along with his own.

"If it hadn't been for Harry you would have had to."

Harry smiled and muttered, "I – I . ."

Severus smiled and found himself reaching out on impulse to pull the boy to him in a hug.  "Its true."  He wrapped an arm about Saerry's shoulders and looked at the two of them.  "So, why don't we see what we can think up to do to those relatives of yours Harry?"

Harry nodded, halfway surprised by Severus' almost father-like behavior.  But he was enjoying it.  The closest he had ever had to a father had been Sirius.  But that wasn't the same.  Having a real father . . . was _exhilarating_.

Severus led the two of them up out of the dungeons to the Great Hall, where they sat for hours talking, occasionally bringing up the subject of Sirius.  Which was quickly traded for the talk of pranks to pull on the Dursley's.

A/N: *yawn*  I'm thinking of going to bed.  And since my dad will probably come in here in a minute and demand I go there, I suppose I should beat him to it.  Anyway, next chap, Sirius and Remus.  And then what you've all been waiting for  *drum roll*  **_the revenge on the Dursley's!  _**_FWAAAAAAAHAHAAAAAA!_  *maniacal grin*

Cognatus - Blood


	38. Chapter 37 - Padfoot and Moony

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, and Aeyr's.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_To everyone – I feel loved!  ^^  The Dursley's will be coming soon.  More than likely chap 39 as 38 is . . . well, I don't want to spoil it now do I?  Anyway, Dursley's soon.  AND THEY WILL PAY!!!  *evil laughter*_

_Krista Snape/Tanja – Ooo, certainly.  And I'd love to read it when its posted.  ^^_

Chapter 37 **Padfoot and Moony** 

Sirius stormed down the hallway, heading out of the castle and into the cold air and snowy grounds.  He walked angrily out into it, the wind whipping his hair in every which direction.

"Sirius!"

Turning, Sirius saw Remus bounding down the steps and running across the snow towards him, his already gray speckled hair getting flecked with white from the falling snow.

"Moony."

Remus sighed and came to a stop a little away from him.  He said, "Padfoot . ."

Sirius turned away from his friend and growled, "Why didn't he tell me?"

Remus sighed again.  "I'm certain he thought _this_ would be your reaction if he told you."

"Then why didn't Dumbledore tell me?"

"He probably thought you'd rather hear it from Harry.  He _is still_ your godson Sirius, Snape's son or not."

Sirius sighed and softly said, "Snape's son.  I can't believe it.  Harry, _Snape's son_.  Harry Snape.  Merlin, that sounds ridiculous.  What will everyone else think?"

Remus frowned then said, "They'll think he knew all along probably.  And then Harry will have the whole wizarding world against him."

"Oh Merlin . . .  Skeeter would have a field day with this.  A _field day_, Moony."

"Which is one reason its good Hermione caught her in her Animagus form and is holding her."

"_Hermione?_"

"Don't sound so shocked Padfoot.  Hermione has slapped Draco Malfoy, punched him, and also yelled _and punched_ Ron.  She's not a bookworm like many think."

Sirius blinked.  "Good grief, she's Lily all over again."

Remus snorted.  "Let's not go that far Padfoot."

"Just stating the truth Moony."

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Let's go inside Padfoot.  We're going to freeze to death out here."

Sirius sighed as well and turned around.  "Alright."  He headed up towards the castle and Remus followed him, watching his old friend look at the three figures in the Great Hall as they walked past.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Inside Remus' quarters the two men had a small bit a food and talked, mainly about Harry.

"I came here to spend time with Harry, Moony.  How can I do that with Snape and Snape keeping tabs on him?"

Remus frowned and said, "Saerry isn't that bad Padfoot.  She's nothing like Severus, who, may I add, has become somewhat tolerable since he found out Harry was his son."

Sirius blinked.  "You're joking."

"No."

"I never thought there would _be_ a day when Snape was tolerable."

"I only said somewhat."

"Yes, I know.  But you still said tolerable."

"I'm going to regret that aren't I?"

"Of course.  Now, are those three planning something?  Because I _swore_ I heard the word 'prank' when we walked by the Great Hall."

Remus shrugged and replied, "I have no idea.  If they are, it will be something very, very bad for whoever the prank is being laid on.  I've learned that Saerry is quite the mischief-maker."  He grinned and added, "And so is Harry _and_ Severus for that matter."

Sirius blinked and said, "All _three of them?_  Good grief.  They could give us a run for our money."

"Exactly."

There was a moment of silence before Sirius waved his fork at Remus and said, "You do know we're going to have to find out what they're up to don't you?"

"Of course.  What is a prank without Sirius Black, the King of Pranks?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say 'king'.  'Lord' maybe, but certainly not 'king'."

"Come off it Sirius.  You know as well as I do most of the Marauder's pranks were made by you and James."

"Why thank you Moony."

Remus snorted and took a sip of apple cider.

"So, when are you going to ask what they're planning?"

"I'll ask Harry in the morning."

"If you can catch him."

"Oh, I'll catch him.  I'll get the password to the Tower from Dumbledore and be waiting in the common room in the morning.  Surprise him."

"Bet you will."

Sirius affected a look of surprise.  "What is that supposed to mean, Moony?"

"Padfoot, you and 'surprise' together spells trouble.  In all capital letters and flashing neon."

"Jealous Moony?"

"Hardly."

Sirius laughed and Remus smiled.  The two stayed up for a few more hours, talking of old times and what exactly Sirius was going to do in the morning to Harry.

A/N: Next stop, the Dursley's!  Oooo, this is going to be **_so_** much fun.  The Dursley's are my least favorite characters.  Right after Fudge, Skeeter, and Wormtail. . . .  Who, may I add, will be the next victims, _ahem_, newcomers in my little bit of insanity Locked in With a Madwoman.  *laughs maniacally*  I am going to have fun with those three . . .


	39. Chapter 38 - Christmas Spirit

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, and Aeyr's.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_Hippy Flower – More?  Thy shalt have more._

_Krista Snape – You're welcome.  That is one of my two favorite phrases I've written, the other being "Idiot fools with no fang."  One of my characters in my vampire rpg said that.  ^^_

_Severitus – Heheheh.  You'll see, you'll see.  ^-^  I would have her stomped on but….hey, that's not such a bad idea!  *evil grin*  Ooo, that would be interesting.  And so much fun to read!  *maniacal laughter*_

_Luna Rose – Its coming!_

_MercS – Glad you like.  And the Dursley's will be going through some serious **pain** when I'm done with them._

_Marvoless – Saerry=Sah-air-ree.  Glad you like.  And yes, Sirius is still Harry's godfather.  That's not going to change._

_Draculella – It is here!!  *scary music*_

_Phoenix – ^^_

_Ast – Updating as fast as I can._

_summersun - ^^  I keep going and going and going…._

Chapter 38 **Christmas Spirit** 

Harry woke the next morning, half expecting Ron to yell "Presents!"  But instead a large shaggy dog pounced on him and pinned him to his bed, licking his face while barking happily.

"Ick . . .Ugh . . . SIRIUS GET OFF!!"

Harry grabbed fistfuls of the shaggy hair and tried to push his godfather in his Animagus form off of him.

It didn't work.

Sirius continued to lick his face until Harry fell back and stopped fighting.  He sighed, "You win."

The dog barked then leapt off his bed, becoming his godfather as soon as its paws touched the floor.  Sirius turned to him, grinned goofily, and said, "Good morning Harry." 

Harry smiled and said, "Hello Sirius."

 "Sleep well?"

Harry nodded.  "Yes."  He chuckled and added, "Until you woke me up at least."

Sirius rolled his eyes and grinned.  "How else was I supposed to get you up?"

"Shake me?"

"You have no standards Harry.  You can't shake someone awake.  You've got to shock them awake!"

Harry laughed at the look on his godfather's face and said, "Whatever you say Sirius."

Sirius snorted and glared at him.

Harry grinned back at him then reached out and grabbed one of the wands off the table by his bed.  He handed it to Sirius and said, "Here's your wand."

"Thanks."

Sirius pocketed the wand then asked, "So, how does it feel to be Snape's son?"

Harry shrugged.

"Kind of weird.  Everybody's been avoiding me since they found out."

Sirius arched an eyebrow.  "Even Ron and Hermione?"

"Oh, no.  Ron had a problem with it at first but he got over it.  And Hermione doesn't seem to care whether I'm a Snape or a Potter."  He paused then added, "And Fred and George haven't turned against me.  Ginny was a little off at first but she's come around."

Sirius nodded then got to his feet.  He picked up a package wrapped in Gryffindor red and gold that Harry hadn't noticed from the floor.  Turning, he handed it to Harry and said, "Here.  I would have put it with your other gifts but I wanted you to open this one first."

Harry took the present and removed the wrapping paper, watching gold snitches flit across its surface.  When he finished unwrapping it, he saw a strange assortment of figures moving within a picture frame.

A brilliant white stag raced after a large, shaggy black dog in the portrait, a great gray wolf bounding after them.  Harry thought he saw a small gray rat bounding after them.

Sirius smiled and said, "Lily took that during the last full moon in our seventh year.  That was the last time to Marauder's roamed the Hogwart's grounds."

Harry watched the dog and the wolf wrestle each other to the ground then looked up at his godfather.

"Its wonderful."

Sirius smiled, his eyes brightening.  He said, "I'm glad you like it, Harry."

Harry smiled down at the portrait then asked, "Do you want to come with me?  Saerry wanted to ask if you and Professor Lupin wanted to join us."

Sirius shook his head and patted Harry's shoulder.

"No.  You spend time with them.  I'd only be in the way."

Harry blinked and cried, "You wouldn't be in the way Sirius."

"Yes I would.  Besides . . ."  Sirius frowned and continued, "As much as I hate to admit it, they _are_ your family and you should spend Christmas with them."

Harry frowned.  He looked down at the portrait for a moment then said, "You're the first real family I ever had Sirius.  And since this if the first chance we've got to spend Christmas together, I want to.  I don't care if we have to tie you and Snape down, we're going to spend Christmas together."  He glared up at his godfather, waiting for his response.

Sirius stared at his godson for a moment then burst out laughing.  He brushed a tear from his eye then said, "Merlin, you're as stubborn as Lily."

"Thank you."

Sirius laughed again then waited for Harry to get dressed.  Harry placed the picture on the table by his bed, grabbing his wand as he went.  He smiled as Sirius wrapped an arm around his shoulders and steered him out of the fifth year dorm and Gryffindor Tower.  He asked, "So, you're coming?"

"When you put it like you did I don't have any choice!"

The two of them chuckled then headed towards the spot where Saerry had told them to meet her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Saerry was standing outside the portrait of the stone-faced wizard, wearing the dark red robes that she had been wearing on her first day at Hogwart's. The only difference was that she had placed small silver serpents about the neck and the bottom of the sleeves.

She sighed and leaned against the cold stone wall, scowling at the portrait, whose inhabitant was grumbling something that she couldn't hear.

Suddenly Harry rounded the corner, Sirius walking beside him with one arm thrown across the boy's shoulders.  They were talking animatedly and Saerry smiled.  Absently she thought _Perhaps Sirius is not all that Severus said._

"Saerry!"

Harry and Sirius came quickly down the hall and Harry broke free of his godfather's to give Saerry a quick hug.  As Saerry returned it, she saw anger flash across Sirius' face.  Pulling away from Harry, she reached out a hand to Sirius, who looked at it like it was one of the snakes on her robes.

Saerry smiled and said, "Hello again Mr. Black.  Are you going to join us this morning?"

Sirius' eyes moved from her hand to her face, his eyes studying her.  She saw a haunted, deadened look in his eyes that she hadn't seen last night or a moment ago.  Severus had once told her the effects of Dementors on a person and Sirius had been in Azkaban for twelve years.  She should have known that deadened look would be in his eyes.

After a moment he took her hand and half-growled, "I believe I will be joining you Ms. Snape."

Saerry was unperturbed by the anger she could sense in him, just as she was by her brother's.  "I am happy to hear that.  And please, call me Saerry."  She smiled at him, trying to show him that his belief that all Snape's were evil wasn't true.

But he didn't seem to believe it.

As their hands parted, Saerry gave an inward sigh then said, "Well, let's get going shall we?"  Turning to the portrait she snapped, "Flamma."

The wizard grumbled but the portrait swung open and the three of them stepped inside.  As they walked down the hall Harry asked, "Is Professor Lupin coming?"

Saerry smiled back at her nephew and replied, "I asked him earlier today.  He said he would try to come."

"Okay."

A second or two later they were outside Severus' door.  Saerry gave it a sharp rap and they all heard a voice yell, "Hold on!"  There was a scuffling sound inside then the door opened to reveal Severus, his dark eyes bright and his hair dripping in wet ringlets about his shoulders.  He smiled at Harry and Saerry then scowled at Sirius.

"Black."

Sirius gave a curt nod and said, "Snape."

The two glared at each other until Saerry scowled at the both of them and hissed, a bit of a growl in her voice, "If you two don't act civil, I'll . . I'll . . . oh, bloody hell, I'll do something you don't want me to do."

Severus looked at his sister, who looked like a feminine version of him but with their mother's features rather than their father's.  He sighed and growled, "Alright Saerry."  Bringing his eyes up to meet Sirius' he held out a hand and spat, "Truce."

Sirius glared at him for a moment then took his hand.  They shook hands, looking like they were going to their own execution.  Harry noticed that they were trying to break the others fingers.  Sirius growled, "Truce."  He added softly, "But if you so much as _think_ of harming a hair on Harry's head, I'll kill you."

Severus chuckled and replied, "I believe Harry would stop you from doing that."

Sirius growled then pulled back his hand.  Scowling, he strode past Severus into the room.

Harry sighed and shook his head.  He muttered, "Can't they just get along?"

Saerry shrugged and patted his shoulder before leading him inside.  Severus shut the door behind them and followed them.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Half an hour later the four of them were eating at a table set up in Severus' quarters.  They had opened the presents first, most of them being Harry's.  He had gotten another sweater from Mrs. Weasley (green with a gold snitch on it) and a chocolate cake.  Ron had gotten him what looked like a small Quidditch Pitch.  A tiny Firebolt kept zooming around the field after the even tinier Snitch.  Hermione of course had gotten him a book, _Great Seekers of Our Time_.  She had also added in a page in the back about him.  He thought that was nice of her.

Harry had also gotten a box of rock cakes from Hagrid.

But the best gifts he had gotten had been the one's from his father, aunt, and godfather.

His father had given him an exceptionally sleek broom of dark brown, almost black wood.  The word _Seeker_ was stamped on the side in silver letters, along with a tiny Snitch.  Harry had nearly fallen over when he had seen it.  The broom was said to be ten times faster than the Firebolt and even easier to control.  The thing was, it wasn't supposed to be out until _next summer_.

Sirius had gaped at the broom when Harry had lifted it up for all of them to see.  Harry had gasped, "_How did you get this?_"

Severus had simply waved a hand and replied, "Oh, I just happened to come across it."  But Harry could see a twinkle in his eyes and a smile threatening to curve at his mouth.  He knew that twinkle.  Saerry got that look in her eyes whenever she was thinking up some prank.

The last gift he had gotten was from Saerry.  And she had given him a heavy silver ring, its face engraved with the same symbol that was on his father's ring and the worn medallion he had found out that Saerry wore.

"It's the Snape family crest," she had explained.  "Every Snape has some piece of jewelry with the crest on it.  The men mainly get rings and the women medallions.  So, I thought I'd give you one."

Sirius had looked askance at the ring but Harry was overjoyed.  He had been wondering for ages what the symbol he had seen on Saerry's robes that day had been.

Now he sat absently looking at the ring, which had resized to fit his finger when he had put it on.

"Harry?"

Harry blinked and looked up at Saerry.  "Hmm?"

Saerry smiled and asked, "When do you want to go ahead with our . . ."  She cast a glance at Sirius then continued, "Our _special_ plans."

Harry chuckled and replied, "Today."

"Oooo, ready to go aren't we?"

"Of course."

Saerry laughed and Harry grinned, earning them a stare from Sirius.

"What are you two going on about?"

The two looked at each other then replied, "Nothing."

Sirius narrowed his eyes and waggled a finger at them.  He said, "I know you're up to something."

"We're not up to anything, Sirius."

"No, not anything."

"Pish.  You think I don't know when someone's planning a prank?  I was the mastermind of most of the pranks that were played in my years."

Severus growled, "One of those could not be considered a prank."

Saerry elbowed her brother and growled, "Hush Sev.  You know he only did it because you were annoying him and his friends."

Severus looked at her in shock.  "My own sister.  Black, you've turned my own sister against me."

Sirius chuckled and said, "Its my charming looks.  No woman can resist me."

Harry snorted into his glass at that.

Saerry laughed and batted her eyes.  "Why, Mr. Black, how _did_ you know?"

"I know everything."

Harry clapped his hands over his mouth and ducked under the table.  He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Severus laughed and said, "Pish."

Sirius arched an eyebrow and said, "You question my all-knowingness?"

"I do."

"Why?"

"Because you are an insufferable idiot."

There was silence and Harry almost thought Sirius was going to fling himself across the table.  But then his godfather started to laugh.  _Laugh._

By that time the rest of them had joined in and to anyone watching they would have been a family.

A/N: That was fun to write.  _But_ the next chapter will be even **_more_** fun to write.  ^^  Yep, you guessed it.  It's the Dursley's!  *evil laughter*

A/N 2: Ah, and I may, _may_, start work on Harry Potter and the Dark Rising soon as ideas for it have started to pop up.  It will be the prequel to my other HP story Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses.

A/N 3: Also, I've done a new picture of Harry, Saer, and Sev!  Remember the game of tag on the Quidditch Pitch?  That's what I did!  It looks so cool!  Check it out…

http://www.ebicom.net/~angiew/snape_family_quidditch_signed.gif

_Flamma – Flame_


	40. Chapter 39 - Oh, Look at the Pranks…

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, and Aeyr's.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_Hippy Flower – Nope, that's **this** chapter.  ^^_

_Charm – Chapter 39!  Today!  Just for you!  *grin*  Have fun on your trip._

_CelestialKnight – It is heeeeereeeeee._

Chapter 39 **Oh, Look at the Pranks…** 

A few hours later Harry and Saerry were standing in the entrance hall.  They had managed to get Sirius to leave them and go talk to Remus and were now waiting for Severus.

Harry sighed and looked at his watch.  It read '2:15'.  He said, "I wish he'd hurry . . ."

Saerry smiled down at him and said, "He'll be here Harry, don't worry.  Severus hasn't had fun in years so I suspect he'll be looking forward to this."  She grinned as she added, "And also as it's a chance to spend more time with the both of us."

Harry chuckled then yelled, "Severus!" as he saw his father stalking down the hallway, his cloak and robes billowing dramatically behind him as they usually did.

Severus gave a vague smile and said, "Ah, so it's 'Severus' now is it Harry?"

Saerry punched her brother lightly on the shoulder while Harry chuckled.

Severus smiled at the two of them then asked, "Ready?"  When the other two had nodded he pulled an empty vial from his robes and held it out to them.  "This will take us directly to the Dursley's."

Harry gave a tiny shiver at the thought of seeing his aunt, uncle, and cousin again but reached out to touch the vial, remembering he would be with his father and aunt.

The three of them touched the vial and a moment later they were gone.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry found himself on the ground as the three of them arrived on Privet Drive.  Severus was still standing with Saerry clutching at his side.  As his father reached down and helped him up Harry heard Saerry mutter, "I will _never_ get used to those things."

Severus smiled at his sister and said, "You get used to them after a time."

"Humphf."

Harry and Severus shared an amused look then the three of them walked out of the cluster of trees they had appeared in and walked down the street to Number 4.  Saerry managed to gain back her balance as they stepped onto the walk leading up to the door.

They had agreed that Harry would go up first and knock, then Severus and Saerry would come in after him.

Harry straightened his shoulders, pushed his glasses up on his nose (he looked like he had before as the Dursley's wouldn't recognize the new him), and knocked on the door.

Uncle Vernon answered it, his face turning purple when he saw Harry.

"You!  What are _you_ doing here?"

Harry smiled and said, "I wanted to bring you a little Christmas cheer."

Uncle Vernon's face turned even purpler and he grabbed Harry by the front of his robes, dragging him inside.  He snarled, "I'll show you Christmas cheer."

As the door slammed shut Saerry looked at Severus and asked, "Should we be worried?"

"I have a feeling the answer to that would be yes."

"Shall we go then?"

"We shall."

The two of them pulled out their wands and strode forward from where they had been hiding at the side of the house.  Severus shoved the door open hard enough that it hit the wall with a loud _bang_.  His eyes blazed when he saw Harry being punched by his uncle.  Pointing his wand at the man he growled, "_Prurigo._"

Instantly Uncle Vernon began to scratch himself crazily, yelling loudly.

Aunt Petunia came out of the kitchen and shrieked.  Saerry turned on her, pointed her wand straight at her forehead, and hissed, "_Veneficus._"  A second later Petunia scrambled backwards, slipping as she went.  She shrieked as she fell but then found herself floating a few feet off the ground.

"VERNON!"

Vernon was rolling on the floor, trying to scratch his back.

Severus, meanwhile, was healing the bruises Harry now had and helping him to his feet.  He looked down at his son, worry in his eyes, and asked, "Are you alright?"

Harry nodded.  "I'm fine."  He looked at his aunt and uncle and burst out laughing.  Severus smiled then looked around.

"We have those two but _where_ is that cousin of yours?"

Suddenly there was a _thump_ from upstairs and Harry looked up.

"I think we know now."

A second later there were several _thumps_ and then Dudley waddled down the stairs.  "Mum?  Dad?  What's going . . ."  His voice died in his throat as he spotted Vernon on the floor with Harry and Severus standing over him and Petunia doing cartwheels in the air thanks to Saerry.

"AHHHH!"

Dudley yelled and tried to scramble up the stairs but Severus roared, "_Congelo!_"

Instantly, Dudley froze, halfway up the stairs, his piggy eyes darting back and forth.

Severus chuckled and muttered, "_Wingardium Leviosa_."  Dudley rose into the air a moment later and floated down to them.  Severus sat him down and hissed, "_Fervefacio._"

A second later Dudley shrieked in terror and ran behind the couch.  Harry laughed when he saw he was clutching his bottom.

Severus looked over at Saerry, who was idly twirling Petunia around in circles, and asked, "Having fun Saer?"

Saerry chuckled, her dark eyes watching Petunia spin.  "Loads Sev.  Though we could do _much _more to them, couldn't we?"

"Yes.  We could.  What do you say Harry?"

Petunia, Dudley, and Vernon (through scratching himself) all looked wide-eyed at Harry.  After a moment Harry grinned evilly and said, "I think that's a good idea."

Severus laughed and waved his wand at Vernon, saying the counter spell as he did.  Vernon rose to his feet, eyeing the two of them cautiously.  He looked around then glared at them, obviously gaining back his courage.  His face purpling he bellowed, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Severus scowled and Harry said, playing his part, "Don't make him mad, Uncle Vernon."

"SHUT UP BOY!  I'LL DO WHAT I WISH AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO . . ."  Vernon's words choked off as Severus leveled his wand at his head.  He snarled, "You will not talk to my son that way you poor excuse for a Muggle."

Vernon choked.  "_Your son?_"

"That's right."

From their left Petunia screeched, "LIES!"  Saerry waved his wand and Petunia became a scrawny-necked chicken that continued to spin idly in midair.  The chicken clucked and flapped its wings wildly.

Vernon gaped at that and began, "YOU CAN'T . . ."  but Severus glared coldly at him and growled, "We can't do what?"

"Y – you can't treat us l – like this," babbled Vernon.

Severus snarled, "We have the right.  You have mistreated Harry for fourteen years and now it is going to stop."

Vernon mumbled, "We – We'll be good to the boy."

"Ah, but I don't trust you.  Fourteen years . . . its such an awful long time.  And you have been beating him.  Added to fourteen years of mistreatment that . . . . why, that deserves something much worse than an itching charm.  Don't you say so Harry?"

Harry nodded, his eyes flashing brightly while Vernon shook his head wildly.

Severus spat, "_Veneficus!_"  He then whirled around, pointed his wand straight at the couch, and bellowed, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"  The couch flew into the air, revealing a quivering Dudley.  Dudley yelped in terror and tried to run.  Severus started to say a spell but . . . .

"_Risus!_"

Dudley was now rolling on the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

Vernon bellowed, "GET OUT!"

Severus snarled and waved his wand at him.  Ropes flew out of the tip and bound themselves around Vernon's mouth, arms, and legs.  Severus smiled and said, "Much better.  Saerry!  Time to go!"

Saerry frowned and cried, "Aw, Sev, c'mon!  I'm having fun!"

"We can come back later Saer.  Ready to go Harry?"

"Yep.  Just one more thing."

Severus nodded and said, "Alright."

Harry grinned and waved his wand around the room.  A second later there were several animals bouncing around the room.  Harry grinned and said, "Okay, now I'm ready."

The three of them turned to leave and had a vase fly past them and smash into the wall.  They turned and saw Vernon staring wide-eyed at them.  Severus shook his head and said, "Oh, my, it seems you've developed magical powers.  Isn't that a pity."  He waved his wand, causing the ropes to vanish then pointed it at Harry, muttering, "_Arguo._"  Harry was once again back to the way he actually looked, bringing stares from his aunt and uncle.

"TRICKS!"

Harry laughed coldly and said, "Its not a trick Uncle Vernon.  Oh, and have fun with your magic."

Vernon turned purple and screamed at them as they left laughing.  Severus closed the door behind them and pulled the Portkey from his pocket.  They touched it and vanished.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They reappeared in the entrance hall, Harry actually managing to stay on his feet this time.  Saerry clutched at the two of them and hissed something under her breath.

A second later they all burst out laughing.

Saerry choked, "Did you see _her_?"

Harry laughed, "I think Aunt Petunia makes a _fine_ chicken!"

Severus nodded and said, "A very fine chicken."

Saerry leaned against her brother, clutching his arm so she wouldn't fall, and laughed.  Harry brushed tears from his eyes then asked, "Will we have to go back?"

Severus shook his head.  "The spells will wear off."

"How long will that take?"

Severus' eyes sparked with merriment.  "About five hours."

That brought them into another fit of giggles.  They clung to each other as they weaved their way into the Great Hall for a late lunch.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sirius watched from down the hall as Harry, Severus, and Saerry fell on each other laughing.  He turned to Remus beside him and said, "They've pulled something."

Remus nodded.  "I believe you're right."

"You think we'll ever find out what?"

"No Padfoot."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that Moony."

Remus smiled and said, "Then why'd you ask?"

Sirius grinned in return.  "To annoy you.

Remus scoffed and went back into the DADA classroom.  Sirius looked after the laughing trio then turned and followed his friend.

A/N:  And that's Chapter 39 and the torture, ahem, I mean, _prank_ on the Dursley's.  Next chapter will be Voldie and his minions.  And then, AH I CAN'T TELL YOU!!  MWAAAHAHAHAAAA!!!  *malicious grin*  Sorry, can't tell.  Must be a surprise.  *evil laugh*

_Prurigo – To Itch_

_Veneficus – Magical_

_Congelo – Freeze_

_Fervefacio – Melt_

_Risus – Laughter_


	41. Chapter 40 - The Dark Lord's Plan

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, and Aeyr's.  Nothing more, nothing less._

Chapter 40 **The Dark Lord's Plan** 

In a dark dungeon somewhere Voldemort sat on the snake engraved throne, his red eyes focused on the Death Eaters before him.

"All of your children say Potter is Severus' son?"

The Death Eaters nodded and Voldemort gave a soft sigh.

"Well, then.  We must see if this is true.  Lucius!"  One of the Death Eaters snapped to attention, his gray eyes visible behind his mask.

"Yes, lord?"

"Bring your son to me.  I have a job for him to do."  He looked at two other Death Eaters.  "Crabbe, bring me a vial of Polyjuice Potion.  Nott, find one of Severus' hairs."

Crabbe ran off while Nott looked bewildered.

"A hair, lord?"

"Yes, a hair.  Get it now or you will suffer the same fate as Severus if I find he has lied to me."

Nott, trembling from head to toe, bowed then fled from the room.  The remaining Death Eaters watched Voldemort smile evilly.  He said, "The rest of you, go to Hogsmeade.  If all goes well, we will have Harry Potter before anyone suspects something is wrong.  And then, it will be too late."  Voldemort laughed, his voice echoing through the dungeons.

A/N: Short, yes, but that's the gist of Voldie's plan.  Can anyone figure out what it might be?  If you can, you get 100 Galleons!


	42. Chapter 41 - Tears and Deception

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, and Aeyr's.  Nothing more, nothing less._

Chapter 41 **Tears and Deception** 

A few days later the rest of the students were back and class was in full swing again.  Harry happily told Ron and Hermione what had happened over the holidays during breakfast.

Hermione frowned.  "Harry this is serious!  What if Sirius . . ."

"Sirius isn't going to get caught Herm.  And I think he understands about everything."

Hermione gave him the evil eye and said, "You _think_."

Harry gave her a bland look and replied, "Yea."

"Okay.  But when he tries to kill Snape, don't come crying to me!"

Harry scoffed, "Herm, if he tried to do that Saerry would have his head."

Hermione gave a little _hmphf_ and left the Great Hall.

Ron looked after her and shook his head.  "Yeesh."  He grinned and asked, "So, how was the prank?"

Harry laughed and replied, "Great!  You should have seen it!  Saerry turned my aunt into a _chicken_!"

Ron doubled over with laughter, gaining stares from the rest of the table.

Harry looked at his watch and cursed.  He grabbed his bag and said, "C'mon Ron.  If we don't hurry we'll be late for Defense!"

The two of them scrambled to their feet and sprinted out of the hall.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After Charms, Harry came out of class and saw his father standing over by a statue, a wide space around him.  Most of the students were avoiding him as he was scowling furiously.

Harry walked over to him and said, "Hi."

Severus nodded to him, his scowl softening.  "Hello Harry.  I wanted to tell you to come down to the dungeons after supper."  He smiled and continued, "Saerry wants to try out the Seeker."

Harry grinned and asked, "Should I bring it with me?"

"No, we'll get it later.  I have to go now but I will see you tonight."

"Bye."

Severus smiled again then stalked off down the hall, glaring at several students.  Harry shook his head and headed off in the opposite direction after Hermione and Ron.

No one noticed a figure crouching in the shadows on the other side of the statue.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"YOU GOT A _WHAT_?"

Ron's eyes bulged as Harry told him about the new broom he had gotten for Christmas.  He stammered, "H – How'd he get it?  Its not 'sposed to be out till _next summer!_"

Harry shrugged.  "I don't know but it must've cost him a fortune."

"Damn right."

Hermione looked up from her book and hissed, "Don't curse."

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "Yes Professor Granger."

Hermione glared at him then went back to her book.

Harry laughed then said, "C'mon Ron.  I'll let you see it before we go eat."  Ron bounced off his seat and the two boys ran upstairs.

"C'MON YOU TWO!!"

Harry and Ron raced down the stairs again, coming to a halt in front of an impatient Hermione.  The three of them quickly left the common room for the Great Hall.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry finished eating, said goodbye to Ron and Hermione, then walked quickly down to the dungeons.  He was almost to the Potions classroom when a cold voice growled, "Harry."

Turning he saw his father standing there, a scowl on his face.

"Oh, hi.  I thought you were inside . . ."

Severus snarled, "_Shut up_ Potter."

Harry was taken aback.  What had gotten into Snape?

"I'm tired of you.  You're an annoying little brat who would do well without anyone.  You don't _deserve_ a family."

Harry stammered, "B – but . . ."

"_SHUT UP!  YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!  YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SPOILED BRAT POTTER!  I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!_"

Severus leaned down so their noses were bare millimeters apart and hissed, "You're nothing but a reminder of something I don't want to remember and I want nothing to do with you.  _Never_ talk to me or Saerry again.  _Is that clear?_"

Harry blinked, feeling tears prick at his eyes and something clench at his heart.  Why was his father acting like this?

"I – its clear."

"Are you _crying_ Potter?"

Harry couldn't hold back a sniffle.

"DRY YOUR TEARS!"

A tear rolled down Harry's pale cheek.  He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"WEAKLING!  GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Severus' face was that of a complete stranger now, one Harry didn't recognize.  He stared at his father for a moment then turned and fled out of the dungeons, his tears now coming torrents.

Severus watched as Harry fled, a smirk playing across his features, and then ducked behind a tapestry as the door to the Potions classroom opened.

"Harry?"

Severus Snape stepped out of the room, looking around worriedly.

"Sev?"  A voice from inside called and Severus turned around.

"What is it Saer?"

"Is Harry out there?"

"No."  Severus turned back to look out into the dark dungeons.  He muttered, "But I _swore_ I heard him."

Heaving a little sigh, he went back inside, closing the door behind him.  As he did, the Severus from before stepped out from behind the tapestry.  After a moment he began to get shorter, his hair turned into a slicked back blond, and his black eyes brightened to gray.

Draco Malfoy now stood there in a pair of over-sized robes and cloak.  He smirked and headed out of the dungeons, his task done.


	43. Chapter 42 - Terror in the Snow

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, and Aeyr's.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_Lestat's Redemption – It will all be fine in the end.  And here comes Sev's reaction._

Chapter 42 **Terror in the Snow** 

Harry ran as fast as he could out of the dungeons.  Several other Gryffindors cried out to him as he flew past but he ignored them.

He couldn't believe it.  After everything that had happened, his father _hated_ him!

Harry choked back a sob, not noticing that he had run outside and was now floundering through the white snow.  He kept running, straight down that path that led to Hogsmeade.  When he finally stopped it was to slump down in the snow, his back pressed against the cold wall of The Three Broomsticks.  He buried his head in his arms and cried there.

Suddenly he heard a noise.  Looking up through tear blurred eyes he saw dark shapes moving out of the shadows of buildings.  Brushing a hand over his eyes he saw what they were.

_Death Eaters._

Harry quickly picked himself up and ran.  They were after him.  He was the only reason they would be there.  But he wouldn't be outside if . . .

It hit him.  He had been set up.  _His father had given him to Voldemort_.

Harry screamed inside but kept on running.  He could hear the Death Eaters behind him and heard one yell "_Crucio!_"  Throwing himself to the ground, he rolled then sprang back to his feet.  One of the Death Eaters threw themselves at him but only got a mouthful of wet snow.

"GET HIM YOU FOOLS!!"

Harry recognized that voice.  It was Lucius Malfoy.  He was too busy focusing on the voice that he didn't noticed the spell until it hit him.

"_CRUCIO!_"

Harry choked back as scream as pain rent through him.  He toppled to the ground, curling up in a ball as the pain went on.  And on.  And on.  He thought _I'm going to die.  Their going to kill me.  I know it._  Harry could sense that he was screaming now but he couldn't feel anything.  It was like he had been separated from his body.

Idly he wondered _I wonder if this is what its like to die . . ._

Just as the pain became too much for his body to bear and he was about to pass out, a scream rent the air.  It was like that of a banshee and had the Death Eater's clutching their ears in pain.  In turn, the Cruciatus Curse was taken off Harry.

Gasping for breath, Harry opened his eyes to see something orange and red flashing before him, black shapes fleeing before it.  He could hear the Death Eater's bellows of pain in his ears and something that sounded like static from a TV.

It all went quiet suddenly and he thought he was alone.  He tried to move but pain ripped through him and he screamed.  As he clenched his teeth, waiting for the pain to subside, Harry heard a voice hiss, "Are you alright Harry Sssssnape?"

Harry blinked.  He hissed weakly in return, "Sssaeln?"

The Aeyr flapped his silvery wings and settled in the snowy next to Harry's head.  He hissed soothingly, "Yessss.  I will get you help.  Wait here."

Harry nodded weakly and heard Saeln take off.

He just hoped the Death Eaters didn't get back their courage.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"FOOLS!  YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET THE BOY!"

"I'm sorry, lord, but there was a snake . . ."

"EXCUSES!"

"My lord!"

"SILENCE LUCIUS!  I WILL HEAR _NONE_ OF IT!  YOU, _ALL OF YOU_, WILL SUFFER FOR FAILING ME!"

The Death Eaters cringed as Voldemort turned blazing red eyes and his wand on Lucius.

"_CRUCIO!_"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Severus walked through the halls, looking for any sign of Harry.  He spotted Hermione and Ron but Harry was not with them.

"Granger!  Weasley!"

Hermione and Ron turned to see him bearing down on them.

"Professor?"

Severus glanced around the hall then asked, "Have you seen Harry?"

Hermione shook her head and replied, "Not since dinner, sir.  He said he was going to the dungeons."

Severus frowned, worried even more now.  He looked down at the two of them and said, "Well, if you see him, tell him I'm looking for him."  With that he turned and continued his search.

Ron looked after him and growled, "Slimy git."

Hermione glared at him then turned her look into a worried one.  "Ron, he really was worried about Harry."

"Yea.  Riiiiight."

"Ron, I think Harry may be in trouble."

Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione punched his shoulder.

"HEY!"

"I'M SERIOUS!  Harry wouldn't back out of going to the dungeons."

"I would."

Hermione growled warningly, "Ron . . ."

"Alright, alright.  I'm being serious."

"You and I are the two people that know Harry best.  And we both know he _wouldn't_ back out of something.  Especially not going to see Saerry or Snape!"

"Yea, you're right.  So what do we do?"

"We look for him," replied Hermione determinedly.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Severus growled something under his breath as he stopped in the entrance hall.  He had searched through all of the main halls and every secret passageway he knew and there was _still_ no sign of Harry.

Suddenly something hit the main door with a great _THUMP_ and hissed loudly.  Severus blinked then threw the doors open, wand at ready.  Snow blasted in on him and a green serpent with silvery white wings flew in with it.  He blinked.  It was an Aeyr, a very rare creature to find.  He supposed Hagrid had somehow gotten one for his class.

The Aeyr spotted him, blinked its amber-yellow eyes then curled itself about his arm, hissing furiously.  Severus tried to bat it away but stopped.  He had a feeling it was trying to tell him something.

Looking straight into the slitted eyes he said, "What are you trying to tell me?"

The Aeyr hissed again and flapped its wings, tugging on his arm.

"Harry Sssssape.  In sssssnow.  Tired, cannot move himsssself.  Sssssaeln get help."

Severus blinked.  He hadn't heard a snake talk in years and he almost believed he was hallucinating.

Almost.

He eyed the Aeyr and hissed, "Where?"

"Hogssssmeade."

Severus took off out into the snow at a run, Saeln uncoiling himself from his arm to fly ahead of him, his wings taking on a silvery sheen that shone through the snowstorm.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry tried to move several times after Saeln left but couldn't.  Pain lashed though him each time, causing him to scream.  He stared wide-eyed out into the dark, wondering when Saeln would return.  His cheek was starting to go numb.

A silvery glow flashed over him and Saeln landed in the snow by his head, his wings losing their silver sheen as he folded them to his side.  Harry managed to smile weakly at the Aeyr.  He didn't hear it hiss, "Over here!"

Something came charging up through the snow from behind him.

"_HARRY!_"

Severus fell on his knees at his son's side.  The boy was shivering from the cold, his lips already beginning to turn blue, and his body curled up.  Severus knew that position.  The Cruciatus Curse caused that.

Brushing a snow flecked lock of his son's long hair back he whispered, "Harry?  Harry, can you hear me?"

There was silence and Severus almost thought he was too late, that Harry was gone.  But then a weak voice gasped, "D – Dad?"

Severus blinked, not sure he heard what he'd thought he heard.

"Yes, Harry.  It's me.  I'm going to get you back up to Hogwart's.  This is going to hurt . . ."

As gently as he could Severus picked Harry up.  Harry screamed, eyes wide, as pain shot through him again.  He was only vaguely of his father's arms around him or the warm spot his cold cheek was now resting against.

Harry slipped towards unconsciousness as Severus whispered, "Your going to be alright Harry.  You just hang on.  Hang on for me.  I can't lose you now."  As his son fell unconscious in his arms, Severus ran as fast as he could back up to the school, Saeln flitting before him again.

He was _not_ going to lose his son.  And he would find out why Harry had been outside and he would personally _torture and maim_ the person who had nearly killed his son.

A/N: MWAAAHAHAHAAA!  Yes, I made Snape a Parselmouth.  Heheheh.  ^^  And I definitely would not want to be Draco if Sev finds out what he did to Harry….


	44. Chapter 43 - Pain and Evil Plots

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, and Aeyr's.  Nothing more, nothing less._

Chapter 43 **Pain and Evil Plots** 

Severus bounded back up the steps and into the entrance hall.  He skidded around the corner and set off at a dead run for the hospital wing.  Harry's head bounced against his chest as he ran.

"Professor!"

Hermione and Ron ran up from the hall in front of him.  Their eyes went wide when they saw Harry, who was almost white from exposure to the cold.

"Is he . . .?" started Hermione but Severus snarled, "No time.  I have to get him to the hospital wing _now_.  You two go get Albus."

Hermione nodded and ran off, dragging Ron after her.  Severus paid them no further thought as his mind switched back to Harry.  He set off at a run again, cursing himself for not keeping a better eye on his son.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione and Ron skidded to a stop in front of the stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office.

Ron yelled, "We don't know the password!"

"Just start saying things!  Harry said it's always a sweet!"

The two of them began to rattle off every candy name they could think of, Muggle and Wizard.  Just as Ron had said Sugar Quill the gargoyle jumped aside and they sprinted upstairs.

Dumbledore looked up from behind his desk as the entered and said, "Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley.  What may I do for you?"

Hermione gasped, "Harry.  Professor Snape.  Hospital wing.  Told us to get.  You."

Dumbledore rose, his face turning from kind to worried.  He swept out of the office and Ron and Hermione bolted after him.  They were going to find out what was wrong with Harry no matter what.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Severus kicked open the door of the hospital wing and roared, "POPPY!"

Madam Pomfrey appeared out from behind a curtain hiding a bed and growled, "What do you want . . ."  She trailed off when she saw Severus, Harry lying limp in his arms.  Pointing at the closest bed she snapped, "Put him there."

Severus laid Harry down on the bed and stepped back as Madam Pomfrey pushed him aside.  As she began to examine Harry he felt a weight settle on his shoulder.  Looking, he saw Saeln there, his shimmering coils wrapped about his shoulder.  The snake looked at him and hissed worriedly, "Harry Ssssnape be alright?"

Severus looked from the Aeyr to his son and sighed.  "I don't know."

Saeln hissed softly and rubbed his head against Severus' cheek.  The Aeyr was almost as worried about his son and he was.

Severus watched as Madam Pomfrey threw a blanket over Harry and performed a Heating Charm on the boy.  He did not hear Dumbledore until he was standing beside him.

"Severus."

Without taking his eyes off Harry, Severus softly replied, "Albus."

Dumbledore looked over at Harry and asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know.  Saeln here told me Harry was in the snow.  I – I think Voldemort tried to capture him."

Dumbledore blinked then sighed.  "We knew this would come."

Severus closed his eyes and rubbed at his temples.  "God, what I wouldn't give to be able to give him a normal life."

Dumbledore patted his shoulder and said, "One day you will Severus.  I am sure of it."

"Thank you."

Dumbledore nodded then left.  Severus looked after him and saw Ron and Hermione standing nervously in the door.  He forced a smile and said, "You two are welcome to come in."

The two Gryffindors came into the room and stood on either side of him, Ron considerably further away than Hermione.  They stood there in silence, watching Madam Pomfrey perform several spells over Harry's limp form.  Then Hermione asked softly, "Is he going to be okay Professor?"

Severus sighed and looked down at his son's friend.  He replied, "I don't know Hermione.  We can only hope."

Hermione blinked at Severus saying her first name but ignored it.

Ron swallowed hard and muttered, "I hope he's okay."

Saeln hissed, "We all do," but only Severus could hear him.

Suddenly the door burst open and Saerry charged in, tears streaming down her face.  She cried, "Severus!" and ran straight for her brother.  Severus turned and enveloped her in his arms.  Saerry sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder, her hands clutched at his robes.

Severus hugged his sister close, running one hand through her long hair.  He whispered soothingly, "Its alright Saer.  Everything's going to be fine."

Ron and Hermione took a step back from the two, looking from them to Harry, who was beginning to look a little better from Madam Pomfrey Heating Charm.  Madam Pomfrey glared at them and Severus and Saerry then coughed.  Severus turned but Saerry was still sobbing into his shoulder.

"He'll be fine.  I'd say he'll be up and about in three or four days."

With that she left them.  Hermione and Ron grinned at each other while Severus and Saerry hugged each other, Severus saying "He's going to be alright" over and over.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Outside the hospital wing stood Draco, listening to everything.  He cursed silently and stormed off.  As he entered an empty hallway that led back to the Slytherin dormitory he hissed, "I'll get you one day Potter.  One way or another, I _will_ get you one day."

As Draco disappeared down the corridor Fred and George poked their heads out of the one-eyed witches hump.  They had ducked in there when they had heard him coming down the hall.

The twins looked at each other then climbed out of the statue, heading quickly towards Gryffindor Tower.  They had no idea what Draco had been talking about but they didn't think it was anything good for Harry's health.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"You two should go to bed."

Severus looked at the two Gryffindors sitting on the other side of Harry's bed.  Hermione was leaning against Ron's shoulder, almost completely asleep.  Ron looked half-asleep himself.

Saerry was leaning against him, her head pillowed on his shoulder.  She had fallen asleep there a half-hour ago after crying her eyes out over the state Harry was in and what had nearly happened to them.

Severus glared at the two and growled, "Go now.  Or I'll take fifty points from Gryffindor."  He added menacingly, "For _both_ of you."

Ron nodded vaguely and shook Hermione awake.  She woke halfway, mumbled something about O.W.L.S., and then slumped back against Ron's shoulder.  The red-haired boy sighed and heaved her to her feet.  He dragged her out of the hospital wing, muttering a goodbye to Severus.

Severus looked after the two for a moment then turned his attention back to his son.  Wrapping an arm about Saerry, he turned to Saeln on his shoulder and hissed, "I want you to do ssssomething for me."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Ron and Hermione arrived at the Fat Lady she asked, "Dear me, what happened to you two?"  Ron struggled to hold Hermione upright and growled, "Long story.  Chesterfield."

The portrait swung open and Ron dragged Hermione inside, hoping to be able to get up to bed without any questions.  Unfortunately he can face to face with his brothers as soon as he was inside.

"Ron!  There you are!  We've been looking all over for you!"

"Yea.  We heard Malfoy . . . oi, what's up with Hermione?"

Ron grunted, "I'll tell you.  Just help me get her on the couch.  She's a lot heavier than she looks."

Fred and George nodded and each grabbed one of Hermione's feet.  The three Weasley's got her on the couch easily enough then Ron fell back into a chair.  Fred and George settled in chairs close to his.

Fred asked, "So, what happened?"

George nodded and said, "Yea."

Ron sighed and said, "Okay, I don't know _exactly _what happened but here's what I do know . . ."

A few minutes later Fred and George were gaping.

"Harry nearly got captured by You-Know-Who?"

Ron nodded.  "So, what did you two say about Malfoy?"

Fred and George instantly turned cold.  George growled, "That snake may have been the one who nearly got Harry caught."  Fred nodded and Ron rose shakily to his feet.  He said, "We have to tell Dumbledore."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dumbledore looked up at the Weasley twins and Ron came tumbling through his door.

"Hello boys.  What can I do for you now?"

Ron sat down heavily in a chair and growled, "Professor, Malfoy set Harry up."

As Fred and George nodded Dumbledore arched a white eyebrow.  "Do you have proof Mr. Weasley?"

"Fred and George heard him."

Fred nodded.  "We did sir.  He said he was going to get Harry one day."

George added in an ominous voice, "One way or another."

Fred nodded and Dumbledore frowned.  He said, "Thank you for telling me.  I will talk to Mr. Malfoy myself."

Ron piped, "He'll lie Professor."

"We will use Veritaserum Mr. Weasley.  Now, off to bed all three of you."

Dumbledore looked back down and that told them the conversation was over.  The three Weasley's rose and left Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore rose moments later to leave.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Severus."

Severus looked up to find Dumbledore standing there.

"Albus?"

Dumbledore frowned and said, " I believe we have found our culprit."

Severus' eyes flashed fire and his free hand clenched into a fist.  He had sent Saeln off to find out the same thing but now that seemed useless when Dumbledore said they had found the person who had put Harry in the hospital wing.

"Who?"

Dumbledore frowned again.  "Severus, perhaps we should . . ."

Severus snarled, "_Who,_ Albus?"

Dumbledore sighed.  "Draco."

Severus cursed.  He spat, "Damn Lucius a thousand times for tainting that poor boy's mind."  After a moment he growled, "Where is he?"  All Severus wanted to do was get his hands on somebody's, _anybody's_, neck and squeeze the life out of them.

Suddenly Saeln came bolting into the room, making a smooth landing on Severus' shoulder.  He hissed, "Malfoy.  He isss in dungeonssss."

Severus rose carefully, leaning Saerry back into her chair without waking her, setting Saeln down in his seat and telling the Aeyr to stay and keep watch.  As he made to leave, Dumbledore grabbed his shoulder in a surprisingly firm grip.  Severus whirled to face him, his eyes betraying his rage.

"Severus, we have to know for sure before we can do anything to Draco."

"Meaning . . ."

"Do you have a vial of Veritaserum Severus?"

Severus nodded, understanding now.  "I do."

Dumbledore looked him hard in the eyes and said, "Get it.  I will find Mr. Malfoy and meet you in my office."

Severus nodded and the two men took off.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Draco scowled and sank back into his chair in the Slytherin common room, watching the flames dance in the fireplace.  Suddenly the entrance to the room opened and the Headmaster stepped in.  His blue eyes were cold and hard as he moved towards Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy.  If you would come with me."

Draco spat, "Why?  I haven't done anything."

Dumbledore frowned at him and said, "That remains to be seen."  With that the old wizard turned to leave, looking back to make sure Draco was following him.  Draco cursed him silently but followed, head held high.

Whatever Dumbledore thought he did, he wouldn't get blamed for.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Severus paced in Dumbledore's office.  A vial that looked empty until you looked closer sat upon the desk.

The door suddenly opened and Severus whirled about, his eyes narrowing as he saw Draco standing there, looking far too much like his father.  Right down to the haughty look he had on his face.  He acted as if nothing could touch him.  Severus scoffed and thought _Something will touch him soon enough_.

Dumbledore sat down behind his desk, motioning Draco to have a seat.  Draco sat, his gray eyes flicking from Dumbledore to Severus and back.

"Mr. Malfoy, did you have anything to do with Mr. Snape's accident earlier this evening?"

Draco spat, "Sir?  Professor Snape looks fine to me."

Severus growled and spat, "_Harry_ you prat."

Draco glared at him and snarled, "I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT POTTER!"

Severus snarled, "Its _Snape_ you dim-witted little . . "

Dumbledore barked, "Severus!  If you wouldn't mind."

Severus growled something unintelligible and went silent.  Dumbledore frowned at him then said, "Mr. Malfoy, if you do not cooperate with us we will force you to take Veritaserum."  He looked straight into Draco's eyes and continued, "We have two students who claim they heard you making threats on Harry's life."

"I did no such thing!"

Severus snorted but said nothing.

Dumbledore sighed.  "I am afraid that you must take Veritaserum."

Draco spat, "No."

Severus arched a thin eyebrow and said menacingly, "_No?_"

"I won't take anything.  I did nothing to Potter and if you make me take the blame for him being stupid enough to go out in the snow, I'll tell my father."

Severus grinned ferally and said, "We never said Harry went out in the snow.  How did you know that Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco scowled.  _Dammit!_

Severus chuckled.  "Caught you off guard Mr. Malfoy?  And what do you think your father can do?  He has no power here at Hogwart's."

Draco snapped, "He has power in other places."

"Ah yes.  In the dark recesses of the wizarding world.  You father is a slave to Voldemort boy.  Do you intend to follow in his footsteps?"  Severus leaned close to Draco and hissed, "There isn't any glory in that path.  _I_ should know."

Draco spat, "You know _nothing!_"

_SMACK._

The sound of the slap reverberated around the room.  Severus drew back his hand and snarled, "I know much more than you do boy.  I presume you've already joined their ranks."  He grabbed Draco's left arm and jerked the sleeve back.  There, glittering darkly, was the Dark Mark.

"Well, well, a new lamb in the fold."  Severus grabbed the bottle of Veritaserum off his desk and shoved it into Draco's hands.  He snapped, "Drink it.  Or I'll show you how much several years in Voldemort's service can teach you about pain."

Dumbledore simply watched this exchange, knowing Severus might be able to get through to Draco in some way he could not.

Draco glared at Severus, the threat dangling in the air between them.  He sneered then downed the potion.  Immediately his eyes went glassy and he relaxed in his seat.

Severus' lips curved in a smirk as he asked, "What were your orders?"

"To drink the Polyjuice Potion made to turn me into Professor Snape and make Potter think he hated him."

Severus spat out a curse then hissed, "And you did this?"

"Yes?"

"You put another student's life in danger?"

"My Master ordered it."

Severus hung his head.  The boy was too far gone to reach.  He was lost in the darkness.  Licking his lips he asked, "Your Master?"

"Lord Voldemort."

Severus sighed and looked at Dumbledore.  Dumbledore frowned and said, "Mr. Malfoy, please give your wand to Professor Snape."

Draco pulled his wand from his robes and handed it to Severus, who held the thin piece of wood tightly in one hand.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are hereby expelled from Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Your wand will be broken; then you will pack your things, and return home.  Is that understood?"

Draco nodded numbly.  "Yes."

"Severus."

Severus nodded and held Draco's wand in both hands, bringing it down with a _crack_ over his knee.  The stick snapped, sending a unicorn hair spiraling to the floor.

Looking back up Severus blandly said, "Mr. Malfoy, you have been expelled."

A/N: SEE!  YOU DO _NOT_ WANT TO BE THE ONE WHO MESSES WITH HARRY!  HA!  HAHA!!  *evil grin*  Sorry to all Draco fans for expelling him but it had to be done.  He might, I say _might_, return in a later chapter but I'm not sure.  At the moment my brain is empty of ideas so I'm going to go work on the first chapter of Harry Potter and the Dark Rising (yes, I'm going ahead and writing it).

A/N2: Ah, and the password for the tower is a piece of music I'm playing in band.  The Junior Varsity 2nd chair clarinet is me.  =D 


	45. Chapter 44 - In the Hospital Wing

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, and Aeyr's.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_MercS – Evil little bugger ain't he?  *glares at Draco, who sneers in return and tries to piece his wand back together*  Tough luck.  NO MORE MAGIC FOR YOOOOOUUUU!!!  HAAAAHAHAHAAA!!!  ^-^  Ah, yes, it was fun to write Sev mad.  Er, no, I had better say really **really** ticked off.  I believe the man actually would use some really painful curses on Draco.  *blinks then grins evilly*  Oh, the possibilities . . .   *sigh*  But Sevvie is not evil.  Too bad.  Maybe I can put that in Locked in With a Madwoman.  Ah!  More possibilities!  : )  I'm rambling aimlessly now.  The insanity is high!  It is very **very** high!  *runs around in circles babbling nonsense words*_

_Krista Snape – *bows*  Thank you.  I like that word.  Prat is a good word._

_Hippy Flower – *laughs*  More coming right up!_

_Jorsen – I know!  Poor Sevvie…._

_A/N: Whoa.  Almost 100 reviews…  Sheesh…  I'm shocked._

Chapter 44 **In the Hospital Wing** 

Four days later Harry opened his eyes groggily.  Glancing around he saw his father asleep in a chair by his bed.  Saerry was asleep in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder.  Harry smiled slightly at them then looked down at something hissed softly, "Harry Ssssnape issss awake?"

Harry smiled and replied, "Yesss Ssssaeln.  I am awake.  And call me Harry."

"Yesss Harry."

Saeln curled up further and burrowed into Harry's side, making a warm spot there despite the fact that he was a snake.  Harry guessed it was the bird half.  Or maybe the fact that he could spit fire.

There was a groan from his right and Harry looked to see his father's eyes flickering open.  He quickly closed his eyes, not wanting them to know he was awake yet.

Severus opened his eyes and saw Harry lying there, still asleep.  It had been four days now, so Harry should have been awake.  He sighed and looked down at Saerry, whose head rested against his shoulder.  Absently he brushed a finger against her cheek, causing her to shift and mumble something he couldn't hear.  Smiling, he picked her up and managed to get to his feet even though they were asleep.  Setting Saerry back down in the chair he limped over to Harry bed and leaned on it, his face a few inches from his son's.

He saw the Aeyr, Saeln, curled up against Harry's side.  Almost like a faithful dog.

Severus gave a little shiver and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.  They were slowly beginning to wake up and pain shot through them.  But, of course, it was nothing compared to what he had been through before.

He sighed and absently brushed a lock of Harry's hair back from his face.  As he did he felt something slick and moaned inwardly.  Harry had not only inherited his hair color but also the fact that it could turn as greasy as hell if not washed.

"You know, I found out what happened last night.  Draco Malfoy was posing as me, trying to make you think I hated you."  Severus sighed and added softly, "Apparently it worked too."

He paused then continued, "But I don't hate you Harry.  I never really did.  I disliked you because you were James' son but I treated you the way I did so you wouldn't turn out like Draco."  Pausing again, he said, "But the main reason I was hard on you was because I couldn't stand to look at you.  When I look at you . . . . I see your mother.  Every time.  And it hurts every time because the image I see is the one where she's scared half to death of me.  It – its not something I like to remember, what I did to your mother, which is why I was so hard on you.  I – I'll try not to do that anymore."

Severus sighed and dropped his head into his hands.  He muttered, "But you can't hear me can you?  Your fast asleep."

"Dad?"

Severus looked up in shock, surprised to hear that word again.  His eyes locked onto bright green ones that were watching him from the bed.  He gasped, "Harry.  How long have you been awake?"

"Since you started talking."

"Oh . . .  Dear Merlin . . ."

"Its okay.  I understand."  Harry shifted slightly, causing a hiss from Saeln, then asked, "What happened to Malfoy?"

Severus frowned and growled, "He was expelled."

"Wand broken and everything?"

Severus nodded.

"Wow.  Why did he do it?"

"Draco was a Death Eater."

Harry's eyes widened.  He gasped, "Holy shit."

"Don't curse Harry."

"Sorry.  But . . . God, I always thought he'd be one of them but I never thought he'd be one while still in _school_."

Severus sighed and leaned heavily against the bed.  "Voldemort is gathering his followers as fast as he can.  He doesn't care if they're young."  He ran a hand through his hair and continued, "In fact, he doesn't care about them at all.  They could all die for all he cares."

Harry absorbed that information then gasped.  He looked wide-eyed at Severus and hissed, "What about your . . ."

"Finished.  Albus told me to ignore the next summons.  Said it could get me killed if I go."

"It would."

"I know."

"Your not going are you?"

"I don't know."

"Don't.  I – I don't think Saerry and . . . and . . . and me would survive without you around."

Harry ducked his head after saying that while Severus stared at him.

There was silence between them until Severus asked, "What do you remember about that night?"

"I remember you – I mean, Draco – yelling at me and then me running outside.  Then I was in Hogsmeade and saw the Death Eaters.  I got up and ran and they came after me.  One got me with the Cruciatus Curse."  Harry paused, as if the memory eluded him.

"Oh, then Saeln came and drove them off.  He went to get help and then the last thing I remember is you picking me up."

Severus nodded.

"Do you remember what you said?"

Harry froze for a moment then nodded.  "Yea."

"I presume you'll be calling me that from now on?"

"I – I don't know."

Severus nodded again.  "I see."

"I could try to . . ."

"No, call me what you wish Harry.  I'm fine with practically anything.  Even some of the things your friend Ron calls me."

Harry blinked.  "Y – you heard that?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't take points?"

"I only took points because I had to keep the Slytherins believing I was who I pretended to be."  Severus sighed and said, "But as that is done, I think my attitude towards other Houses will change."

Harry grinned.

"Not much though.  So don't get your hopes up."

Harry laughed and said, "I had a feeling you were going to say that."

"Oh, did you?"

"Yep."

"Are you just saying that or were you reading my mind?"

Harry chuckled.  "I can't say."

Severus arched a thin eyebrow and said, "Dancing around the subject are we?"

"Yes Professor."

"Professor only applies in class."

"I know."

"Mmmhmmm."

"I do!"

"Ah, yes.  And Voldemort is a bright pink bunny."

Harry nearly choked.  His father had just told a joke!

"That was a joke!"

"Your point?"

"I've never heard you tell a joke."

Severus grinned and said, "That's because you've never met the real me."

Harry smiled and said, "Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"And who, may I ask, is the _real_ Severus Snape?"

"He's a young boy who doesn't care what anyone else thinks of him because he doesn't think that highly of himself, who has a certain knack for disobeying the rules, and has no friends except one.  He hates his family and wishes he could get away from them as soon as possible but that's impossible because he was nowhere else to go.  He is also a Parselmouth."

Harry gaped at his father.  "S – sounds kind of like me."

"Yea, I know."

"S – so, you're a Parselmouth?  That's where I got it from?"

Severus nodded.  "Its an old trait of the Snape's.  There's a legend that says we're descended directly from Salazar Slytherin."

"Oh, _that_ would please Voldemort."

"Yes.  Which is the reason no one knows of that legend but the Snape's and the only Snape's left are you, Saerry, and me.  We are a sad little group."

"Actually we're quite happy."

Severus laughed and said, "Quite right Harry, quite right.  I don't know what I was thinking."

"That we are a sad little group of people."

The two of them laughed and grinned at each other.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

Turning, they saw Saerry sitting up.  She spotted Harry and beamed.

"Harry!  Your awake!"

"Yep.  Did I have you worried?"

"Worried?  I was beside myself!"

Harry chuckled and said, "Well I'm okay now so you can get back to being yourself."

Saerry smiled and rose, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly.  As she pulled back she held his face in both hands and said, "Don't ever do that again.  I nearly had a heartache when Albus told me."

Harry smiled at her.  "I'll try."

Severus laughed and said, "You had better do more than try Harry.  Or Saerry here'll have your head."

"And I'll have yours if _you_ ever cause me to worry myself sick dear brother."

"I shall keep that in mind."

The three of them grinned at each other and set about to talking about something else.

A/N: Dang, that was four pages?  O_o  I didn't know I'd written that much.  Ah well.  Moving on…..


	46. Chapter 45 - Friendly Questions

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, and Aeyr's.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_Krista Snape – *grin*  And ya know, that wasn't deliberate!  I didn't even remember I turned Volde into a bunny in Locked in With a Madwoman.  *laugh*_

_Lady of Arundel – Thank you!  ^________^_

_Happy Flower – *laugh*_

_Forest Bonevene – Thank you.  I'm writing as fast as I can think it up and my fingers will fly.  And they can fly pretty fast!  *watches fingers fly away*  HEY!  COME BACK HERE!!  *chases fingers*_

_MercS – *grin*  Thanke thanke.  Yes!  That definitely gets an awwwww.  ^_^_

_Creamy Mimi – Too true._

_Mary Potter – Uploading two new chapters now . . . ^^_

_Kaijinya Battousai – Yes.  I **sincerely** enjoyed writing that part.  Especially Sevvie!  *dreamy look*  Wish I could've actually carried out Sev's threat . . .  Anyway, Voldie makes a **very** nice bunny.  ^^  A very cute little white-furred, red-eyed bunny_

_Jorsen – Everybody seems to love Saerry.  Perhaps it's the werewolf charm . . . .  *laugh*  :D  Yes, its sad Draco's lost.  But there may still be hope in the unlikeliest of places.  *secretive grin*_

_Zoi Ar – More?  I SHALT GIVE YOU MORE!!  *hands the next chapter*  ^-^_

Chapter 45 **Friendly Questions** 

"Harry!"

Ron and Hermione grinned at their friend from their spot at the side of his hospital bed.  Harry returned their grins and said, "Hey Herm, Ron.  What's been going on?"

The two looked at each other then Ron said, "Malfoy got sacked!"

Harry nodded.  "I know."

Ron's cheerful face fell.  "Really?  Who told you?"

'My d – Snape."

Ron blinked while Hermione arched an eyebrow.  Harry blushed, his pale cheeks burning bright red.  It was the third time since the Incident, as he had now taken to calling the event four days ago, he had almost called Snape 'Dad' without realizing it.

Suddenly Madam Pomfrey appeared and said, "Alright, both of you, out!  This boy needs his rest!"

Harry objected, "I've been asleep for four days Madam Pomfrey!"

The mediwitch gave him a scowl that could rival Snape's and spat, "Mr. Snape, _who_ is the medic here?"

"You are."

"Exactly.  Now you are going to say here for another day and you two are going to leave.  _Now!_"  She pointed at Ron and Hermione then stalked over to her desk.

Harry watched as she disappeared and sighed.  Looking at his friend he gave a wry grin and said, "Now I see why Snape doesn't like to stay in here."

Hermione giggled and Ron laughed at that.  The two turned to leave after saying goodbye but as Ron went out the door, Hermione turned back, one hand resting on the doorframe.  She looked at him, smiled, and said, "I'm glad you're okay Harry."  With that she was gone, closing the door behind her softly.

Harry blinked and leaned back into his pillow.  If he didn't know any better he'd have thought that Hermione liked him.  _Him_.

A puzzled look on his face, Harry scratched above Saeln's eyelids.  The Aeyr uncoiled himself from his spot against Harry's side and stretched, pushing his head against Harry's hand.  Harry smiled at him then asked, "Hermione couldn't possibly like me could sssshe?"  Saeln opened one yellow-amber eye and replied, "Sssshe doessss."

"How do you now?"

The Ayer gave its wings a little lift, which Harry took for a shrug, and said, "I jussst do."

Harry sighed at the cryptic answer and continued to pet Saeln.  Absently he ran a hand through his hair, wondering if Hermione might actually like him.  Then he growled softly, "First thing I do when I get out of here is take a shower."

A/N: Something keeps screaming _H/H!  H/H!_ in my head and it appears that I cannot deny it.  *glares about*  Hmm, perhaps my dear muse is messing with my mind.  Or maybe its my inner me or something like that.  *sighs and waves hand*  Moving on!

A/N2: And don't you just love the last sentence?  I thought of it after I finished writing the chapter.


	47. Chapter 46 - Anger Gets Off Track

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, and Aeyr's.  Nothing more, nothing less._

Chapter 46 **Anger Gets Off Track** 

A day later Harry left the hospital wing, Saeln curled about his neck asleep.  He just happened to be walking down the hall when the first class of the day ended.  Students poured out of the classrooms, some of them stopping when they saw him.  Saeln opened one eye blearily during all this and let out an angry hiss.

Instantly all attention fell on Harry.

Harry blinked and froze.  He wished everyone would stop staring at him.  Looking around, he heard bits and pieces of conversation.

"Hey its Harry!  He's back on his feet."

"Yea, you'd expect a Slytherin to do that."

Harry whirled around to glare coldly at the person who had said that.  It turned out to be a fourth year Ravenclaw boy who was standing beside Harry's fellow Gryffindor Lavender Brown, who was giving the Ravenclaw an askance look.  The Ravenclaw boy spotted Harry glaring at him and jumped.

Harry smirked and said, in the soft yet dangerous sounding voice he had once heard his father use, "What's wrong?  Can't talk about me when I'm looking right at you?"

The Ravenclaw stammered, "N – n – n – no."

Harry narrowed his eyes and snapped sharply, "That's what I thought."  With that he turned and stormed through the crowd, anger in every line.  As the crowd parted in front of him and he stalked on past, fists clenched tightly, he caught wisps of things.

"Hey, isn't that Hagrid's Aeyr around his neck?"

"Hmm?  Oh, yea, it is!"

"Think he stole it?"

"Harry?  No, Harry's not that kind of guy."

"Hey, you never know.  After all, he _is_ a Snape."

Harry whirled around and yelled, "WHO CARES!?"  More whispers broke out at this and he growled, eyes flashing dangerously.  Absently he thought _This must be how my dad feels when he hears things about him._  Harry was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice he called Snape 'Dad' again.  It seemed to come naturally.

Fixing all of them with a frosty gaze he turned and headed straight for Gryffindor Tower.  _Damn classes_ he thought as he walked, rage boiling through his veins.  He wasn't going to have them staring at him like he was some animal in a zoo!

Saeln rubbed his head up again Harry' cheek and said, "It will be alright."  Harry patted the Aeyr's head and hissed softly, "I hope your right Ssssaeln."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

At dinner that night Saerry noticed that Harry walked in alone as Ron and Hermione were already seated at the Gryffindor table.  Even from her spot at the Head Table she could see anger in his eyes and could practically smell his rage.  He was angry over something.

Then she noticed the Aeyr Saeln curled about his neck, one silvery wing hanging limply down over Harry's back.

Leaning over to Severus she said, "Sev, something's wrong with Harry."

Severus looked up immediately, his face full of concern.  He had been worried sick since Voldemort had tried to capture Harry.

"What exactly?"

"Just look."

Severus looked out at the students, some of whom were looking coldly in Harry's direction.  His lip curled back in a sneer and he spat, "Bloody idiots.  He's been through enough already.  He doesn't need the whole damn school against him!"

The students closest to the Head Table had heard him and looked at him in surprise.  As were some of the teachers.

Remus leaned over and said, "I think it's the Aeyr."

Severus growled, "Saeln would be something to point at wouldn't he?"

Saerry arched an eyebrow.  "Sev, I thought you liked him."

"I do Saer.  It's the blasted students that don't like him!  And because he's draping himself about Harry, they probably think Harry is connected to Voldemort somehow."

Saerry gasped.

"They wouldn't!"

Remus frowned from her side and said, "They would.  I heard most of the students turned on him in a second when they suspected he was Slytherins Heir in his second year."

Severus nodded glumly while Saerry leaned back in her chair.  Remus didn't know how close he had come to the legend that had been told to generations of Snape's.  Absently shaking her head, she saw Harry sit down next to Hermione, who turned towards him and began to talk.

Just as they had relaxed and almost fully gotten back to eating something flew from the Ravenclaw table at Harry and a boy's voice yelled, "Go join Slytherin you snake!"

Saerry saw Harry's shoulders tighten and his hands clench onto the table.  She saw Hermione grab her friend's shoulder, saying something quickly to the angered boy.  Meanwhile, Ron picked up the roll that had been thrown and chucked it back at the boy, hitting him square in the face.  Face as red as his hair, Ron bellowed, "MIND YOUR OWN RUDDY BUSINESS!!"

The Ravenclaw chucked a pumpkin pasty at Ron, hitting the ginger haired boy in the head.  The pasty hit with a _smack_ and split apart.  Bits of it clung to Ron's hair.

Immediately Ron's already red face darkened and he grabbed something from the table to hurl at the Ravenclaw.  But before he could Severus had leapt from his seat, jumped over the table like a cat, and ran in-between the two tables.  He held up his hands and roared, "THAT – IS - _ENOUGH_!!"  Turning, he glared at the Ravenclaw and spat, "YOU!  TWO DENTENTIONS WITH _ME_ FOR INSULTING MR. SNAPE AND THROWING FOOD!"  Whirling he growled at Ron, "AND YOU, MR. WEASLEY!  ONE DENTENTION WITH ME FOR THROWING THE FOOD _BACK!_"

Ron and the Ravenclaw glared at Severus but he ignored it.  Instead he walked over to Harry and laid a hand on his taut shoulders.  Leaning down he asked, "Are you alright?"

Harry nodded, unable to say anything that wouldn't come in some very obscene language.  Severus didn't believe that for a moment and squeezed the taut shoulders gently.  He whispered, "Come to my rooms later.  We should talk."

Harry nodded again, this time softly saying, "Alright."

Severus smiled and turned to walk off.  He missed the even softer word that followed what Harry had said.

"_Father._"

A/N: Temper temper!  ^^  I do so love the Snape's and their tempers.  Just like Ron's!  *grin*  Anyway, yes, Harry is starting to call Sev 'Dad'.  Isn't that sweet?  And all because of the _dun dun duuuuun!_ Incident.  *fake gasp*  :D  Mooooving on!


	48. Chapter 47 - Dark Visions

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, and Aeyr's.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_A/N: I've been listening to the Harry Potter movie soundtrack since yesterday afternoon.  I think I'm addicted to it now.  *does a small dance in chair to Hedwig's Theme*  Anyway, moving on to the story…._

Chapter 47 **Dark Visions** 

A half-hour later Harry was walking with Ron and Hermione to the portrait on the fourth floor.  As they approached it the stone-faced wizard glared at Harry and growled, "Oh, its _you_ again."

Harry snarled something at the portrait and Ron and Hermione looked at each other.  The portrait narrowed its eyes and muttered something in return.  Harry glared at it then spat, "Flamma."  The portrait swung open and he turned to Ron and Hermione.

"You guys go back to the tower.  I'll be there soon."

The two looked worriedly at their friend, who had a sort of haunted look flashing in and out of his angry eyes.  They nodded after a moment.

Ron said, "We'll wait up for you Harry."

Hermione nodded.  "All night if we have to."

Harry frowned.  "You don't . . ."

Hermione placed a finger over his lips and said, "We want to Harry."

Harry sighed then said, "Alright."

Hermione and Ron smiled then frowned at the portrait growled, "I'm not going to stay open all night!"

Harry growled something under his breath and said a quick goodbye.  Ron and Hermione watched as he stepped through the portrait hole, thumping the portrait hard across the back.  The wizard grumbled and swung its portrait shut.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other then headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Severus and Saerry left the Great Hall just after Harry, trying to catch him but were held up by a seventh year Slytherin who wanted to ask Severus about a potion in class.  With a sigh, Severus turned to the student but gave his sister a look that clearly said 'Go to Harry _now_'.  Saerry nodded quickly and practically ran out of the hall.

As soon as she was in hearing distance of the portrait guarding the professor's quarters she yelled, "Flamma!"  The portrait opened and she leapt through, using all her heightened agility to land without breaking something.  She sprinted down to Severus' rooms and threw the door open.

"Harry?"

Looking around, Saerry saw nothing.  Then her eyes fell on the bundle lying on the couch.  Breathing a sigh of relief and smiling slightly, she closed the door behind her and walked over to the bundle.  As she sat down she heard a small hiss and Saeln slithered out from somewhere in Harry's robes.  The Aeyr hissed at her and Saerry silently wished she were a Parselmouth like her brother and nephew.

Gently she reached over and brushed Harry's hair back from his face.  He was breathing softly, his face relaxed.  Saerry threw herself over to her werewolf senses and felt anger radiating from the sleeping form beside her.

Suddenly the feeling changed from anger to fear mixed with terror.  Harry rolled onto his back, his face contorted in a grimace of pain.  Saerry saw his mouth moving and, for all her werewolf senses, could barely hear what he was saying.

"Saerry . . . .  Dad . . . .  no, no, you can't be dead . . . you can't!  you can't!"

Harry tossed his head, obviously in the full grip of the nightmare.  Fear clutched at Saerry and she quickly began to shake him.

"Harry.  Harry!  Harry, c'mon, wake up!"

Harry's eyes suddenly flew open, wide and filled with pure terror and loss.  They focused on her and he choked, "S – Saerry?"

Saerry nodded and drew her nephew into a hug.  He buried his face in her shoulder and clutched tightly at her robes, sobs wracking his thin form.  Saerry ran her hands up and down his back, whispering soothing words she remembered from a time when Severus had held her like this after a bad dream.

"Sa – Saerry . . . ."

"Shhh . . .  Hush Harry.  I'm here.  I'm not going anywhere."

A small voice whispered, "Promise?"

Saerry nearly wept from the longing in that small voice.  She hugged Harry tighter and whispered fiercely, "I _swear_ I won't leave you."

Harry gave a little sigh and curled up in her lap, his head tucked against her chest, both hands gripping her robes.  Saerry cuddled the bundle in her lap and softly sang a song she remembered her mother singing.

Suddenly the door flew open and Severus entered.

"Blasted student . . .  bothering me about a potion we haven't even done . . ."  His voice trailed off as he spotted Harry curled up in Saerry's arms on the couch.  Looking at her he asked, "What happened?"

Saerry stopped her singing and replied, "Nightmare."  Harry shifted in her lap and she rubbed her hand against his back.  He relaxed immediately and curled up further.

Severus watched them for a moment then walked over and sat down beside them.  He brushed some of Harry's hair back off his face and asked, "What was the nightmare?"

"He – he dreamed about losing us.  God, Sev, he's scared he's going to lose us now that he's found us."

"He won't."

Saerry smiled and said, "I know.  We're both here for him."

"And so are his friends."

Saerry smiled at her brother and said jokingly, "You know, someone might think your going soft Sev."

Severus smiled back at her then looked down at the boy curled up in Saerry's lap.

"Perhaps I am.  But, I must say I am thoroughly enjoying it."

"Almost like the old days."

Severus smiled again and wrapped an arm about his sister's shoulders, drawing her and his son close.  He wrapped an arm about the both of them and whispered, "Yes.  Just like the old days."

A/N: *waves a camera*  KODAK MOMENT!!  *lol*  I just _had_ to say that!  ^^  I love the family scene.  Its so . . . . . _CUTE!_  *small giggle*  I'm giddy!  I think it's the water.  *eyes her glass of water suspiciously*  Or it may be that fact that I'm a sucker for most cute things.  *sigh*  Its my weakness.  Especially a cute Sevvie!  *laugh and grin*

A/N2:  *evil chuckle*  And wait till you see the first scene for the next chapter!  Ha HA!  *grins widely and bounces off*


	49. Chapter 48 - Waking

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, and Aeyr's.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_MercS – Yes, evil, evil little children.  *glares at them all*  Ah!  But the family moments have not ended!  There is yet another 'Kodak Moment'  (I find that phrase hilarious  *laugh*) in this chapter.  ^_^_

_Hippy Flower – A shrine?  For me?  I'm touched.  : )_

Chapter 48 **Waking** 

Harry awoke the next morning to find himself extremely warm.  He seemed to be nestled between two pillows thought he didn't know why that would be.  Seeking more sleep he burrowed into the closest pillow and heard someone laughing.  Opening his eyes to a slit he saw that his 'pillow' actually was his father.  He blinked and opened his eyes completely.  It turned out he was lying in what appeared to be his father's _bedroom_ in his father's _arms_ with _Saerry_ (who turned out to be the second 'pillow') laughing at him from behind him.

And it seemed that he and Saerry were the only one's awake.

Saerry chuckled and whispered in his hear, "Relax Harry.  Go back to sleep.  Its only around two."  With that she lay down again, curling up against his back.

Harry found himself suddenly appreciating the closeness and the warmth.  The last time he had been held as close as he was now had probably been when he was a baby as the Dursley's traded love for hate and gifts for punishment.  Sighing, Harry curled up between his father and aunt and slipped back into sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"He's still asleep?"

"Yes Severus.  I already said that.  _Five times._"

"Sorry Saer.  But . . . I've been worried about him."

"We all have Sev."

Harry blinked blearily and lifted his head.  He was still in his father's bedroom, tucked under the dark green blankets in the bed.  The door was halfway open and he could hear his father and aunt's voices coming from the main room.

Suddenly Saeln flew into the room, gave what Harry discerned to be a 'Yay!' then flew out again.  A second later Severus and Saerry appeared.

Severus smiled and said, "Ah, so it _is_ awake.  We thought Saeln was seeing things."

Saerry punched her brother's arm then smiled at Harry.  "Good morning Harry.  Ready for some breakfast?"

Harry sat up and ran one hand back through his hair.  He muttered, "Yea, I guess so."

"Well then c'mon sleepyhead.  We'll dash up to Gryffindor Tower to get your things then back down to breakfast."  Saerry stomach growled and she smiled sheepishly.  "Which sounds very good right now."

Severus arched an eyebrow and chuckled.  "Yes, we heard didn't we Harry?"

Harry nodded and both of them had to dodge Saerry's playful punch at their heads.  She hissed, "Oh, be quiet you two."

They all laughed quietly at each other then left the rooms, heading out the portrait hole and down to Gryffindor Tower.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As soon as they arrived at the tower Harry was jumped by a worried Ron and Hermione who looked like they hadn't slept.  Hermione cried, "Harry!  What happened?"

Harry shrugged. "Nothing happened."

Ron said, "We waited for you but you never showed up."

"I um . . . . kinda fell asleep."

"FELL ASLEEP?"  Both Ron and Hermione were staring at him, making Harry want to sink into the floor.  Saerry placed her hands on his shoulders and said, "Nothing to worry about you two.  Harry's fine.  He just spent the night with Sev and me, that's all."

Ron grumbled something but Hermione looked relieved.

Severus suddenly said, "Shouldn't you two be getting to breakfast?"

Hermione said, "We wanted to wait for Harry, Professor."

"Harry will join you shortly.  I suggest you get to the hall before everything is gone."

The two nodded and started off, Hermione looking back every one in a while.

Harry watched his friends walk off then said, "Chesterfield," to the Fat Lady.  The portrait swung open and he went inside, Saerry and Severus waiting outside for him.  Several Gryffindors glared at him at he walked past but the first year girl he had talked to just before Christmas holidays smiled and waved at him.  He smiled in return and nodded then went up to the fifth year dorm.

Once inside he shucked off his robes, revealing the jeans and t-shirt under it.  He pulled them off too and dug around in his trunk for clean clothes.  Finding them, he pulled them on then grabbed his bag from where it was sitting beside his trunk.  Running back downstairs he shot out of the portrait hole and slid to a stop.

Saerry smiled at him and said, "Maybe you should brush your hair."

Harry reached up and felt his hair, which was staticy from changing so quickly.  He tried to press it down but that didn't work.

Severus chuckled and pulled out his wand, performing a simple charm on the renegade hair.  It instantly settled into place.

"There."

Harry smiled and said, "Thanks dad."

Severus blinked and Harry went wide-eyed.  He'd said it again without realizing it until after he said it.  After the initial shock wore off Severus asked, "Is that what I am now?"

Harry nodded slowly and said, "Yea."

Severus gave a half-smile and said, "So be it.  Now, let's get down to the hall before breakfast is completely gone."  The other two nodding in agreement they went down the hall to do just that.


	50. Chapter 49 - New Terror

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, and Aeyr's.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_Krista Snape – MORE!  *piles on more chapters*_

_Arabwel – Thank you.  I am writing TONS more._

_Severitus – Why thank you.  *laugh*  I write tremendously fast.  And no harm in short reviews.  I love any length reviews!  ^^_

_Phoenix – Thank you.  Yes, that makes perfect sense.  ^^  Mmm, love that part too._

_Teigra – *laugh*  Yep._

_Luna Rose – Really?  Wow.  I'm . . . shocked yet very happy in some weird, twisted way._

_MercS – Thankie, thankie, thankie._

_MoonFire – Yep!_

_Kaijinya Battousai – Heheh.  Thankie!  *hugs cloth, which turns into a Sev plushie*  Heheheheh.  *evil grin*  Isn't he so cute?  (lol)_

Chapter 49 **New Terror** 

"Harry!"

Ron and Hermione waved at Harry from the Gryffindor table as Severus, Saerry, and Harry entered the Great Hall.  Harry said goodbye to them and walked over to join his friends.

Severus and Saerry continued on up to the Head Table and had just sat down when a loud whistle blared out.  Saerry clamped her hands over her ears and bit her lip to keep from crying out.  Severus muttered something and pulled her hands down.  The whistle was less now, more like a buzzing in her ears.  Turning, Saerry asked, "What is that?"

"Alarm.  Means there is a Dark Wizard trying to get onto the school grounds."

Several students tried to run out of the hall but Dumbledore shot blue sparks into the air, catching their attention, and yelled, "All students remain here.  House Heads, follow me!  Everyone else stay here and protect the students."  With that he strode out of the hall.

Severus squeezed Saerry's hand then ran out of the hall after him.  McGonagall and the other two House Head's followed him.

Immediately after that the hall doors began to close and a green and silver streak shot through them.  It made a crash landing on the Gryffindor table and produced screams when it was found to be a snake.

"Saeln!"

Harry scooped the Aeyr up off of Parvati Patil's plate and sat the limp creature on his shoulder.  The shimmering green coils wrapped about his neck as Saeln hissed a weak "Thank you."

Suddenly something banged against the doors and the students ran as far away from them as they could.  Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny made their way over to Saerry and stood by her.

A second later the lights in the hall went out and the doors burst open.

Saerry heard a startled hiss from her right and Harry's surprised yelp.  She lunged blindly and found herself clutching a squirming Saeln, who hissed angrily and flapped his wings against her hands.

There was a commotion from the doors as several voices cried, "_Lumos!_"

Saerry could see Severus as he shoved his way over to her.  He was scowling furiously and Saerry could see what looked like a cut on the side of his face.  She reached out to touch it but Severus jerked his head away.

"Just a cut.  One of them knew how to throw daggers."

He looked around and suddenly saw Saeln in Saerry's hands.

"Where's Harry?"

Saerry lowered her eyes and said, "They got him."

Severus' eyes widened.  "No.  Oh Merlin, no."

Ginny asked from the side, "Professor?"

Severus ran a hand over his face and sighed.  He said, "Voldemort.  It was Voldemort.  They've got Harry."

Ginny and Ron's jaws dropped while Hermione sank to the floor in tears.  Saerry went to the distraught girl and hugged her close.  Turning, she looked at Severus, who looked lost.

Saeln gave loud, spiraling hiss and flew out of the hall.

Harry was gone.

A/N: *hides*  Please don't kill me now!


	51. Chapter 50 - Dungeon Awakening

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, and Aeyr's.  Nothing more, nothing less._

Chapter 50 **Dungeon Awakening** 

Harry groaned and rolled over.  He opened his eyes and saw a ceiling of dark stones above him, water dripping down from them.  Turning his head he saw that he was in what appeared to be a cell.

And sitting outside of it was a smirking Draco.

The blond boy shifted on his stool and sneered, "Awake Potter?"

Harry glared at him and snarled, "What's it matter to you Malfoy?"

"It doesn't.  But it does matter to my master."

Harry pushed himself up and sneered at Draco.  "I forgot you decided to join the snake.  I'm sure you're happy with yourself."

Draco smirked.  "You can't imagine how much Potter."

"You do know my real name is Snape don't you?"

"Yes.  And now so do they."

Draco jerked his head and Lucius Malfoy appeared with Nott and Macnair on either side of him.  Lucius smiled coldly and laid a hand on Draco's shoulder.  "Good work Draco."

Only Harry noticed Draco shiver under his father's hand, gray eyes filling with fear for one moment, before the familiar smirk took over again.

Lucius smirked and said, "Come along Mr. _Snape_.  Lord Voldemort wishes to see you."  He nodded at the other two men, who unlocked Harry's cell and dragged him out.  They carried him down dark hallways, Draco and Lucius following them.

Suddenly Harry was thrown forward onto the stone floor.

"Ah Harry.  At last we meet again."

Harry lifted hi head and through his curtain of dark hair saw the one person he didn't want to see.  Pain sizzled in his scar as he looked up.

It was Voldemort.

A/N: EVERYBODY SCREAM!!  Now go review.  ^-^


	52. Chapter 51 - Dark Conversation

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, and Aeyr's.  Nothing more, nothing less._

Chapter 51 **Dark Conversation** 

Voldemort no longer looked the same as he had during the Third Task of the TriWizard Tournament.  He now had thick black hair that reminded Harry of his own before Hermione had removed the Abscondo Charm his mother had placed on him.  A sharp, hawkish nose now replaced the two slits that had been a nose.  But everything else was the same.

Voldemort smiled and said, "So, you have decided to grace use with your appearance Harry?"

Several Death Eaters laughed but Harry only fixed Voldemort with a cold glare.

"Ah yes.  I can see quite clearly that you are Severus' son.  Do you know he lied to me about you?  I had to punish young Draco because of it."

Harry remained silent, glaring coldly.

"Nothing to say?  Then perhaps we should force something out of you."

Harry didn't have time to blink when Voldemort pulled out _his_ wand, _Harry's_ wand, and hissed, "_Crucio._"

Pain ripped through Harry and he curled into a ball, fighting down the scream that wanted to flow through his lips into the dark air.  As he writhed on the floor Voldemort and his Death Eaters watched enthusiastically.

After what seemed like an eternity the curse was taken off Harry.  He lay still on the floor, taking in great gulps of air with each breath.

Voldemort smirked and said, "Another trait of Severus'.  It takes so long to make him scream."  Some of the Death Eaters chuckled at that and Harry felt his blood boil.  He shoved himself up and scowled furiously at Voldemort.

"Leave him alone!"

Voldemort shook his head in a sad sort of way and said, "I'm afraid I cannot do that Harry.  Severus has so much to pay for.  Lying to me, spying for Dumbledore, and not bringing you to me when he found that you were his son."

Harry roared, "I'll kill you if you hurt him!"

"I think not Harry.  Macnair, Nott, take him back to his cell.  Stay there and guard him as well."

As Macnair and Nott grabbed Harry and began to drag him away he kicked at them and yelled.

"I'll kill your if you hurt him!  You hear me Tom Riddle?  I'LL KILL YOU!!"

As Harry vanished down the hall his screams turned into angry hisses that only Voldemort could understand.

Voldemort shook his head and laughed at the threats Harry had made.  Lucius moved forward and asked, "My lord, shouldn't we dispose of him?  He could become a danger."

Voldemort laughed again and waved a long fingered hand.

"He will only become a danger to himself."

Lucius nodded and softly said, "Of course, lord."  As he turned to leave, Draco following him, Voldemort called, "Lucius."

"My lord?"

"You will be in charge of capturing Severus and bringing him to me."

"Yes, my lord."

"And take young Draco with you.  It is time he learned a few things first hand."

"Yes, my lord."

Lucius bowed and he and Draco left the room.

Voldemort chuckled and said, "Soon Severus.  Soon you _and_ your son shall meet your end at my hands."


	53. Chapter 52 - New Information and the Pla...

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, and Aeyr's.  Nothing more, nothing less._

Chapter 52 **New Information and the Planning Begins** 

Severus paced back and forth in Dumbledore's office, his face etched with worry.  Saerry watched him from her chair, gently stroking the distraught Saeln in her lap.

"Severus, stop pacing for Merlin's sake.  Albus is going to need a new floor soon."

Severus continued pacing and snarled, "I can't Saer.  I should have known that Voldemort wouldn't stop.  I should have stayed and protected Harry!"

"Severus you can't beat yourself up."

"I've been hating myself for over fifteen years Saer.  I have plenty of practice in that area."

Saerry scowled and was about to say something when the door opened and Dumbledore entered.  He closed the door behind him then said, "No other students were hurt, although Florence will be in the hospital wing for a day.  It seems they just wanted Harry."

Severus snarled and kicked a chair.  Saerry looked at Dumbledore and said, "I suggest you put protection spells on your furniture Albus."

Dumbledore watched as the aforementioned chair was picked up and slung in the wall.  He sighed and waved a hand at Severus, who fell back onto the couch, asleep.  As the old wizard sat down begin his desk Saerry started at him.

"Th – that was wandless magic."

Dumbledore nodded.  "It takes a powerful wizard to do even the simplest of spells without a wand."

Saerry blinked then asked, "Can anyone else do it?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment then said, "I'm certain Severus has the ability."

"Which means Harry does too."

"In large quantity."

Saerry blinked and Dumbledore rose from his desk.  He walked over to a closet and opened it, pulling out a large, leather-bound book.  He sat back down and opened the book, turning it to where Saerry could see it.  Saerry craned her neck and read the first page.

"Bloodlines of the Founders, Records kept by . . ."  It went on to list the different Hogwarts Headmaster's, ending the list with _Albus Dumbledore_ and the date he began the job of Headmaster.

Saerry looked up and gasped, "The Founder's heirs are known?"

Dumbledore nodded.  "Voldemort laid his hands on this book at one point in time.  Which is one of the many reasons he became Lord Voldemort in the first place."  He turned the page and Saerry saw the words _Heirs of Gryffindor_ written at the top in gold letters.  Dumbledore flipped many pages before stopping on one and pointed at a name near the bottom of the page.  Saerry leaned close and read it out loud.

"James Potter."

She blinked and said, "Merlin.  _That's_ why he wanted them so badly."

Dumbledore nodded.  "He hunted down each direct hair that he could find.  And as you can see the Weasley's are also of Gryffindor descent.  Very distantly but still of the blood."

"Not enough for Voldemort to trifle with."

"No."

Saerry looked up from the book and asked, "But what does this have to do with Severus and Harry being able to do wandless magic?"

Dumbledore turned to the very back of the book.  On the page he stopped on Saerry saw the words _Heirs of Slytherin_.

"Voldemort sees himself as Slytherin's Heir.  So he did not bother to look in these pages."

"Albus . . ."

"Look.  Here, at Slytherin's great-granddaughter."

Saerry leaned forward and looked.  The name glittered in gold and read _Amara Slytherin_.

And beside it was the name _Sadiron Snape_.

"Oh sweet Merlin . . ."

Dumbledore nodded.  He trailed his finger down the page and onto another page, following the Snape line.  He said, "And the Snape line continues, remaining a pureblood line.  There are even some that married _back_ into the Slytherin line, strengthening the magic of the Snape's."

Saerry covered her mouth as she scanned down the pages.  Eventually she found her parents name.  _Sadiron Snape V_ and _Melanie Castlewick_.  Underneath them were the names _Severus Snape_ and _Saerry Snape_.

And in new ink the name _Lily Evans-Potter_ shone next to Severus' and under them lay the name _Harry Snape_.

Dumbledore sighed and said, "Voldemort himself _is_ of Slytherin descent but not directly.  The Snape's, however, _are_."

"Oh Merlin . . .  Dear, dear Merlin . . ."

"Saerry.  All of you are in great danger.  You always have been.  If Voldemort knew this information he would stop at _nothing_ to destroy the last of the Snape's."

Saerry ran a hand back through her hair, still a little flabbergasted at this new information about her family.  She softly asked, "Do I have the same ability as Severus?"

"Yes.  But Severus and Harry have more experience than you in using magic."

"Damn those Death Eaters.  If they hadn't burned out home, I would now so much more.  I'd be able to help!"

Dumbledore reached across the desk and touched her hand.  "Death Eaters?  Severus told me the fire was an accident."

"It wasn't.  Severus suspected that someone had found out he was spying for you.  I think the Manor burning was a sign.  I think they meant for him to have nothing else to tie him to the world so he would turn to Voldemort."

Dumbledore shook his head then said, "Wake Severus.  We must find a way to rescue Harry."

"And if we can't?"

"We have to try."

"I know."

Saerry rose from her seat, Saeln curled about her shoulder, and walked over to Severus' prone body as Dumbledore began to furiously make out letters to Sirius, Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg, Mad-Eye Moody, and Arthur Weasley.  He asked each of them for help in trying to rescue Harry.

He could only hope they would make it in time.

A/N: The Founder's Book and the idea that the Snape's are Slytherin's Heirs belong to me.  Danke.  Same goes for the Weasley's being descendants of Gryffindor.  I make no claim on James because that might just be the case!  ^-^  Mooooovin' on!


	54. Chapter 53 - Contact

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snape's being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_Panko Piskun – Why thank you.  ^^_

_Luna Rose – You'll see, you'll see.  I've got up to chapter 59 written but now I have to type it in.  OH THE HORROR!!  *dies*_

_Arabwel – Me too.  Mmm, I'm not that good in English myself.  I can write I just don't get all the bloody prepositions, adjectives, and all the other ruddy English jargon.  Ick.  **That** is the reason I hate English class and really wish I was a wizard and could go to Hogwarts.  THEY DON'T TEACH ENGLISH!  *imagines life without English class*  Oh, that would be sweet…  But I doubt it will happen.  *sigh*  Though I think you are right, it would be **Snapes** instead of **Snape's**._

_Tidmag – Okie doke!_

_nell – In one sitting?  O_O  Wow.  I'm impressed.  I had no idea my story could hold someone's attention so…..attentively.  Yes it is isn't it?  ^-^_

_Hippy Flower – Posting…….  *laugh*  And what are you in trouble with dear Voldie for now?  ^^_

_MercS – Oh, it gets better!  Chapter….  *looks*  …. 57-58 is where the action **really** begins.  And about Draco….ah, I have plans for the dear little Slytherin.  I don't really like him but then again I do.  I just have a bloody soft spot for Slytherin's!  With the very large exception of Voldie of course.  *throws darts at a board with Voldie's ugly mug on it*  Haha!  ^^  Yep, Sev is mad.  And revenge **will** be sweet.  *evil laugh*_

_Kaijinya Battousai – I didn't even notice that.  Kuddos to you.  ^^_

_MoonFire – I definitely agree with that.  I should call him that sometime!  Particularly in Locked in With a Madwoman so he can't do anything and I can torture him.  *rubs hands together and laughs maniacally*  Oh, and he is going to get it.  I assure you of that.  *glares evilly at Voldie*_

_Phoenix - *bows*  Yes master.  ^^_

_Tanja - *hugs wands and bows*  Thank you, thank you.  _

Chapter 53 **Contact** 

Almost a week later Severus was once again pacing in Dumbledore's office.  Saerry, Remus, and Sirius were watching him and beginning to get tired of it.

"Sev, sit down."

Severus continued pacing, ignoring his sister's words.

"Severus, if you don't sit down I am going to tie you down!"

Saerry glared furiously at her brother and he as last sat down.  The full moon was only two days away and she was highly agitated.  So he did not want to cross her right them.

Severus ran a hand through his hair and said, "Sorry Saer.  But I'm worried.  Tomorrow and it will have been a week.  And still nothing!"  He slammed his fist down on his knee and a glass figurine exploded above the other three's heads.

Saerry sighed and said, "Easy Sev."

"Sorry Saer."

Sirius looked between the two of them then at the pieces of glass.  He asked, "What was that?"

Saerry sighed again.  "Remus, if you would explain things to Sirius.  I would but I really must keep an eye on Severus."

Remus nodded and the two men went through a door into Dumbledore's study.  A moment later Dumbledore returned with Mad-Eye Moody and Arthur Weasley in tow.  Moody glared at Severus but growled a halfway civil 'good morning' to Saerry before sitting something down on Dumbledore's desk.

Arthur said good morning to both Snape's then asked, "Where are Remus and Sirius?"

Saerry nodded her head at the door to Dumbledore's study.  "Remus is explaining a few things to Sirius."

"Ah, you mean he's explaining about the Snape's relation to Salazar Slytherin."

Saerry turned and glared at Dumbledore.  "Albus . . . ."

Dumbledore smiled.  "They would know sooner or later."

"I prefer later to sooner."

Dumbledore and Arthur laughed.  Moody growled, "Shouldn't take long to explain."

Severus snorted and said, "You don't know Black."

"Not half as much as I know you Severus."

The two glared angrily at each other and Saerry could feel the tension in the air, snapping between them like lightning bolts.  Dumbledore broke in by saying, "Severus, Alastor," in a warning sort of voice.  The two men backed down but Saerry could still feel the tension in the air.

Then, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE SNAPES ARE SLYTHERINS HEIRS!?"

Sirius burst out of Dumbledore's study and snarled, "_Slytherins Heirs?_"

Saerry sighed and said, "Our ancestor married Salazar's great-granddaughter."

"You mean Harry's a bloody _Slytherin?_"

Severus snarled, "Half-Slytherin Black.  Half-Slytherin.  And if you must know, I only got placed there because I asked the hat to put me there."

Sirius snapped, "O, so you were almost a Ravenclaw?"

"No.  I was almost a Gryffindor."

Sirius' jaw dropped and Remus pushed it back up.

Moody glared at them and growled, "We _did_ come here for a reason."

Saerry now noticed the strange object Moody has sat on Dumbledore's desk.  It was a large bronze serpent, coiled up with its head reared back to strike.  If she didn't know better she'd say it was a paperweight.

"What is it?"

Moody growled, "Don't know.  I was hoping _someone_ could answer that for me."  He deliberately looked in Severus' direction when he said 'someone'.

Severus scowled at him.  "How should I know what it is?"

"The Dark Mark is on the bottom.  And we all know how familiar you are with _that_."

Severus clamped his hand over his left arm and Saerry rose angrily from her seat.  She snapped, "I'd take it kindly if you wouldn't say such things again Mr. Moody."

"Of course Ms. Snape.  But there still lies the fact . . ."

"Damn the fact!  My brother had changed and if you make on more remark like that I swear I will put you through so much pain you'll wish _Voldemort_ was torturing you instead of me."  She sat back down and glared coldly at the ex-Auror, who returned the glare icily.

"Alastor, Saerry, let us get back to the matter at hand," said Dumbledore with a sigh.

Saerry flushed and said, "Sorry Albus.  The time is . . ."

"Not a good time for someone to anger you _or_ Remus."

Saerry and Remus nodded at the same time.

Severus suddenly said, "It's a projector.  Voldemort (Arthur winced) is especially adept at making them.  Created them himself to send orders inconspicuously to u . . . the Death Eaters.  The projection will appear when you tap each eye and say 'Lumos'."

Everyone looked at him for a moment before Moody tapped both of the snake's emerald eyes and growled, "Lumos."  The snake's eyes lit up with an inner light and then shot out a beam of light.  An image of Voldemort in a dark, dungeon-like area appeared a second later.

Arthur jumped back as the image smirked and said, "Hello Severus.  I presume you're watching this now along with Dumbledore.  Although I am sure you are more than likely wondering where your son is than how I might know that."

The image flickered and changed to the outside of a cell.  Inside it crouched the long form of Harry.  The broad form of Macnair towered over him.

A voice suddenly said, "Scream for your father Harry."

Macnair then spat, "_Crucio!_"  Harry writhed in pain on the stone floor but no scream came from him.

A moment later Macnair left the cell and Harry lay still on his back inside.  Saerry looked fearfully at the image and asked, "Is he . . .?"

"No."  Severus stood behind her now, his hand on her shoulders but his eyes focused on the shadowy image before them.  He said, "He's still breathing."

As they watched they heard the voice from before say, "Tsk, tsk, Harry.  I'm sure your father wanted to hear you scream.  Perhaps you want to tell him something instead?"

Harry rolled on his side and glared coldly at whoever owned the voice.  Then he seemed to focus on them and said, "Don't try and rescue me Dad.  They'll kill us both if they catch you.  And I don't want that to happen."

The voice laughed and they could now tell that it was Voldemort.  "A touching sentiment Harry.  Very touching."  The image flickered back to Voldemort and he spat, "You have three days Severus.  Return to me and I will release your son.  Do not . . ." Voldemort let the threat hand and pointed his wand at Harry.

"_Crucio._"

This time Harry could not hold back his screams as he writhed in pain.  Watching the image, Saerry held tight to the arms of the chair and could feel Severus' fingertips digging into her shoulders.

They watched as Harry fell into unconsciousness from the length of the curse then were faced again by Voldemort.

"Three days.  I will call you each day.  If you do not come your son will die in your place.  And then I will come after that sister of yours I've heard so much about."

The image wavered then vanished, the emerald light of the snake's eyes dying out.  All of them stared blankly at it for a few moments before Severus picked the bronze statue up and hurled it out the window.  He howled, "DAMN YOU VOLDEMORT!!"  A moment later he had stormed angrily out of the office.

Saerry mumbled something and left quickly after him.

Dumbledore frowned at the broken window then looked at Sirius, who was glaring at the spot where the statue had been.

"If you feel like throwing something, do so now Sirius."

Sirius frowned then shook his head.  He said, "Snape beat me to it."

Remus patted his friend's shoulder then asked, "What now?"

Dumbledore sighed and said, "We will wait for Severus.  I'm certain Saerry is trying to calm him down."

Moody growled, "And if she can't?"

"Then I do not know whether Severus and Harry's lives will continue or end."

Sirius sat down heavily in a chair and held his head in his hands.  He shook his head and said, "If Harry dies I'm . . ."  He did not continue, just ran his hands back through his hair.  Remus frowned at his friend then looked at Dumbledore, who was looking solemnly down at his desk.  Moody has already left, presumably to get the snake statue, and Arthur was standing by the window, floating the broken pieces up from the ground below.

All they were waiting for was Severus.

A/N: *dances*  Chapter 53, Chapter 53!  ^_^


	55. Chapter 54 - Anger Rages

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snapes being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less._

Chapter 54 **Anger Rages** 

Severus stalked down the hallway from Dumbledore's office, scowling furiously with a mad glint in his eyes.  It was a Saturday so only a few students were wandering about.  Those that he came across got out of his way quickly enough.  He swept past them, ignoring them completely, and headed straight for the dungeons.

As soon as he was there he tapped the three bricks on the wall and muttered the password.  Storming inside, he angrily kicked one of the chairs over then sat down in the other one, glaring at the fire blazing on the hearth.

He did not looked up when the door formed or when Saerry stepped through.

"Sev?"

Nothing.  Only silence met Saerry's call.

She walked over to her brother, right the other chair, and sat down in it, moving it as close to him as she could.  Their knees touched as she leaned down, elbows rested on her thighs, and caught his eyes.  She had always had a gift to catch people's eyes, even when they weren't looking at her.

"Sev."

Severus turned his head to look at her and Saerry felt tears prick at her eyes.  Her brother looked so lost.  It reminded her of a young werewolf cub she had found in the forest once, his mother lying dead beside him.

"Oh Sev . . ."

Saerry reached out and drew her brother into her arms.  Normally he would have tried to fight her but now he did not.  She tucked his head against her shoulder and hugged him close, like her had once done to her.  After a moment his arms wrapped around her and they clung to each other.

What seemed like hours passed before Severus softly asked in a voice devoid of its usual timbre, "What am I going to do Saer?"

Saerry ran her hand over his hair, which he had neglected to take care of since Harry had disappeared, and replied, "Try and save Harry."

"What if we can't?"

"Then we'll die together.  You, Harry, and me.  And we'll take as many of those bastards as we can get down with us."

"You always know how to make a worried man feel better."

Saerry smiled and leaned her head against his.  "Sleep Sev.  You will need everything you have to save Harry."

"So will you."

"I'll be fine.  You brewed enough of the potion.  And I'll be right beside you, in wolf form if I have to."

"Mmm."

Severus closed his eyes and listened to his sister's heartbeat.  The sound of it easily lulled him to sleep as he hadn't slept for two days straight.

Saerry smile and heaved the both of them to their feet.  With a strength she would no normally have, she moved her brother over to a wide bed situated in a corner of the room.  She laid him down on it, situated him into a comfortable position, then eased a blanket over him.

Brushing back a lock of his hair, she gently kissed his forehead and whispered, "Sleep easy big brother."

Saerry dragged one of the chairs from the fire over to the bed and sat down in it.

She was there until Severus awoke the next day.


	56. Chapter 55 - Friends in Dark Places

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snape's being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less._

Chapter 55 **Friends in Dark Places** 

Harry rolled over and winced as pain flashed up his side.  He opened his eyes and saw Draco standing outside his cell.  The blond boy was shifting nervously from foot to foot and jumped when Harry moaned softly.

"Harry?"

Harry licked his lips and growled, "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Truthfully?"

"Yes."

Draco smiled sheepishly.  "To help."

"Sod off Malfoy.  You're the reason I'm in this mess."

Draco sighed and said, "Look Po – Harry.  I'm sorry for how I've treated you.  I really am.  But I haven't been myself all year."

Harry spat, "You seemed normal enough."

"My father has had me under Imperius sine summer began.  He forced me to join Voldemort."  Draco shivered and gently touched his left arm.  He said, "I didn't want to."

"I don't believe you."

"By Merlin, I'm telling you the truth!  I almost broke free of him a week ago.  I think you saw that."

Harry blinked then nodded.  "I did.  But how did he keep you under it during school?"

"He called it Liquid Imperius.  I think it helped keep the Imperius on me.  Father never explained it fully.

Harry gave him an incredulous look and said, "So, I'm just supposed to put aside four years of insults and hatred and trust you?"

"This isn't easy for me either.  And you have to decide now.  Before my father realizes his control over me has worn off.

"Fine. Let's go Harry."

Draco quickly unlocked the cell and entered.  He helped Harry to his feet and let the taller boy lean on him.  They shuffled out of the cell and Draco relocked the door.  He then threw what looked like a watch inside and pointed his wand at it.  A moment later a sleeping Harry was lying in the cell.

As Harry stared at it Draco said, "Abscondo Charm.  We have to get out of here before they find out we're gone."

Harry nodded and the two boys started off."

A/N: Yep!  Draco is good.  I have a soft spot for some of the Slytherins (Voldie and Lucius are the exceptions).  ^_^


	57. Chapter 56 - The Plan is Set Into Motion

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snape's being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_Tidmag – Hmmm, well Lucius because he's a bloody dastard.  And Voldie….I actually half like him and half dislike him.  He is the villain yet he's one of the funnest characters to write.  ^^  It's the evil Dark Lord thing.  *laugh*_

_Demia – Thank you, thank you, and thank you._

Chapter 56 **The Plan is Set Into Motion** 

"Damn!"

Severus hissed and clutched at his left arm.  It was now the second day since Voldemort had sent the serpent statue and they were planning Harry's rescue for that night.  Severus was going to Apparate there, link a Port key, then Apparate back and give the Portkey to Moody.  The ex-Auror would use the Portkey and take himself and the fully werewolf Remus and Saerry to Voldemort's lair.  Sirius would also be going with them.

Now all they needed was sunset.  Remus and Saerry had already had their last dose of the Wolfsbane potion and were waiting, one in the Shrieking Shack and the other in a lower, less used half of the dungeons.  As soon as they transformed and twilight fell, the plan would be set into motion.

Severus sank into his chair and looked at the pocketwatch lying on his desk.  Leaning back, one hand over the burning Dark Mark, he thought _Half an hour.  Half and hour and I will make them pay for taking my son._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A half-hour later Severus crept up from the dungeons with a large, gaunt black wolf following him.  They slipped quickly outside and ran across the grounds to the spot where Dumbledore had told them to meet.  Moody was already there, holding a gold pocketwatch in one hand and looking quite perturbed.

As they came to a halt beside him, he growled, "What took you so long?"

Severus snapped, "You try sneaking out of Hogwarts with a large wolf."

"I'll leave the more obvious jobs to you."

The black wolf pulled her lips back over pearly white fangs and growled.

Moody frowned, his scarred face looking even more scarred.  He growled, "Fine, fine."

A large shaggy black dog and a great gray and brown wolf suddenly bounded up out of the dark.  The dog turned into a grim (no pun intended) looking Sirius who snarled, "Let's go."

Moody glared at him then handed the watch to Severus.

"Remember to link it."

"I know how to make a Portkey damnit," snapped Severus, glaring coldly at Moody.

Suddenly the Mark burned again and he snarled, "I'll be back."  With a _pop_ he Apparated.

Sirius growled, "I bet he doesn't come back."

The black wolf snarled at him and he sighed.  "Sorry Saerry, but I don't trust your brother."

Saerry snorted as if to say 'Oh really?' and sat down.  The other wolf, Remus, lolled out his tongue in the wolf version of laughter and Sirius snarled, "Oh shut up Moony."

A second later Severus reappeared and shoved the pocketwatch back into Moody's hand.  H snapped, "Move quickly.  We don't have much time."  With another _pop_ he was gone.

Moody held out the watch and growled, "Move."

Sirius clamped a hand onto the watch and buried the other in Remus' fur.  Both Remus and Saerry touched their noses to the Portkey but Sirius and Moody held onto their fur, just incase.

The four of them felt a tug below their navel then suddenly they were in a dark dungeon room.  Across the room Severus leaned against a wall.  He waved a hand and spat, "Welcome to Hell."

A/N: I love that last line!  Now on to 57!


	58. Chapter 57 - Wrong Turn

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snape's being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less._

Chapter 57 **Wrong Turn** 

Harry and Draco made their way down yet another hallway.  They had had to hide several times from passing Death Eaters on their way and they still had not found a way out.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?"

Draco looked up at Harry and snapped, "Of course I'm sure."

Harry sighed and looked around.  He said, "I swore I've see that crack before."  He pointed at a large crack near the bottom of the wall and Draco snorted.

"Probably your imagination."

Now Harry snorted.  "Yea.  My imagination."

They continued on in silence, Harry trying to remember where he had seen that crack.

Suddenly it hit him.

"I know now!"

"Know what?"

"Where I saw that crack!"

Draco arched an eyebrow and said sarcastically, "Really."

"Yea."

"Where then?"

"On the way to . . ."

Harry's voice trailed off as he and Draco entered a large room.  Full of Death Eaters

". . . . Voldemort's throne room."

The crowd of Death Eaters parted and Voldemort appeared.  He smirked and opened his arms wide.

"Welcome children."

Harry and Draco looked at each other and muttered, "Bloody hell," before something hit them sharply on the heads.  The two boys toppled to the floor, Voldemort's laughter ringing in their ears.

A/N: Everybody SCREAM!!!!!!!!!!  Now review.  ^^


	59. Chapter 58 - Rescue is at Hand, Part I

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snape's being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less._

Chapter 58 **Rescue is at Hand, Part I** 

Severus heard Voldemort's laughter and felt the hair on the back of his neck rise.  Beside him Saerry growled softly, her fur bristling.  Severus patted her back then continued on, walking silently.  Sirius, Remus, Saerry, and Moody followed him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"_Enervate._"

Harry groaned and lifted hi head, opening his eyes to a slit.  The world spun crazily and he closed his eyes, laying his head back on the ground.  He could hear Draco moving beside him.

He only reopened his eyes when he felt his scar burn.  Looking up he saw Voldemort standing above him.

"Ah Harry.  Roped young Draco have you?"

Harry growled, "I roped no one."

"I can't stand lies Harry.  And do you know how I punish them?"

Voldemort knelt down and jerked back the sleeve of Draco's robes, revealing the Dark Mark.  He touched it then pressed two fingers against Harry's scar.  White-hot pain shot through Harry's heads and he reared back, eyes wide and he screamed.

Not far from the throne room Severus clamped his hand over the suddenly burning Mark on his arm and fell against the wall, biting his tongue against the pan that coursed out of the Mark and lashed about inside his skull.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Severus cursed and slid down the wall to the floor.  He could hear screamed beyond the intense pain in his head and knew who it was.

_Harry._

Something warm licked his cheek and whimpered.  He could make out voices around him through the pain.

"What's going on?"

"If I knew that I would tell you."

"Oh, you _are_ a helpful chap."

"Be quiet Black."

"Fine.  C'mon Remus."

There was a _pop_ then two sets of claws clicked on the stones as two beasts ran away.

Suddenly the pain in Severus' head was gone.  He opened his eyes and saw Saerry's worried eyes looking at him from a wolfish face.  Moody stood nearby, cursing.  Saerry licked Severus' cheek again and moved close to him.  Severus rested on hand on her back and slowly got to his feet, holding onto the wall with his other hand.  He looked around and saw that the three of them were alone.

"Where did Black and Lupin go?"

Moody growled, "Off on their own."

Severus cursed.  "Bloody idiots.  If they're found we're all dead."

"Then we should get moving shouldn't we?"

Severus nodded and started off, stopping when Moody growled, "What was that?"

"Voldemort must have channeled the pain from Harry's scar into me using one of the others Marks.  A little _message_ you might say."

Moody gave a sort of grunt and they set off again.


	60. Chapter 59 - Rescue is at Hand, Part II

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snape's being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less._

Chapter 59 **Rescue is at Hand, Part II** 

Harry curled himself into a ball, keeping his eyes closed tight.  His scar was still sizzling with pain; both from Voldemort's touch and close proximity.

"Well, that should send a message."

Harry wondered what Voldemort was talking about through the haze of pain.  Then it hit him.

Voldemort had touched Draco's Mark _then_ his scar.  He had channeled Harry's pain through Draco and into his father.  Harry cursed and wondered if his father might be _there_, trying to rescue him despite Harry telling him not to.

Suddenly Voldemort said, "Now for young Draco."

Harry curled tighter as the voice hissed, "_Crucio,_" and Draco screamed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Another scream rang out through the dark halls and Severus frowned.  From behind him Moody growled, "What?"

"Someone's being tortured."

"Potter?"

Severus shook his head, wanting to strangle the Auror for not using his son's true name.  "No, not Harry.  And not any of the others.  I've heard them all enough to know who's who."

"Then who is it?"

"My guess if Draco.  Though why . . ."  It hit him.  Severus cursed and closed his eyes, rubbing at his temples with one hand.  Beside him Saerry whimpered and Moody growled, "What?"

"Imperius.  Damnit, Lucius told me about this."

"_What?_"

"Liquid Imperius.  It can keep a person under Imperius if the caster is on the other side of the world.  Lucius must have had Draco under it.  Damnit, why didn't I think of that?  I gave that boy back to his father.  Hell, I as good as killed him."

Saerry nudged his side while Moody didn't say anything.  Severus shook his head and said, "Nevermind."  He added, "They're probably in the throne room."

"Which is where?"

"Right around the corner."

The three of them crept forward and looked around the corner.  Down a short hallway they saw a large room through an archway.  Gathered at the far side of the room were masked and un-masked Death Eaters.

And just in front of the archway was Voldemort, Harry and Draco lying at his feet.

Severus pulled out his wand and came so close to pointing it at Voldemort and saying _Avada Kedavra_ that is scared him.  He took a shaky breath and gripped his wand tightly. Beside him Saerry let out a low growled and bared her fangs.

Moody growled, "We'll never get them all."

Severus snarled in return, "I don't care.  Just get that damn Portkey to Harry.  Saer, I want you to protect Harry and go back with him.  He'll have you to take care of him if I don't make it back."

Saerry growled softly and nudged him with her head as if to say 'You'll make it back.'  Severus stroked her sleek fur and felt the chain of her medallion under his fingertips.  He forced a smile and said, "Don't worry Saer.  It just a precaution."

Saerry growled and leaned against him, her full weight causing him to stagger slightly.  Moody frowned at them and growled, "Ideas?"

Severus looked back into the room and saw, through a gap in the ranks of Death Eaters, another archway.  And peering out of the hallway beyond it was a large black dog and a great brown and gray wolf.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Sirius peered through the ranks of Death Eaters and saw Harry lying on the stone floor at Voldemort's feet.  He pulled his lips back in a snarl and started forward but Remus grabbed his tail in his teeth and pulled him back.

Sirius snapped at him and Remus growled softly, nudging Sirius with his shoulder then jerking his head at the room.  Looking again, Sirius saw another hallway across the room.  And looking out of it was Severus, Moody, and the dark form of Saerry.

He growled softly and looked at Remus, who flashed his fangs in a parody of a grin.

The two of them watched as Severus made some sort of signal at them then waved at the Death Eaters backs.  Sirius and Remus looked at each other then nodded.  From the hall Severus nodded in return and Saerry flashed her fangs in a grin.

The rescue was about to begin.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry lifted his head and opened his eyes.  Voldemort still towered over him but he had stopped torturing Draco.  Now he was speaking to his Death Eaters.

Then . . . . . "_Crucio!_"

Voldemort twisted in pain from the curse and whirled around just as a huge black shape bounded past him.  It crouched over Harry and Draco, snarling at the shocked Death Eaters.  Harry saw something silver flashing above him and he saw it to be a medallion.

"Saerry?"

The gaunt black wolf looked at him out of the corner of one black eye and gave what Harry discerned to be a smile.

"KILL THEM!  KILL THEM ALL!!" roared Voldemort.

The Death Eaters leapt forward, wands raised, but were driven back as Moody bellowed, "_Stupefy!_"  Many of the Death Eaters fell to the red light but more fell to the claws and teeth of another gaunt wolf, this one brown peppered with gray.  A shaggy black dog suddenly skidded to a stop by Harry's head and gave a little whimper.

"Sirius," said Harry and lifted a hand to reassuringly pat his godfather's nose before the dog dove into the fray to help the other wolf, which was Remus.

Suddenly Harry heard Voldemort yell, "_Crucio!_" and then heard his father cry out as there was a loud _thunk_ and the crack of bone.

Harry lifted his head in the same instant Saerry moved off of him and Draco to claw viciously at an approaching Nott.  But he paid no attention to his aunt as no spell could harm or contain a werewolf.

He saw his father, one arm hanging limp at his side, facing off with Voldemort, who was sneering.

"Come to save your son after all Severus?  You should have brought more help.  For _you_ will need saving before I am done with you."

Severus snarled, "If it takes my death to save my son then so be it.  I owe his mother that much!"

Voldemort laughed.  "_Owe her?_  What do you think she thought of _you_ Severus?  She must have thought you were slime when she saw her son was also yours.  Do you think she did Severus?  Tell me."

"Lily was my life.  And you took her away from me, forced me to harm her.  You bastard!  Die for all your sins and suffer in Hell!  I'm certain I'll be there soon enough to join you."

Voldemort sneered again.

"See you in Hell Severus.  _Crucio._"

Severus tried to dodge the curse but it hit him and he fell to the floor, writhing in pain.  Voldemort watched, eyes bright.  And from a few feet away Harry watched, terror at losing his father bubbling up inside him and forming in a blind, heated rage.  Inside something cracked and Harry felt power, pure uncontrolled _power_, surge through him.  The world shrank until it was only him, Voldemort, and his father.  Harry suddenly through a hand forward, not knowing what he was truly doing, and howled, "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Green light flashed and there was a dull _thump_ as Voldemort's body fell to the ground.  Severus lifted his head and saw his son sitting up, one hand throat forward, panting heavily.  A moment later the green eyes rolled back up into their sockets and the thin body fell backwards.  Severus got to his feet, ignoring the pain surging through his limbs and went to his son's side.

"Harry!"

He gathered the limp body into his arms and hugged it close.  Something was suddenly pressed into his hand and Moody snarled, "Go!"

Severus looked down at the Portkey and held tight to Harry.  As the device activated he reached out and grabbed a fistful of Draco's robes.

A moment later they were gone.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The three reappeared on the Hogwarts lawn and Severus immediately conjured stretchers for the two boys.  After placing them on them he wrote a hasty note to Dumbledore concerning Draco and laid it on the boys stretcher.  Quickly he shot red sparks into the air.  He had Dumbledore had agreed that red sparks would be a signal.

Severus waited until gold sparks shot out of Dumbledore's office window then grasped the Portkey again.  He cast Harry a hasty look and squeezed his son's limp hand tightly.

"Be safe."

A moment later he was gone as the Portkey activated.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

As Severus reappeared he saw Lucius Malfoy going down under the weight of Saerry's wolf form.  He whistled loudly and yelled, "MOVE IT!!"

Saerry leapt off of Lucius and bounded over to him, slashing an unsuspecting Macnair across the back as the man shot Crucio at Moody.  Remus and Sirius swiftly joined them but Death Eaters blocked off Moody from them.

The Auror roared, "GET OUT OF HERE YOU FOOLS!!"

Saerry gave a loud yip and Severus held out the Portkey.  Three canine noses touched it just as Moody vanished with a _pop_.  He had Apparated.

"_Crucio!_"

The Portkey activated at that exact moment.  The last thing Severus saw was Voldemort's livid face.

As they reappeared he thought _Oh hell . . . _ That was his last thought before he fainted from exhaustion on the Hogwarts lawn.

A/N: Everyone's safe again!  And no, _Avada Kedavra_ did not work on Voldie.  Why?  That shalt be explained in the next chapter.


	61. Chapter 60 - Confessions at Hogwarts

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snapes being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_A/N: Many thanks to my faithful reviewers.  You guys are awesome!  ^_____^_

Chapter 60 **Confessions at Hogwarts** 

Two days later Harry opened his eyes to find himself in the hospital wing once again.  Dumbledore stood at his bedside, gently smiling down at him.

"Professor!"

Harry tried to sit up but found himself too weak to do so.  Dumbledore smiled and said, "Don't overexert yourself Harry.  Poppy would throw me out."  The Headmaster chuckled and Harry found himself doing the same.  He then looked around the wing and saw his father lying in a bed across the room.

"Is he okay?"

Dumbledore looked over at the bed then back to Harry.  He nodded and replied, "Severus is fine.  We were actually more worried about you."

Harry shrugged.  "I'm okay."

"Even so, Poppy insists on keeping you here for two more days."

Harry groaned and said, "But the first Quidditch match is coming up!"

Dumbledore patted his shoulder reassuringly.  "You will do fine Harry.  Just don't use the Seeker in the first match."

Harry wondered how Dumbledore knew about the broom his father had gotten him then nodded.  "Of course Professor."

"Get some rest Harry."

As Dumbledore turned and began to walk off Harry called, "Professor?"

Dumbledore turned back.  "Yes Harry?"

"What happened to Draco?"

The blue eyes twinkled and Dumbledore replied, "Mr. Malfoy is here.  As Saerry informed me of what Severus suspected his father had done to him, Draco will be staying here at Hogwarts from now on."

Harry found himself asking, "Is he okay?"

"Recovering from the effects of the Cruciatus Curse like you and Severus but fine beyond that.  He will be up tomorrow."

Harry nodded.  "Thank you Professor."

"You're welcome Harry.  Good day."

"Good day Professor."

Dumbledore left the wing and Harry closed his eyes, slipping into sleep a few moments later.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry jerked awake suddenly when something, or _two something's_, touched his arm.  He opened his eyes and saw Saeln snuggling against his side, hissing "Harry ssssafe.  Harry ssssafe" over and over.  And beyond the Aeyr stood Hermione, who looked as though she had been crying.

"Oh Harry!"

Hermione flung her arms around him and began to sob into his shoulder.  Harry patted her on the back and asked, "Herm, what's wrong?"

"I – I was worried y – you were dead.  O – o – or worse!"

Hermione broke down into more tears and Harry hugged her.  After a while the tears stopped and Harry lifted Hermione's head up.  She looked at him through red-rimmed eyes and sniffled.  Harry smiled and brushed a lock of hair back from her face.  He softly asked, "Herm, is there something – you know – between us?"

Hermione flushed and replied, "I wish there was."

"Truly?"

"Yes."

"Even though I'm the son of the most hated teacher at Hogwarts?"

Hermione smiled slightly and shook her head.  "I don't care.  I love you Harry.  I just thought it was a crush at first but I've realized that its not."

Harry smiled.

"I love you too Herm."

More tears fell from Hermione's eyes and Harry brushed them away.  She laid her head on his shoulder and he hugged her close.  They lay there for a long while, just listening to each other breath.

A/N: I said it was H/H didn't I?  ^^  Here be the proof!  Next chapter will explain how Voldie survived _Avada Kedavra_.  Meant to do it here but I started writing and then Hermione popped up and _poof_ – I had the hospital scene.


	62. Chapter 61 - Conversation in the Hospita...

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snapes being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_Demia – Thank you_

_Krista Snape – Yep.  ^^  I think I would hide under something.  *laugh*  Let us all be glad Saerry is around to control him…._

_Charm – *cheers*  Hooray!  ^_^  Yes mum's can be very annoying at times.  *grumbles something about being forced to clean house*  Really?  I feel very special now.  : )  About 40.  ^^  Really?  Weeeeeell, that might happen!  Ya neva know.  *sly grin*_

_SammiSnape – Thank you.  Yep, it twill be, it twill be._

_Dark Wolf – Saerry is a fifth year in HP&tDD but here she's 20 cause at the beginning she's five.  So fifteen years later would make her 20.  ^^  Heheh, no harm.  I don't pay attention to things sometimes._

_MercS – Nope!  *beams*  Thankie, thankie, thankie, thankie, and thankie.  I'm not much for romance either except when it involves vampires or werewolves or something of that sort.  Heheh.  ^^  And this chapter will explain how Voldie survived._

_Tidmag – Probably not a hundred.  Probably 70 or 80 at the most.  Unsure right now.  ^^  Welcome._

_phoenix6545 – Thank you._

_Kaijinya Battousai – Yeeeeessssss.  *evil grin*  Cliffies are my evil minions.  ^^  Thank you.  *peers at flattened Draco then glares at Voldie-bunny as well*  (wicked witch voice)  I'll get you my pretty!  And your little rat too!  *laugh*  I **will** cause those two **pain** . .   Severe, intense **PAIN**.  MWAAHAHAHAAAAA!!!_

Chapter 61 **Conversation in the Hospital Wing** 

Two days later Harry sat in a chair by his father's bed, Saeln curled around his neck and _Flying With the Cannons_ open in his lap.  Hermione had brought him the book and would have stayed with him (it was a Saturday) but said she had something to do in the library.

There was suddenly a moan from the figure in the bed and Harry looked up over the edge of the book, watching to see if his father would go back to sleep or wake.

He woke.

The black eyes opened and blinked.  Severus turned his head and saw Harry, a small smile creeping across his face.

"Up already?"

Harry nodded and closed the book, sitting it down on the table by the bed.  "Yea.  Madam Pomfrey said I should still be in bed for another two days from being cursed so often in the last week but I feel fine.  Is that right?"

Severus sighed and closed his eyes.  After a moment he said, "They didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

No response.

"Dad, what didn't they tell me?"

Severus smiled at his son then sighed again.  "This may be a shock to you Harry."

"Shock me."

"Okay.  But remember, _you_ asked for it."

Harry waved a hand irritably, a gesture Severus recognized as one of his own.  "Yea, yea, yea.  C'mon, tell me.  What's this big secret?"

"The Snape's are direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin."

"Oh shit . . ."

"Don't curse."

"Sorry.  But . . . oh shit . . ."

"Harry . . ."

"Sorry.  But . . . well . . . sheesh.  How?"

"Ancestor of ours married Salazar's great-granddaughter."

Harry was silent for a moment then said, "Well, that would explain the fact that Parseltongue runs in the family."

Severus blinked then chuckled.  "Yes, it would indeed."

"Slytherin's Heirs . . .  Damn, so second year . ."

"Let's not go there."

"Okay.  But . . . did Voldemort know?"

Severus blinked.  "Harry . . . don't tell me . . ."

Harry cast his father a confused look and said, "Don't tell you what?"

"Oh Merlin . . ."

"_What?_"

"Voldemort's still alive."

"**_WHAT?!_**"  Harry gaped at his father.  "Th – that's impossible.  I – I hit him with _Avada Kedavra_!"

"He nearly hit me with Crucio before we got out of there.  He's still alive Harry."

"And even more pissed at us."

"Exactly."

"Oh shit . . ."

"Harry . . ."

"Sorry!  But . . . um . . ."

Severus arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Well . . . erm . . ."

"Spit it out."

"HermioneandIaresortofgoingoutnow."  The sentence came out really fast and Harry flushed darkly.

Severus blinked.  "_What?_  Harry, what were you thinking?"

"Hey, I didn't know Voldemort was still alive!"

"Oh Merlin . . ."  Severus closed his eyes and sighed.  He then said, "We'll have to talk to Albus about this."

"Uh-huh."

"Let's just hope Voldemort doesn't find out anything.  Especially not about our lineage."

"That's obvious."

"Yes."

"He'd want us dead."

Severus nodded gravely and Harry sighed, absently stroking Saeln's head.

A/N: URGH!  *whacks self over head with frying pan*  I still haven't gotten in the explanation on how Voldie survived!  Grrrr…  Curse myself.  I try to write it in but my hands say _no_!  *glares at hands*  Okay, NEXT chapter will be the explanation as I intend to have a good, long conversation with Albus, Saerry, Sev, Harry, Sirius, Remus, and perhaps a little Draco.  AND I WILL GET THAT BLASTED EXPLANATION OUT!  *scowls furiously and threats to curse her hands into oblivion if they don't cooperate*  My hands have a mind of their own, I swear…..


	63. Chapter 62 - In Dumbledore's Office

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snapes being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_A/N: At last!  That blasted explanation of how Voldie survived.  *scowl*  Its been eluding me but now I've caught it.  *ties the explanation to the chapter and duct tapes, nails, staples, chains, ties, and glues down*  THERE!_

_Tidmag – Not to my knowledge but then again, my hands **do** have a mind of their own.  *chuckle*_

_Neried – The Abscondo Charm disguised Harry completely.  So even the Map thought he was 'Harry Potter'.  But it changed as soon as the Charm was taken off as Harry wasn't disguised anymore.  ^^  *bows low*  Yessss massssster._

_Phoenix6545 – *laugh*  Too true._

_Charm – Yes they do don't they?  *scowls at hands*  New chapter?  I shalt give thee a new chapter!  ^-^_

_Erieka127 – Like I said, my hands have minds of their owns and have refused pointblank to explain how Voldie survived.  But they will now.  ^^  Ah, my AOL name is in my profile and is the same as my name.  Saerry Snape._

_Kaijinya Battousai – Thank you.  And I will!  Eventually.  When my hands decide to wreak revenge.  *glares at Voldie-bunny then begins to chase him, yelling something about rabbit stew*_

_Cresha Potter – Why thank you.  ^_^_

Chapter 62 **In Dumbledore's Office** 

Madam Pomfrey professed Severus well enough to leave the hospital wing the next day and he did just that, escorting Harry out before him.  The two immediately set off to Dumbledore's office.

Severus muttered the password and they went up the moving stairs as the gargoyle leapt aside.  The door at the top of the stair was open so they went on inside.  They were greeted by a strangely pale but overjoyed Saerry, who clung to them and wrung their necks with her hugs.

Severus grasped her wrists as she tried to cling to him again and gently pushed her back.  "Saer, _you_ are going to kill us if you keep doing that."

Saerry flushed and said, "Sorry Sev, Harry.  I'm just happy to see you two again.  Remus has refused to let me out of his sight since the last transformation."  She cast a smile at the other werewolf, who was looking gray.  Remus smiled back at her and Severus narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Really . . ."

Saerry growled, "Oh hush Sev."

"You can't . . ."

"Hush."

The two siblings glared at each other for a moment before Saerry won over and Severus sighed.  Harry looked between the two of them then at Remus, who was looking at them with an amused expression on his face.  Then it hit him.

Saerry and Remus were (of all things possible) together!

Harry was amused by the thought yet surprised at the same time.

His father seemed to have caught on as well and was scowling furiously in Remus' direction.

Dumbledore coughed and said, "Severus, if you please."

Severus started and stared at the older wizard.  He said, "Hmm?"

"If you would relate what you told me, it would serve well."

"Ah.  Yes."

Severus coughed then said, "Voldemort isn't dead."

Sirius started and growled, "But Harry hit him with the Killing Curse!"

Severus started to say something when Dumbledore broke it.  "I believe I may have a theory for Voldemort's seeming immunity to the Killing Curse.  _If_," he cast a glance about the room then continued, "_If_ you are willing to listen to an old man's musing."

Harry smiled and said, "Of course we are Professor."  He frowned at Sirius, who looked ready to protest, and growled, "Aren't we Sirius?"

Sirius toppled under the fierce gaze and muttered, "Yea, sure."  He slouched in his chair, the perfect image of a surly schoolboy.  Remus snorted and shook his head in amusement.

"We will listen."

Saerry nodded and echoed Remus.  "Did you think we wouldn't listen, Albus?"

Dumbledore gave a little shrug.  "Perhaps you are tired of an old man's little ideas . . ."

"No!"

"Never!"

Dumbledore smiled at them and said, "Alright.  My theory has something to do with the events at the end of last year."  He turned his bright blue eyes on Harry and the boy stiffened, the Third Task flashing through his mind's eye.  Both Severus and Sirius looked worriedly at him and each placed a hand on his shoulders.  They glared at each other for a moment then looked back at Harry, who was shaking his head.  He looked up at them and said, "I'm okay."

The two men looked skeptical.  Harry growled, "I'm _fine_."

Severus nodded and gently patted his shoulder.  Sirius smiled and hugged him reassuringly before leaning back in his chair.

Harry looked up to meet Saerry and Remus' worried gazes and smiled.  He turned to Dumbledore and said, "Go on Professor."

Dumbledore arched an eyebrow and asked, "Are you sure Harry?"

"Yes."

"Well then.  I believe that you, Harry, not only are the only person to survive _Avada Kedavra_ but also the only person _immune_ to the curse."

Sirius drawled, "Meaning . . . ."

"Harry cannot be killed by it."

Remus said, "Which mean Voldemort cannot either as he has Harry's blood in him now."

Harry shivered at the thought then asked, "So, he can't be killed by the Killing Curse.  Can he at all?"

Dumbledore nodded.  "Voldemort returned mortal.  He can be killed like anyone else."

"Just not very easily," said Harry.

"Exactly."

Harry sighed and Saerry said, "I thought this was just a theory."

Dumbledore said, "It is."

"We could always try this theory out," suggested Sirius.

Harry blinked at him while Severus and Saerry fixed him with twin glares.  Sirius held up his hands and said, "Hey, it's a joke!"

Harry frowned then shook his head, chuckling.  He looked at his godfather and said, "Joke's like that are going to get you killed Sirius."

Sirius looked from Severus to Saerry and grumbled, "Yea, I know . . ."

Harry laughed then snapped, "Oh stop it, Dad, Saerry.  Sheesh, you'd think you two didn't have a sense of humor."

Severus frowned and stiffly said, "I don't."

"Oh, this from the man that planned pranks to pull with me and Saerry."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other then at Severus, arching their eyebrows.

Remus said, "_Pranks?_"

Sirius sniffed and said, "I never thought I'd see the day you'd drop to our 'low level of idiocy' as you called it in school."

Severus scowled.  "I haven't."

Saerry reached over and slapped the back of his head.

"OW!"  He looked flabbergasted at Saerry and growled, "What was that for!"

"Lying."

"I did not lie!"

"Sev . . ."

"I refuse to lower myself to the level of these idiots."

Saerry and Harry traded a glance then cheerfully cried, "TOO LATE!"  They fell back into their chairs laughing while Severus scowled at them.  He muttered, "See if I help you two again."

Saerry got herself under control and reached out to pat his leg.  "Oh, c'mon Sev.  We're just joking with you."

"Hmphf."

Harry chuckled then scowled at Severus, affecting the same look as him.  He crossed his arms, gave his father a sideways look, then muttered, "See if we help you again."

Severus groaned and put his head in his hands.  "You two are going to kill me."

Saerry grinned and said, "Nope, just annoy you."

Harry grinned as well and piped, "A lot!"

Severus shook his head and moaned, "Why me?"

Sirius and Remus grinned at each other and laughed while Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling as he watched them.

A/N: YES!  I FINALLY GOT THE RUDDY EXPLANATION IN THERE!  *dances happily*  And yes, that is the real explanation even if ole' Albus says it's a theory.  ^^  Also, Remus and Saerry are _together_.  They have been since the rescue attempt.  ^-^  Annnnnd, I don't know.  I have nothing else to say yet my fingers keep typing.  *whacks fingers*  STOP IT!  *hand comes up and slaps her cheek*  Urgh….


	64. Chapter 63 - Where to Now? (Draco's POV)

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snapes being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_Charm – ^__^  Thank you_

_nell – *bows*  Thank you_

_Anonarien – Updating now…_

_Hippy Flower – Of course!_

_MercS – Thank you, thank you.  I keep grinning when I read over that part.  ^^  Yep, they are indeed._

_Krista Snape – Heheh.  Really?  My notes were hilarious?  Wow.  ^^  YAY!  *dances under sparks*_

_Dark Wolf – Really?  Thanks_

_Tidmag – Yes, he certainly is.  Sure we can do that.  **I** can do that myself.  *grabs sword and stalks towards Voldie*  Ah, Moody?  Oh, he's around.  Don't worry, he'll be popping back up eventually.  ^_^_

_yuwcrapew – Really?  *blush*  Thank you_

_chara black – Coming, coming!_

_SammiSnape – Yes, I thought so too.  H/H will be coming up soon.  ^^_

_Child of Arabia – Thank you.  ^^  Oh, I'm not scared easily, believe me.  That just inspires me to write more chapters!  =D_

_phoenix6545 – More is here._

_MoonFire – Yes, he does.  Heheh.  Poor Sevvie.  Cornered from all sides._

_Arabwel – Of course!  ^^_

Chapter 63 **Where to Now? (Draco's POV)** 

I woke up in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.  To my right I could hear the voice of Harry and Professor Snape.  Rolling onto my side, I closed my eyes, not wanting to hear them.

After a while the voices died away and there was silence again.  I praised it yet loathed it at the same time.  It reminded me of the time I had been forced to stay in Voldemort's dungeon keep.  There was so much silence there I had nearly went mad.  But as my father had been controlling me I could not.  It had been very frustrating.

Sighing, I opened my eyes and looked around.  The curtains were drawn around my bed, shielding me from prying eyes.  Sitting up I looked down and saw that horrible symbol burned into my arm.  The skull seemed to glower at me as I looked at it and the serpent leered.

I looked in horror at the Dark Mark for a few more moments then threw myself back down onto the bed, pulling the covers over my head and curling up under them.

I used to do this when I was little.  A nightmare, childish nightmare of childish times, would creep up and scare me half to death.  I never cried out.  My father had beaten me before when I had cried out from a nightmare.  His words always were _"Malfoy's do not cry.  So hush your tears boy or I will give you a lesson you will never forget."_

Always it was the lesson, the beating.  Always horrible, sometimes worse.  My father reveled in causing me pain, _me_, _his** son**_, his own _flesh and blood_.  I think he went insane under Voldemort's harsh hand.  Though he may have been insane from the beginning.  One can never be sure with insanity.

I rolled onto my side and curled into a ball, soundless sobs wracking my form.  They couldn't be stopped.  But they were the tears of a child.

And I am not a child anymore.

The curtains suddenly opened and a voice, a voice I knew well, said, "Draco, you cannot hide forever."

I rolled over, stifling my silent sobs and brushing ever-so-slight tears from my eyes.  Turning the blanket down I looked up into the face of my Head of House.  My _ex_-Head of House.  Professor Snape.

"Draco, come.  You cannot hide forever."  Professor Snape's voice fell and he softly added, "I should know."

I tried to tell him, I really did.  I tried to tell him that I couldn't leave.  I couldn't!  Who would forgive me?  Potter?  That was a laugh.  Dumbledore might, though then again he favored Gryffindors above others.  Why would he care about a lowly Slytherin like me?

"Draco."

The voice was soft, gentle, quite different from the voice I normally heard Professor Snape speak in.  Perhaps being around Potter – no, Harry, it was Harry now – being around _Harry_ had changed him.

I turned away from the voice, from the figure that stood at my bedside.

I expected him to go away.

He didn't.

What he did do I would not have suspected in a million years.

Two thin but strong arms wrapped around me and hauled me out of the bed, blanket and all.  They spun me around and sat me on the floor, which was cold and made me yelp involuntarily.  As two hands fell on my shoulders I tried to jerk away but the grip was strong.  I had lost.

So I looked up into Professor Snape's face.

"Draco, no one is going to blame you."

"Po – Harry does.  Everyone else probably does too.  How can I face them when they're all against me?"

Professor Snape sighed.

"Draco, Harry doesn't blame you.  I've talked to him myself.  He is thankful you tried to save him, even if the attempt failed.  Your heart was in the right place, Draco.  If you try to turn away, try to hide from the world, your heart will die.  It will rot away and all that will be left . . ."  He paused then continued.  "And all that will be left will be something like me."

I blinked.

"Like you, sir?"

"Yes.  Like me.  Do you know why I was the way I was before?"

"I presumed because of your service to Voldemort."

"Partly, only partly.  Or not even that much.  Two things made me the way I was; Death Eaters, my so-called _comrades_, burning Snape Manor to the ground with my parents and, so I thought at the time, my sister inside."

"What was the second, sir?"

"Lily – Harry's mother dying."

I blinked again.

"You – you loved her."

"I would have given my life for her."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Do you have someone you would give your life for, Draco?  Someone you would _kill_ to protect and even _die yourself_ to see live on?"

I nodded numbly, thinking of the one person that I would do that for.  Not a Slytherin.  No, never a Slytherin.  It had to be one of my so-called enemies siblings.  A sprite of a girl with flaming red hair that I mocked outwardly yet longed to touch on the inside.

_Ginny Weasley._

I sighed.  There was no chance I would ever have Ginny's love.  Ron wouldn't permit it.  And she probably would never love him.  _Him_, a slimy Slytherin.

"Draco."

I looked up into Professor Snape's eyes and muttered, "Ginny."

"Weasley's sister?"

"Yes."

"You love her."

"Yes."

"Then hold to that.  Don't slip into the dark.  It is tempting yet very deadly in the end.  And very hard to crawl out of."

"How can I?  She hates me."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

"Have you asked her?"

"No."

"Then ask.  Confess.  Or don't.  But find _something_ to hold onto.  You're already too far into the dark as is, Draco."

I nodded numbly and leaned against the bed.  There was silence between us until Professor Snape spoke again.

"Albus is willing to let you back into Hogwarts.  If you are willing.  If not, you will be escorted to a room in the staff quarters.  You will stay there for the remainder of the school year and not return home when the other students do at year-end.  I'm sure you understand why?"

"Yes, professor.  But how can I get back into Hogwarts?  I don't have a wand."

"If you decide to return I and Professor Lupin will escort you to Diagon Alley to buy a new wand.  The situation has already been explained to Mr. Ollivander, who has agreed to try you for another wand."

I sighed and lay my head back against the bed.  Did I really want to return to school?  Did I?

_Yes_ said a little voice inside.

That made up my mind quickly enough.

"When will we go?"

"Tomorrow, early.  Before the Quidditch match, which you are excused from."

"Slytherin will lose."

"Be that as it may, you may get to see _why_ Slytherin continually loses to Gryffindor."

I frowned.

"Maybe."

Professor Snape sighed.

"Until tomorrow then.  Rest now, Draco.  And if the Mark burns, come to me immediately."

"Yes, professor."

Professor Snape nodded and gently patted my shoulder before walking off, closing the curtains behind him.  I just leaned against the bed and listened to the sound of the door close behind him.  He never made any noise.

After a moment I climbed back into the bed, curling up under the blanket and staring blankly into space, thinking over what Professor Snape had said.  Suddenly Ginny's image popped into my head and a smile curved my lips.  I slowly climbed out of the dark hole and stood on lighted ground, the image of Ginny dancing in my mind.  _She_ was the person I could cling to, who could keep me, as Professor Snape had said, from falling into the dark.

Ginny danced through my thoughts over and over, her laughter ringing in my head.  I eventually fell asleep, a silly smile plastered on my face.

A/N: I don't know where this came from but I was taking a shower and suddenly it popped up.  Now that I've finished it I like it very much.  Muchos gracias.  ^^  What do you guys think?  Think I captured Draco well?


	65. Chapter 64 - Conversations and Chess

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snapes being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys.  But we're redoing my room and report cards are about to come out again (DEAR GOD NOOOOO!!!!).  *crosses fingers and hopes for good grades*  Which means I might not be updating for a while as my comp will get unplugged soon so we can get the new wallpaper up and if I get bad grades its going to be splitsville anyway so either way I won't be on.  So if I suddenly vanish for a few days or a whole six weeks you'll know why.  ^^_

_A/N2: Replies to reviews are at the bottom as there are sooooo many of them.  I LOVE YOU GUYS!  OVER 200 REVIEWS NOW!  *huggles all the reviewers and does a happy dance*_

Chapter 64 **Conversations and Chess** 

Harry and Saerry looked up from their game of Wizard's Chess as Severus walked in.  Saerry smiled at her brother then looked back down at the board to consider her move.  Harry grinned and asked, "How was the talk with Draco?"

Severus unpinned his cloak and laid it across the back of a chair then replied, "Quite well.  I think I got through to him. He's at least going to start taking classes again."

Harry smiled.  "That's good.  But it's going to be hard for him."

"Yes it is.  I was wondering if you would . . . ."  Severus' voice trailed off and he looked at Harry uneasily.

"Help him out?"

"Something like that."

"I can but I don't see how much help I'll be.  Most people have pretty much lowered me to the level he was at before."

Severus smiled slightly.  "You can still help."

Harry grinned and said, "Of course."

The two smiled at each other then Saerry piped, "Your turn Harry."

Harry turned back to the chessboard and blinked.

"You took my queen!"

Saerry grinned.  "All's fair in love and war."

Harry grumbled, "All's fair in love and war my . . ."

"Harry," growled Severus.

"Sorry dad."

Saerry chuckled then yelped as Harry's knight ran down her bishop.  "Hey!"

Harry grinned and said, "All's fair in love and war."

Saerry glared at him for a second then burst out laughing.  Severus and Harry joined her a few seconds later and their laughter could be heard up and down the hall.

A/N: Sorry its so short.  Next chapter is MUUUUUUUCH longer.  About seven or eight pages I estimate when I get it all typed.  And now, the review answers . . .  *drum roll*

Charm – Why thank you.

Lady of Arundel – I am letting him live so he can get his ass kicked another day and this fic can continue.  ^^  Thanks.

MoonFire – Yes, it certainly will.

Tidmag – I could kill Lucius.  *eyes Lucius menacingly*  But he's important in the storyline right now.  Maybe later.  *Lucius breathes a sigh of relief and Severus spits out a curse*  Continuing master!

Phoenix – Thanks.  I'm glad I made him believable.

x-darkangel-x – Will do, will do.  And thanks

Grey Wolf – I'll remember that.  ^^

Cresha Potter – True, true.  But it makes sense in a twisted sort of way.

nell – *grin*  Thanks.

jona –  *laugh*  Thanks!  I'm glad you like.  Can't wait till _your_ story is updated.  =D

MercS – Thanks.  Yep and yep.  ^-^

Harriet – One go?  Dang.  It was actually quite fun to write.  I enjoy writing Sevvie and Harry and Saerry's even funner to write.  ^^  Thanks.

Star – Yep!  Here's one now!  ^^  Archive it?  Sure!  Oh, thank you so much.  : )

Dark Wolf – *laugh*  Yes, next chapter!

SpoiledGurl2687 – Thanks

Krista Snape – ^^  Nope, no drawing of the crest.  AS OF YET.  *chuckle*  I'll draw it up sometime and post it.

Luna Rose – Me too!  ^^

Me – Thanks a bunch.  Next chapter coming very very VERY soon.  :D  And thankie.

Sammi Snape – Thankie.  ^__^

Teigra – Er, very fast.  ^^  Thanks.

AMBPhoenix, Arabwel, phoenix6545, Hot Stuff – Thanks!  =D

And that's it!  That's all the review answers and now I am off to start typing in the insanely long chapter 65.  *grin*  And there will be Quidditch!  *dances happily*


	66. Chapter 65 - New Wands and Quidditch Mat...

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snapes being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_HippyFlower – More?  I shalt give thee more!_

_Dark Wolf – SEVEN POPUPS?  Dear God . . .  *shoots the evil pop-ups with a cannon*  Those things are evil.  Eviler than dear old Voldie.  ^^  Okay, maybe not **that** evil.  :)  Oh its long.  Trust me.  The whole chapter takes up seven sheets of college ruled paper.  Front **and** back._

_Kaijinya Battousai – Thankie thankie thankie._

_Charm – ^-^  Yea, I know.  It did suck.  Shortest chapter I've written yet.  Ich.  But this chapter will certainly make up for it._

_Teigra – *grin*  Yes.  He will be.  I find those parts funny.  "Oh shi-"  "Harry!"  "Sorry."  *laugh*_

_nell – Thanks._

_ShortSC22 – ^^  Thanks._

_MercS – ^^  Thanks.  I'm hoping its going to be good.  A whole six weeks with no comp and I think I'll go insane.  *shiver*  Which would put me just about in the same boat as Lucius.  I think the man is seriously off his rocker.  As to the room redecorating- *looks around at the mostly bare walls* -we're getting there.  Most of my room is bare now.  And I've noticed that it looks a lot like a patchwork quilt.  God, we've got wallpaper with **hearts** on it in here.  **HEARTS.**  I think my mother was insane when she picked it out.  *shakes head*  Big flowery hearts.  Ich.  With a unicorn border across the top.  Oh, Merlin, now I'm sick.  *turns away from the wall*  Hope we can get the new wallpaper up soon.  Nice stars and moons.  Kind of Harry Potterish, which suits me just fine.  If only I have a picture of Sev to put on the wall . . .  *chuckles*  Eh, enough of my rambling._

_DiaLin – Thanks._

_SammiSnape – Yea, I know.  Oh it's long, trust me.  And no pressure.  I'm not easily pressured unless someone is annoying me and then I glare coldly at them and growl softly under my breath while muttering obscenities in my head.  *blink*  Dear God, I sound like Draco. . . .  Oh bad image, baaad image.  *shakes head*  Anyway, yes, the rest of the school hates Harry.  Like Remus said "They'll think he knew the entire time."  And of course as Sev said "The bloody idiots.  He's already got enough problems.  He doesn't need to have the whole school against him!"  ^^  But of course Harry is taking it in nice, long strides and doing as he pleases.  Which basically means he's thinking "Bugger those idiots."  *chuckle*  =)_

Chapter 65 **New Wands and Quidditch Matches** 

The next morning Severus made his way down to the hospital wing.  Remus was already there, waiting.  He smiled as Severus came in and said, "Good morning."  Severus glared at him and growled out something that sounded like, "Good morning my ass you furry bastard who's decided to jump into my sisters pants."  Remus blinked then gave him an amused look.

"Still testy over me and Saer?"

Severus growled in return and fixed him with a cold glare.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Severus scowled and Remus whistled innocently.  Both of them knew full well that Severus despised the thought of being connected to the last remaining (and non-evil) Marauder's.  They also knew that Saerry would have his hide if he did anything to Remus.

Draco suddenly appeared out from behind a curtain, dressed in a pair of his school robes and a black cloak pinned with a silver clasp in the shape of a serpent.  The cloak fell over his right shoulder and partially hid the Slytherin badge that was there.  He looked nervously at the two men and said softly, "I'm ready."

Severus nodded gruffly, still teed off at Remus, and Remus pulled a pocketwatch out of his robes.  The Potions Master sneered at the object.  He had grown tired of seeing pocketwatches.

Remus noticed his sneer but ignored it, holding the object out to them.  Severus, still sneering, touched the watch as if it were a serpent coiled to strike.  Draco reached out tentatively and touched it with two pale fingers.  A moment later they felt a pull behind their navels and then they were gone.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Draco staggered as they reappeared and would have fallen had Severus not clamped a hand on his shoulder.  Remus tucked the watch into his robes then stepped out of the shadowy spot they had appeared in.  He frowned at their surroundings then looked at Severus.

"I thought you said you'd linked this to the alley."

Severus gave him a half-smile and replied, "I did."

Remus growled, "I meant _Diagon_ alley, not _Knockturn_ Alley."

Severus shrugged and smiled smugly.  "But Knockturn Alley is so much closer to my heart."

Remus snorted and growled, "And now with the sarcasm."

"Your too good for sarcasm, Lupin."

"So are you, _Severus_."

"Oh, using my name now are you?"

"Well we _are_ going to be brothers soon enough aren't we?"

"Which is not something I'm jumping up and down in delight for."

"How does she put up with you?"

"Saer?"

"Who else?"

"She's my sister.  She's forced to put up with me."

"Oh ha ha."

"Well, we're even on this score, Lupin."

Remus arched an eyebrow.

"How's that?"

Severus smiled smugly again and replied, "_I_ don't see how she puts up with _you_."

"Humorous, Severus.  Very humorous.  You should be a comedian."

"I leave it to Black to make an idiot of himself."

"And he does that quite well without your help.  Though you can only seem to do it with _his_ help."  Remus chuckled softly then pulled up his sleeve to look at a Muggle watch.

"Okay, we're got an hour before the match starts to get Draco's wand, so we'd better hurry."

He turned quickly and headed towards the large white building at the end of the street that was Gringotts Wizarding Bank.  Severus grumbled something about pushy werewolves then led Draco out of the alley, his hand still resting on the teen's shoulder.

A few minutes later they were stepping through the door into Ollivander's.  The strange silver-eyed man walked out of a backroom as they came in.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy.  Come to try another wand?"

Draco nodded and Mr. Ollivander's silver eyes turned to the two adults behind him.

"Remus Lupin.  It has been long since I have seen you.  Oak, a little bendy, unicorn hair, I believe."

Remus nodded.  "You have an excellent memory, Mr. Ollivander."

Mr. Ollivander waved a hand dismissively then turned to Severus and said, "Ah, Severus Snape.  Holly, dragon heartstring, quite stiff; if I don't mistake myself.  You keep it in good condition?"

"Best as I may," replied Severus gruffly.

"Ah.  Well, come now Mr. Malfoy.  I expect you're eager to get back to your studies.  Now, stand here and let me get your measurements."

Draco moved forward and watched as Ollivander's tape measure measured on its own while the old man shuffled through boxes of wands.

"Enough!"

The tape measure rattled to the floor and Mr. Ollivander thrust a box into Draco's hands.

"Redwood, phoenix feather, rather bendy.  Also a bit volatile."

Draco took the wand and waved it.  Mr. Ollivander snatched it back a second later and handed him another one.

"Oak, unicorn hair, bit crooked."

Draco barely touched the wand before the old man grabbed it back.

A little over a half-hour and a some-odd fifty wands later, Draco found his new wand.

Mr. Ollivander opened a box and held it out to him, saying, "Willow, phoenix feather, a bit springy."

Draco waved the wand and green and silver sparks shot out.

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy, very good.  Shall I wrap that for you?"

Remus looked at his watch again for the twentieth time during the half-hour and said, "No thank you, Mr. Ollivander.  We have to be getting back to Hogwarts."

Mr. Ollivander nodded.  "I see.  Well, off with you then."  With that the old man vanished into the back room again.  Severus led Draco out of the store and Remus followed them.

Just as they turned into Knockturn Alley they came face to face with one of the last people any of them wanted to see.

Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius' gray eyes widened for a moment then narrowed.  He sneered and spat, "Severus."

Severus' eyes narrowed in response.  He growled, "Lucius.  Would you mind?  We really must be getting back to Hogwarts."

Lucius sneered again and looked at Remus, completely ignoring Severus' words.  He reached up and ran his finger over a long puckered scar that ran from the bottom of his right ear to halfway down his jaw.

"Enjoy your handiwork, werewolf?"

Remus affected a calm look and replied, "I have no idea as to what you're talking about, Lucius."

Lucius snarled, "Always lying.  Werewolves are well known for their lies you know."

Remus' eyes flashed angrily and he ground his teeth together.  He didn't mind the insult but as Saerry was also a werewolf and he was in love with her, he was ready to rip Lucius' throat out for saying it.

Severus suddenly grabbed Lucius' shoulder and snapped, "Back off Lucius.  We have no quarrel with you anymore."

Lucius flung his hand away and snapped back, "But _I_ have a quarrel with _you_."  His gray eyes moved to Draco, who instinctively took a step back from his father and collided with Severus.  Severus clamped his hands on Draco's shoulders and said clearly, "You have no quarrel with us Lucius.  And you have no claim on Draco."

"He is _my_ son."

"A fact that you have been ignoring since he was born.  I well know how you have treated Draco over the years, Lucius.  After all, I have seen you beat him before."  Severus narrowed his eyes and continued, "I was foolish enough to pass it off then.  Not anymore."

Lucius snarled, "That boy has blinded you, Severus.  The way you are going will only bring you death."

"That _boy_, as you call him, is _my son_.  And I have been going this way for a long time now."

"You were going both ways fifteen years ago."

Severus' eyes flashed dangerously and he spat, "That was before _my home_ was burnt to the ground before me, my parents lying dead in its halls."  He took a step closer to Lucius and whispered, in that low dangerous voice that he only used when he was really angry, "Were _you_ there Lucius?  Were you one of the few who raided Snape Manor and killed my parents, who had always considered you their _second_ _son?_"

Lucius snarled, "As if I would tell _you_that."

"I knew you wouldn't.  But if I find out you were there, I swear upon the ruins that were – _are _– my parents graves that I will make you _suffer **dearly**_ for what you did."

With that he plowed past Lucius, pushing Draco in front of him.  Remus glared at Lucius for a split second then followed them.  They walked in silence down the alley until they came to the spot where they had appeared.  Remus held out the pocketwatch to them and they touched it.  A moment later they were gone.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A few minutes later the three of them were heading out of the now empty school to the Quidditch pitch.  Once there they headed over to the Slytherin side.  Draco was surprised that Remus was following them until he saw Saerry waving at them from the front row, four empty spaces around her.  As they moved towards her several students cried out to him and Severus then looked askance at Remus.

Soon enough they were at the first row and Saerry came running down it and leapt into Remus' arms, kissing the surprised werewolf on the cheek.  Murmurs went up from the other students as the relationship between the Defense teacher and the Potions Masters sister came to light.  Severus silenced them with a glare then ushered Remus and Saerry to their seats, dragging Draco behind him.  As soon as they were seated (Severus and Draco beside each other while Saerry had insisted on sitting in Remus' lap) they heard Lee Jordan begin to announce the teams.

"Now, the Gryffindor team!  Said to be one of the best teams Gryffindor's had in a hundred years, here they are: Johnson, Bell, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, and Po – _Snape!_"

The Gryffindor team came onto the field in their scarlet robes with the Slytherins booing drowned out by the Gryffindors cheers.

Lee said, "And now, those cheating . . ."

McGonagall broke in from behind him.  "Jordan!"

"Okay.  And now, those slimy . . ."

"JORDAN!"

"Alright, alright.  And now, the Slytherin team!  Flint, Montague, Derrick, Bole, Warrington, Adicks, and stepping in for Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini!"

 (a/n: I just used the team from PoA.  If they've graduated, well ruddy heck to them.  I also added in the Keeper's name, as it doesn't mention his name in the blasted book.  And now, back to the story . . . .)

Now the Gryffindors booed while the Slytherins cheered.  Draco looked down at the field and saw Harry astride his Firebolt shaking his head sadly at the two crowds in the stands.  He idly wondered why he was shaking his head at them.  As Marcus Flint and Angelina Johnson moved forward to shake hands Draco's attention returned to the game.

Madam Hooch's whistle blew shrilly and the two teams leapt into the air as the balls were released.  Lee instantly began to commentate.

"And Johnson takes the Quaffle – _go Angelina!_ – Bole knocks a Bludger at her but she dodges – oh, FOUL, FOUL, YOU RUDDY S-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry professor.  And it's a penalty to Gryffindor!"

Angelina recovered quickly from Flint running her down and took the penalty shot.

Lee jumped up, yelling, "And she scores!  Ten-zero to Gryffindor!"

The Slytherins booed as Angelina tossed Katie the Quaffle and the other girl shot down the field while it.

"And Bell has the Quaffle – she shoots down the field – _Katie there's a Bludger!_ – skillfully dodges the Bludger aimed at her by Derrick and SCORES!  Twenty-zero Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor side cheered and Remus and Saerry yelled woozily, causing the Slytherins there were close to glare at them.

"And now Montague has the Quaffle – he's down the field, dodging Spinnet and going straight for the Gryffindor goal! – the new Keeper this year is Ron Weasley, younger brother to Gryffindor's superb Beaters, Fred and George Weasley – and now here comes Montague, Bell and Spinnet right on his tail – let's see is Ron as a good a Keeper as I'm heard – Montague shoots – AND IT'S SAVED!"

The Gryffindor stands exploded and Harry flew by Ron, giving his friend a thumbs-up as he passed.

"Oh, was that the Snitch?"

Harry looked around the field and saw Blaise Zabini shooting across the field.  The Snitch was hovering a few feet about the ground near the Slytherin goals.  Harry kicked the Firebolt forward and lay low to the handle as he shot forward.

"And there goes Harry!  But Zabini's a good bit in front of him – I don't think he's going to catch her!"

From the stands, Draco watched as Blaise reached out a hand as she got closer to the hovering Snitch.  Ten feet, eight feet, five, three . . . .

"Merlin!"

Just before Blaise could grab it, the Snitch shot off.  Harry swerved after it while Blaise was not so lucky.  She crashed into the ground and rolled.  There was a sickening crack as she hit the ground.

Harry whirled back around and flew down to her.  From far off he heard Fred yell, "Oi!  Harry, what are you doing?!" but he ignored it.  He dropped to the ground and knelt down by Blaise.

"Hey?  Hey, you okay?"

Blaise opened her eyes and said, "What's it matter to you?"

Harry replied, "I'm just trying to help."

"Well sod off.  Slytherin's don't need help."  She tried to sit up but fell back as pain shot through her leg, which was broken.

Harry rolled his eyes.  "Yea, Slytherins don't need help.  You are the almighty House and rule the school."

Blaise smiled slightly and muttered, "Only in our dreams."

"Exactly.  You do know that the House rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin is extremely stupid don't you?"

"Yes."

"Merlin, I think you just agreed with me."

"Don't push your luck on me doing it again, Potter."

"For God's sake its _Snape_.  Jeez, I try to change my name and you people walk all over me.  What's wrong?  Not happy to see the Wonder Boy turn out to be the son of your Head of House, who most of the students in the school consider a plague on Earth?"

Blaise shrugged and Harry chuckled.

"I guess not.  By the way, want that leg fixed?"

"If I can trust you not to de-bone it."

"Oh, I won't.  Hurts too much to grow them back.  I was actually thinking of turning it into a chicken leg."

"You sound like Draco."

"Ah, I know.  I get my sense of humor from my father.  And of course Saerry.  She's a bit twisted you know."

"Alright, enough joking.  Fix my damned leg so we can get back to the game as it doesn't look like Madam Pomfrey is going to be here anytime soon and it looks a bit weird us two sitting here bickering."

"Okay, okay.  Don't shove your broomstick up your ass."

Blaise snorted and Harry pulled out his wand.  Just before he could perform a healing charm on her leg, Flint tackled him out of nowhere.  The two boys rolled and Flint, the bigger of the two, ended up on top.  He grabbed the front of Harry's robes and snarled, "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing, Potter?"

Harry heard the angry roar of the Gryffindor crowd in his ears but he ignored it and growled, "Its _Snape_, for Merlin's sake.  And I'm trying to fix Blaise's leg so we can finish this game."

Flint spat, "Well, sod off.  We Slytherins can take care of our own.  We don't need any of you golden Gryffindors help us."

Harry rolled his eyes.  "What does it matter?"

"Huh?"

"What the hell does it matter if we're Gryffindors and Slytherins?  What's the whole damned point to this rivalry between our Houses?  A few hundred years of rivalry and our House's should get along, shouldn't they?"

Flint frowned down at Harry then shook his head.

"We're still Slytherins and you're still Gryffindors."

"So?"

"_So?_"

"Yea.  So what?  _Who cares?_"

"Everyone."

"I'm sure you'll find that most of our two House's despise the rivalry and wish we could be friends."

Flint snorted.  "As if that'll happen."

Harry frowned, wanting to punch the larger, older boy in the head to knock some sense into him.  He spat, "It won't if we keep going at each others throats.  So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be a nice guy, not a Gryffindor, but a _nice guy_ and heal Blaise's leg as its taking Madam Pomfrey about two centuries to get over here and by the time she does our grandchildren will have had grandchildren."

Flint didn't smile at the joke but Harry could tell he wanted to.  After a moment the larger boy got up off of him and walked over to his broom, which was hovering a few feet away.  He mounted it, glared once at Harry over his shoulder, then kicked off.  The rest of the Slytherin team surrounded him as soon as he was back in the air and Harry sighed.  He walked quickly over to Blaise and tapped her leg, muttering the healing charm under his breath.  About two minutes later he was helping the girl to her feet and handing her her Nimbus 2001.

As he turned and picked up his Firebolt he heard her softly say, "Thanks . . . . _Harry_."

Harry grinned and watched as she kicked off.  He mounted his Firebolt and kicked off from the ground as well.  There were cheers from both crowds as they got back into the air.

Over the magical microphone Lee joyfully said, "And the Seekers have finally decided to get back in the game!  There goes the Quaffle – Spinnet has the Quaffle and she's going straight for the Slytherin goal – _duck Alicia!_ – and she scores!  Thirty-zero to Gryffindor!  Ah!  There goes the Snitch again!  Let's hope Zabini can stay on her broom his time.  And now Slytherin had the Quaffle – its Montague going down the field – WHERE'S THE GRYFFINDOR KEEPER? – oh, FOUL!  FOUL YOU B-"

McGonagall and Lee found briefly over the microphone as the two Slytherin Beaters pelted both Bludger's at Ron.  Ron rolled, avoiding the first but got hit by the second in his stomach.  Winded, he rolled over on the broom and hung limply from it.

"Ron!"

Fred and George glowered at Bole and Derricks, the two Slytherin Beaters, and talked quickly to each other in low voices before zipping off after the Bludger's.

Meanwhile Madam Hooch was blowing her whistle shrilly and yelling, "Penalty to Gryffindor for deliberate damage to their Keeper!"

Lee finally got control of the microphone back and breath, "Alright professor, alright.  And now a penalty to Gryffindor.  There goes Bell to take it."

Katie zoomed down the field towards the Slytherin Keeper, Adicks.  She threw the Quaffle expertly towards the goal and . . .

"Adicks saves it!  And the Quaffle goes to Warrington – there goes Harry again!  Merlin, look at him fly!  And there goes Zabini right after him.  But where's the Snitch? – oh, Warrington passes to Montague – Slytherin scores!  Thirty-ten Gryffindor!  Now Flint has the Quaffle – ouch, that's going to hurt in the morning. . ."

Fred and George had sent both Bludger's careening across the field.  One hit Bole and sent him rolling over, winded, and the other smacked straight into Derrick's face, spinning him around like a top.

"Foul!  Two penalties to Slytherin for deliberate damage to their Beaters!"

Fred and George cursed and began to chase after the Bludger's again.

Across the field Harry looked back to see Blaise tailing him.  He put on a burst of speed and followed the Snitch, which was waving around just a few feet in front of him.  _There!_  Harry lunged out and felt the wings flap against his hand then vanish.  Cursing, he wheeled around and short after the Snitch, which had changed directions and was now heading straight for Flint, who was lining up to take the first penalty shot.

Harry blew past him, causing Flint to drop the Quaffle in surprise.  He heard him cursing fluently after him but all Harry was focused on was the Snitch.  Taking both hands off the broom, he lay flat along the handle and stretched out both hands towards the Snitch.

"And he blocks!  Ron Weasley is a regular Oliver Wood!"

Harry felt the Snitch's wings flapping flimsily against his hands.  He slid back onto his broom and waved his fist, the Snitch clutched tightly in it.  A second later the Gryffindors stands exploded and Lee yelled, "He got it!  He got the Snitch!  A very spectacular catch by the Gryffindor Seeker!  Gryffindor wins, one hundred eighty-ten!"

Harry grinned then was nearly bowled over as Ron plowed into him.

"We won!  My first match and we won!"

There were two thumps as Fred and George ran into them.

Fred yelled, "Awesome catch Harry!"

George laughed and crowed, "One of the best!"  He then said bewilderedly, "Oi, who's that cheering on the Slytherin side?"

"_Professor Lupin?_"

Harry and Ron turned to look and indeed there was Professor Lupin standing there in the front row, waving at them and grinning broadly.  Saerry was jumping up and down happily beside him.  Harry could hear her happy squeals of joy.  Beside them Draco and his father sat, looking askance at the two.

Severus suddenly turned and saw Harry looked towards them and smiled, waving.

Harry waved back, grinning.

Fred suddenly yelled, "Party in the common room!" and shot off towards the ground with George and the rest of the Gryffindor team (minus Harry and Ron) right behind him.  Harry and Ron followed slower.

"Harry, why's Professor Lupin on the Slytherin side."

Harry replied, "Well, don't tell anyone, but him and Saerry are together now."

"WHAT?!"

Several people looked up at him and Harry growled, "Don't yell, Ron.  Sheesh."

Ron frowned.  He shook his head and muttered, "Professor Lupin and Saerry?  I didn't see that one coming."

"Well they _are_ both werewolves."

"WHAT?"

"Jeez Ron, you'd think Hermione had just told us she was doing to marry Draco."

"She's not is she?"  Ron blinked then narrowed his eyes at Harry.  "And since when have you started calling Malfoy Draco?"

"In answer to the first question, no.  And as to the second, he saved my life."

"_Malfoy?_"

Harry nodded.  "Yea.  I'll tell you and Herm about it later."  He grimaced at added, "Some of it at least."

Ron nodded then the two of them were nearly bowled over by Hermione as they landed.  She pulled them both down to hug them about the neck then kissed Harry on the cheek.  Harry turned very red while Ron gave the two of them what looked like a half glower, half amazement then gruffly muttered something about the common room and marched off.

Harry looked down at Hermione and asked, "You _did_ tell him about us didn't you?"

Hermione flushed slightly and averted her eyes.  "Well . . ."

"Herm!"

"Well, I thought he'd take it the wrong way."  Hermione smiled sheepishly and Harry slapped the heel of his hand against his forehead.

A second later he was enveloped in a bear hug and looked up to see Saerry's grinning face.  She hugged him tightly and cried, "That was spectacular Harry!  Spectacular!"

Harry grinned and latched a hand onto her wrist, trying to pull it away from his neck.  "Thanks Saerry.  Can I breathe now?"

Hermione giggled as Saerry smiled sheepishly and released Harry.  Harry staggered a bit then righted himself as Hermione wrapped an arm about his waist.  He smiled thankfully at her and wrapped an arm about her shoulders, the other holding his Firebolt.  Suddenly Remus appeared out of nowhere and wrapped an arm protectively about Saerry's shoulders.  He grinned at Harry and said, "Good game Harry."

Harry grinned back at him while Hermione blinked at him and Saerry.

"Thanks professor."

A hand suddenly fell on Harry's shoulder and he looked up to see his father standing there, a smile on his face.  He said, "I almost cheered when you caught the Snitch but I couldn't do that in front of my Slytherins."

Saerry reached out and punched his shoulder."

"Sure you could have Sev.  I did."

"You're not Head of Slytherin House."  Severus smiled down at Harry and continued, "My students have grown a little wary of me since they found out you were my son.  Though I _will_ be cheering at the next game.  Versus Hufflepuff isn't it?"

Harry nodded and noticed Hermione gaping at Severus.  He poked her in the ribs and grinned when she glared at him

"Expecting him to grow two heads, Herm?"

Hermione shook her head and replied, "Nonsense."

Harry laughed then noticed Draco standing off to the side of their small group.  The blond-hair boy was looking sullenly at them but Harry could see a bit of longing in his gray eyes.  He then realized that he now had something Draco didn't.

A family.

Remus suddenly said, "How about we celebrate on our own?  I'm certain the Gryffindor party is going to be a bit too rowdy."

Saerry chuckled and leaned into his side.  "Sounds like a wonderful idea Remus.  Shall we have our own little party afterwards?"

Remus blinked then slowly smiled, nodding.  Neither of them paid attention to Severus glaring at them.

Harry looked at them amusedly then turned to Draco.  "Hey Ma – Draco, you want to join us?"

Draco blinked and looked at him in bewilderment.

"Me?"

"Yea.  C'mon, it'll be fun."

Hermione blinked at him but Remus, Saerry, and Severus nodded encouragingly to Draco.  Only they knew what Draco had tried to do for Harry and how much he had been through.

The pale boy shook his head and mumbled, "No, no, I'd be intruding."

Severus walked over to him and reassuringly patted his shoulder.

"You wouldn't be intruding, Draco."

Harry nodded and said, "Yea."  Hermione frowned at him and he leaned down to whisper "I'll tell you later" in her ear.  She nodded her head then looked back at Draco, who sighed.

"Alright.  I'll come.  But not for long."

Saerry cheered and yelled woozily, "That's the spirit!"

Draco blinked at the werewolf then nodded vaguely as Severus whispered something in his ear.

A few moments later they were walking off the now empty Quidditch pitch, retreating to the silence of the Potions classroom.  Two house-elves brought down several trays of food for them and the party began.  Draco never left and instead found himself in a heated discussion with Harry about Quidditch after the both of them had a few too many butterbeers.  Remus and Saerry crept off somewhere during all this, no one noticing they were gone as Severus and Hermione were laughing at Harry and Draco.

The small party lasted on into the morning until Draco finally dragged himself off to the Slytherin dorms with Severus' help.  When Severus returned he found Harry asleep in his chair, Hermione sitting in the chair beside his, her head pillowed on his shoulder.  He smiled at the two of them then moved them to his chambers in the dungeons.  As soon as they were settled comfortably in his bed, still asleep, he went over to the fire, opened a book as he was not tired and red, occasionally looking up to smile at his son's sleeping form and that of Hermione's.

A/N: Merlin, that ended up being longer they I expected it to be.  Just over _11_ pages.  Big wow.  Very big wow.  Now on to chapter 66!  Harry finds out he's ole Salazar's Heir.  Ain't that joyful news?  ^^


	67. Chapter 66 - Morning News

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snapes being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_A/N: Had to back and fix this chapter as I noticed that in chapter 61 Sev TOLD Harry about the Snape's being Slytherins Heirs.  *hits self in the head with a frying pan*  So I rewrote it.  Harry is now asking about the Heirs instead of getting told he is one._

Chapter 66 **Morning News** 

Harry woke the next morning to find himself lying in someplace warm.  For a second he thought he was in his bed in Gryffindor Tower then he noticed that _Hermione_ was laying curled up against his side, her hair splayed across his chest.  Blinking, he looked around the room, which turned out to be in the dungeons, and saw his father sitting in a chair by the fire, reading.

Slowly he pulled himself out of the warm bed and swung his feet down to the floor.  As his bare feet touched the cold stone floor he bit back and involuntary yelp.  Sliding down, he padded softly across the floor over to his father and tapped his shoulder.

Severus jumped then saw Harry grinning at him.  He smiled and said, "Up are you?"

Harry nodded.  "Yep.  Have you been awake all night?"

"I slept a little.  I've been finding it hard to sleep for the last week or so."

Harry nodded slowly, knowing full well that he was the reason his father couldn't sleep.  His father was worried about him.

"You're worried about me."

Severus looked up at him and slowly nodded.  "Yes.  I'm worried I won't be able to protect you.  Lily would expect me to do anything to protect you."

Harry sat down in the chair opposite his father and said, "You have.  You were willing to die for me in Voldemort's dungeons."

"And you for me."

Green eyes met black and Harry said, "I was."

"So was Saerry."

"And Sirius."

Severus smiled and said, "Yes, Black was.  Almost as ready as me."

Harry grinned.

"You're two of a kind."

"Oh let's not go _that_ far."

The two of them laughed for a moment then Harry asked, "So, what exactly does us being Slytherins Heirs imply?"

Severus frowned and Harry blanched.

"Now I know its something bad."

"I didn't saw that."

"You didn't have to."

Severus snorted.  "Pushy."

"C'mon, just tell me a little about the Heirs,"

Severus sighed.

"Alright, alright.  It turns out that all the Headmasters of Hogwarts have kept a record of the Founders Heirs.  Pott – _James_ was Gryffindors Heir."

Harry nodded.  "Which is why Voldemort killed him and mum."

"Yes."

"So, I'm completely Slytherin?"

Severus shook his head and said, "Only partly.  It turns out that Lily was also of Gryffindor descent."

"But everyone's told me that she was Muggleborn."  Harry looked shocked.  "You're telling me my _aunt_ has Gryffindor blood?"

"Yes.  There was a line of Gryffindor that suddenly faded out.  They thought all the children of that line were Squibs."

"But they weren't."

"Exactly."

"Why?  What happened?"

Severus shrugged.  "No one knows.  Albus has only told me this.  I actually wasn't supposed to tell you but I thought you should know."

Harry nodded slowly and said, "So, I'm Slytherin _and_ Gryffindors Heir?"

"The last direct descendant to Gryffindor and of the three to Slytherin."

"Anything else?"

Severus frowned then said, "Ah, you'll need extra training.  You're quite powerful, Harry."

"I know.  Ability to do wandless magic right?  Like I did to Voldemort?"

"Yes."

There was silence for a moment until Harry asked, "So why did I pull Gryffindors sword from the Sorting Hat instead of Slytherins?"

Severus' eyebrows arched.

"Beg pardon?"

"Second year in the Chamber of Secrets.  Fawkes flew in there and dripped the Sorting Hat on my head.  I reached in and pulled out Gryffindors sword.  Why it instead of Slytherins?"

Severus blinked several times then replied, "Perhaps because you a_re _a Gryffindor.  You may have Slytherin traits and blood but you're a Gryffindor at heart."

Harry smiled slightly.  "You think?"

Severus reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder.  "I know," was what he said, looking straight into Harry's eyes as he did.

"Thanks dad."

"You're welcome Harry."

The two of them sat in silence for a moment, listening to Hermione mumbled something in her sleep about the O.W.L.S.  Then Harry smiled mischievously and asked, "What do you think Saerry and Professor Lupin are up to?"

Severus moaned and put his head in his hands.  He mumbled, "I don't even want to know."

"Yea.  Riiight."

Severus looked up, a mischievous glint in his dark eyes.

"Oh, so you don't believe me?"

"Not for a second."

"And why is that?"

"Because I know how much you love Saerry and how much you don't want to be related to one of the Marauder's.

Severus dropped his head into his hands again.

"Don't remind me."

Harry grinned.  "Well, it could be worse."

Severus looked up at him, arching one eyebrow.  "How so?"

"Saerry could be in love with Sirius."

"Merlin, I don't even want to think about that."

"Too late."

"You are an evil-minded little child."

"Hmmm, Saerry Black.  Sounds nice."

A dark green pillow suddenly appeared and threw itself in Harry's face.  He gaped at his father, who was grinning at him.

Severus chuckled and said, "Wandless magic is quite handy."

The pillow suddenly hit _him_ in the face and Harry grinned.

"I prefer the old fashioned way.  Throw the pillow."

Severus glared mockingly at him then threw the pillow back at Harry, conjuring another a second later.  Harry caught the pillow deftly and grinned.

"Ready?"

"Your going down, short man."

"I am not short!"

"Compared to me you are."

"I'm almost as tall as Saerry!"

"Who, I may remind you, is a full three inches shorter than me.  Which makes you four, short man."

"Oh be quiet you – you – tall guy!"

"_That's your comeback?_  Sweet Merlin, Harry, who taught you wisecracks?"

"Malfoy."

"Sweet Merlin."

"We have established that fact."

"Okay, I'm going to hit you with the pillow."

"Suuuuure."

"I will."

"No you won't."

"Ten, nine, eight . . . ."

"You wouldn't dare."

". . . seven, six, five, four . . . ."

"Yea right."

". . . . three, two . . ."

"HIT ME ALREADY!"

Severus swung the pillow and smacked Harry right in the face with it.  Harry blinked then snarled, "Okay,  YOU ARE GOING DOWN!"

What ensued was a furious pillow fight that ended in the two of them sprawled on the floor with feathers spiraling down around them and getting caught in their hair.  Hermione happened to wake up during all this and asked, "What's going on?"

Severus and Harry simply looked at each other and burst out laughing, ignoring Hermione's racious cries of what was going on.


	68. Chapter 67 - Anger, Suspicions, and Kiss...

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snapes being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_A/N: Finally!  I get around to typing this in!  ^^  Ah, and I got my report card yesterday.  All A's and B's and one C.  A high C!  So I'm not grounded anymore!  YES!!  *dances with glee*  I'm so happy.  ^-^_

Chapter 67 **Anger, Suspicions, and Kisses** 

"C'mon Harry!  Tell us."

Harry looked up from his conversation with Saeln and said, "I will Ron, don't worry.  Just – just give me a little time."

Ron frowned.  "You said you'd tell us."

Hermione looked up from her Potions homework and said, "He'll tell us, Ron.  Just give him some time."

"Oh, now you're defending him?  He's acting like he's best friends with _Malfoy_ for Merlin's sake!"

"Ron, calm down."

"Why?  So I can listen to him tell me how good bloody _Malfoy_ is?"

Ron glared at Hermione until a voice, cold and utterly devoid of any emotion but rage, said, "Don't be angry at her if you're angry at _me_, Ron."

Ron rounded on Harry, who was eyeing the other boy coldly.  Saeln hissed warningly and opened his wings, which flashed silver, then reared up in Harry's lap, his yellow-amber eyes locked on Ron's face.

"I'll be angry at who I want to be angry at."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he snarled, "Not Hermione."

Ron snapped, "Oh, I forgot.  You two are an 'item' now right?"

Hermione reached out to her friend and started, "Ron . . ."

"Sod off, Mudblood."

Hermione gasped then found herself holding a hissing Saeln.  Looking up she saw Harry on his feet.  He had one hand gripping the front of Ron's robes and the other drawn back into a fist.  His green eyes blazed as he snarled, "I don't know what's gotten into you Ron but you are going to apologize to Hermione."

Ron's blue eyes flashed angrily in response and he growled, "No."

"Apologize."

"Over my dead body."

Harry smirked and Hermione swore she was Professor Snape, as he was in their first through fourth years, standing there.  He softly said, in the same soft, dangerous voice his father would talk in when he was really angry, "I'm sure we can arrange that."

Ron's eyes bugged-out and his haughty demeanor faltered.

"You – you're not serious, Harry."

"Oh, yes, I am.  Now apologize."

Ron was silent for a moment then he hissed, "No."

"Damnit Ron!"

Harry shoved Ron backwards with a snarl.  Ron's chairs flipped over as he fell into it and he rolled out of it as he hit the floor.  He rose slowly, eyes locked with Harry's as they glared at each other.

Harry snarled, "Get out of here."

Ron lifted his chin arrogantly and said, "And if I don't?"

Harry's voice dropped to that soft, dangerous voice again as he replied, "Then I will be forced to _move_ you out of here.  Preferably through a wall."

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?"

"No."

"Why is that?"

"You don't have the nerve."

Harry's eyes flashed again and he sprang forward, closing the gap between himself and Ron.  There was a flash of bright light that blinded Hermione for a moment.  But when it cleared she was faced with a strange sight.

Ron was standing as still as a statue, his eyes now wide with fear and horror instead of being narrowed with malice.  The sharp tip of a gleaming silver sword was pressed up against his throat, its blade emblazoned with the image a long serpent that seemed to writhe in the light from the fire.  Emeralds gleamed brightly from the hilt, which was clenched tightly in Harry's hand.  Harry's eyes blazed with fury but there was a touch of shock in them.  But that quickly disappeared as he snarled, "Get.  Out."

Ron took one step back from Harry and the gleaming sword then fled out the portrait-hole, sparing one fearful glance back.

A second later Harry collapsed into his chair, the sword lying across his knees.

Hermione was speechless for a moment then she softly said, "Harry?"  In her hands Saeln hissed worriedly and Harry turned his head toward them.  He hissed something back to Saeln then looked at Hermione.  Their eyes locked and Hermione rose from her seat and went over to him, kneeling on the floor beside him, her hands resting on his left arm.

"Harry, how . . ."

"I don't know."  Harry looked down at the sword in his hand and said again, "I don't know."

Hermione leaned forward, opening her mouth to say something, then something on the sword caught her eye.  Just above the hilt was a name etched into the blade.  She read it aloud.

**_SALAZAR SLYTHERIN_**

****

Hermione let out an involuntary gasp and looked up at Harry, her eyes wide with shock.  Harry's normally brilliant green eyes, bright enough to match the blazing emeralds on the swords hilt, had faded to an almost black green that made him look even more like his father than he already did.  He took his hand off the swords hilt and laid it over one of hers, his pale skin contrasting against her darker.

"I have something to tell you, Herm.  About my family and about Voldemort."

Hermione nodded vaguely, still in shock from the name on the sword.  Harry sighed then began to speak, telling her everything that had happened in the last two weeks.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A few hours (and some disturbances) later Hermione was softly saying, "So you're Slytherin _and_ Gryffindors Heirs?"

Harry nodded and Hermione continued.

"And You-Know-Who just thinks your Gryffindors?"

"He knows."

"But he doesn't know _you're_ actually Slytherins and not him?"

Harry smirked.  "If he knew that we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"Oh.  Right."

There was a moment of silence between them then Harry rose and picked up the sword.  Hermione rose after him and asked, "Where are you going?"

Harry replied, "I need to show this to my dad. He'd want to know what's happened."

"With Ron too?"

"I'll kill him about that.  Ron's been acting weird since the match yesterday."

"You don't think . . ."

"What?"

"Well, what if Ron's not himself?"

Harry's eyebrows arched.

"Pardon?"

"What is its like last year?  With 'Professor Moody'?"

Harry paled and swallowed hard.  He said, "Let's hope not."

"But . . ."

"Herm, I'll tell my dad and he'll tell Professor Dumbledore.  They'll figure out everything.  I know it."

Hermione sighed and Harry hugged her to him with his free hand. He ran a hand through her hair and softly said, "We'll figure out what's wrong with Ron, Herm.  I swear we will."

"I know."  Hermione leaned into Harry.  She liked being alone with him.  It felt – right.

They stood there for a while until Harry said, "I have to get going.  Will you be okay?"

Hermione looked up into Harry's worried green eyes and replied, "I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"I'll be fine, Harry.  Now go."

Harry smiled and squeezed her shoulders reassuringly then leaned down and gently kissed her lips.  A moment later the portrait swung closed behind him.

Hermione started after him for a moment then reached up and brushed her fingers across her lips.  A smile broke across her face as she sank down into one of the chairs.  Saeln flitted over to her and curled up in her lap, making what sounded like a mockery of a cat's purr.  From across the room Crookshanks looked askance at the Aeyr but simply flicked an ear.  Hermione smiled at her cat then ran a hand over Saeln's smooth scales, thinking of Harry all the while

A/N: Dun dun DUN!  Slytherins sword has been revealed!  ^^  My apologizes to Ron-lover's for his bad attitude.  That _will_ be explained later.


	69. Chapter 68 - Knowledge of the Swords

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snapes being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_A/N: Ah, and many thanks to my wonderful reviewers.  You guys are so wonderful!  231 reviews so far!  *hugs all the reviewers*_

_A/N2: Ah, and I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter up.  Tis the annual Amory Railroad Festival and it lasts all weekend.  Only bad thing is that its blazing hot.  And I had to march yesterday in the parade.  Ye-ow I tell you.  Only good thing was I found two REALLY cool rings but I only bought one.  I think I'm going to go back and get the other though.  It was silver with a snake on each side and had a silver snake on top with a black background.  Really cool.  The one I bought is a skull with a snake going through its mouth and eye then rearing up over the top of the skull.  Sound familiar?  *chuckle*  Anyway, enough of my babbling and on with the chapter!_

Chapter 68 **Knowledge of the Swords** 

Severus was going over a test he had given the sixth year Hufflepuffs in his room in the staff quarters when there was a knock at his door.  Looking up, he rose and went over to open the door.

Harry stood there, a sword held loosely in his right hand.

Severus blinked then moved out of the way, motioning him inside.  Harry moved past him and sat down on the couch, laying the sword across his knees.  Closing the door, Severus walked over and sat down in the chair he had just vacated, turning it around so he faced his son.  He looked at the sword then said, "Well?"

Harry looked up at his father then said, "I found out who has Slytherins sword."

Severus simply arched an eyebrow then looked at the sword again.

"You?"

Harry nodded.

"I see.  It was to be expected of course as you're the youngest and undoubtly the Heir.  How did you get it?"

Harry quickly explained the scene in the common room earlier and what Hermione suspected, editing out the part where he kissed Hermione.  Once he was done he looked expectantly at Severus, waiting for him to say something.

Severus frowned and ran a hand back through his hair.

"I don't know what to think of this."

"Could Hermione be right?" asked Harry.

Severus shrugged.

"It's possible.  Someone might have grabbed him after the Quidditch match.  Has he been acting off all day?"

Harry nodded and said, "A little.  He managed to get our work right on the first go in Transfiguration.  Ron never does that."

Severus frowned.

"I'll have to talk to Albus about this."

"Now?"

"Better now than later."

Harry blinked.  "That's a Muggle saying.  Well, sort of."

Severus smiled and said, "I spent a summer at your mothers in third year.  James nearly went ballistic when he saw me there."

"When did you start calling him that?  Normally you say Potter."

Severus shrugged.

"I don't know.  It just seems – easier – saying his name."

"Oh."

"Though don't expect me to start calling Black Sirius."

Harry grinned and replied, "I know you won't."

"My, you know we so well."

"Yep."

"You're incorrigible."

"Thank you."

Severus snorted then rose from his chair.  "Come with me.  Albus will want to see that sword."

Harry nodded and rose from the couch, careful not to cut himself with the swords blade.  Severus wrapped an arm about his shoulders and they left the room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Come in Severus, Harry."

Dumbledore looked up as Severus and Harry entered his office.  The older man had an arm thrown about the fifteen-year-olds shoulders and was looking a bit grim.

But what Harry held loosely in his right hand was what caught his attention.  The serpent emblazoned on the blade seemed to writhe and the emeralds set into the ebony hilt shimmered with an otherworldly light.

Dumbledore blinked, surprised, then asked, "Is there something you two wanted?"

Severus nodded and quickly explained about Harry's fight with Ron and Hermione's theory.  He said nothing about the sword except that it had appeared during the fight.

Dumbledore nodded then looked at Harry, who shifted nervously under his father's arm.  A second later Harry stepped forward and laid the sword across Dumbledore's desk.  As he stepped back the light in the emeralds went dull and the serpent on the blade seemed to still.

Harry said, "Slytherins sword, sir."

Dumbledore nodded and looked across the room at a glass case.  Inside rested another sword, the rubies in the gold hilt reflecting the light.  Harry followed his gaze then turned his eyes away from the other sword.

Severus suddenly asked, "What does this mean?"

Dumbledore shrugged and replied, "I do not know, Severus."  He turned to Harry and said, "The sword appeared when you got angry at Mr. Weasley?"

Harry nodded.  "Ye, sir.  I started towards him like I was going to hit him then there was this flash of light and that sword was in my hand.  It was humming too, like it was reflecting my anger."

"Hmm.  Now that's interesting.  If you would leave the sword with me, Harry, there are some spells I'd like to try on it."

Harry nodded and said, "Do whatever you need, professor."

Dumbledore smiled and Severus laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.  He said, "You should go get some dinner."

Harry nodded again and turned to leave, muttering a, "Goodbye dad, professor" as he left.

As the door closed behind him Severus asked, "What are you going to do with that?"  He nodded towards the sword lying across the papers on Dumbledore's desk.

"I'm not sure, Severus.  Perhaps we shoulder have Remus look at it, check it for any type of Dark Magic."

"You will check it yourself as well?"

Dumbledore nodded.  "I will."

Severus nodded and turned to leave when Dumbledore suddenly said, "Severus, if you would pit it over there, please."

Turning around, Severus blinked at the older man then picked up the sword.  As he did the light that had been in the emeralds returned and the serpent on the blade flicked its tongue.  He lay the sword down beside the glass case that held Gryffindors sword then turned and left with a, "Good day, Albus."

Dumbledore sat in silken after he had gone, watching the two swords.  As soon as Slytherins sword had been sat down, the rubies on the hilt of Gryffindors had flashed with light.  The emeralds on Slytherins sword were also bright.  Dumbledore considered this then looked down at his right hand.

There, burned into his palm, was the image of the swords hilt.

A/N: Mmmm, that's ominous . . . .  I'm not sure what I'm going to do on chapter 69 so I don't know how long it'll be before its posted.  Just bear with me folks.  We're so far from the end its not in sight.


	70. Chapter 69 - What's Wrong With Ron and t...

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snapes being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_A/N: Okay, Slytherins sword can be called at will by Slytherins Heir, hence Harry (or Sev or Saerry).  Harry's just doing it unconsciously whenever he's angry.  The sword can only be touched by Slytherins Heirs; else it will burn another person (hence the burn on Dumbledore's hand).  Just a little bit of info as I noticed most of you guys were wondering about that._

Chapter 69 **What's Wrong With Ron and the Wounded Dragon** 

Harry left Dumbledore's office and headed for the Great Hall for dinner.  Just as he got to the doors someone came up beside him and put their arm around his waist.  He jumped then turned to the other person and smiled.

"Hello, Herm."

Hermione smiled back then gestured at her neck.  "I brought Saeln."

Harry looked and saw that the Aeyr was wrapped around Hermione's neck, his wings tucked to his sides and his head resting on her shoulder.  He reached out and scratched Saeln's eye ridges, causing the Aeyr to open one yellow-amber eye blearily, hiss something Harry could barely make out, then close his eye again.

"What did he say?"

Harry chuckled and wrapped an arm around Hermione.

"Something about not being able to sleep with so many noisy people running about.  I couldn't make it out clearly."

Hermione laughed then looked up at him and asked, "Shall we?"

"Food?  Yes, please."

Hermione laughed again and Harry maneuvered both of them into the hall.  Several turned to stare at them but quickly turned away when Harry glared in their direction.  The two of them sat down in their normal spot and noticed that Ron wasn't there.

Just as they had begun to eat a voice from behind them asked, "Can I sit here?"

Harry and Hermione turned to see Draco standing there, a bruise purpling over one eye.  Hermione gasped and Harry motioned Draco to sit.  He sat beside Harry, who asked, "What happened to you?"

Draco replied blandly, "The other decided to have a little 'fun' with me after their parents told them what I did for you."

Harry patted the other boy's shoulder while Hermione blanched.

Fred leaned across the table and asked, "Harry, what's Malfoy doing over here?  And why are you two acting so – so . . ."

"Buddy-buddy?" supplied George.

"Exactly," said Fred.

Harry frowned and said, "He's here because those Slytherin asses are a bunch of idiots who don't have minds of their own and bend to their parents every whim.  And as to us being friend, he just happened to save my life."

"Tried to," muttered Draco."

Harry looked at him and growled, "Tried, did, same thing in my book."

Fred and George blinked at him then looked at Draco, who sighed.  The blond boy looked at them and said, "I know I've been an ass for the last four years but I'm not like that anymore, I swear."

Fred glared at him and spat, "You tried to kill Harry!"

Draco shook his head and Harry said "Misunderstanding."

"Pardon?"

"His father had him under Imperius.  He had no voice but to do what he did," said Harry.

George said, "He could fight it!  Moody said it could be fought."

"George, where _you_ able to fight it off?"

George turned pink.

"Erm . . ."

"Just what I thought.  Look, I know Draco's been a git ("I resent that remark," muttered Draco) for the past four years and most of this one but he's different now.  Trust me on this one."

Fred and George eyed him like he was crazy but nodded slightly before returning to their meal.  Harry sighed then looked down the table at Ron, who was scowling at him.  Beside him Draco asked, "What's up with Weasley?  He's acting . . ."

"Like you?" supplied Hermione.

Draco frowned at her and said, "I resent that remark."

"I'm kidding, Mal - Draco.  Ron _has_ been acting strange."

Harry nodded and said, "She means acting like you _used_ to, Draco."

"Hmm, perhaps he was inspired by my charms."

Hermione, Harry, Fred, George, and Ginny all looked at him and he blushed, muttering, "Sorry, old Draco talking."

Beside him Ginny spoke for the first time.  She said, "Its okay, Draco.  We know you're trying."

The pale boy blinked at her then smiled.

"Thanks, Ginny"

(A/N: Ooo!  Ooo!  I sense D/G!  ^-^)

Fred and George looked from Ginny to Draco then scowled.  Harry laughed at them then looked at Hermione, who was trying not to laugh.  He leaned over and whispered, "Love seems to be in the air."

Hermione did laugh then and whispered back, "Who'd have thought?  Draco and Ginny?"

"Hmmm.  I don't think Fred and George like that very much."

"Correction, they don't like it at all."

"Too true."

Harry then straightened and said, "Anyway, back to Ron.  Hello?  Earth to Fred and George, come in Fred and George."  He waved his hand in front of the twins faces and they blinked.

"Huh?"

"Hey!  We were talking about Ron here.  Have you guys noticed him acting strangely lately?"

Fred frowned then nodded.  "Yea, he was acting all grumpy after the Quidditch match.  Told us to go do something that would involve some serious work on our part.  Why?"

Harry frowned then said, "He called Hermione Mudblood in the common room earlier."

"**_WHAT!?_**"

Fred and George exploded then glared down at their younger brother, who scowled back at them.  They almost started to get up when Harry lunged across the table, grabbed their wrists, and pulled them back down into their seats.

"Hey!"

Harry snarled, "Quiet!"

Fred started, "We were going to . . ."

Harry scowled at him and he snapped his jaw shut with an audible _click_.  Beside Fred, George said, "Harry, you can really shut someone up when you do that."

"You mean like this?"

Harry scowled at him and George's eyes widened.  Absently Harry thought, _Its actually quite fun to be a Snape.  Have the scowls and glares down pat.  _He then growled, "Look you two, you can't go jumping Ron without knowing what you're going into."

The twins blinked and Fred asked, "What are you talking about Harry?"

"I'm talking about the fact that Ron has never acted like this before.  Doesn't that say something?"

"Tea, he's off his head."

Harry glared at him and growled, "Did you ever consider that it might not be Ron?"

Fred and George blinked.  They obviously had not considered that."

Harry sighed and looked at Hermione.  He said, "Could you please explain, Herm?  I'll end up yelling at them."

Hermione nodded then said, "Look, Fred, George, I – _we_ – think that _someone_ may have captured Ron and has taken his place."

From Harry's side Draco said, "Which would explain why he's acting rather like me."

The twins glared at him again then looked at Hermione.  Fred asked, "Who do you think that it is it its not Ron?"  He looked down the table at Ron, who seemed to be ignoring them.  Turning, he looked back at Hermione, waiting for an answer.

Hermione looked at Harry, who sighed then looked at Fred and softly said, "A Death Eater."

"_WHAT?_"

Harry leaned on the table and said, "What better way to get to me but to replace my best friend?"

The twins look at him then looked at each other.  George then asked, "So where's Ron?"

Harry was just about to answer that question when they heard the doors in the entrance hall band open then a tall, gangly figure stumbled into the Great Hall.  He recognized the red hair instantly, even if it was tangled and sticking up in every direction.

"_Ron?_"

The twins leapt up and ran to their brother at the same time the other Ron sprang to his feet and ran for the door.  Fred tried to grab his ankle as the imposter sprinted past but the other Ron kicked him in the jaw.

Harry was up a second later, making good use of his long legs as he sprinted out of the hall.  'Ron' was a good bit ahead of him but he was slowly catching up.  As soon as he was close he made a flying leap at the running figure.

"_Ooof!_"

The two of them went down and 'Ron' swung an elbow back, slamming Harry in the cheek.  But Harry kept a firm hold on 'Ron' and snarled, "No you don't you bastard."  He drew his fist back to throw a punch but instead found himself yet again grasping the ebony hilt of Slytherins sword.  The blade hummed and seemed to hiss angrily.  Instantly 'Ron' went still under him, turning frightened eyes to look up at him."

"Pl – please don't hurt me."

Harry hissed, "You kidnap my friend, insult my other one, and now your _begging me?_  Damn, you Death Eaters are stupid."

'Ron's' eyes bulged and he gasped, "Parselmouth."

Harry blinked then realized that he had been talking in Parseltongue a moment ago.  Suddenly he heard something coming down the hall and turned to look.

Saeln came barreling down the hall and flutter above his head, hissing angrily.  Harry could make out a few of the words, which his father would kill him if he said.

Footsteps sounds around the corner next and Harry looked back down at 'Ron'.  He moved slightly and rolled the prone figure over.  Pressing the blade of the sword to 'Ron's' throat, he snarled, in English this time, "Don't move."

'Ron' nodded and Harry turned to Saeln and hissed, "Where issss everyone?" 

The Aeyr replied, "Looking after Weasssley."

Harry cursed then spat, "Go get my father.  NOW!"

Saeln nodded and shot off.  Harry then turned back to 'Ron', leaned down, and said, "You and I are going to have a little chat before they get here."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Severus was looking around the Great Hall for Harry when Hermione ran up to him.

"Professor Snape!"

Severus blinked then said, "Hermione!  Where's Harry?"

Hermione pointed at the doors and replied, "He went after the other Ron.  I guess I was right."

"Perhaps.  Left hall or right?"

"Right.  Will he be okay?"

Severus patted her shoulder and said, "Harry can take care of himself, don't worry."  With that he sprinted out of the hall and into the corridor.

Just as he rounded a corner, Saeln crashed headlong into his chest, causing him to rock back on his heels.

"Sssaeln?"

The Aeyr hissed, "Harry isss down the hall.  Told me to get you."

Severus cursed then snapped, "Lead me to him."

Saeln shot off and Severus plowed after him, going over in his head what he was going to do to 'Ron' is he had hurt Harry.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Name?"

"Never."

Harry pressed the swords blade harder against 'Ron's' throat.

"_Name?_"

'Ron' gasped then half-yelled, "Lucius Malfoy!"

Harry's eyes narrowed and he snarled, "You bastard."

Ron-Lucius howled, gray eyes wide and apparently completely without sanity, "My Master knows who you are, Slytherins Heir!  I was sent to offer you and your father a place in his ranks."

Cold fury ran through Harry as he snapped, "And he thought we would accept?  He's nothing but a fool then."

"My Master will destroy you, Potter!  You and your family!"

Harry formed his left hand into a fist and snarled, "Its Snape, you ignorant ass."  Then he drove his fist into Lucius' face.

"Harry!"

Harry turned and saw his father sprinting down the hall towards him, Saeln flying ahead of him.  Severus slid to a halt beside him and asked, "Are you alright?"  Harry nodded then said, "Its Malfoy."

Severus' eyes narrowed instantly and he snarled, "That bastard."

Harry said, "There's more."

"More than him nearly killing Ron Weasley?"

Harry's eyes flashed and he snarled, "Yes.  Malfoy here came to offer us a place in Voldemort's ranks."

Severus gasped, "What?  Why?"

"He knows we're Slytherins Heirs."

"And he wants us on his side, does he?  Well he can take his damned offer and shove it up his ass."

Harry smirked at his father and said, "Lovely choice of words, dad.  Want to send Malfoy back with them?"

Severus scowled at him, noting how much Harry reminded him of himself as a Death Eater, then said, "Move off him, Harry.  I'll take him up to Albus' office."

"I'll come with you."

"You might want to go tell Hermione your alright first."

"Where is she?"

"Hospital Wing wit Ron.  Find Draco as well.  I didn't see him in the hall."

Harry nodded.  "Okay, dad.  I'll go find Draco first.  He could be in trouble."

"What?" said Severus but Harry was already sprinting down the hall, Slytherins sword still in his hand.

Severus scowled and muttered, "Damnit."  He waved his wand at Lucius, binding the man then jerked him into the air with a flick of his wand.  Turning, he stalked down the hall to Dumbledore's off, hoping that Harry and Draco would come back in one piece.

(A/N: Was going to end it here but I decided to continue on . . . .)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry ran down the corridors until he heard a voice softly growled, "Sitting with Gryffindors now, Draco?  And Potter nonetheless."  He crept softly towards the door and heard another voice, one he recognized as Pansy Parkinson, hiss, "I can't believe I once liked you.  You're nothing but a coward."  There was a loud _smack_ as flesh struck flesh.

Hard.

Harry tightened his grip on Slytherins sword and clenched his jaw.

The same voice from earlier snapped, "C'mon, Draco.  Fight back.  Or we'll beat you."

Another voice, this one choked with pain and rage hissed, "Go on, Crabbe.  You could do no worse than my father."

"Son of a bitch!"

There was the sound of flesh hitting done and the sound of that same bone breaking.  A second later a scream pieced the air and Harry twisted the doorknob, throat all his weight into the door.

The door slammed opened and a brutal sight greeted him.  Draco lay on the floor, a bruise coloring his cheek, his nose crooked and sporting blood, and his left arm sticking out at an odd angle.  Around him were the bulky forms of Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint (who was being held back by Goyle) and the shorter form of Pansy Parkinson.  A sixth year and a seventh Harry didn't recognize stood behind them with Derrick and Bole, the Slytherin Beaters.

Crabbe started towards him and Harry brought up Slytherins sword.  He smiled coldly and said, "Nice party.  Mind if I join?"

Pansy spat, "Sod off, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "You all are very dense.  Its _Snape_ you ignorant asses.  Oh, hello, Flint.  What would you be doing here?"

Flint frowned then said, "Trying to stop them."

Goyle spat, "Idiot."

Harry shook his head sadly then said, "Really?  How interesting.  So am I.  Would you mind bringing Draco over here?  My father is looking for him and I'm sure he wants him in one piece."

Flint began to move when Goyle kicked Draco in the stomach, causing the pale boy to whimper and curl his body inward.  Harry leveled the sword at him and said in his father's soft, dangerous voice, "Do that again and you won't have a foot to kick with."  He smiled evilly and added, "Or perhaps I'll aim about four feet higher."

Goyle narrowed his eyes at him and said, "You're bluffing."

Harry narrowed his eyes and growled, "Do I look like I'm bluffing?"  He then snapped, "Flint, get your ass over her and don't forget Draco."

Flint moved again, picking up Draco in an infant carry, and moved over to Harry.  Harry scowled at the other Slytherins and spat, "You all should be ashamed of yourselves.  Turning on your own Housemate."

Bole snapped, "Bugger off!"

Harry glared at him and snapped, "Shut up.  You all decided to teach Draco a lesson when it's you seven that should be taught a lesson.  Who gives a bloody damn if he talks to Gryffindors or not?  Or was this really about him saving my life?"

Flint blinked at him but the others simply glared.

"Oh.  So it _is_.  Well, I have one thing to tell you.  And that's if you try this again, I will inform my father of it.  You do remember who he is, don't you?  Your Head of House?  Tall, foreboding looking fellow with long hair, likes to wear black?  Can't miss him."

Pansy snapped, "What is he going to do?"

"Oh, I'll leave that to him to decide.  I'm sure he'd be thrilled to learn that his Slytherins were brutalizing one of their own.  Wouldn't you?"

Pansy hissed and Crabbe cracked his knuckles.  Harry smirked at him.

"Ooo, scary.  Bye bye now.  And remember, no more beating Draco up.  Or else _I'll_ come after you.  With this nice sword here."

With that Harry turned, shoved Flint forward, and stalked out of the room.  He slammed the door shut then pointed a finger at it and hissed, "_Obfirmo._"  It took most of his energy to work that small bit of wandless magic but he heard the click of the lock and smiled.

"What was that?"

Harry looked at Flint and replied, "Wandless magic.  Now move.  We have to get him up to the Hospital Wing."

Flint looked about to protest but stopped when Harry roared, "**_MOVE!_**"  The way Harry looked must have been frightening because the Slytherin Captain began to move quickly up the hall, not looking back once.

Harry followed him, tucking Slytherins sword into his belt as Saeln's familiar weight settled on his shoulders.

A/N: Ooo, I like writing angry Harry.  It's FUN!  *grins insanely*  Ah and Draco will be fine, as will Ron.  And dear old Lucius' punishment will be next.  *rubs hands together and gets a maniacal gleam in eyes*  This will be fun.  Mwaaahahahaaaaaa.  ^o^

_Obfirmo - Lock_


	71. Chapter 70 - Forced Confessions and Fami...

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snapes being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_A/N: I have a new muse!  His name is Atrata and he's sooo cute.  ^^  Looks like a mini Sevvie.  Heehee.  And he's been so helpful.  Now, ONWARD WITH THE STORY!_

_Charm – No, I'm not going to abandon this story for the other one's.  I wouldn't have even started writing the other one's except that they've been ricocheting around my head and wouldn't go away.  But I won't abandon this one.  It's my main story at the moment._

_A/N2: Also, in the last chapter I said something about Ron-Lucius' **gray** eyes being wide and crazed.  I meant blue.  It's Lucius but Ron's eyes.  *hits self in the head*_

Chapter 70 **Forced Confessions and Family Ties** 

"Harry!"

As Harry entered the Hospital Wing, Hermione ran up and threw her arms around him.  He patted her back and said, "Ease up, Herm, I'm okay.  Its Draco that's hurt."

Hermione looked over at Draco, who Flint had placed on the bed next to Ron's and grimaced.

"What happened?"

"They beat him," replied Flint, who had moved over to them when Madam Pomfrey had glared at him.  Hermione looked at him then looked back at Harry.

"How could they?"

Harry frowned then growled, "They could quite easily.  He's just lucky my dad sent me to find him or else he'd be hurt worse."  He looked over at the other full bed and asked, "How's Ron?"

Hermione looked over at Ron and replied, "Madam Pomfrey said he was starved and took a lot of the Cruciatus Curse.  But he'll be fine."

Harry blanched at the mention of the curse, remembering the many times it had been used on him in Voldemort's dungeon keep.

"Hey, you've got a bruise on your cheek."

"Its nothing, Herm.  Doesn't even hurt."

Hermione frowned then hugged him again.  "I'm glad your okay."

Harry returned her hug then turned around as the Hospital Wing door opened. Remus poked his head in and said, "Harry, the Headmaster wands to see you.  Hermione, Mr. Flint, I suggest you return to your common rooms."

Flint took a step forward and said, "Professor, I'd like to talk to Professor Snape."

"He's busy at the moment, Flint.  But I will tell him that you wish to speak to him.  Come along, Harry."

With that Remus disappeared down the hall and Harry turned to Flint and said, "Don't worry.  I'll tell my dad about what they did to Draco."

Flint gave him a suspicious look and growled, "You better not be pulling my leg, Po – Snape."

"I'm not.  I intended to tell him anyway."

Harry looked at Ron and Draco again then hugged Hermione.

"I'll see you in a while, Mione."

Hermione nodded and Harry turned and left.  As he did Flint looked at Hermione and asked, "Why does he have a sword?"

Hermione sighed and replied, "Long story."

"That you do not want to tell?"

"Its Harry's to tell, not mine.  Why are you talking to me anyway?"

Flint shrugged and replied, "Something Po – Sna – _Harry_ said to me on the Quidditch pitch.  Made me see how stupid this House rivalry is."

With that he left, leaving Hermione to ponder over what on earth Harry could have said.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry headed straight up to Dumbledore's office and found Remus and Saerry standing outside the stone gargoyle.  Saerry enveloped him in a hug then asked, "Where'd you get that bruise, Harry?"

"Malfoy."

"Draco?"

"Erm, no . . . ."

Saerry blinked and said, "Then who . . .?"

"If you three will come up here I will answer that."

The three of them turned to see Severus standing in the doorway, looking grim and angry.  They followed him up into Dumbledore's office and Harry saw Lucius (still in Ron's body) sitting tied to a chair.  Saerry blinked them said, "Sev, that's Harry's friend Ron."

Harry shook his head and said, "No, it isn't."

"What?  And where'd you get that sword?"

Severus frowned and said, "I'll explain the sword later, Saer.  And no, this isn't Ron Weasley."

Remus frowned.  "Who is it then?"

"Lucius Malfoy," said Dumbledore as he came into the office from his study.  "He came to offer Severus and Harry a place in Voldemort's ranks."

Saerry gasped.  "Then that would mean . . . ."

"He knows we're Slytherins Heirs and not him, "said Harry, blandly.

Severus nodded then said, "We've been trying to figure out how he made himself look like Weasley but we can't seem to."

Harry looked at Lucius and said, "I have a suggestion."

"Yes?"

"_Arguo._"

Remus blinked.

"The Abscondo Charms?"

Harry frowned then said, "Well, its makes sense.  Its what my mum put me under and Professor McGonagall said Aurors use it infiltrate."

Dumbledore nodded.  "That they do, Harry.  Severus?

Severus nodded and drew his wand, pointing it at Lucius.

"_Arguo._"

There was a vague distortion to the figure in the chair then an older version of Draco appeared.  Severus' lips curled in a sneer and he growled, "Should I wake him, Albus?"

Dumbledore considered it for a moment then replied, "Go on, Severus.  Remus, will you go send and owl to Alastor?"

Remus nodded and rose, squeezing Saerry's hand before he left.

As the door closed behind him Severus snarled, "_Enervate._"

Lucius blinked as he opened his eyes.  Severus smirked and said coldly, "Good morning, Lucius."

"Severus."

"Yes, that would be me."

"Traitor."

Severus' eyes narrowed and he looked ready to curse the man but Harry grabbed his father's wrist and said, "He's not worth the trouble, dad."

Lucius sneered as Severus relaxed and spat, "So, you're one big family now, aye Severus?  You and Potter and your bitch of a sister."

Saerry's dark eyes flashed fire and she clenched her hand on the arms of her chair while Harry held his father's wand hand in a death grip.  Above Lucius' head a book exploded out of the bookcase and blew apart, sending pages drifting to the floor.  Dumbledore frowned at this and waved his wand at the bookends and pages, repairing it and replacing it on the shelf.

Lucius smirked at Saerry and said, "Struck a nerve, did I?"

Harry moved his free hand to the sword in his belt and snarled angrily, "I'm going to strike several nerves if you don't shut up."

Severus, Saerry, and Dumbledore all looked at him in surprise but Lucius went pale.  He obviously remembered the sword pressed against his throat.

Severus frowned then asked, "Why did you kidnap Ron Weasley, Lucius?"

Lucius glared at him and did not reply.

"Lucius," growled Severus dangerously.

"You think I'll tell you anything, Severus?"

There was the sound of metal against cloth then Harry pressed the hilt of Slytherins sword in his father's hand.  He said, "Try using this."

Severus nodded and Harry moved back a few feet, his eyes cold points of light that stayed locked on Lucius.  Turning back to Lucius, Severus held up the sword and said again, "Why did you kidnap Ron Weasley?"

Lucius went pale but shook his head, lips pursed tight.  Severus glared at him and snarled, "I believe I have a vial of Veritaserum in my private stores.  Saer, would you go and get it for me?"

Saerry nodded and left the office, leaving Dumbledore, Severus, and Harry alone with Lucius.

"Now Lucius, you can tell me why Voldemort sent _you_ of al people to deliver this message rather than just simply casting Imperius on Weasley.  Or, we can wait for the Veritaserum and I can ask that again.  Either way, I _will_ have an answer."

Lucius paled more but said, "Then you will have to force your answers out of me.  I refuse to give them freely."

Severus idly placed the swords blade against Lucius' neck.  The other man jerked and Severus sneered.

"Perhaps you would like to reconsider that statement?"

"Never."

"I could just cut off your head here and now and be done with it," said Severus smoothly.  Dumbledore looked sharply at him and Severus smiled at the older man.

Lucius sneered, "You wouldn't."

"Oh really."

"Yes."

"And why would that be?"

"Firstly, you need answers.  Secondly, you kill me and half of Hogwarts goes with me."

Severus' face darkened and he snarled, "You idiot!  You know what that charm does!"

Harry blinked and asked, "What charm?"

Dumbledore replied, "Contumelia Charm.  Highly illegal as it eventually kills the person the charm was cast upon.  Grindelwald's followers used it many times.  If the person the charm was cast upon is killed, they – how shall I say this? – 'explode' a few second later, taking out everything in about a mile radius."

Harry gasped and looked horrified at Lucius.

"He allowed that to be cast on him?"

Lucius fixed cold gray eyes on Harry and blandly said, "I do as my Master wishes."

Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust and Severus frowned at the man.  He muttered, "Idiot."

The door suddenly opened and Saerry appeared, a vial of clear liquid clutched in one hand.  She handed it to Severus then returned to her seat.

Severus unstoppered the bottle with his teeth, spitting the cork onto the floor, and said, "One last chance, Lucius.  Tell me why Voldemort ordered you here by your free will or I force this down your throat."

Lucius glared coolly at him and said, "I'll never tell of my own will."

Severus shook his had sadly and looked at Dumbledore, who nodded.

"Harry, come here."

Harry moved forward and Severus handed him Slytherins sword, saying, "Hold that to his throat.  He moves and . . ."  He let the words hand, glancing out of the corner of his eye at Lucius, who had turned a pasty white.

Harry nodded and pressed the blade of the sword against Lucius' throat.  Lucius looked at him and said, "You wouldn't do it, boy."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he spat, "Just keep think that.  It might just come true."

Dumbledore and Saerry exchanged a look then watched as Severus forced Lucius' jaws open (with a prod from the sword) and poured the Veritaserum down his throat.  Lucius' eyes glazed over and Severus waved Harry back.  The teen moved away but kept his eyes on his father.  Around his neck Saeln hissed warily.

Just as Severus was about to ask a question, the door opened again and Remus came in.  He looked at Dumbledore, who nodded, then walked over and sat down beside Saerry.

Severus frowned at him then asked Lucius, "Why did you kidnap Ron Weasley?"

Lucius stared blankly ahead and replied in a hollow voice, "My Master ordered me to."

"Why?"

"He told me to offer a place to Severus and his son.  The offer included safety for Severus' sister."

Severus scowled and asked, "Why did you not cast Imperius on Ron Weasley?"

"My Master told me not to."

"Why?"

"He said the words from one of his Death Eaters would be more believable than the words from the boy's friend."

Severus glanced at Harry, who was talking softly to Saeln, then asked, "Why were you to give the offer?"

Lucius replied, "The Snape's are Slytherins Heirs.  My Master wanted then at his side."

"How did he know this?"

"He had always known."

Severus jerked as his he had been punched and looked at Dumbledore, who said, "Remus, take Lucius into my study.  Hold him there until Alastor comes to take him to the Ministry."

Remus nodded and rose.  He waved hi wand at the chair Lucius was strapped to and vanished into the study with it floating along behind him.

As soon as he was gone Severus said, "He's known.  He's always known."  He sank into a chair and looked blankly at the floor.  Harry laid Slytherins sword down by Gryffindors while Saerry went over to her brother's side.  Then the teen moved to his father's side and said, "Dad?"

Severus continued to look at the floor blankly and Harry turned to Saerry.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked, his voice tinged with worry.

Saerry looked from her brother to her nephew then to Dumbledore.  She wasn't sure at all about what was wrong with Severus.

"Albus?"

Dumbledore sighed then said, "I presume that what I told you was wrong, Saerry.  Voldemort apparently _did_ look at the Slytherin tree in the book and saw that the Snape's were his descendants."  He looked at Severus and added, "Severs was not the only Snape to join him."

Saerry blinked.  "But . . . neither of our parents were Death Eaters.  Just Sev.  And only I knew about Sev being one.  Mum and dad would've disowned him if they had known."

"No, you and Severus' parents were never Death Eaters.  But your grandfather was.  And your great great uncle was one of Grindelwald's followers."

Saerry blinked and Harry softly said, "So, Voldemort's always known?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"From what Lucius said, we must assume that."

Saerry shook his head and said, "Of course.  He wouldn't kill Slytherins Heirs.  He'd want them on his side."  She paused then continued, "No wonder he wanted Sev's complete obedience.  He was afraid _Sev_ would find out and become greater than _him_.  _That's_ why he burned the Manor!  To keep Sev under control!"

Dumbledore nodded gravely and Harry clenched his hand into fists.  Here was another reason for him to hate Voldemort.  Not only had that – _monster_ – forced his father to rape his best friend and then killed his mother and nearly himself but the bastard had destroyed his father's family!  Harry scowled furiously at nothing in particular as the image of a large manor appeared in his mind.  The house was engulfed in flames and from inside there came screams, screams that could only have been made by a human being being put through horrific pain.

Saerry suddenly reached out and hugged him to her.  She hugged Sev to her with her other hand then buried her face in Harry's shoulder.  Harry wrapped his arms about his aunt and saw his father doing the same.  Only his father was clutching at her for dear life.  After a moment he heard Saerry whisper, "My men.  My brave, courageous men.  How can there be so much pain in the world for you?"

Harry hugged Saerry tighter then looked over her head at Dumbledore.  The old wizard smiled at the three of them then rose and vanished into his study.  Saerry sobbed and Harry frowned.  Absently he thought, _How can there be so much pain for **you** in this world, Aunt Saerry?_

_Contumelia – Blow_


	72. Chapter 71 - Chatting With the Trio

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snapes being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less._

Chapter 71 **Chatting With the Trio** 

"Mione?"

Hermione jumped and looked up.

"Ron?  Oh my God, you're awake."

"Thank you, miss Obvious."

Hermione scowled then smiled.  "I see you still have a sense of humor."

Ron shrugged then asked, "Where's Harry?"

"In Dumbledore's office.  Professor Lupin came and got him right after him and Flint brought Draco in."

"_Flint?_  Slytherin Quidditch Team Captain Flint?"

Hermione nodded.

"Yes."

Ron sighed then asked, "What happened to Malfoy's git of a father?"

Hermione blinked.

"Pardon?"

"Malfoy's father was the one that kidnapped me."

"I don't know, Ron."  Hermione looked over at Draco, who's bruises and cuts were swathed in an orange substance and his left arm was encased in a cast.

"We should ask Harry."

"Ask Harry what?"

The two of them looked towards the door to see Harry standing there, Saeln draped about his neck and shoulders like some mockery of a feather boa.  As Hermione started to get up, Harry shook his head and walked over to them.  He smiled at Ron and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Ron grimaced and replied, "Life Fluffy sat on me a few times then used me as a chew toy."

Harry half-smiled and said, "Cruciatus does that to you."

Ron and Hermione noticed a far-away look in his eyes and glanced at each other.  Hermione wrapped an arm about Harry's waist, making him jump then smile sheepishly.

"Sorry guys."

Hermione smiled and said, "Its okay, Harry."

Ron nodded.

"Yea.  Sorry if I brought up bad memories."

Harry smiled slightly and said, "Don't worry about it, Ron."  He frowned then added, "I suppose you want to hear what happened to Malfoy?"

Ron nodded and Hermione blinked.

"So it _was_ Draco's father?"

Harry nodded.

"Yea.  He came to offer me and my dad a place in Voldemort's ranks."

Ron winced but Hermione paid no attention to the mention of the name except to say, "What?  Why?"

"Turns out he knew we were Slytherins Heirs all along.  And, it turns out Voldemort roped my dad _and_ my great-grandfather into joining him."

Ron winced again then asked, "So what happened?"

Harry replied, "Moody came and got Malfoy about an hour ago.  Dumbledore told him to make sure he doesn't get off.  Which I doubt even Fudge can argue with the fact that he kidnapped you."

Ron nodded sharply and grinned.

Hermione smiled then look up at Harry and asked, "What about Professor Snape and Saerry?"

The far-away look came back into Harry's eyes and Hermione tightened her arm around him.  Harry smiled thankfully at her then said, "My dad's a bit – _off_ –right now."  He swallowed hard then continued, "He thinks his and Saer's parents – my grandparents – deaths are his fault."

Hermione's face fell and she hugged Harry tightly.

"Oh, Harry.  I'm so sorry."

Harry patted her shoulder and said, "Its okay, Herm.  It's my dad I'm worried about.  I'm sure he wouldn't want me to tell you guys this, but he was crying.  Completely broke down."  He closed his eyes and softly said, "I've never seen him like that before."

Hermione continued to hug him as Ron looked worriedly at his friend.__


	73. Chapter 72 - The Decoy

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snapes being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less._

Chapter 72 **The Decoy** 

"Harry?  Harry, for Merlin's sake wake up."

Harry blinked and lifted his head from where it was pillowed on his arms.

"Huh?"

Hermione shook Harry again and said, "C'mon!"

Harry pushed himself up from where he'd been sleeping (which was with his head on the edge of Ron's hospital bed) and looked sleepily at her.

"Herm, what's going on?"

"Death Eaters, Harry.  They're attacking!"

"_WHAT?!_"

Harry leapt to his feet and ran from the Hospital Wing, pausing only to yell, "Stay here!"

Hermione frowned after him and looked from Ron's sleeping form to Draco's.  Closing her eyes, she prayed, _Oh God, let us all get through this._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry sprinted out of the Hospital Wing and headed straight for Dumbledore's office.  As soon as he was there he snarled the password and hurtled up the stairs.

Throwing the door open, he panted, "What's going on?"

Saerry looked up at him and replied, "Death Eaters.  Apparently Lucius was a distraction so they could get organized.  Albus and Remus have gone to gather everyone together."

Harry looked around the office and saw his father sitting in a chair, head in his hands.

"Oh no . . ."

Saerry followed his gaze and nodded solemnly.

"I can't get him to snap out of it."

"He's . . ."

"Trapped.  In his own mind.  God only knows what he's thinking."

"We have to get him back.  _Now._"

"How?"

"Did you try _Enervate?_"

Saerry frowned and replied, "I tried everything I know."

Harry growled, "But did you try _Enervate?_"

"No!"

Harry jerked out his wand, aimed it at his father, and howled, "_Enervate!_"  A beam of bright gold light struck Severus and he jerked.  Seconds later he turned to them and gasped, "Harry?  Saer?  What's going on?  Where's that bastard?"

Saerry snapped, "No time, dear brother.  Lucius was a distraction."

"Ah, let me guess.  We are under siege?"

Saerry and Harry nodded grimly and Severus frowned then got to his feet.  He said, "I see.  Albus is gathering everyone?"

"Him and Remus."

Severus nodded again then walked over to where Slytherin and Gryffindors swords lay.  He opened the case that held Gryffindors and picked it up gingerly.  Turning, he threw it to Harry, who caught it one handed and stared at his father.

Severus picked up Slytherins sword and turned around.  He said, "I would give you this one, Harry, but as you _are_ the only Gryffindor Heir here . . ."

Harry nodded.  "Gotcha."

Saerry blinked and began, "What's – nevermind.  You can tell me later."  She glanced out the window and added, "If there is a later."

Severus walked over and clapped a hand on her shoulder.  He said, "There will be a later, little sister.  I intend to carve it out of time if I have to.  Now, let's move.  Harry, you left Hermione in the Hospital Wing?"

"With Ron and Draco."

"Damn.  Saer, get to the Hospital Wing."

Saerry frowned and said, "Sev . . ."

"Saer, sweet sister, please.  Go to the Hospital Wing.  Get those three into the Great Hall.  That's more than likely where Albus will send the younger students."

Harry suddenly said, "There's some place better than that."

Severus looked at him strangely.

"Pardon?"

"The Chamber of Secrets.  They could hide down there."

"Harry, Voldemort is a Parselmouth.  He'll be able to open the Chamber."

"Yes, and so are we.  Curse of the Slytherin line, no?"

Severus frowned at him then growled, "Let's go then.  Saer . . ."

"Hospital Wing."

Severus hugged Saerry close and kissed her forehead before saying, "Let's go," to Harry.  Harry hugged Saerry once then they all left Dumbledore's office, Saerry heading for the Hospital Wing.

A/N: Ha ha!  The Lucius Decoy.  Mwaaahahaaa.  Let the battle begin.


	74. Chapter 73 - Preparing for Battle, Part ...

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snapes being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less._

Chapter 73 **Preparing for Battle, Part I** 

Hermione sat in her chair in the Hospital Wing, her eyes staring blankly at the wall opposite her.  A hand suddenly touched her shoulder and she jumped out her seat, jerking away from the hand and spinning around, her wand instantly in her own hand.

Ron frowned at the end of her wand and said, "Jumpy aren't we?"

Hermione glared at him and growled, "Give me a heart attack why don't you."

"Certainly.  But it seems you've already had one.  Why so jumpy?"

"Death Eaters.  Apparently Draco's dad was a decoy or something."

"That's not good.  Where's Harry?"

Hermione nodded at the door and said, "Took off."

"Bloody hell."

"Yea."

The door suddenly flew open and Saerry entered, wand gripped tightly in her hand.  She looked over at them and said, "Thank Merlin, you're awake.  Can you walk?"

Ron nodded and replied, "I think so."

"Good, good.  Hermione, help him.  I'll get Draco."

As Hermione helped Ron up, she asked, "Where are we going?"

Saerry grunted as she picked Draco up effortlessly then replied, "Great Hall.  Harry said something about a Chamber of Secrets but as I don't know where this is, we're going to the hall."  She frowned at them and added, "And even if I did know we wouldn't be able to open it."

Ron blinked at her and asked, "Why's that?"

"I'm not a Parselmouth."

"Oh."

Saerry frowned at him and snapped, "Well, c'mon!  We haven't got all day!  Those Death Eaters are pounding at the wards right now."  With that she stalked out of the Hospital Wing.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other then went after her, Ron leaning slightly on Hermione for balance.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Severus and Harry ran through the halls, looking frantically for Dumbledore.  Just as they rounded a corner there was a sound like a sonic boom and then the alarm that had gone off when Harry had been kidnapped began to sound.

Harry staggered as the floor shook under their feet from the sonic boom and yelled over the alarm, "What the hell was that?"

"DON'T CURSE!"

Harry scowled at his father.

"This is not the time to go over my use of profanity, dad."

Severus returned the scowl and growled, "Well, we're going to have a talk about that."

"Yea, yea.  Now what _was_ that?"

"One of the wards."

"Went down?"

Severus nodded gravely and Harry said, "We have to find Professor Dumbledore."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Wait!  The map!"

Severus blinked.

"Pardon?"

"The Marauder's Map!  It tells where anyone is in Hogwarts!"

"Well, where is it?"

"In my trunk."

"Well, go get it!"

Harry blinked.  "What about you?"

Severus snarled, "I'm going outside."

"Dad, don't get killed."

"I don't intend to.  Besides, Albus is more than likely outside."

"Okay.  I get map, then find you?"

Severus shook his head.

"No, go open the Chamber.  I'll tell Albus what we planned and then go get the younger students out of the hall."

"Why the younger?"

"The older can fight and we need all the help we can get."

Harry nodded then said, "Good luck, dad."

"You too, Harry."

With that the two ran off their separate ways, not truly knowing if they were going to see each other again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As Saerry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall they found themselves bombarded with questions.

"Ms. Snape!"

"Ron, Hermione, what's going on?"

"What's happening?"

"Where's Harry?"

"What happened to Malfoy?"

Saerry scowled for a moment then roared, "**_QUIET!_**"

The hall instantly fell silent and she said, "That's better.  Now, all of you must stay calm."

"Ms. Snape, what's going on?"

Saerry looked towards the area where the voice had come from and replied, "Voldemort and his Death Eaters are attacking us.  Please, stay calm and don't leave the hall.  The Headmaster and the teachers are doing all they can."

Most of the students began to talk in excited voices that slowly rose until Saerry snapped out something in a harsh language that made them all shiver.  She glared coldly at them and said, "Stay calm, students."  With that she turned and lay Draco down on top of the Gryffindor table.  The teen whimpered and several people stared until Saerry scowled at them.  Hermione and Ron followed her and stood close by.

After a moment Hermione asked, "What language was that?"

Saerry frowned then replied, "Werewolf."

"You have your own _language?_  I've never read that anywhere."

"That's because most are too afraid of werewolves to actually be friendly to them.  We know a lot more than some think."

Saerry frowned to herself then reached up to her throat.  She pulled a worn silver medallion out of her robes and clutched it tight.  Only Hermione and Ron heard her whisper, "Merlin, please let them be alright."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Severus!"

Severus came to a halt in the middle of the hall and stared at McGonagall, who was coming towards him.

"Minerva?  Where's Albus?"

"Outside."

"Just what I thought.  Come with me."

"He . . ."

Severus ignored her words and grabbed her arm, dragging her after him.  McGonagall yelled, " Severus Snape, you let go of me this instant!"

"Minerva, please note that I am no longer a student and that that never _did_ work on me in school."

McGonagall scowled then noticed the sword.

"Severus."

"What now?"

"Who's sword?"

"Ah, Slytherins."

"Pardon?"

Severus frowned and turned a corner.  He said, "It'll be explained later."

McGonagall said, "If there _is_ a later."

"Being negative is my job, Minerva."

"And I'm supposed to be positive?"

"Something like that."

"You're mad.  You do know that, right?"

"Of course."

McGonagall groaned and Severus rolled his eyes, dragging her on down the halls.

A/N: *images Severus dragging McGonagall down the hall*  Oh, that's funny.  Perhaps I should draw that.  *chuckle*  Anyway, battle is coming – in about two more chapters.


	75. Chapter 74 - Preparing for Battle, Part ...

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snapes being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_Teigra – AICH!  *hits self with a frying pan*  I completely forgot about that!  Agh.  Bloody hell.  *sigh*  Oh, well.  I'll think of some explanation for that._

_DarkWolf – No, Saerry is not a Parselmouth.  I'll try to remember to put an explanation on why in here somewhere.  And as to the speaking Werewolf, a werewolf COULD speak it even if they are in human form.  It's like Parseltongue.  A human throat shouldn't be able to make snake sounds.  And so, Werewolf would be the same way.  See?  ^^_

_Everyone else – Thank you guys so much!  298 reviews!  WHEE!  *bear-hugs all the reviewers*_

Chapter 74 **Preparing for Battle, Part II** 

Dumbledore, Remus, Flitwick, Vector, Sprout, Sinistra, and Madam Pomfrey watched the Death Eaters attack the wards around the school grounds.  They had already taken Hogsmeade and had probably killed most of the people there.

Now the Death Eaters were trying to disable the second of the wards and it looked as thought they were succeeding.

Sprout asked, "Albus, why are the wards falling?"

Dumbledore sighed and replied, "Inward help, I suppose."

"What?"

"The students wouldn't!"

Remus frowned and said, "They would."

Flitwick piped, "Malfoy?"

Dumbledore shook his head.  "No.  Mr. Malfoy would not have had a part in this."

The other teachers looked at each other in wonder then turned around as they heard shouts coming from inside the school.

"Severus, if you don't let me go this instant I'll turn you into – into – a snake!"

"Ah, yes, but then I would simply find Harry and tell him what you had done.  I'm sure he would love to see his father as a snake.  Oh wait, I already _am_ a snake.  Isn't that what you've always said, Minerva?"

There was a shriek and suddenly Severus and McGonagall appeared.  The Potions Master was dragging the Transfiguration professor and held a glittering sword in his other hand.  As they came to a halt beside the other professors, he released McGonagall and asked, "How far are they?"

Remus didn't even look at Severus as he replied, "They've gotten past the first wards and the second one's are going to fall soon."

"Inside help?"

"We think so."

"Dammit.  Albus, what about the students?"

Dumbledore replied, "In the Great Hall."

Severus asked, "Do you intend to get the older one's to help?"

"Fifth year and above."

"I see.  Perhaps you should send the rest somewhere _else_ then."

Severus looked pointedly at Dumbledore, ignoring the others (with the exception of Remus) staring at him.  They had no idea what he was suggesting.

"To the Chamber?"

"Harry's idea.  Perhaps Voldemort would not think we would send them down there."

"Perhaps.  Where is Harry?"

"Getting a map.  I told him to head to the Chamber entrance after he had gotten it."

Dumbledore nodded and Remus asked, "What about Saerry?"

Severus looked at the werewolf and replied, "In the hall.  At least, I hope she is.  She went to get Hermione, Ron, and Draco out of the Hospital Wing."

Madam Pomfrey spat, "She took _my patients?_"

"Well, they can't exactly stay in the Hospital Wing during all this, now can they?" asked Severus silkily.

Madam Pomfrey sputtered and Severus smiled mockingly at her.

"I thought so."

"Humphf."  Madam Pomfrey turned away in a huff and watched the Death Eaters attacking the wards.  Severus chuckled then turned to Dumbledore.

"Well?"

Dumbledore nodded and said, "It is a better plan than the students staying in the Hall.  Minerva, would you go?"

McGonagall nodded and said, "Of course, Albus."  She turned and marched back up into the school as the others turned back to watch the Death Eaters prowling at the edge of the wards.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

In the Great Hall, Saerry fingered her medallion and Hermione watched her.  The teen suddenly asked, "Is that silver?"

Saerry looked at her then down at the medallion.

"No, I'm afraid not.  It's not even the original medallion."

Hermione asked, "What happened to the original?"

Saerry frowned and said, "Well, this isn't a discussion to be having at a time like this, but . . ."  She sighed then continued, "After I was Changed, I had to abandon the real medallion.  The she-wolf who took me in had a duplicate medallion made when she saw how sad I was that I could no longer wear it."  Holding up the medallion, she added, "This one is actually not made of metal, but of a rock.  Graphite, I think is what they called it.  Which is why the emblem is so worn."

Hermione could only say, "Oh."

Saerry smiled at her then jumped to her feet as one of the double doors opened.  The students scrambled back from the door and Saerry lifted her wand.  She snarled, "Hold."

McGonagall peered around the door and said, "Saerry."

"Minerva?  Great Merlin, are you _trying_ to get killed?"

McGonagall frowned at her.  "Apparently so.  Albus told me to come here."

Saerry blinked then asked, "Severus?"

"Outside."

"And Harry?"

"Supposedly waiting at the entrance to the Chamber."

"I see.  What are we to do?"

McGonagall replied, "Fifth year students and above are supposed to help in the fighting if it comes to that.  Fourth year and below are to go into the Chamber."  Her eyes flicked to Draco's prone form on the table and Ron's pained expression and added, "And those who are injured as well."

Saerry nodded and said, "Let's go then."

McGonagall nodded sharply then yelled, "Fourth years and below to the front!  Fifth years and above, be ready.  If the Death Eaters break through the wards, you may be of help in the battle.  If it comes to that do _not_ try to be heroic.  Doing so may only get you killed.  Now, fourth years and below, follow me.  The rest of you, _stay here!_"  With that she turned on a heel and swept out of the hall, the fourth years and below following her in a confused horde.  Hermione and Ron joined the crowd and Saerry watched them go before moving to pick up Draco.  As she went she called, "Prefects!  Head Girl and Boy!  Keep everyone in here until Professor McGonagall and I return.  _Is that understood?_"  Her voice came out in a half-growl and it held the same dark tone her brother's often held when he was angry.

Several voices called out affirmatives and Saerry nodded sharply.  Picking up Draco, she cast a glare at a few Slytherins who were smirking at her, then left the Hall.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Inside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Harry shifted nervously from foot to foot.  He could hear the sounds of curses hitting the wards outside and was wondering how long it would take them to get through.

Suddenly there was a noise outside and he laid a hand on the hilt of Gryffindors sword, which was tucked through his belt.  But he quickly let it fall as McGonagall stepped through the door, followed by a gaggle of fourth and third years.  She nodded at him and he turned to the last sink in the bathroom.  Leaning down, he opened his mouth and said, "_Open._"

The word came out in a sharp hiss and several of the younger students looked at each other in fear.  As they did the sink slid aside, revealing the man-sized pipe behind it.  Harry stepped back and waved at them.

The students stayed stock-still until McGonagall snapped, "Down into it, you lot.  The Hall could possibly be safer but it would be one of the first places You-Know-Who would look if he got inside.  There, however, is a different story."

Harry nodded and said, "She's right.  C'mon now.  There's nothing down there to fear."

A third year said in a quavering voice, "Nothing?"

Harry nodded again.  "Nothing."

A voice hidden in the crowd called, "But what about the creature in the Chamber?"

Harry frowned and replied, "Gone."  He wondered how the student knew about the Chamber but shook his off by saying, "So c'mon.  There's not much time."

The students looked at each other once more then moved forward, each carefully sitting down the sliding down the pipe.  McGonagall moved over to Harry and said softly, "What _is_ down there?"

Harry shrugged.  "I haven't been down there since second year.  More than likely nothing more than the Basilisk's skeleton.  And maybe some rats."

McGonagall frowned at him then watched as a shivering second year slid down the pipe.

"Harry!"

Harry blinked then saw a familiar red head poking out of the crowd.

"Ginny?"

Ginny shoved through the crowd towards him and stood by him.  She looked at the entrance to the Chamber and shivered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Do we really have to go down there?"

Harry wrapped an arm about her shoulders, remembering that she had been down in the Chamber as well and it hadn't been pleasant.  He slowly nodded and said, "Its one of the safest places in the school, Gin.  And probably one of the last Voldemort will look."

Several nearby students, Ginny, and McGonagall all winced at the name.  Then Ginny sighed and said softly, "If you say so, Harry."

Harry squeezed her shoulders reassuringly and said, "Don't worry, Gin.  Ron'll be down there with you.  And the professors won't let anything happen to you guys.  And neither will I."

Ginny smiled up at him.  "Thanks, Harry."

Harry smiled back at her and said, "Anytime, Ginny."

McGonagall frowned at them then pushed a first year down the pipe.  She said, "That's almost all of them."

Harry looked at Ginny and said, "You should get down there."

"What about Ron?"

"He'll be coming soon enough.  Just wait near the entrance when you get in."

Ginny nodded then inched into line behind a second year.  She smiled at him then vanished down the pipe after the second year.

A moment later Hermione and Ron appeared, the gangly boy leaning on her.  Ron forced a pained smile when he saw Harry and the other boy winced, moving over to help his friend.  He asked, "Are you sure you can get down there, Ron?"

Ron nodded and replied, "Yea.  Where's Ginny?"

"Already down there.  I told her to wait for you at the entrance."

"Good show."  Ron smiled and said, "Good luck, Harry."

"You too, Ron."

Ron smiled again then pushed himself down the pipe.  Hermione turned to Harry and said, "You want me to go down there with him?"

Harry looked down at her and replied, "Only if you want to."

"Oh, so you think I like Ron?"

"No.  I actually thought you might like to give a hand with the defenses."

Hermione flushed and Harry whispered, "Though I'd actually prefer if you _were_ down there.  I don't want you to get hurt."

Hermione whispered back, "And I don't want you to get hurt either."

Harry smiled.  "I'll try not to."

"Good.  'Cause if you did, I'd have to hurt you worse."

"And if I got killed?"

Hermione replied, "I'd bring you back from the dead and _then_hurt you."

"Ouch."

"Exactly."

Harry smiled and said, "Which is exactly why I don't intend to get hurt."

Hermione smiled back at him and said, "I hope not."  She glanced over at McGonagall, who was trying to coax a third year down the pipe, then turned back to Harry.  Reaching up, she jerked his head down to her level and kissed him.  It lasted for at least a minute and when they pulled away Harry smiled.

"'Mazing."

Hermione frowned at him then said, "Good luck, Harry."

Harry smiled and pecked her cheek.  "Thanks, Herm."

Hermione smiled then turned and slid down the pipe after the third year, who McGonagall had finally gotten to go down.  As soon as soon as she was gone, Saerry appeared, holding a limp Draco in her arms.  She said, "Last one."

Harry nodded and asked, "How will we get him down there?"

Saerry frowned then replied, "I could go down with him then come back up."  She glanced at the pipe and grimaced.

"Or perhaps not."

McGonagall said, "We'd need a rope."

Harry said, "Or something else."  He headed out into the hall and McGonagall and Saerry heard a series of sharp hisses ring out.  A moment later he returned and said, "That should work."

McGonagall frowned and asked, "Mr. Potter, what did just do?"

There was a hiss and suddenly Saeln appeared, fluttering above Harry's head.  The teen pointed at the Aeyr and replied, "I called for help.  If Saerry goes down with Draco, Saeln can pull her out."  He turned to the Aeyr and hissed something.  Saeln hissed back in return and then Harry said, "He says it'll work."

Saerry nodded and sat down at the top of the pipe.  Just as she was about to push herself and Draco down it, there was another sonic boom and the floor rattled.  McGonagall hissed, "The second wards."

Harry frowned and said, "We have to hurry."  He turned to Saerry but she was already gone.  Hissing to Saeln, he pointed at the pipe and the Aeyr vanished down it.

A moment or two later he reappeared, dragging Saerry up the pipe after him.  As soon as they were out the sink slid back into place and McGonagall said, "We have to get outside."  Saerry and Harry nodded and the three of them ran from the room, Saeln flitting after him.

A/N: There!  I solved the problem of Saerry's medallion.  And next – *drum roll* – the last of the wards go down and the battle begins! 


	76. Chapter 75 - Preparing for Battle, Part ...

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snapes being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_Teigra – ^^  I don't mind.  It saves for me having to rewrite to make since.  And I'm glad you caught it!  Paying attention to the storyline is a good thing!  *beams*_

_A/N: Ah, and as soon as I am finished with this (I predict 80 or so chapters in all) I'm going to go back and rework some of it as I added things in AND this story originally started out as Sev/Saerry instead of Sev/Saerry/Harry.  Until the fourth chapter that is.  *chuckle*  God, that seems so long ago.  ^-^  Anyway, expect updates when I can get them up (I have to chapter 77 written so far) and then rewrite's.  The rewrite's may take a while as I probably won't be entirely focused on this story during that time.  Work will probably be done on Dominus Venenum, Novus Comitis, and These Dreams during that time as my ideas for HP&tDarkRising and HP&tDarkReborn have run out.  But I'm not giving up on them, so don't worry!  Also, it may be a while before I update Locked in With a Madwoman.  Unsure of when I'll get to all these updates but I'll get them._

Chapter 75 **Preparing for Battle, Part III** 

"Professor, how many wards are there?"

McGonagall panted, "F – five."

Harry frowned and shifted his grip on Gryffindors sword as he ran.

"So there are only three left?"

"The strongest one's."

Saerry said, her voice not faltering once for breath, "But if someone had weakened the wards from the inside . . ."

"Easier to break."

Harry scowled and spat, "Damn."

Saerry frowned slightly at him and said, "It _is_ Voldemort.  He's trying to get us and Hogwarts."  She shrugged slightly and added, "Two birds with one stone, so-to-speak."

Harry snorted then asked, "Where did you – Nevermind.  Shouldn't you two get back to the Hall?"

McGonagall nodded, "If we turn left up ahead we'll go straight there."

"Okay.  Saerry?"

"I'm with Minerva."

Harry nodded and said, "Then I'm off to find Dad.  Watch out for the Slytherins.  Preferably Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Derrick, and Bole.  I'm sure there are others but watch for them.  And give Flint some slack.  I think he's coming around."

Saerry blinked.  "Why should we watch them?"

Harry scowled and replied, "They're the one's that beat up Draco.  With everything going on I haven't exactly had a chance to say anything about that."

McGonagall frowned and said, "We will watch them, Mr. Snape."

"Good," said Harry.  He continued, "I'm off then.  Good luck and be careful."  With that he sprinted off down a hall, Saeln shooting after him, just as Saerry and McGonagall turned and headed back towards the Great Hall.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Outside, Severus watched as the Death Eaters attacked the third of the five wards.  A red haze had formed in the air where the wards were from all the curses set upon them.  He frowned as he saw some of the Death Eaters walking around with their masks and hoods down, as if they were going to win and it didn't matter if anyone saw them.  Absently, he muttered, "Foolish children."

Madam Pomfrey frowned at him and he gave her a feral smile in return.

Behind them, Sinistra asked, "Shouldn't the Ministry be here by now?"

Remus blandly replied, "They most likely don't know yet.  We can't exactly send out an owl and Hogsmeade's been destroyed.  I doubt anyone there had time to send an owl."

"Let alone get out," muttered Severus.

Sinistra paled.  "You think they're all dead?"

Remus frowned at her and replied, "No one really lives in Hogsmeade but Rosemerta and the couple that runs the inn.  And they're both located closer to us than at the other end of the village.  We can only hope they managed to Floo or Apparate out."

Sinistra frowned then Flitwick asked, "How will the Ministry know?"

Severus snapped, not turning his head back towards them, "They won't.  Unless by some miracle of God we can contact them but I would presume that Voldemort has blocked any form of communication from getting in or out of Hogwarts."

Everyone but Dumbledore and Remus gaped at him.

"How would he do that?" asked Sprout.

"There are way," replied Severus darkly before he fell silent.

Vector asked, "But why would You-Know-Who launch this kind of attack?"

Severus rolled his eyes and Dumbledore said, "It seems the Snape's are the direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin."

Madam Pomfrey, Sprout, Sinistra, Vector and Flitwick cast fearful looks at Severus and took a step back.  Sinistra muttered, "That explains the sword."

Severus sneered at them then shuddered.  He looked out towards the red-hazed wards and whispered, "Dementors."  The others followed his lead and looked.

The Death Eaters continued their assault on the wards while the towering, hooded forms of the Dementors glided through their ranks.  Dumbledore frowned at the creatures while Severus suppressed another shudder.  The Potions Master closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Slytherins sword reflexively as he once again heard the dying screams of his parents.  A hand suddenly fell on his shoulder and he looked up into Dumbledore's bright blue eyes, which were shadowed and almost gray looking.  Severus forced a smile at the older man.  Dumbledore was the only one who knew what he heard when he got near Dementors.

Suddenly a streak of silver-white and green shot out a window of the castle and a weight settled on Severus' shoulders.  Sinistra and Sprout jumped back with a yelp as Saeln turned his yellow-amber eyes towards them.

Severus frowned at the Aeyr and hissed, "Where'sss Harry?"

Saeln whipped his head back around as Sinistra, Sprout, Flitwick, and Vector all stared at Severus.  He replied, "Coming behind me.  The ssstudents are in the Ancient Place."

Severus blinked.  "The Ancient Place?  You mean the Chamber of Secrets?"

Saeln nodded and hissed, "Yesss.  The great cousin of my kind resssted there once.  No longer.

"The Basssilisssk?"

"Yesss."

Severus nodded then said to the other professors, "He says the students are safely in the Chamber of Secrets and Harry is heading in this direction."

Flitwick asked, "All the students?"

Severus frowned and hissed something to Saeln, who shook his head then hissed in returned.

"No.  Minerva took the fourth years and below there.  The other students are in the Great Hall."

Madam Pomfrey growled, "And my patients?"

Severus looked at her and replied, "Most likely in the Chamber as well.  We can ask Harry when he gets here."

"Which will be when?" asked Sprout.

The castle's main doors suddenly burst open and a cry went up from the Death Eaters.  Harry hurtled down the steps and staggered as he felt the effects of the Dementors.  A second later he righted himself and jogged over to the gaggle of professors.  As soon as he was close he said, "Professor McGonagall and Saerry are going back for the fifth, sixth, and seventh years."  His gave shifted to Saeln and he added, "I suppose you already know about the other students."

Dumbledore nodded and was about to say something when there was a thunderous boom and the ground rattled hard enough under their feet that all of them but Remus staggered and Flitwick fell down.  Severus cursed fluently as the red haze that had been the third of the five wards collapsed.

Harry muttered, "Shit," and Severus glared pointedly at him.  The teen simply returned the glare.

Hagrid appeared suddenly from behind them and boomed, "They're tryin' ter get through the forest.  Firenze came and told me."

"Aye, I did.  The Battle of the Serpents is at hand.

From behind Hagrid came Firenze, the palomino centaur who had saved Harry in the Forbidden Forest in his first year.  Harry smiled slightly and said, "Hello, Firenze."

The centaur bowed and said, "Hello again, Harry Potter.  Or should I say Snape?"

Harry smiled and said, with a sort of air of pride, "Snape."

Dumbledore looked at them then said, "Hagrid, Florence, Filius, go to the forest.  As soon as Minerva and Saerry arrive, we shall send some of the students to help you.  Hold them back as long as you can."

The three nodded and set off, Flitwick being carried by Hagrid, as he wouldn't be able to keep up with the pace.  Firenze looked after them for a moment then said, "Serpens and Hydra are about to battle."  His pale sapphire eyes turned upon Harry and he continued, "But Fornax will lay the deciding hand when Leo gives his life.  Good luck, Harry Snape."  The sapphire eyes flicked to Severus and he added, "And to you as well, Severus Snape."  With that Firenze turned and galloped off towards the forest.

Harry frowned and said, "Did anyone understand a word of that?"

Severus said, "We, Serpens is Latin for Serpent, which might be talking about Voldemort."  Vector, Sprout, and Madam Pomfrey flinched.

"Or you," said Harry.

Severus frowned at him and continued, "As I was saying.  Hydra means Water Snake and Leo is Lion but I'm not sure what Fornax is exactly . . . ."

"Furnace," supplied Vector.

Severus scowled at him and Harry said, "So, the Serpent and the Water Snake are about to fight but the Furnace will be the one to win the battle but only after the Lion gives his life."  His brow furrowed and he muttered, "What the hell does that mean?"

"Harry," growled Severus.

"Dad, later, remember?  We kind of have a bit more of a crisis than my use of profanity."

Severus grumbled something then spun around as there was a louder explosion than before and the ground rattled hard enough to be mistaken for an earthquake.  He cursed and spat, "One ward left."

Sprout and Madam Pomfrey paled and Harry drew Gryffindors sword from his belt.  Dumbledore looked stonily at the Death Eaters beyond the last ward then said, "I suggest you get back up to the castle, Poppy."  Madam Pomfrey gaped at him for a moment then nodded and left.

Second after she was gone, the fifth, sixth, and seventh year's students poured out of the entrance hall onto the grounds.  Some cried out in terror at the sight of the Death Eaters and some drew their wands with determined looks on their faces.  McGonagall appeared at the head of the crowd, yelling and waving her wand.  Moments later there was a shout and Saerry burst out of the crowd, running straight into Remus' arms.  The two hugged and kissed and Severus, Harry, Dumbledore, Sprout, and Vector turned away from them.

Dumbledore shot sparks into the air for silence and strode over to McGonagall.  They talked quietly for a moment then McGonagall nodded.  She turned and said something to the students then set off towards the Forbidden Forest with a third of them trailing after her.  Dumbledore said something to the rest of the students then walked back over to the tiny group.

Moments later there was a crackling sound, like static.  Silence fell as everyone turned to the Death Eaters outside the wards.  The wards themselves were laved with interlacing lightning patterns in red and green light.  Outside the wards, the Death Eaters howled out a curse together and the Dementors shoved their dead man's hands against the last of the wards.

Hearts leapt into mouths and wands into hands as the static sound amplified.

Seconds later the last ward collapsed in a hurricane roar and the sea of Death Eaters and Dementors surged forward.

Harry clamped one hand on Gryffindors sword and the other on his wand as Severus growled, "Here they come."

A/N: Mwaaahaha, cliffie.  ^^  76 coming right up!  *drum roll*  LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!!!


	77. Chapter 76 - The Battle Begins

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snapes being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_A/N: *drum roll, trumpet sound*  DUN DUN DUN!  At last!  After all the preparations, the battle has begun!  Who will survive?  Who knows?  *chuckle*  But you guys may just kill me at the end of this chapter.  We'll have to see!  But remember, kill me and there is no more!  ^___^_

Chapter 76 **The Battle Begins** 

The Death Eaters surged forward in a tidal wave rush, yelling curses at the Hogwarts defenders.  Severus and Remus bellowed out a shield charm and a reflection charm, when sent the curses hurtling back at their senders when they hit the shield.  The Death Eaters either cast their own shield charms or dove out of the path of the curses.  Some were not fast enough and fell to their own spells.  Dementors glided down the alley made between the Death Eaters, completely oblivious to the curses.  Harry howled, "_Expecto Patronum!_", as did several voices behind him.  A brilliant white stag, a silvery phoenix, and an almost blindingly white lion charged the Dementors and drove them back.

There was a cry from both sides and then the two groups surged forward and met with a _crash_.  Curses and counter-curses flew thick in the air as well as hexes and charms.

Harry dodged a hex and shot another back as a curse came close to his head, causing him to stumble.  A Death Eater charged forward with a victorious cry, the words of the Cruciatus curse on their lips.  Harry rolled and drove Gryffindors sword up at them.  The blade sliced into their stomach, spraying Harry with a gout of blood.  The teen quickly rolled away, jerking the sword back out of the Death Eater, then shot a hex at another as the Death Eater fell to the ground with a groan.  He stumbled around as he dodged a Cruciatus Curse and wondered where his father had gotten to during the last few minutes.

On another part of the battlefield, Severus swung Slytherins sword into a Death Eater, drawing a startled cry and a line of bright blood.  He swung around, dodging a well-aimed Imperious Curse, and fired Cruciatus back.  The Death Eater went down with an agonized scream and Severus moved on.  Then –

"Severus."

Severus whirled about, bringing Slytherins sword up – and met Voldemort's blade in a flash of sparks and clashing metal.  The two blade's hummed with power as they met and Severus noticed that a seven headed serpent was etched into the other swords blade.

_The Serpent and the Water Snake . . .  Serpens and Hydra . . .  Dear God . . ._

Voldemort smiled and said, "How quaint.  You have found the other blade.

Severus forced down the fear that had begun gibbering in his belly, arched an eyebrow, and said, "Pardon?"

"Slytherin made a pair of twin blades, one etched with a serpent and the other with a hydra.  He chose the serpent as his own blade and gave the twin to his son."

Severus sneered, "And so it was passed down through generations to you?"

Voldemort smirked.  "Yes.  My mother was a Heir of Slytherin."

"Not enough of one apparently as I have the Serpent Blade and you the Hydra."

There was a hiss of steel as Voldemort twisted his blade to strike at Severus but the younger man parried the thrust aside easily.  Voldemort sneered now as he said, "You are more skilled than I thought, Severus."

Severus kept his expression blank as he said, "My father was an excellent swordsman.  He taught well."

"As I can see," said Voldemort.  A second later he thrust the sword aside and swept it downward, at Severus' legs.  Severus jumped over the blade and swept his own down at Voldemort's sword arm. The Dark Lord twisted aside and then the blades caught each other again in a flash of sparks.

In another part of the battlefield, Saerry and Remus fought back-to-back, hurling out hexes with lightning speed.  Close by, Sprout and a small group of sixth years held their ground along with two fifth years.  A bit away, several students and Vector held off a line of Dementors from getting by.

On the other side of the battlefield, Harry found himself fighting side-by-side with Dumbledore.  He also found out that he was just a few feet away from his father.

Who was fighting Voldemort.

Harry felt a streak of white terror shoot through him at this sight.  Then he noticed his father was holding his ground, fighting with precise, elegant movements.  Voldemort was fighting with the same style, only it had a more savage feel to it.  Suddenly a curse grazed his shoulder and he cried out, spinning around and shooting a hex back at them.

Then – "HARRY!"

Harry whirled around as someone thundered, "_Letum Volaticus!_"  There was a brilliant flash of red light and a whooshing sound, almost like _Avada Kedavra_.  Harry was suddenly thrown aside, landing hard on the ground with an _ooof!_  Everything went silent a second later.

Harry staggered to his feet, using Gryffindors sword to push himself up.  Looking around, he saw everyone had stopped fighting and were staring at something behind him.  Turning, he looked.

And immediately wish he hadn't.

Albus Dumbledore lay there, blue eyes focused steadily on the sky.

(a/n: Don't you guys hate me now?)

Harry gasped then looked around.  He saw the faces of the professors and his fellow students, who looked shocked, with despair already beginning to pool in their eyes.  But the Death Eaters were beginning to get back their spirit, reaching for wands with maniacal gleams in their eyes.

Suddenly there was a clash of metal and all eyes turned to Severus and Voldemort, who had been the one to fire whatever curse had killed Dumbledore.  The two were once again fighting but Severus used a different tactic this time and swept Voldemort's feet out from under him with what looked vaguely like a martial arts move.  As the Dark Lord went down he yelled, "Defend Hogwarts!  It falls, we all fall!"  Voldemort sprang at him a second later and Severus was forced to block, no longer able to speak.

Harry roared, "Defend Hogwarts!", trying to snap the professors and students out of it, and swung around, hitting a Death Eater in the head with the flat of his blade.  He whirled back to block a hex and yelled again.

The professors and students seemed to snap out of despair and lifted their wands again.  With the cry of "Defend Hogwarts!" they renewed their attack.

Harry cheered and spotted Saerry and Remus in the surge of people.  The two werewolves were firing curses simultaneously into the swarm of Death Eaters, taking down swath after swath of them.  He thought he heard Saerry howl as she struck down ten at one time.  Harry then whirled about and saw his father go down, Slytherins sword falling from his now limp fingers.  Voldemort's blade followed him down.

"**_NO!_**"

There was a flash of brilliant white light and then Harry was _there_, standing over his father, Gryffindors sword in his right hand and Slytherins in his left.  There was a sudden streak of silver light over the battlefield and then Saeln was hovering above Harry's head.  Moments later, phoenix song burst into the air and Fawkes appeared, taking a place on Harry's right shoulder.

Voldemort sneered and said, "Harry.  I was wondering when you would appear again."

Harry softly spoke, ignoring the brilliant pain in his scar.

"Well I'm here now."

"I see."  Voldemort's red eyes shifted from Harry to Fawkes and Saeln.  "And with two defenders.  Dumbledore's phoenix and an Aeyr, nonetheless."

Saeln hissed softly and settled on Harry's left shoulder, yellow-amber eyes whirling with anger.  Voldemort gave the Aeyr an amused look then threw back his head and laughed, causing everyone around, even the Death Eaters, to cringe.  By now all movement on the battlefield has ceased and everyone was watching the two.  Especially Severus, who had been dragged back by Saerry and Remus.  Voldemort chuckled and said, "You think you can defeat me with a measly bird and a snake?  I could turn that weak serpent against you in a moment."

Harry looked sideways at Saeln, never taking his eyes off Voldemort, and spat in Parseltongue, "Try it.  Ssssee how far you get."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes then spoke to Saeln.  Harry listened but made no remark.  Saeln flapped his wings when Voldemort was done and hissed, "I ssserve no massster.  Not you, Dark Ssserpent, or anyone."  He turned his yellow-amber eyes on Harry and continued, "Harry isss my friend and Hogwartsss is my home.  And I ssshall protect it from the likesss of you."

Voldemort blinked at Saeln then chuckled to cover it.  He said, "A feisty one, I see.  Perhaps when I destroy Potter you will change your mind."

Saeln hissed angrily, his wings glowing silver, and Harry narrowed his eyes.  He softly said, "My name is Snape."

Voldemort arched an eyebrow.  "Pardon?"

Harry said louder, "My – name – is – _SNAPE!_"  On the last word, he thrust Gryffindors sword towards Voldemort.  The older wizard jumped back and parried the blade aside but Harry already had Slytherins sword moving.  The blade struck solidly in Voldemort's arm, causing the Dark Lord to hiss in pain and dance away but Harry followed, eyes flashing darkly.  Fawkes trilled a high note from above them and Harry lunged forward.  Voldemort twisted aside then fell as a flash of silver rammed into the back of his knees.  Harry followed the Dark Lord down and then – 

There was a hurricane roar and then everything went dark.

A/N: Mwaaaaha.  A cliffie.  ^^

_Letum Volaticus – Winged Death_


	78. Chapter 77 - Aftermath of Battle

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snapes being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_A/N: And now, the aftermath . . ._

Chapter 77 **Aftermath of Battle** 

When the darkness cleared, Severus pulled himself up, on hand pressing his tattered cloak down on the gash in his right forearm.  Looking around, he saw a headless, burnt-looking skeleton lying in the spot where Voldemort had fallen.  A few feet away lay an equally burnt looking skull.

Around him Death Eaters and Hogwarts students and professors blinked.  Then Severus saw a limp form crumpled on the ground beyond Voldemort's skeleton.  One pale, blood encrusted hand still held the ebony hilt of Slytherin sword loosely.

"**_HARRY!_**"

Severus scrambled to his feet and stumbled over to Harry's limp form.  Dropping to his knees, he jerked the sword from his son's hand and grasped the pale wrist.

No pulse beat against his fingertips.

Severus blinked and looked down at Harry's face.  The emerald green eyes were closed and the face relaxed, as his he was only asleep.  Severus felt tears on his cheeks and for once he did not bother to brush them away.

There was a flutter of feathers and Fawkes landed on Harry's other side.  The scarlet-and-gold phoenix uttered a single quavering note and bent its head over Harry's.  Severus looked up long enough to notice pearly tears falling from the phoenix's eyes into Harry's slightly open mouth.

Someone tugged at his shoulder and said, "He's dead, Severus.  C'mon."  Severus threw them off with a shrug and watched the phoenix.  He never noticed when Saeln settled his shimmering coils about his shoulders and hissed something to him.

Suddenly the hand he gripped in his own jerked, the fingers flexing slightly.  Fawkes lifted his head and sang another quavering note, this one longer, starting soft and building up to a fever pitch before it faded away.

Seconds later Harry's eyelids fluttered open and he smiled slightly up at Severus.

"Hi dad."

Severus' voice caught in his throat and he swept his son up into his arms, ignoring the pain in his right one.  Harry curled up against him, hands lacing themselves into Severus' robes.  A sob from the side announced Saerry's arrival and she enveloped her brother and nephew in a hug.

Around them, the professors and students captured as many of the Death Eaters as they could.  They had begun to flee as soon as they saw their Master defeated but most did not make it.  Instead, they were confronted by a large black dog, Mad-Eye Moody, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, and a handful of Aurors.  The dog growled and then eight voices all cried, "_Stupefy!_"  The Death Eaters fell and the dog leapt over them, bounding over to the small huddle that was Severus, Harry, Saerry, and Saeln.  Barking wildly, the dog bounded over to Remus, who was hovering near the huddle.  Remus quickly shushed the dog then turned and knelt by it, whispering in its ear.

Meanwhile Saerry managed to get Harry partway out of Severus' grip and hugged him tightly.  She whimpered, "Oh Merlin, I thought I'd lost you for a moment, Harry."

Harry smiled and mumbled, "Sorry . . . . Saerry . . . . didn't mean . . . to."

Severus brushed an errant lock of hair back from Harry's face and softly said, "Its okay, Harry.  Your okay and that's all that matters."

Harry smiled then closed his eyes.  Saerry's eyes widened in horror but Severus placed a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"He's only asleep, Saer."

Saerry sighed in relief then saw the blood-soaked cloak wrapped around his arm.  She cried, "SEV!  MADAM POMFREY, NOW!"

Severus frowned at her then Saerry growled, letting a bit of the wolf out by baring fangs at him.

"Okay, okay."  Severus chuckled then made his way up to the castle, his eyes drifting only once over to the crowd that had formed around Dumbledore's body.  Saerry and Remus followed him, Harry drifting along in the air in front of them.  The big black dog, whose tail was between its legs, followed the two werewolves.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

As soon as they were in the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey fussed over Harry and Severus.  She healed the latter's arm quickly then insisted the former remain in the Hospital Wing for three days with as few interruptions as possible.  The mediwitch was about to say something else when two seventh years carried in a nearly unconscious Neville Longbottom and she fluttered over to his side.

Severus sighed and looked down at Harry as he lay sleeping on the hospital bed.  Saeln had settled down on top of Harry's feet and Fawkes had perched on the headboard, its black eyes watching Severus intently.  Suddenly Saerry said, "Sev."

Severus didn't turn to look at her, only said, "Hmm?"

"The students.  Sev, you're the only one beside Harry who can get them out."

"Oh.  Right."  Severus rose reluctantly from his seat and began to leave then turned back to Saerry.  He grasped her wrist and said quickly, "Go get the swords, Saer.  All three of them."

Saerry blinked.  "Voldemort's too?"

Severus nodded.  He said, "It's a twin to Slytherins.  And if you don't get them, someone is going to get hurt."

"Pardon?"

"Only those of Slytherin blood can touch Slytherins sword.  I'm not sure about the twin blade Voldemort had but I do know that much about Slytherins."

Saerry nodded and they both looked at Remus, who was gently stroking the black dog's head.  He looked at them and nodded, knowing that they were asking him silently if he would stay with Harry.  Saerry and Severus nodded in return then set off on their separate tasks.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Severus entered Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and heard the ghost sobbing in one of the stalls.  Shaking his head, he walked over to the last sink and spat, "_Open_."  The sink slid aside and Severus called down the pipe, "Granger!"

Up the pipe came Hermione's slightly muffled reply.

"Professor Snape?  Is everything okay?  Where's Harry?"

Severus coughed and replied, "Not exactly.  We'll deal with that later.  Is everyone down there ready to come up?"

"Yes, sir.  The first years are terrified of the Basilisk's skeleton and the others keep tormenting them."

"I see.  Hold on.  I'll send down a rope."

"Okay," came Hermione's reply then Severus heard other voices speak up.  A coil of rope shot out of his wand as he flicked it and he picked it up.  Tying one end around one of the sinks, he threw the other down the pipe.  Kneeling, he called, "You have the rope, Hermione?"

There was a moment of confused sound then Hermione called, "Yes, sir.  They're coming up down."

A few scuffling sounds later and a first year scrambled out of the pipe.  She froze, staring at Severus in fear until he gruffly said, "Move on.  There _are_ more people behind you."  The girl flushed red and moved so another first year could get by.  Soon all of the students but Ron, Hermione, and Draco were out.  Severus knelt by the pipe, listening as Ron yelled, "Mione, I can make it by myself!"

Hermione snapped, "No, you can't, Ron!  Don't try it!"

"What are you, my mother?"

There was a snort and then something jerked the rope as it climbed it, making it _twang_ several times.  A few seconds later, Ron's red hair appeared and Severus offered him a hand.  The teen looked at him then took the proffered hand.  Severus pulled him out then turned back and called, "How is Draco?"

Hermione replied, "Looking paler than ever.  I think there's blood seeping through some of his bandages too."

"Damn.  Can you get him up here?"

"I – I can try."

Severus sighed and rubbed at his temples then said, "Do what you can."

Hermione made a slight affirmative noise then there was a bit of a scuffling sound.  Muffled words were spoken then Severus suddenly found himself holding Draco's shoulders.  He pulled the boy out and laid him on the ground then turned back around as Hermione climbed up the pipe.  He smiled slightly then flicked his wand at the rope, which vanished.  The sink slid back over the pipe a moment later and Severus said, "Let's get these two up to the Hospital Wing."

Hermione nodded and moved over to help Ron up as Severus picked up Draco.  The teen whimpered as Severus did so and curled up around his bandaged arm.  Severus winced then looked over at Hermione and Ron, who was scowling at the girl.

"Let's go."

With that they left the bathroom and headed for the Hospital Wing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Outside, Saerry swept quickly across the grounds.  She easily found the spot were the battle between Severus and Voldemort and Harry and Voldemort had taken place by the burnt grass where Voldemort had lain.  The skeleton was gone now but the three swords still lay gleaming in the grass.  Saerry picked up Slytherins sword first and felt the blade hum to life at her touch.  She grabbed Voldemort's next and felt the same feeling from the blade.  Lastly she picked up Gryffindors sword, feeling nothing coming off the blade.  Shrugging, she tucked Slytherins sword into her belt then set back off towards the castle, the other two blades in either hand.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Severus and Saerry arrived back at the Hospital Wing at the same time and were immediately sent out again, along with Hermione, Remus, and a dejected looking Sirius in his Animagus form.  They all looked at each other then headed in their own directions; Remus for the outside, Severus and Saerry for their rooms, Hermione for Gryffindor Tower, and Sirius stayed outside the Hospital Wing.


	79. Chapter 78 - The Beginning of Summer

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snapes being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less._

_jasmine-softly-spoke – I explain what exactly the prophecy means in this chapter_

_A/N: As I've gotten tired of torturing you guys with my cliffies (I am a highly impatient person) I decided to post everything.  Yes, ladies and gentlemen, this **is** the last chapter.  **BUT** it is not the end!  Look at the author's note at the end to get all the info.  ^__^_

Chapter 78 **The Beginning of Summer** 

Months later, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco sat outside by the lake.  Ron had almost gotten used to the Slytherin hanging around.

_Almost_.

Hermione sighed and leaned against Harry, who asked, "Something wrong, Herm?"

"Well, I was just wondering what you're going to do over the summer."

Harry frowned.

"I'm not sure.  Dad said something about getting Snape Manor rebuilt but that wouldn't be done very soon, I don't think."

Draco chuckled and said, "I wouldn't be so sure of that.  I read somewhere that they built Malfoy Manor in a week."

Harry blinked and said, "Good God . . ."

Hermione suddenly asked, "Draco, aren't you the owner of Malfoy Manor now?  Since your dad's locked away and your mum – well . . ."

Draco smiled at her and said, "Its okay to talk about her, Hermione.  She was already a bit – off – before everything happened with my father and Voldemort."  Ron winced at the name then blushed slightly.

"Damn.  Can't get over that."

Harry chuckled.  "Natural reaction, Ron.  No one's expected to change something like that in a matter of months."

"Hmm."

Suddenly Ron asked, "Hey, Harry, you never told us what exactly happened during the battle.  After all, we weren't there and nobody can give us a clear description of it."  Hermione and Draco nodded and Harry sighed.

"Okay, okay.  Basically it started off with us waiting for the wards to fall.  Professor Dumbledore sent Hagrid, Professor Flitwick, Sinistra, and McGonagall to the edge of the forest because Firenze said Death Eaters were trying to get through that way."

Hermione asked, "Who's Firenze?"

"The centaur that saved me first year from Quirrel."

"Oh.  Go on."

Harry sighed.  "Anyway.  It was just about then that the wards fell and the Death Eaters rushed it.  Everything gets a bit fuzzy after that until I saw my dad and Voldemort fighting."

Ron added, "With that swords."

Harry nodded and said, "Yep.  I turn to throw a hex and then Voldemort yelled out a curse that I've never even heard of before and Professor Dumbledore shoves me aside, taking the curse himself."  Harry swallowed hard then continued, "Next thing I know, my dad's going down and Voldemort's is about to kill him.  Then, I'm suddenly right there, with Gryffindor _and_ Slytherins swords in my hands and Saeln and Fawkes on my shoulders.  Next thing, Voldemort and I are fighting and you guys know the rest."

Hermione frowned and said, "Saerry said you almost died."

Harry nodded.  "Fawkes saved me."

Draco frowned and asked, "Speaking of Fawkes, who's is he now?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "I guess mine.  He's been sticking around me lately.  I would've thought he'd've gone to McGonagall or my dad but I guess not."  He sighed then looked at his watch.  Ron peered over his shoulder and cursed.

"Dammit, we've got five minutes."

All of them sighed and were quiet for a moment until Ron asked, "You guys want to come by sometime this summer and stay?"

Hermione nodded and Harry shrugged.  He said, "I'm not sure if I can.  My dad and Saerry want to keep a close eye on me.  I think they think I'm going to drop dead or something."

Hermione frowned and cried, "Don't even talk about that, Harry!"

"Sorry, Herm."

Ron frowned then looked at Draco.  "What about you?"

Draco blinked.  "Me?  _You'd_ want _me_ to come stay with you?"

"Just thought I'd extend the invitation.  If you don't want to . . ."

"Sure I want to."  Draco smiled sheepishly and said, "I've got a lot to make up for to your family."

Harry chuckled and whispered, "And you want to see Ginny some more."

Draco turned beet red and Ron looked suspiciously from Harry to Draco.  He growled, "What was that?"  Draco shook his head frantically at Harry, who chuckled and replied, "Nothing, Ron."  Hermione turned her face away from Ron, trying to hide her laughter.

Ron frowned at them then said, "We'd better get inside."

The other three nodded and they all rose, walking towards the castle.  As they went Draco whispered to Harry, "Did Snape talk to you?"

Harry nodded and replied, "About him trying to adopt you?"

"Yea."

"Yep.  I told him I wouldn't mind having you as a brother."

Draco smiled and said, "Thanks.  I appreciate that, Harry."

Harry beamed and replied, "You're welcome, Draco."

The two boys grinned goofily at each other then jumped when Hermione yelled, "C'mon!"  Chuckling, they ran up the stairs and all four of them went into the castle together.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

In a conversation earlier that day in Gryffindor Tower, Hermione asked, "Harry, you said Firenze said something before he left."

Harry looked up from a book he was reading at her and said, "What about it?"

"What was it about?"

Harry frowned then marked his book, setting it aside.  He sighed and said, "Serpens and Hydra are about to battle.  But Fornax will lay the deciding hand when Leo gives his life."

Hermione blinked.  "What does that mean?"

Harry replied, "Serpens is my father and Hydra was Voldemort."  He frowned and continued, "I guess Fornax was me because I didn't get to Voldemort until after Dumbledore . . ."  Harry's voice trailed off and he sighed.

"It's still hard to believe he's dead."

Hermione moved over to sit beside Harry and wrapped an arm around his waist.  She said, "I know.  But he is.  An he did it saving you."

"I know."

"You don't blame yourself do you?"

Harry sighed and closed his eyes.  "I don't know."

Hermione hugged Harry and gently reached up and kissed his lips.  His eyes flew open and she smiled.

"Don't blame yourself, Harry.  It wasn't your fault.  I doubt that anyone but you could have defeated Voldemort.  And I think Dumbledore knew it."

Harry blinked at her for a moment then laughed.  Hermione stared at him and asked, "What?"

Harry smiled and replied, "You said 'Voldemort'."

"I did?"

"Yep."

"Well, fancy that."

Harry chuckled then wrapped his arms around Hermione as she suddenly pulled him into a kiss, ending their conversation.

(a/n: Hehe.  Snoggies.  ^^  Anyway, there's the explanation of the prophecy.  I think Sev and Voldie as the Serpent and the Water Snake are visible enough but an explanation for Harry as the Furnace and Dumbledore as the Lion will be upcoming.  Atrata!  Make a note of that!  *Atrata wanders up and makes a note on a piece of paper*  **Noted Saerry.**  Good.  And now . . . . we continue on)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

At the End of Year Feast that night, Professor McGonagall stood up, lifting a hand for silence.  She coughed then said, "As you all know, Professor Dumbledore is no longer with us and I have been acting in his place for the past few months.  Well, the Council offered me the job of being Headmistress."  McGonagall smiled and continued, "I refused."

Gasps went up from the students and McGonagall lifted a hand for silence again.

"There is a person who I think can fill that position much better than me.  And thought it took a bit of convincing, the Council has agreed to instate this person as Headmaster if they are willing."  McGonagall turned to her left and said, "Severus, will you take the position?"

Harry's jaw dropped at the same time his father's did and he turned to see the same expression on the face of nearly everyone in the Hall.  As they all watched, Severus composed himself then stood and nodded at McGonagall.  He smiled slightly and said, "I would be honored."

McGonagall smiled and held out a hand.  "May I present your new Headmaster, Severus Snape."

Beside Severus, Saerry beamed and smiled at Remus beside her.  Harry chuckled then began to clap, standing up as he did so.  Hermione joined him a moment later, followed by Ron and most of the Slytherins.  A few moments later the entire student population was standing and clapping for their new Headmaster.

Severus flushed slightly and smiled at them while Saerry laughed at her brother's expression.

Harry chuckled then blinked as Hermione turned around and hugged him, standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.  He smiled and thought, _Oh this is going to be a good summer.  Especially since Sirius is cleared!_

_– Fin – _

A/N: And that's it!  IT – IS – FINISHED!!!  MWAAAHAHA!  ^^  Not the 80 chapters I said but its close.  So close its scary!  :D  Anyway, like I said, I'll be going back and redoing some of the chapters.  And keep an eye out for the sequel!  Yep, there will be one!  It'll be Harry's sixth year AND Remus and Saerry have a baby!  FWEE!  ^_^  I'm hyper yet I have a headache.  Makes no sense!  *chuckle*  Ah, and Sirius HAS been cleared.  Peter was one of the Death Eaters caught so Siri's free.

Anyway, the sequel will concern some new problems for the Snape's, Remus and Saerry's marriage and their child's birth, the conflict of Sev trying to adopt Draco, Sirius and his pranks, and, of course, Saeln and Fawkes!  =D  It's gonna be crazy!  *beams*  Watch for it!  I think I'm going to call is Snake and Wolf: Trials and Tribulation.  Not sure on the title as of yet.  We'll just have to see!  ; )

Oh, and Draco's mum killed herself.  As to Sev adopting Draco, the kid (as far as I'm concerned) has no close relations to speak of on either side.  ^^  So whoever gave me the suggestion to have Sev adopt Draco (can't remember who exactly), THANKS!


	80. Chapter 79 - Thank-You's

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter and everything related is the property of J.K. Rowling and anyone else who has claim to a piece of Harry's fame_

**_Disclaimer 2:_**_ I own the plot, Saerry Snape, Aeyr's, and the Snapes being Slytherin's Heirs.  Nothing more, nothing less._

Chapter 79 **Thank-You's** 

Just a thank you to everyone that reviewed my story.  You guys are truly awesome and I hope to see you all again for the sequel.  *hugs everyone*

I have no name

Nicky

tavi

jasmine-softly-spoken

Phoenix

ShortySC22

summersun

Not A Muggle

abby

Jessie-Mousie

Dragon_Charmer

nell

MercS, Tilly, & Nick

SammiSnape

Severitus

Teigra

MoonFire

I am TIDMAG and GEN RAID is me

Arabwel

Dark Wolf

phoenix6545

Selenity

Mistri

LauraBlade

Amber

Charm

Me

Star

Queen of the Realms

Kelly

Sakura1287

WitchAlexandra

Luna Rose or Phoenix Child

Hippy Flower

Marvoless

Lady Artemisu

TeddyBore

erieka127

jona

DiaLin

Val Mora

Krista Snape

SpoiledGurl2687

AMDPhoenix

~* Star *~

Harriet

Cresha Potter

Grey wolf

x-dark angel-x

Hot Stuff

Lady of Arundel

Child of Arabia

Yuwcrapew

Ananarien

Nereid

Demia

Narcissa Evans

Tanja

Panko Piskan

Enimity

Diana

ZoiAr

Jorsen

Mary Potter

Creamy Mimi

Forest Bonevene

vmr

Neal's Redemption

Moonlit Phoenix

Draculella

Aster

Aishiteru Duo

Aurora Wolf

YerrDan

Maab

Jamal Mills

AnnaBlack

rei-chan

Ballerine

TeriyakiKat

MP

Rowen Mafair

Kylie

Tarawen

Kaiyo No Hime

Calistal

Anyone that reviews after this, I love you guys too!  Review for the sequel!  *hugs anyone who isn't mentioned here*

Again, thank you all and keep an eye out for the sequel!  I promise more H/H and Sa/R along with D/G and maybe Ron'll even find someone special.  ^^  Sevvie, however, won't.  At least, I don't think he will.  I might change my mind on that but I don't think so.  =D  See ya'll at the sequel.


End file.
